the 100 Poudalrd
by Azario
Summary: La prophétie du choix-peau résonne aux oreilles de Clarke "l'élue par son choix sauvera ou détruira le monde des sorciers. il succombera aux ténèbres de son être ou se battra pour la lumière de son âme". Mais qui est cet élu, d'après le choix-peau il est à Poudlard. Le temps presse les mange-morts se réveillent et ils semblent s'intéresser des très près à...Lexa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : la rentrée

Ca y est, c'est la rentrée. Ça fait 2 mois que j'ai quitté Poudlard, 2 mois que je n'ai pas vu mes amis. J'ai beaucoup pensé à eux pendant les vacances Bellamy, Octavia, Finn, Raven, Jasper, Monti et …Lexa. J'ai souvent pensé à cette dernière parfois même un peu trop à mon avis mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue chez elle. La distance qu'elle met entre elle et le reste du monde mais le fait est qu'elle soit toujours là pour ses amis. Par exemple l'année dernière lorsque des Serpentards avaient voulu frapper Monti, elle était intervenue en mettant KO tout le monde puis elle était repartie comme ça, comme si ce n'était rien alors que cet idiot de Murphy était encore en train de chercher ses dents par terre. Mais bref, il faut que je sorte de mes pensées ou je vais louper le Poudlard express et la rentrée de ma 6ème année. Ca y est je fais partie des anciens. Je fonce avec mes bagages dans le mur de la voie et le traverse, comme d'habitude le quai est bonté mais c'est pas grave je suis trop heureuse de revoir mes amis. D'ailleurs j'aperçois les Blakes, je pars dans leurs directions et quand Octavia me voit elle court et me saute dans les bras, manquant de peu de me renverser.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir, ma belle, lui dis-je, mais si tu pouvais me laisser respirer ca irait mieux.

Elle rigole et me lâche, permettant ainsi à son frère de me prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Avoir Bellamy aussi prêt de moi me rappelle quand nous sommes sortis ensemble l'année dernière. Mais nous avons rompu d'un commun accord, en fait je le considérai plus comme mon grand frère et lui comme sa petite sœur. Quand il me lâche, il regarde mes affaires et soupire longuement.

-Quoi, Clarke tu n'as pas déposé tes affaires dans les soutes, il faut vraiment que je joue les baby-sitters avec toi en plus de ma sœur.

Face à la remarque de Bell avec Octavia nous lui tirons la langue. Il se met à rire devant nos enfantillages, puis prend ma malle avant d'aller la déposer en soute en parfait gentleman. Une fois tous nos bagages chargés nous attendons le reste de la bande.

Finalement Finn, Raven, Jasper et Monti arrivent tous en même temps et s'en suivent de joyeuses embrassades. Ils m'ont tellement manqué pendant l'été. Quand je me retourne, je vois une personne se dirigeant droite sur nous. La capuche d'un sweat masque son visage et je sens mon cœur s'emballer.

Des flashs me reviennent, mon père et moi marchant dans la rue tard le soir. Un homme masqué qui se dirige vers nous, mon père qui me dit de courir. Puis tous s'enchainent rapidement l'arme, le bruit des détonations, mon père qui s'écroule, moi qui se met à hurler. C'est finalement Bellamy qui me ramène à la réalité en passant son bras sur le mien. Il a bien vu que je commençais à paniquer et fixe dorénavant d'un air sombre, l'être à la capuche qui m'a rappelé de si mauvais souvenir. L'homme se rapproche encore et s'arrête finalement juste en face de Bell et de moi. Je peux constater que ses habits sont déchirés à de nombreux endroits et que le sac à dos sur son épaule semble contenir l'ensemble de ses affaires. Apres l'arrivée de ce mystérieux homme, tous mes amis se sont retournés et attendent de savoir son identité. Il en lève sa capuche ou plutôt elle puisqu'il s'agit de Lexa.

Une fois la surprise passée de la revoir, je dois dire qu'elle aussi m'a manqué pendant les vacances et même plus que les autres, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je remarque qu'elle a maigrit, ses pommettes ressortent ses poignets sont vraiment très fin et d'immenses cernes ressortent sous ses yeux. Mais le plus impressionnant s'est les marques de coup sur son visage. Sa lèvre inférieure est fendillée, un coquard s'est formé au niveau de son œil droit et une longue balafre orne sa joue gauche. J'entends le hoquet de surprise d'Octavia derrière moi et je sens la main de Bellamy toujours posée sur mon bras se crispée sous l'effet de la colère.

-qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée, Lexa, demande-t-il d'une voix où perce la colère

Bellamy est toujours très protecteur, étant le plus âgé il étend son rôle de grand frère à toute notre petite clique y compris Lexa. Mais cette dernière n'aime pas trop qu'on la couve, elle préfère être indépendante. Je sens que la réaction de Bellamy l'a énervé à la légère crispation de sa mâchoire. Je commence à bien la connaitre, d'ailleurs un peu trop la seule autre personne que je connaisse aussi bien c'est Octavia et c'est parce que je la connais depuis ma naissance.

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Bellamy.

La voix de Lexa est glaciale sans une trace d'émotion. L'atmosphère est tendue électrique, Bellamy et Lexa se fixent comme si ils allaient s'entre tuer. On entend le sifflet du train signifiant qu'il va bientôt partir et nous décidons de monter dedans, désamorçant le conflit…pour un temps.

On monte dans le train et nous trouvons un compartiment dans lequel nous installer. Lexa s'installe directement contre la fenêtre et pose sa tête contre celle-ci. Elle a vraiment l'air crevé et sa maigreur ressort encore plus maintenant qu'elle a enlevé son sweat. Je peux voir ses bras et de nombreuses blessures les ornent. Nous nous asseyons tous et un silence génant s'installe. Bellamy s'est installé contre la porte le plus loin possible de Lexa, sa colère toujours bien présente. Le train démarre, et je sens Lexa qui est à coté de moi, relacher une profonde respiration. Je crois qu'elle a eu peur que quelqu'un débarque et l'empêche d'aller à Poudlard mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Au bout de quelques kilomètres Raven rompt le silence.

-Bon tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou faut qu'on devine ?

Lexa pousse un profond soupir d'exaspération avant de poser ses yeux sur Raven.

-Est-ce-que ça à une quelconque importance ? répond-elle

-Ca en a pour nous, lui répond Octavia qui vient de résumer en quelques mots notre philosophie, être toujours là les uns pour les autres.

Lexa nous regarde tour à tour, avec ce regard insondable qui lui est propre. Finalement elle tourne sa tête vers la fenêtre et fixe le paysage qui défile. Apres quelques instants elle prend la parole.

-Vous savez que depuis le retour des manges morts, ils cherchent à recruter de nouveaux sorciers pour reconstituer l'armée des ténèbres ?

Finn l'interrompe :

-Oui ça on sait, le ministère et la Gazette en ont parlé pendant tout l'été. Par contre ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est pourquoi les mange-morts sont revenus, pourquoi maintenant, qu'est ce qu' ils veulent ?

Lexa tourne sa tête vers lui avec son regard glaciale et dangereux. Finn n'aurait jamais dû l'interrompre, ce regard glacerait toutes les personnes même les plus courageuses.

-Les manges-morts recrutent particulièrement dans les familles de Serpentards, n'est-ce-pas Lexa ? demande timidement Monty.

Lexa hoche la tête et reprend la parole :

-Oui mais ils ne savent pas faire la différence entre les parents appartenant à Serpentard et leur descendance surtout quand celle-là est à Gryffondor. Et non n'est pas une réponse chez eux.

-Attends se sont des mange-morts qui t'ont fait ça, demande Bellamy avec une pointe de colère dans la voix, mais pourquoi toi ?

Je sens que Lexa devient nerveuse à cote de moi, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent. Elle est d'habitudes toujours si sûre d'elle. Sa main est posée à côté d'elle et je pose la mienne sur la sienne mais personne ne peut les voir mon corps les cachant.

-Tu peux tout nous dire, lui dis-je, nous ne te jugerons jamais.

Son regard se fixe sur moi, avec une lueur de gratitude au fond des yeux. Mais cette lueur disparait rapidement pour laisser de nouveau place au regard froid, distant et hautain. Elle fixe chacun de nous dans les yeux avant de continuer :

-Ma famille est l'une des plus anciennes et l'une des plus puissantes familles appartenant à Serpentard.

L'annonce de Lexa jette un froid sur l'ensemble du groupe. Lexa est sans doute la plus gryffondoroise de nous tous. Elle ne connait pas la peur ni le doute mais ça n'a pas toujours dû être facile pour elle. Lorsque Lexa reprend, nous l'écoutons religieusement sachant combien ces révélations sont dures :

-Et je sais pourquoi les manges-morts se sont réveillées. Il y a une prophétie que tous les Serpentards et enfants de Serpentards connaissant qui dit que le 21 juin qui arrive un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres verra le jour. Il sera plus puissant que tous les sorciers mais pour cela il doit succomber aux ténèbres de son cœur ou il ne deviendra jamais le représentant des ténèbres. C'est pour cela que les mange-morts se sont réveillés ils veulent trouver l'élue et le faire sombrer dans la noirceur, pour le faire devenir le seigneur des ténèbres. Mes parents connaissent cette prophétie et ont rejoint les rangs des mange-morts.

-Alors quand tu es retournée chez toi, les mange-morts ont voulu te recruter, lui demandai-je doucement.

-Je ne suis pas rentrée chez mes parents.

-Pas de tout l'été, demande Jasper surpris.

-Pas depuis la fin de la 4ème année à Poudlard, en fait, mais les manges-morts connaissent mon existence et me veulent dans leur armée. J'ai passé l'été à les fuir.

Elle ponctue son discours d'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant pour mieux faire passer ses révélations mais la première partie de sa phrase m'a quand même marqué :

-Attends, tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi depuis la 4ème année ? C'est quoi ce délire ! Lui hurlais-je dessus.

J'ai retiré ma main de dessus la sienne et je constate que son contact me manque déjà. Mais pourquoi ça me fait ça. Je crois discerner de la tristesse dans ses yeux quand je retire ma main mais rapidement elle reprend le contrôle.

-Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire.

-Pourquoi, demande Finn.

-J'ai mes raisons, je ne pouvais pas rentrer c'est tout.

-C'est pas une raison lui dis-je glacialement.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier, Clarke, je pense que j'ai suffisamment répondu à vos questions.

Tout le monde la regarde mais son visage n'exprime aucune émotion, seul ses yeux brillent de colère et de haine. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, je saurai le fin mot de l'histoire. Le train arrive dans la gare de Poudlard, avec toutes ses révélations je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et je crois qu'on est tous pris de court aucun de nous n'est en tenue. Marcus va nous tuer, super cette année commence bien.


	2. Chapter 2: La prophétie

_Bon rapide présentation avant de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre. Alors je suis azario et je suis novice dans le fait d'écrire ou de poster des fanfictions. alors si je fais des boulettes et c'est sur que j'en ferai ne m'hurler pas dessus. je vais essayer d'apprendre rapidement. Je remercie grandement tout ce qui m'ont laissé des reviews, les guests les favoris bref tout le monde. Je pense publier 2 fois par semaine le mercredi et le samedi. Bien sur les personnages de the 100 et d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Ps: je n'ai pas trop compris le fonctionnement des review, si je dois répondre en privé ou sur mon chapitre. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer rapidement je lui serai très reconnaissante._

 _Sur ceux Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La prophétie

Pdv Lexa

Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle. En sortant du train, nous avons pu trouver un endroit ou enfiler nos robes de sorciers. C'est l'une des rares affaires que j'ai dans mon sac, l'une des rares affaires que je n'ai pas dû abandonner pendant cet été que j'ai passé à fuir. Il me reste seulement ma baguette, un jean, une chemise et surtout mon collier. Mon collier dernier souvenir de mon passé, dernier souvenir d'elles, de ces deux êtres que j'ai tant aimé et que j'ai perdue. Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça, je ne dois penser pas à la tristesse, à la colère qui bouillonne en moi, ça pourrait déclencher une crise. Et si y a une chose que je ne peux pas me permettre, c'est de perdre le contrôle, de montrer ma réelle puissance à tout le monde.

Le bruit de la grande porte qui s'ouvre me ramène à la réalité. Jasper, Monty et Raven se dirige vers la table de Serdaigle tandis que le reste du groupe se dirige vers la table de Gryffondor. Nous nous installons et je sens une tension. Super j'ai pourri l'ambiance avec toutes mes révélations. Je relève la tête et je vois Clarke qui me fixe de ses beaux yeux bleus. Mais elle n'a pas l'air contente, je crois que c'est parce que je ne lui ai pas dit que je n'étais plus rentrée chez moi depuis des années. Mais comment lui dire que mes parents avaient tué la fille que j'aimais, avaient tué Costia pour que j'embrasse mon destin comme ils disent et que je devienne le plus puissant seigneur des ténèbres que le monde des sorciers n'est jamais connu. Non décidément ça passer mal. Je crois que je la fixe depuis un moment parce qu'elle a osé un sourcil, son regard toujours ancré dans le mien. Finalement, je détourne le regard. Oui, je fuis mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je ressens lorsque je regarde Clarke et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour penser à ça. Même si je suis à Poudlard, les mange-morts me veulent je dois rester sur mes gardes.

J'entends les grandes portes se ré-ouvrirent et Abby, la mère de Clarke, arrive avec les nouveaux premières années. Super la répartition des élèves va encore prendre des heures. Je vais m'ennuyer comme pas possible, en plus fatiguer comme je suis, je risque de m'endormir. Je sens Bellamy remuer à côté de moi et maugréer.

-Pff, ça va encore prendre des heures à tous les caser.

Je souris légèrement, au moins je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Le directeur Jaha commence son sempiternel discours de bienvenue Oh combien hypocrites. Je n'ai qu'une envie lui faire manger son pupitre, c'est dingue ce que je ne peux pas me voir le directeur. Je tourne la tête et croise le regard de Clarke qui me fixe elle aussi. Elle porte deux doigts à sa tête et mime de se tirer une balle, je sens un léger sourire apparaitre sur mes lèvres. Au moins, on est d'accord ce type est un idiot.

Commence alors la répartition des nouveaux élèves, mais au bout du deuxième nom, je m'endors. En même temps, pendant mes deux mois de fuite j'ai dû dormir 3heures par nuit quand je dormais tout court. C'est finalement Bellamy qui me réveille lorsqu'il ne reste plus que deux élèves. Je me suis endormie sur son épaule mais je n'en ressens aucune gêne. Même si je l'avouerai sans doute jamais à voix haute, Bellamy est comme mon grand frère. On se chamaille, on s'embrouille, il me surprotège, je l'asticote sur sa relation platonique avec Raven. Il me sourit et me dit :

-Les mange-morts ne savent pas qu'il faut un minimum de 12heures de sommeil à un ado normal.

-Non, ils ne savent pas non plus qu'il faut manger des fois.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Finn, Octavia et Clarke qui sourit face à mon sarcasme. Puis Clarke redevient sérieuse et je me tourne vers elle. Oh NON ! je connais ce regard, c'est celui qu'à Griffin mère et fille lorsqu'elles vont faire un diagnostic médical.

-Lexa… t'as perdue combien de kilos cet été ?

Bon ben je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi directe. Finn et Octavia sont redevenus sérieux et me fixent. Bellamy a penché la tête, attitude qu'il a seulement quand il est concentré.

-Plutôt directe la question, et je n'avais pas vraiment de balance tu sais.

-Répond Lexa !

Je la fixe le regard noir, je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres. Clarke a son regard entêté et je sais que je vais devoir répondre à la question.

-Plus de 15 kilos maugréais-je

-15kilos, hoquette Clarke, putain Lexa tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

-Oui merci je sais…

Mais avant que nous continuions à nous disputer, le plafond de la grande salle change de couleur. L'éclat des bougies diminuent donnant un air inquiétant à la scène. Je tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs, mais eux aussi ne savent pas ce qui se passe. Finalement le choix-peau se met à parler :

-le temps est bientôt arrivé, l'élu va se réveiller.

Non pas ça tous mais pas ça. Je sais ce qu'il va arriver, la grande prophétie va être révèler. Je vois que l'ensemble des professeurs ont compris. Ils savent que ce que va dire le choix-peau va bouleverser le monde des sorciers et certainement le conduire à la guerre. Mais ils sont aussi impuissants que moi à empêcher le choix-peau de parler et lui continue son discours tranquillement :

-l'élue par son choix sauvera ou détruira le monde des sorciers. Il succombera aux ténèbres de son être ou se battra pour la lumière son âme.

Le choix-peau se tait et je respire enfin, aucun nom n'a été mentionné. La grande salle s'emplit d'un gigantesque brouhaha, tous les élèves veulent savoir ce qui vient de se passer et qui est cet élu. Mais ils ne doivent pas savoir, personne ne doit savoir la vérité. L'élu, c'est moi.

Pdv Clarke

La prophétie résonne à mes oreilles. Mais qui est cet élue ? Les ténèbres font-ils références au retour des mange-morts ? Tant de questions sans réponse. Je regarde Lexa, mais cette dernière n'a pas l'air de se poser des questions elle a plutôt l'air…soulager. Oui c'est ça elle est soulagée. C'est étrange pourtant, je m'attarde sur son visage, vu de profil je la trouve extrêmement mignonne. Oula ! Clarke ma pauvre fille qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives encore ! C'est Lexa, ton amie que tu connais depuis 6 ans, enfin plutôt 4 puisqu'elle a passé les deux premières années à être un mur et à ne parler à personnes.

Je secoue légèrement la tête et vois Jaha s'avançait pour prendre la parole. Quelles conneries va-t-il encore dire ?

-Vous venez d'entendre la grande prophétie, elle complète une prophétie faite il y a un peu moins de 16 ans. Aujourd'hui, vous avez le droit de savoir l'ensemble de la prophétie. L'élu sera le plus puissant mage que le monde des sorciers n'a jamais connu. Sa puissance sera telle qu'il ne sera pas obligé d'utiliser une baguette pour faire de la magie. Son corps sera son réceptacle pour la magie. Mais il y a une dernière chose que vous devez savoir, son choix se fera lors de l'équinoxe d'été dans moins d'un an.

QUOI A L'EQUINOXE D'ETE. Jaha vient de nous sortir que dans moins d'un an ça pourrait être la fin du monde. Génial ! C'est à ce moment-là que je vois la tête de Lexa, sa tête n'est pas seulement décomposée, on dirait que le poids du monde vient de lui tomber sur les épaules. Je sais pas pourquoi mais par réflexe, sans doute, je lui prends sa main qui est posée sur la table. Elle sursaute et se tourne vers moi l'air complètement perdu.

-Et ça va aller, lui soufflais-je.

Elle secoue la tête mais n'a pas l'air convaincue. Finalement Jaha reprend la parole.

-Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, mais aucun de nous n'aura les réponses ce soir. Je vous invite donc à retourner dans vos salles communes afin de vous reposer.

Attend, il est sérieux il vient de nous renvoyer dans nos dortoirs sans manger sous prétexte qu'un choix-peau miteux viens de nous déballer une prophétie apocalyptique. J'ai faim moi ! Je déteste Jaha ! Mon regard se tourne vers Lexa, je tiens toujours sa main et elle semble si maigre que je pourrai la briser en la serrant trop. La dernière chose à faire pour Lex' était de sauter un repas, pas dans son état en tout cas.

-Bon, aller on y va dit Bellamy me tirant de ma rêverie.

Tout le monde se lève et c'est à regret que je lâche la main de Lexa. On monte directement dans notre salle commune je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de parler de la prophétie, mais je vois Bellamy me faire non de la tête. Je ne comprends pas et hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Il me désigne Lexa de la tête, elle a l'air crever et ne pas avoir mangé n'arrange rien. Donc sur un commun accord, nous partons nous coucher.

Je partage ma chambre avec Octavia et Lexa, depuis la première année. Ça n'a d'ailleurs pas toujours était une cohabitation facile surtout les premières années ou Lexa nous ignorait royalement et ne décrochait pas un mot. Soyons réaliste, parler n'est toujours pas sa spécialité mais elle fait des progrès. Dès que nous arrivons dans notre chambre Lexa enlève sa robe de sorcier et se retrouve en jean débardeur. Puis elle enlève ses chaussures et s'effondre sur son lit. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, je l'appelle. Lorsqu'elle se redresse avec une tête complètement crevée je lui balance le paquet de biscuit que j'avais dans ma valise. Elle le rattrape au vol, même crevée elle a toujours ses réflexes de Quidditch.

-Tu manges et ensuite tu dors ordre du médecin lui dis-je avec un petit air autoritaire.

Elle sourit et se met à manger, 5 minutes plus tard elle a fini et se rallonge sur son lit pour ne plus bouger cette fois complètement endormie. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je la regarde mais c'est finalement la voix d'O' qui me ramène à la réalité :

-Elle est résistante, Clarke, elle va s'en remettre ne t'en fais pas.

-J'aurai préféré qu'elle n'est à se remettre de rien du tout. La vie a déjà était suffisamment dure avec elle.

Je me couche à mon tour, sans regarder Octavia. J'aurai peut-être dû, j'aurais vu son sourire. Elle avait déjà tout compris bien avant moi, bien avant nous. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas perdue autant de temps. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir dormir après toutes ces révélations mais au bout de 2minutes je rejoins les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je crois que j'avais oublié de le préciser mais c'est une fiction Clexa même si ça doit sauter aux yeux au vue des deux premiers chapitres. J'ai aussi légèrement modifié les relations entre les personnages, notamment les relations de Lexa avec les autres personnages. on va dire qu'elle est plus sociable, mais ne vous enfaîtes pas elle va pas recevoir la palme de la gentillesse. après si j'aime pas un personnage dans la série il deviendra un idiot dans la fic je vous préviens vous pourriez ne pas aimer._

 _je vous remercie encore pour les review, les follow, les guest et tout, vous êtes géniaux. et j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews en début de chapitre._

 _Mara Capucin: si tu aimes le Clexa alors oui ça annonce que du bon...mais pas tout de suite :). après c'est vrai que j'ai modifié un peu les relations qu'il y a normalement dans la série. j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment Lexa pouvait évoluer avec une famille au'elle aime. j'espère qu'on pourra aussi le voir dans la série._

 _mimni: merci de ton aide :), maintenant je vais répondre au review comme ça. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre._

 _Clem: si j'ai tapé dans le mille en mélangeant the 100 et HP j'en suis heureux. en espérant ne pas te décevoir._

 _: Lexa est mon personnage préférée dans la série alors c'est vrai que j'ai un peu centré l'histoire sur elle. apres je peux rien te dire je vais quand meme pas spoiler ma propre fic...mais ca pourrait devenir un peu plus compliqué mais je pense pas que se soit dans le sens ou tu l'entends_

 _Sur ceux Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Premier réveil

Pdv Clarke

J'entrouvre les yeux et vois de la lumière entre les rideaux. Ouch, dure le réveil, il doit être 10 ou 11h, heureusement aujourd'hui seul les premières années ont cours pour s'adapter au château. Nous, les anciens, on a quartier libre jusqu'à la vraie rentrée demain. Je me tourne vers le lit d'Octavia et constate qu'il est vide. Ça me surprend pas, Octavia n'est pas une grosse dormeuse et puis elle veut profiter de Finn. Elle m'en a parlé tout l'été alors j'espère bien qu'elle va passer la seconde parce que là j'en peux plus de les voir se tourner autour sans rien faire, c'est assez fatigant.

J'entends de légers gémissements venant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je me retourne et vois Lexa entrain de s'agiter dans son lit en proie à ce qui semble être visiblement un cauchemar. Je suis d'abord surprise de voir Lexa toujours au lit à cette heure-là, de nous tous c'est sans doute elle qui se lève le plus tôt. Puis je repense à son air fatigué d'hier et à l'été plutôt agité qu'elle a dû passer. Pas reposant du tout.

Je secoue la tête et me lève, faut que j'aille la réveiller, son cauchemar a l'air assez violent. Elle s'agite et murmure des phrases inintelligibles à la distance ou je suis. Je m'approche et m'assois sur son lit. Je commence à la secouer doucement par l'épaule pour la sortir du sommeil. Mais je m'immobilise quand j'entends un nom sortir de sa bouche : « Costia ». Je me glace, j'ai l''impression de mettre pris un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Des dizaines de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi Lexa l'appelle pendant son sommeil ? Que représente cette Costia pour Lexa ? Plongée dans mes réflexions, je ne sens pas que le corps de Lexa s'est tendu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'appelle :

-Clarke.

Surprise, je sursaute et me tourne vers elle. Elle a les yeux grands ouverts et me fixe. Même si elle vient de se réveiller, elle conserve toujours son air sur d'elle et autoritaire. Une mèche de ses cheveux tombe au milieu de son visage lui donnant un air rebelle mais aussi enfantin tres mignon. En fait, elle est tout simplement craquante. Je l'entends se racler la gorge et je réalise que j'ai toujours ma main sur son épaule alors qu'elle est seulement vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un jean et que je ne porte qu'un long tee-shirt.

-Hm désolé

Je sens que je commence à rougir et je retire un peu brusquement ma main, même si au fond de moi je sais que je voulais continuer à sentir la peau de Lexa sous ma main, sentir sa chaleur, sa douceur…Oula, mais qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive je ne vais pas bien, pourquoi je pense ça.

-Tu…tu faisais un cauchemar, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te réveiller.

-Merci.

Elle se redresse et s'assoit en tailleur sur son lit m'invitant d'un regard à la rejoindre sur son lit. Ce que je fais sans hésiter.

-Il est quelle heure, me demande-t-elle.

\- Oh 10 ou 11heures je ne sais pas trop, je viens juste de me réveiller.

Elle sourit de son célèbre sourire en coin qui lui va si bien et que j'aime tant. Malheureusement, elle ne sourit pas souvent, pour ainsi dire quasiment jamais. Je crois que je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où Lexa a souri, et je ne parle même pas de l'entendre rire, ça n'est jamais arrivé.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu viennes juste de te réveiller, t'es une vrai marmotte.

-Ça te va bien de dira ça, tu dormais encore y a pas 5 minutes dois-je te rappeler.

-C'est vrai.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je me perds dans les nuances vert-gris de son regard. Le silence devient plus pesant, il nous englobe. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'est plus que toutes les deux.

-Lexa…

Ma voix résonne étrangement dans ce silence mais je dois continuer, je dois savoir pourquoi, pourquoi elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle depuis des années.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retournée chez tes parents depuis la fin de ta 4ème année.

Je la vois se raidir et son regard se durcir.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Clarke. Tout le monde a ses problèmes, ses secrets. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'en parler.

-Peut-être parce que je suis ton amie et que c'est ce que fait une amie, elle aide les personnes qu'elle aime.

Lexa me regarde froidement puis se lève de son lit. C'est à ce moment-là que je le vois : son tatouage. C'est un tatouage tribal qui est enroulé autour de son triceps et la partie avant et arrière du tatouage sont reliées à 2 endroits différents par deux C se croisant.

-Attend, depuis quand tu as un tatouage ?

Elle se retourne brusquement vers moi et je sais à son regard que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre.

Pdv Lexa

Et merde ! J'aurai du mettre une veste avant de me coucher ça m'aurait évité toutes ces questions. Des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas vraiment envie de répondre, elles sont trop personnelles. Elles font trop mal. Moi qui trouvais que les réponses fournies dans le train étaient suffisante c'est loupé. Je me tourne vers Clarke, j'essaye de ne montrer aucun sentiment mais c'est peine perdue. J'ai trop mal quand il s'agit des 2 C tatoués sur mon bras.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Lexa…

Du coin de l'œil je vois Clarke se lever, faire le tour du lit pour finalement se poster juste devant moi. Je la regarde et je sais qu'elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire, elle a son regard de tête de mule. Je sais que je vais devoir lui dire au moins une partie de la vérité, et puis peut être que ça me fera du bien.

-Costia…

J'ai dit son nom dans un souffle mais je sens de nouveau la douleur étreindre mon cœur. Apres des années la tristesse est toujours présente mais aussi la colère. Une colère sans nom qui me ronge et que je sens remonter. J'essaye de me contrôler et agrippe la balustrade de mon lit. Je prends plusieurs respirations, et je continue plus fort.

-Costia.

Je sens Clarke se tendre en face de moi. Mais elle ne peut pas la connaitre, alors pourquoi semble-t-elle si en colère, non pas en colère plutôt jalouse. Mais pourquoi serait-elle jalouse. Je résoudrai cette question plus tard, il faut que je continue tant que j'ai encore un peu de contrôle sur moi-même.

-Costia…Costia était ma petite amie. Elle est morte à l'issu de notre 4ème année.

-Que…Lexa je suis…

-Désolé, ouais je sais, tout le monde l'est. Je n'ai jamais parlé de mon histoire avec Costia, ni de comment elle s'est terminée.

-Pour…pourquoi ?

-Costia n'était pas un être magique, elle était une simple moldue. Mes parents ne l'auraient jamais supporté alors je leur ai caché.

-Mais pourquoi nous le cacher à nous ? Nous sommes tes amis.

-Plus de personnes savent un secret, plus il y a de chance que le secret soit révélé et c'était un risque que je n'étais pas prête à prendre.

-C'est un raisonnement froid et sans cœur, Lexa.

-Je l'aimais, tu sais, mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Elle est morte maintenant.

Pdv Clarke

Lorsque Lexa m'annonce qu'elle a aimé cette fille, je sens mon cœur se briser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette fille est morte. Elle fait partie de son passé mais j'aurai voulu être à sa place, être la fille que Lexa aime. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte comment puis-je envier cette fille, elle est morte. Je ne sais pas que qui me prend, peut-être le fait que Lexa a l'air complètement perdu après cette révélation ou qu'elle se cramponne désespérément à ce rebord de lit, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle a l'air surprise de mon geste, mais elle ne me repousse pas. Elle niche même sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi peut-être des minutes, peut-être des heures.

Au bout d'un certain temps je la sens se raidir et elle se dégage. Je la regarde, elle a de nouveau le contrôle. Elle a de nouveau ce regard froid, distant sans émotion. Elle s'écarte, se dirige vers son sac à dos et en sort un sweat noir sans capuche et avec une fermeture qu'elle enfile. Avec son jean serré, son sweat et son débardeur noir on dirait un agent secret baddas des films d'espionnages. Elle se dirige vers la sortie, mais j'ai encore une question, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle me réponde, pas sure qu'elle aime la question tout court mais faut que je la pose.

-Lexa…Comment…Comment est-elle morte ?

Elle s'immobilise, droite comme une i. Mais elle ne se retourne pas même pas comme si j'étais trop insignifiante pour elle et lorsqu'elle me répond c'est d'une voix glaciale.

-elle a été tué…parce qu'elle était mienne, parce qu'elle m'aimait.

Je reste pétrifiée par ce qu'elle vient de dire mais qui a bien pu la tuer ? Qui a bien pu vouloir faire souffrir Lexa ? Mais sa voix me ressort de mes pensées.

-Tu devrais te tenir loin de moi, Clarke, toutes les personnes proches de moi disparaissent. Ne jamais s'attacher à personne c'est ce qui permet de tenir dans ce monde. Seul la colère, la haine, la vengeance te permettent de tenir rien d'autre. Certainement pas l'amitié encore moins l'amour. Retiens bien cette leçon, Clarke, l'amour est une faiblesse.

En disant cette phrase Lexa a légèrement tournée sa tête vers moi. Si bien qu'une partie de son visage est dans l'ombre tandis que l'autre qui est orientée vers moi me dévisage avec des yeux remplis de haine et de colère. Puis elle se retourne et sort de la chambre me laissant. Merde je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, mais Lexa vient de construire un mur entre nous. J'ai l'impression de revenir 5 ans avant quand elle avait fait le choix de se lier avec personnes. J'ai l'impression qu'elle revient sur sa décision d'avoir des amis et qu'elle coupe les liens avec tout le monde en commencement par moi. Et ça fait mal j'ai le cœur en miette, je pense qu'on pourrait jouer au puzzle avec…


	4. Chapter 4

_Et me voila avec un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez. Je pense que vous avez remarqué mais je ne respecte en aucun cas les couples de la série a formé. Je mets ensemble qui je veux, on va dire que c'est mon petit privilège._

 _: ne t'en fais pas, il y a beaucoup de personnage que je n'aime pas et qui ne sont pas des idiots dans ma fic. Genre Bellamy et Finn...et oui ils m'ont soûlé les deux._

 _Mimni: Je sais je suis un peu sadique sur les bords mais je suis heureux que tu aimes en espérant que ça continue._

 _Clem: merci beaucoup. Je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise._

 _MaraCapucin: et oui faut la mériter Lexa. Pour les chapitres c'est vrais qu'ils sont cours mais j'avoue que je n'arrive pas à les écrire guère plus long alors on va dire que pour l'instant ça sera cette longueur, je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour après. Ça signifie quoi "Auf Widershen"?_

 _Tsunade72: Merci beaucoup et voila la suite._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : séparation

Pdv Lexa

Je sors de la chambre sans me retourner, je ne peux pas voir le visage de Clarke. La tristesse, l'incompréhension dans son regard ça me fait trop mal. Merde, Lexa on avait dit plus de sentiment, plus de faiblesse. Tu veux que ça recommence, t'as déjà suffisamment mal. Costia…Chloé ! Elles sont parties toutes les deux. Et maintenant tu dois gérer ta colère, ta haine, ta tristesse qu'elles ont causé mais tu ne peux pas le faire si tu es distraite.

Tu dois couper les ponts avec tout le monde, pas seulement avec Clarke mais avec toute la bande. Avec Bellamy que tu considères comme ton frère ainé un peu trop protecteur, avec cette mini guerrière d'Octavia, avec Raven que tu avais promis d'aider dans n'importe quelle situation, avec ce tête en l'air de Finn, avec ces deux énergumènes très attachants de Monty et Jasper. Mais je dois le faire, pour les protéger, pour éviter qu'il souffre eux aussi.

La prophétie du choix-peau a été révélé et même si ils ne savent pas que c'est moi l'élu, des personnes mal attentionnées le savent et ils pourraient les utiliser pour me contrôler. Et ça ne doit jamais arriver.

Je reprends mes esprits, ça fait un moment que je suis plantée devant la porte de notre chambre. Je secoue la tête et me dirige vers l'escalier qui mène à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quand j'arrive dans la salle tout le monde est déjà là. Je vois Finn et Octavia assis sur un canapé entrain de se tourner autour. En voyant ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux pour eux. Je n'ai pas spécialement de lien avec Finn, mais Octavia a le droit au bonheur surtout que sa dernière histoire s'est mal terminée, très mal terminée. Puis je vois Bell assis sur le rebord de fenêtre entrain de surveiller Octavia, avec ce regard de grand frère prêt à tout pour protéger sa petite sœur, sa responsabilité. Je sais qu'il n'essaiera pas de les dissuader d'être ensemble. Il va juste les surveiller, il ne veut pas qu'Octavia souffre à nouveau. Il s'en est beaucoup voulu de ne pas avoir était là pour sa sœur, ne pas avoir su voir que sa précédente liaison la faisait souffrir, que Lincoln lui faisait du mal. Mais aujourd'hui, Octavia s'en est remise et on détruit un à un tous les os de cet idiot.

Je repère un cousin de libre et m'assoit dessus enfin je m'affale plus qu'autre chose. Une nuit de sommeil ne m'a pas remis complètement d'aplomb et en plus j'ai super faim.

-Ou est Clarke ? demande Bell.

Il ne regarde personne en particulier mais la question m'est adressée. Je tourne vers lui et m'apprête à répondre lorsque j'entends du bruit dans les escaliers des filles.

-Je suis là, répond la voix de Clarke.

Je me retourne brusquement dans sa direction au son de sa voix. Et ce que je vois me fend le cœur, ses yeux sont légèrement rougis comme si elle avait pleuré et je pense que c'est le cas. Et merde c'est de ma faute. Lexa, c'est toi qui la fais souffrir mais étrangement lorsque je la vois dans cet état pour moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de joie. Elle tient donc tant à moi pour que mon éloignement la face tant souffrir.

-Est-ce-que ça va ? demande Finn

-Oui, je me suis mise le doigt dans l'œil, lui répond Clarke, ça fait un mal de chien mais ça va passer. Bon si on allait manger, Raven, Monty et Jasper vont nous attendre.

Elle essaye de prendre un air enjoué mais ça sonne faux et tout le monde le remarque mais personne ne fait de commentaire et certainement pas moi.

On se dirige tous les 5 vers la Grande salle, l'ambiance est assez étrange. Je crois que l'état mental de Clarke a alarmé les Blake tandis que c'est mon état physique qui les inquiète. Super les 2 Blake qui ont deux sujets d'inquiétudes, ça va faire mal les conversations au petit-déj'. On arrive à la Grande salle, comme la matinée est bien avancée on n'est pas obligé de respecter l'ordre des tables et on décide de s'assoir à la table des Serdaigles ou Raven, Jasper et Monty nous attendent en jouant aux cartes.

-Eh ben dis donc vous en avez mis du temps, nous accueille Raven avec son sarcasme habituel.

-Désolé, on n'a pas voulu tirer de leurs sommeils nos deux marmottes dit Bellamy en nous désignant Clarke et moi.

J'hausse un sourcil, marmotte, il est sérieux là. Les surnoms ça va bien pour tout le monde mais certainement pas pour moi. Je déteste les surnoms, sans doute parce que Chloé m'en donnait tout le temps. Je décide de pas relever et fait un pas pour aller m'assoir à coté de Raven. Malheureusement mon été mouvementé se rappelle à moi. Je suis prise de vertige dû à la faim, dû à la fatigue, dû au fait que je ne suis plus obligée de fuir…je suis à la maison. Le monde tourne tout autour de moi, j'ai envie de vomir et mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je me sens commencer à tomber et je me serai sans doute étaler par terre si Bellamy et Octavia ne m'avait pas saisi par un bras chacun, me portant quasiment.

-Merde, Lexa qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ?

Je reconnais la voix inquiète de Clarke, même après tout ce que je lui ai dit ce matin elle se soucie encore de moi. Bellamy et Octavia m'assoient sur le banc du coté de Raven et se placent de chaque côté, m'encadrant. Finn et Clarke sont de l'autre côté avec Jasper et Monty.

-Ça va, ça va faut juste que je mange leur répondis-je.

Ils n'ont pas l'air très convaincu, en même temps je dois vraiment faire peur à voir. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, moi qui voulait couper les ponts si ils s'inquiètent pour moi ils ne vont pas me lâcher. Génial !

-Non, sérieux je vais bien faut juste que je mange. Je n'ai pas besoin de babysitteur.

-C'est bon Lexa on s'inquiète juste, répond Raven, je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais t'as vraiment une sale tête.

Raven et son tact habituel. J'hausse un sourcil :

-Oui, merci je sais dis-je avec raillerie.

-Ce qu'a voulu dire Raven, reprend Octavia, c'est que t'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme. Tu pèses presque plus rien, tu as une tête de zombie et tu as plus de cicatrices que le monstre de Frankenstein.

-C'est un assez bon résumé de la situation, répond Clarke.

Apres ce dernier commentaire, je me tais et me renferme sur moi-même. Pour que même Octavia qui est une optimiste de nature face un résumé aussi alarmant de ma situation, c'est que je dois vraiment être dans un sale état. Pourtant mes habits cachent la majeure partie de mes blessures, ils n'ont pas vu le pire et je n'ai pas une grande envie qu'il le voit aussi non je vais me retrouver avec les Blake en garde du corps attitré et Clarke en infirmière. Quoi que ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir Clarke en infirmière personnel.

Alors que je sors de mes pensées, je remarque qu'Octavia et Bellamy ont rempli mon assiette. Ils l'ont même trop rempli si bien qu'elle déborde. Non mais j'y crois pas ils vont vraiment me baby-sitter.

-Vous êtes au courant que je ne pourrai jamais avaler tout ça.

-Tu ne sortiras pas de table tant que tu n'auras pas fini ton assiette, me répond Jasper en essayant de prendre un air autoritaire.

Je le fixe droit dans les yeux, et rapidement il se sent mal à l'aise. Je sais ce j'ai une certaine capacité à terroriser les gens surtout quand je les fixe ainsi avec mon regard noir. Mais ça marche particulièrement bien avec Jasper et Monty, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'amuse beaucoup. Finalement, il détourne le regard et nous commençons à manger en silence. Au bout d'un certain temps Clarke rompt le silence :

-Bon on va parler de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-De quoi ? De la prophétie d'un choix-peau qui m'a fait grave flipper, répond Monty.

-Oui de ça, lui répond Clarke, on vient d'apprendre que la fin du monde est peut-être pour dans moins d'un an.

-On a trop peu d'info, il est trop tôt pour se poser des questions, Clarke, lui répondis-je.

Pdv Clarke

Quand j'entends mon prénom prononcé par Lexa, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. J'aime la façon qu'elle a de le prononcer, l'intonation qu'elle lui donne.

-Il faut quand même y réfléchir, reprend Finn, ce fameux élu est à Poudlard et il va aussi bien tous nous condamner.

-Ou tous nous sauver, le reprend Raven.

-Ça ne change pas que je n'aime pas avoir mon destin dans les mains d'une personne dont j'ignore l'identité, appuie Bell'.

-Surtout que le choix-peau a dit que l'élue pourrait succomber aux ténèbres. Vous imaginez si c'est un Serpentard, demande Jasper.

A la mention de cette éventualité, je vois le regard de Lexa s'obscurcir, elle semble gênée qu'on ait cette conversation.

-L'élu peut aussi être tourné vers la lumière, aucun Serpentard peut choisir la lumière dit Octavia.

Finalement tout le monde se met à échanger son point de vue, si bien que la conversation n'a plus aucun sens et je m'en retire. Tout le monde est entrain de parler sauf Lexa qui est plongé dans un profond mutisme. Je l'observe, elle semble plongée dans ses pensées, de sombres pensées à en juger par son regard. Elle a son regard de je vais tuer tout le monde, celui qui lui donne l'air d'être une créature libre et indomptable. Mais je commence à la connaitre et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose en plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas Lexa ? Lui demandais-je en la tirant de sa rêverie.

-rien.

Mais ça sonne faux.

-Tu mens, dis Bellamy, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

-Mes secrets n'appartiennent qu'à moi.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux quand elle dit cette phrase et je repense à notre conversation de ce matin. Si c'est un message implicite pour me faire comprendre de rien dire, j'avais déjà compris que cette conversation était personnelle.

-Tu peux tout nous dire, nous sommes tes amis reprend O'.

Lexa nous regarde tous un à un dans les yeux, mais dans son regard il n'y aucune émotion juste une colère noire sans nom, à la profondeur insondable. Elle prend une profonde inspiration.

-Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard je m'étais fait une promesse, ne m'attacher à personnes. J'ai échoué mais aujourd'hui je dois tenir cette promesse. Les sentiments humains rendent faibles, ils sont des attaches inutiles qui nous empêchent de prendre les bonnes décisions. Je dois arrêter d'être faible et pour cela je dois couper toutes les attaches qui me lient aux gens. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Et sur ce discours, Lexa se lève et se dirige vers la sortie de la grande salle. Nous la regardons s'éloigner abasourdis, ses cheveux bruns légèrement tressées cascadant dans son dos. Je la vois prendre son collier et commencer à jouer avec, elle le fait toujours quand elle se sent mal. Alors c'est vrai ça lui a fait de mal de partir. Mais alors pourquoi partir, pourquoi couper tous les liens qui nous unissaient si ça lui fait mal. Pourquoi partir sans explications ?

-Mince, qu'est ce qui lui prend demande Jasper.

-On vient de faire un retour à la première année lorsque Lexa était toujours seule et envoyait bouler tout le monde. Elle a décidé de renoncer à son humanité, Lui répond Bellamy, Mais elle dit qu'elle le fait pour notre bien. Je ne comprends pas, il y quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'on ignore.

Oui il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de Lexa, on a toujours cru qu'elle portait le destin du monde sur ses épaules mais depuis quelque temps c'est encore pire. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va se briser si on ne la soutient pas. Mais comment l'aider si elle refuse qu'on l'approche ? Je sens que ça va ne pas être de tout repos cette année.


	5. Chapter 5

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire mis à part qu'après l'épisode 7, je vais avoir besoin d'une thérapie. Non sérieusement il pouvait pas nous faire ça, c'est dégueulasse. je vais pas spoiler mais ahhhhhhhh. Si quelqu'un veut en parler je suis complètement pour._

 _: ahah merci beaucoup ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes commentaires. avec la nouvelle saison les seules personnages qui ne m'énerve pas se sont Octavia Clarke et Lexa (of course). j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi._

 _MaraCapucin: **Notre** Lexa (oui j'accepte de la partager) va encore faire son associable pendant un moment je pense mais bon. après c'est vrai que pour l'instant y a pas trop d'action on va dire que je pose les bases. mais j'espère que tu vas quand même aimer et je te promets un peu de sport dans le prochain chapitre. si je suis toujours en vie après ma thérapie à cause de l'épisode 7._

 _Mimni: merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui te plaira aussi._

 _Clem: une histoire folle? oui j'aime bien ce qualificatif il est bien approprié. j'espère que tu aimeras la suite qui va être de plus en plus folle._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Pdv Clarke

Apres le départ de Lexa, l'ambiance a été assez sombre le reste de la journée. Chacun ruminant les paroles de la belle brune, se rejouant la scène encore et encore dans l'espoir de mieux comprendre. Pour se changer les idées, on a décidé de faire un poker mais ce n'était pas aussi marrant, d'habitudes Lexa nous mettait dedans en 3 tours de table. Le seul fait notable est que j'ai surpris plusieurs échanges de regard entre Raven et Bell'. Tiens je pense qu'il y a de la romance dans l'air, les cachottiers. Mais étrangement ça m'a fait penser à Lexa la façon dont elle a de regarder, de prononcer mon nom, les sensations quand je touche sa peau. Ce n'est pas normal ce que je ressens pour elle, il y a quelque chose qui dérape chez moi.

A 22heures on décide d'aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain pour la rentrée. Avec Octavia on monte dans notre chambre, en silence. On se demande toutes les deux si Lexa y est. Finalement, en ouvrant la porte on découvre qu'elle n'y est pas, on n'aura pas les explications de sa sortie monumentale ce soir. Elle va dormir à l'extérieur, sans doute dans un arbre. Elle adore faire le mur et passer ses nuits dans la forêt interdite. Laissez tombez, moi je ne la comprends pas, cette foret me file les jetons c'est tout. Je me mets en pyjama et m'affale sur mon lit. Demain apportera son lot de problèmes, d'engueulade, de cours mais là je m'endors juste en écoutant la respiration d'Octavia qui s'est déjà endormie.

2 Septambre

Pdv Clarke

Ouch, dure le levée à 7heures, je n'en ai plus l'habitude. Les vacances sont vraiment finies, adieu grasse mat, journées à rien faire. Bonjour les cours, les interros, les remontrances. Je regarde mon réveil 7h05 ça fait 5min que je devrais être levée mais je n'arrive pas à sortir de mon lit. Je referme les yeux mais 30secondes plus tard je sens une masse m'écraser.

-Debout marmotte, faut se réveiller me hurle Octavia à l'oreille.

-Argh, je te déteste O' !

-Non tu m'adores, tu peux ne pas te passer de moi.

Octavia se lève de mon lit et je me redresse. Mon regard se pose directement sur le lit de Lexa qui n'a pas bougé, elle n'a pas du dormir ici cette nuit. Quand je vois son lit vide, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Octavia remarque mon regard :

-Ne cherches pas Clarke, nous n'aurons des réponses que lorsqu'elle reviendra vers nous pas avant.

Je pousse un profond soupir j'envie la capacité qu'a Octavia de se fixer que sur les faits tangibles et de ne pas se perdre dans les méandres tortueux du futur.

-En attendant on a cours alors on va se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être à la bourre, reprend-t-elle.

Je me mets à rire

-Allez Pocahontas, faut qu'on aille s'habiller lui dis-je.

15minutes plus tard nous avons toutes les deux revêtues nos robes de sorciers et nous nous sommes maquillées (et oui sorcière ou pas nous sommes des filles). Nous descendons dans la salle commune ou les garçons nous attendent déjà.

-ben, dis donc vous en avez mis du temps, nous dit Finn.

-Tu connais Clarke, une vraie marmotte.

-Mais euh c'est pas vrai, protestai-je.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, en fait c'était totalement vrai. On m'attend tout le temps. Mais bien vite le rire cesse, d'habitude Lexa nous aurait sorti une remarque sarcastique mais là rien ne vient et son absence se fait cruellement sentir. Un silence gênant s'installe.

-Allez, descendons manger, dis Bell'.

Nous sommes allés manger dans la grande salle, lorsque nous arrivons la salle est déjà bondée.

\- Merci Princesse, on ne va jamais avoir de place s'exclame Finn.

-Mais fait pas la tête Finn, se met à rire Octavia, on va devoir manger en se serrant c'est tout.

Ah je connais cette voix, c'est celle qu'Octavia utilise pour draguer. Elle a donc décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure avec lui. C'est pas trop tôt. Finalement on trouve 4 places serrées en bout de table pour le plus grand plaisir d'Octavia qui est quasiment assise sur les genoux de Finn. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger au contraire. Les voir ainsi flirter me rend heureuse, Octavia a suffisamment souffert comme ça. Mais ça me rappelle aussi Lexa qui aurait encore fait un commentaire sarcastique sur la situation de Finn et O'.

-Bon vous arrêtes tous les deux, le flirt s'est pas devant moi leur dis Bell'.

Octavia se met à rire devant l'attitude protectrice de Bellamy, en même temps il dit ça à chacun d'entre nous. Il se prend pour le grand frère de tout le monde, ce qui a le don dénervé Lexa.

-Bell' on te dit rien quand tu es avec Raven, rigole O'.

Je vois Bellamy rougir, il est tellement cachotier avec ces histoires de cœur. Mais en même temps avec Raven, il ne peut rien cacher. On la connait et on le connait.

-Non, il y a rien entre Raven et moi.

Octavia se met à ricaner mais ne répond rien. On finit de déjeuner dans le silence puis les 3 Serdaigles nous rejoignent. Comme il n'y a plus de place assise Jasper et Monty reste debout au bout de la table tandis que Raven s'assoit sur les genoux de Bellamy sous le regard amusé d'Octavia. On se met à parler mais on évite le sujet qui fâche à savoir Lexa. Personne ne veut être de mauvaises humeurs ce matin. Surtout quand on pense qu'on a deux heures de potion et deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal dans la matinée. Enfin, ça c'est pour les 6ème années, Bellamy et Raven qui sont en 7ème vont avoir divination et botanique autant dire que les 2 vont flirter toute la matinée.

La sonnerie retentit et nous montons tous en en cours. Et ça y est c'est repartie, premier cours de l'année. Je suis complètement désabusée mais je sais qu'en cours je vais voir Lexa puisque tous les 6ème années ont les mêmes cours.

On arrive dans les premiers dans la salle miteuse des potions si bien qu'on peut choisir notre place. Ce sont des bureaux de 2 si bien que Finn et Octavia ainsi que Monty et Jasper se mettent cote à cote. Je me retrouve toute seule au fond de la classe. Lorsque le professeur, Marcus, arrive toutes les places sont prises sauf celles à côté de moi mais il n'y a toujours pas de signe de Lexa. Finalement, elle arrive avec 5 minutes de retard tient elle non plus, elle n'a pas changé ses habitudes.

-Mademoiselle Woods, à ce que je vois vous n'avez toujours pas appris la ponctualité.

Lexa le regarde droit dans les yeux attendant sa réponse.

-Allez asseyez-vous.

Lexa tourne la tête vers la classe et je vois son regard s'assombrir quand elle réalise que la seule place libre est à côté de moi. Elle se dirige vers le bureau et s'assoit nonchalamment à côté de moi. Elle ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois de tout le cours. Elle a semblé absorbée par le cours alors que je sais qu'elle déteste les potions. J'essaye de suivre le cours mais mon esprit dérive toujours vers Lexa assise à côté de moi et quand ce n'est pas mon esprit c'est carrément mes yeux. Je peux décrire parfaitement son profil.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Lexa sert directement du cours elle veut sans doute pouvoir choisir sa place en défense contre les forces du mal, loin de moi. Mais je compte pas la laisser faire, je la suis et lorsque je rentre dans la salle je m'assois à côté d'elle. Elle ne me regarde même pas en fait, elle fait comme si je n'existais pas. Je m'apprête à l'interroger lorsqu'Indra arrive dans la salle, sa seule présence fait taire tous les élèves et le cours commence. Comme pendant les potions, tout mon esprit est focalisé sur Lexa qui elle est passionnée par le cours. Je m'ennuie tellement que je me mets à dessiner, inconsciemment je dessine Lexa. Je la dessine sous tous les angles, de profils, de face même de dos. Au bout de 2heures j'ai mal à la main d'avoir trop dessiner.

Finalement la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et je vois Lexa sortir de la salle alors que je n'ai même pas commencé à ranger mes affaires. Super, l'année ne va pas être de tout repos si Lexa passe son temps à m'éviter.

Pdv Bellamy

Avec Raven on attend devant la salle des gamins. On a fini 30minutes avant eux et oui privilège d'être en dernière années on a moins de cours puisqu'on a passé les épreuves importantes en fin de 6ème année. Raven est entrain de bricoler sur l'un de ses engins…encore, mais j'aime la regarder travailler. Elle semble si concentrer avec ses sourcils froncés ça lui donne un air adorable.

La sonnerie retenti ah c'est pas trop tôt, dès qu'on aura récupérer les mômes on ira manger. A peine la sonnerie a fini de retentir que je vois Lexa sortir de la salle. Je la dévisage et je sais qu'elle m'a vu parce qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Elle a ce regard froid et distant que je déteste parce que je sais ce qu'il cache de la douleur, de la tristesse, de la colère. Un enfant qui a du grandir trop vite assumer des responsabilités trop tôt. Je le sais, j'ai dû grandir pour protéger ma sœur après la mort de ma mère. Face à ce regard, je détourne les yeux la perdant de vue pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque je regarde de nouveau dans sa direction elle a disparu.

Quelques instants plus tard le reste des gamins arrive, et nous allons manger. J'écoute distraitement Monty et Jasper parlaient des potions qu'ils ont étudiées ce matin. Je surveille Finn et Octavia qui flirte gentiment puis je remarque Clarke qui a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Je sais à quoi elle pense, Lexa. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour elle, je n'ai pas les réponses à ses questions. On mange tous ensemble et l'ambiance est assez détendue même si l'absence de Lexa se fait sentir. Je sens la main Raven qui se glisse dans la mienne, résultat je me retrouve à manger avec la main gauche mais je ne veux pas la lâcher parce que si je sais une seule chose dans la vie c'est que rien ne dure, tout peut s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Le départ de Lexa en est l'illustration même.

Les quatre premières semaines se déroulent ainsi, alternant entre cours, repas avec les mômes, les soirées au coin du feu, les devoirs, les entrainements de Quidditch et bien sur Lexa qui nous fuyait. Mais c'était bientôt le premier match de Quidditch et elle allait être obligée de nous croiser après tout on fait partie de la même équipe.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde, je sais pas comment vous allez mais perso je me suis toujours pas remis de l'épisode 7. Non mais sérieux je suis même pas sure de continuer la série après ça. Mais bref on s'en fout je compte bien finir cette fiction, et je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos reviews et tout ça fait tres plaisir._

 _Elomnie: ahaha, j'ai beaucoup rit en lisant ta review. C'est vrai que Lexa fait un peu de la peine mais bon il s'agit de Lexa elle se remet de tout. En espérant que t'apprécies autant la suite._

 _Clem: faut que tu saches que je fais la même chose pour essayer de me remettre mais ça marche pas trop trop. C'était mon perso préféré est là ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Bref j'espère que t'aimeras la suite de la fic._

 _Mimni: c'est vrai que sa mort m'a littéralement fait péter un câble. non mais sérieux une balle perdue toute pourrie. J'aime beaucoup ta théorie mais je pense que ça serait très frustrant de la voir qu'en hologramme._

 _: je crois qu'on est tous choqué par sa mort. C'est sans doute l'une des mort les plus pourrie qu'on pouvait espérer pour elle. En espérant que la suite de ma fic te remontera un peu le moral._

 _Mara Capucin: Ah ben j'espère ne pas te décevoir même si je n'arriverai jamais à égaler les vrais match de Quidditch de JK Rowling. Et pour notre Lexa...je ne sais que dire._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Pdv Clarke

On est tous dans les vestiaires, on a fini d'enfiler nos tenues de Quidditch et on attend le début de match. On est tous un peu stresser non seulement c'est le premier match de la saison mais on joue aussi contre Serpentard, nos ennemies héréditaires. La défaite n'est pas permise. On s'est beaucoup entrainé pendant les 4 semaines et on est au point.

L'équipe est composée de Finn en gardien, d'harper et Belle en batteur, d'Octavia et de moi en attaque et enfin de Lexa en attrapeur. Cette dernière est calée nonchalamment contre un mur, elle surveille que tout le monde va bien, c'est son rôle en tant que capitaine d'équipe mais son attention est particulièrement tournée vers Octavia. En effet dans l'équipe adverse il y a son ex, Lincoln et leur histoire ne s'est pas particulièrement terminée surtout pour O'. Mais elle a l'air d'aller bien, elle a concentré toutes ses émotions en colère et ne veut qu'une seule chose en découdre.

La sonnerie retentit, la porte s'ouvre nous enfourchons nos balais et décollons, Lexa en tête. Nous faisons un tour de parade en position de flèche sous les acclamations des autres élèves. Puis nous nous mettons en position. Les Serpentard sont déjà là. Je vois Murphy, Lincoln, Charlotte, Kira, Parrish et Donovan. Nyko le professeur de botanique, s'avance au milieu du terrain pour donner le coup d'envois.

-Début du match dans 3 2 clame-t-il de sa voix puissante, 1; 0.

Les balles sont lancées et nous nous jetons dessus. Ça devient rapidement un vrai carnage, les balles volent dans tous les sens, on se rentre dedans pour récupérer les balles. Je vois Lincoln foncer droit sur Octavia qui avait la balle. La collision est rude mais Octavia tient bon et arrive à marquer ramenant nos deux équipes à égalité.

J'intercepte une balle suite à une mauvaise passe entre Kira et Charlotte et me dirige vers le but adverse slalomant entre les joueurs. Parrish essaye de me plaquer contre les gradins mais Bellamy lui rentre dedans le faisant décrocher. Le match se déroule ainsi c'est une vraie boucherie mais personne ne veut abandonner. Finn arrête le plus de tir possible mais lors d'un shoot mal placé son épaule droite s'est déboitée lui laissant seulement un bras pour gérer les trois poteaux.

J'essaye de repérer Lexa qui est à la poursuite du vif d'or, faudrait qu'elle se dépêche, on va plus tenir très longtemps. Je la repère à la poursuite de la balle d'or et je vois Murphy lui rentrer dedans sans même se soucier du vif d'or. Visiblement, elle aussi elle est en difficulté et se prend un paquet de mauvais coup. Mais j'ai confiance en elle, c'est la meilleur attrapeuse de l'histoire et puis pendant ces 4 semaines sa santé s'est améliorée. Elle a repris du poids et des forces, ça devrait aller. Je me remets à slalomer et rentre dans Donovan qui s'apprêtait à tirer lui faisant lâcher sa balle.

Pdv Lexa

Je suis à 2mètres du vif d'or quand je sens Murphy me rentrer dedans, m'obligeant à m'envoler bien plus haut pour éviter de m'écraser. Il m'énerve, il ne cherche même pas à attraper le vif d'or juste à me faire m'écraser au sol pour me mettre hors course. Je me suis envolée bien plus haut que les poteaux de but et j'ai une vue imprenable sur le match. C'est un vrai carnage, il faut que j'attrape ce foutu vif d'or. Je repère la balle d'or slalomant au niveau des cages de Serpentard.

Je remarque de Murphy se dirige dangereusement vers moi. Je décide de ruser, j'attends qu'il se rapproche le plus possible de moi et au moment où il s'apprête à me rentrer dedans, je l'esquive et pars à toute vitesse en direction du vif d'or, Murphy sur mes talons. Au moment où on arrive au niveau des cages, la balle s'envole haut dans le ciel et nous la suivons. Elle monte au-dessus des nuages, je sens l'air se raréfier, mes mains s'engourdirent par le froid. D'un coup sans prévenir le vif d'or se remet à descendre encore plus vite qu'il est monté. Je fais un demi-salto pour me remettre dans le bon sens et je pars en direction de la balle tant convoitée.

On se retrouve au niveau du terrain à slalomer entre les joueurs des 2 équipes. Je n'arrive pas à rattraper le mètre qui me sépare de la victoire. Au niveau de la jonction entre les gradins et le terrain il y a une sorte de tunnel qui fait le tour du stade. Je vois le vif d'or plonger dedans et sans hésiter je plonge à mon tour. C'est malin je me retrouve à éviter des dizaines de poutres en bois. Murphy remonte à mon niveau et on commence à se rentrer dedans pour essayer de faire chuter l'autre.

Murphy me pousse brusquement contre le bord droit et je manque de peu de me le prendre de plein fouet, au dernier moment j'utilise ma jambe droite pour me remettre dans l'axe évitant le crash. Murphy a pris un peu d'avance mais je le rattrape rapidement et notre duel reprend. A l'horizon je vois le tunnel bouché par 2 poutres de travers. Le seul moyen de passer est entre l'interstice des 2 poutres, un trou d'à peine un mètre de diamètre. J'attends le dernier moment et je sens Murphy hésiter à côté de moi. Il vient de commettre une erreur fatale, au Quidditch il ne faut jamais hésiter. Sans plus attendre j'accélère et amorce une vrille pour passer dans le trou. Je sens le bois des barres frôlait mes jambes et mes bras mais je passe.

Derrière moi j'entends un grand bruit et je vois du coin de l'œil Murphy se faire expulser du tunnel dans un magnifique vol plané. Il s'écrase sur la pelouse du stade et voilà ce qui arrive quand tu attends trop. Son balais s'est coincé et il a chuté, il est HS pour un moment. Je continue ma course et au moment où le vif d'or fait un mouvement pour remonter, j'anticipe en sortant du tunnel et quand il passe à côté de moi je n'hésite pas et l'attrape d'un coup sec, au risque de tomber de mon balai.

Ca y est je l'ai, j'entends Niko siffler la fin du match. On a gagné, je teins le vif d'or dans ma main levée en l'air. Les supporters de Gryffondor hurlent. Malgré que j'ai essayé de l'ignorer pendant 4semaines je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Clarke. Elle est si jolie avec ses cheveux blonds qui volent au vent, elle a du se prendre un coup parce que son arcade sourcilière est ouverte. Mais ce qui m'attire se sont ses yeux d'un bleu océan qui reflète une sincérité absolue.

Et c'est là que ça survint, je vois une ombre noire foncée droit sur moi me percutant de plein fouet et me faisant tomber du balais. Je chute, la douleur irradie un bref instant mon corps puis plus rien, le noir.

Pdv Clarke

Lexa a attrapé le vif d'or nous faisant remporter la victoire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, elle dégage une telle prestance. C'est là que je le vois, il est arrivé de nulle part en transplanant et fonce droit sur Lexa, qui ne peut pas l'éviter. Lorsqu'il lui rentre dedans, la brune est carrément expulsée de son balai, je la vois chuter de 20 mètres de haut sans aucune possibilité de se rattraper. Lorsque son corps touche le sol, elle fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser la tête dans le sable et de ne plus bouger. Tout ça s'est déroulé en quelques secondes, avant même que Lexa est touchée le sol l'ombre noir a de nouveau disparus. Mais bordel c'était quoi ça ? Toute l'équipe se précipite au sol, Lexa ne bouge plus elle semble inconsciente…ou même pire.

Quand on se pose, je vois l'équipe de soin sortir sur le terrain, ma mère en tête, c'est elle l'infirmière en chef de Poudlard. On se précipite auprès de Lexa mais l'équipe de soin arrive avant nous. Ma mère est entrain de lui prendre son pouls.

-Maman, est-ce qu'elle respire ?

-Son pouls est très faible, emmenez-la.

Deux infirmières posent une civière et font monter Lexa dessus aussi délicatement que possible. Et ils partent nous laissant au bord de l'hystérie. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens Bellamy me prendre la main.

-Viens, me murmure-t-il.

Je le laisse m'entrainer, je ne sais pas où on va mon cerveau est complètement déconnecté. Apres de nombreux couloirs, on se retrouve devant la porte fermée de l'infirmerie. Finn, Octavia, Jasper et Monty sont déjà là et je vois Raven arriver en courant. Et on attend, on attend des minutes, des heures je ne saurai le dire, à chaque seconde le stress monte. J'ai peur que Lexa meurt, qu'elle ne face plus jamais de remarque sarcastique, qu'elle ne prononce plus mon prénom comme elle sait si bien le faire.

J'entends mes amis parler de l'accident, c'était un mange-mort, il n'y a aucun doute mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Lexa, pourquoi seulement elle. Parce qu'elle a refusé de les rejoindre ? Ça semble improbable. La porte s'ouvre et je vois ma mère sortir de l'infirmerie. Nous nous relevons tous d'un même geste et ma mère se dirige vers nous.

-Maman, comment est-ce qu'elle va ?

-Elle est sortie d'affaire, on a ressoudé ses os brisés mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler.

-De quoi alors Mme Griffin.

-Suivez-moi, vous allez comprendre.

Elle rentre à nouveau dans l'infirmerie et nous la suivons. Elle passe devant plusieurs lits avant de s'arrêter devant l'un des derniers dont le rideau nous masque la vue. Lorsque nous sommes tous arrivés, ma mère reprend la parole.

-Je voudrais des réponses à ceux-ci.

D'un coup sec elle tire sur le rideau, nous permettant de voir Lexa inconsciente sur son lit. Elle repose sur les couvertures avec son pantalon et juste une brassière de sport en guise de haut. La scène pourrait être gênante de voir Lexa avec si peu vêtue mais ce qui attire notre regard se sont les dizaines de cicatrices qui recouvrent son corps et une particulièrement. On dirait un gigantesque éclair, elle dessine un trait vertical de son pantalon à sa brassière en passant juste à cote de son nombril. Au niveau de sa brassière, la cicatrice se prolonge horizontalement suivant la courbe de ses seins avant de repartir vers le haut au niveau de ses cotes et s'arrêtant vers son épaule gauche. Ce n'est pas Lexa qui s'est fait cette cicatrice en tombant, seul une personne extérieure a pu lui faire. Et ce n'était visiblement pas une personne avec de bonnes intentions.

-Maman, c'est quoi ça ?

-je pensais que vous pourriez me l'expliquer.

Ma mère pousse un profond soupir et se dirige vers Lexa pour observer un peu mieux ses cicatrices. Au moment, ou elle va poser sa main sur l'une des cicatrices de Lexa, cette dernière se réveille et lui attrape le poignet, l'obligeant à arrêter son geste.

-Lexa ! s'exclame surprise ma mère.

La brune regarde son environnement avec son air calme et confiant, elle comprend rapidement ou elle est et ce qui s'est passé. Avant qu'on est pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle repousse le bras de ma mère et se lève.

-Lexa, tu devrais rester au lit lui dis-je.

Elle n'écoute pas et se dirige vers la sortie, nous offrant une vue imprenable sur son dos couturer de cicatrices lui aussi. Mais ce qui attire mon attention c'est un autre tatouage sur son épaule gauche, il représente un scorpion superposé avec un arc et une flèche. A mis chemin, elle trouve un sweat à fermeture qu'elle enfile, je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais j'ai l'impression que les ombres s'allongent sur son passage et que l'intensité lumineuse s'amenuise comme si elle aspirait toute la lumière. Ça doit être un effet d'optique. Avant de sortir elle se tourne à demi vers nous, c'est la première depuis le début qu'elle nous accorde de l'intention.

-restez loin de moi, si vous voulez vivre.

Elle sort nous laissant seul encore une fois, mais sa dernière phrase ne sonnait pas comme une menace plutôt comme un conseil. Serait-il possible qu'elle veuille réellement nous protéger ? Peut-être en sait-elle plus qu'elle veut bien le dire sur cette attaque ?

* * *

 _Pour la séquence dans le tunnel, je me suis inspirée du match de Quidditch d'Harry Potter 2._


	7. Chapter 7

_On est samedi, alors me revoilà. Je sais pas si vous avez vu l'épisode 8, moi pas et je pense pas le voir de si tôt. J'ai décidé d'arrêter the 100 après la mort de /spoil/. alors si elle ressuscite prévenait moi l'histoire que je loupe pas ça. : )_

 _MaraCapucin: Ahaha merci beaucoup, sérieux JKR est mon auteur de référence pour les livres fantastiques alors ta review m'a fait super plaisir. Pour le tatouage et la cicatrice il faudra attendre encore un peu (bon enfaîte j'ai pas encore d'idée pour expliquer la cicatrice donc...mais je trouverai)._

 _elominnie: Ahahah faut pas envoyer des review comme celle-la, j'ai explosé de rire comme un idiot devant mon ordi. Ma famille m'a pris pour un psychopathe. Tant fait pas je tuerai toutes les personnes qui osent toucher à notre petite Lexa, bon par contre pour dans la série je peux pas faire pareil. Et oui je suis un simple moldu, moi._

 _: non sérieux t'aimes pas HP, quand j'étais petit c'était ma vie. Mais je suis heureux de savoir que grâce à la fic tu aimes un peu plus l'univers d'Harry, ça fait très plaisir à attendre._

 _Enjoy it_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Pdv Octavia

On est à la fin des vacances de Toussaint et je n'ai toujours pas fait mes devoirs. Des fois je me désespère moi-même. Aujourd'hui il faut que je les fasse et comme je déteste travailler toute seule, Finn a accepté de m'accompagner.

-c'est gentille de m'accompagner à la biblio pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs.

-De rien, et puis tout le monde sait qu'il faut te tenir compagnie pour que tu bosse.

-Mais euh, c'est pas vrai je peux faire mes devoirs toutes seule.

Il se met à rire et je le rejoins quelques instants plus tard, bon ok c'est vrai je suis incapable de travailler toute seule, il faut toujours qu'on me tienne compagnie. On s'assoit à une table de la biblio et je commence à faire mes devoirs. Apres plusieurs minutes passées sur mon exo de botanique, Finn décide de m'expliquer le cours auquel je n'ai rien écouté. C'est pas ma faute, j'aime pas la botanique. Par contre Finn adore ça, je ne sais pas comment il fait. Au bout de quelques explications de Finn je suis complètement larguée et décide de me concentrer sur son visage : ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses lèvres…il a arrêté de parler et me fixe intensément. Il commence à s'approcher petit-à-petit, je sais ce qu'il va se passer. J'en ai envie, la n'est pas la question, ça fait des mois qu'on se tourne autour.

Mais des dizaines d'images de ma précédente relation tournent dans ma tête, je revois Lincoln me hurler dessus me rabaisser. Il ne m'avait pas seulement fait du mal, il m'avait détruit. J'avais mis des mois à me sortir du gouffre ou je mettais plonger. Je me souviens que tous les jours l'un de mes amis restaient avec moi, ils m'obligeaient à manger, à sortir prendre l'air. J'ai finalement eu le déclic qu'il fallait que je me ressaisisse lorsque j'avais entendu une conversation entre Bell et Clarke qui disait que Lexa risquait de redoubler son année parce qu'elle sautait trop de cours pour rester avec moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu que quelqu'un loupe son année scolaire pour moi, alors j'étais retournée en cours et tous les soirs avec Lex' nous révisions pour rattraper le retard qu'on avait accumulé. Et nous avions réussi, on était en 6ème année maintenant.

Alors je me lève empêchant Finn de finir ce qu'il avait commencé et part en courant. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne veux pas voir son visage je sais qu'il doit être peiné. Je cours en ne sachant pas ou je vais. Mais ma course s'arrête brutalement lorsque je rentre brutalement dans quelqu'un, quelle idiote, regarde devant toi la prochaine fois.

-Tiens, je t'ai donc tant manqué.

Et merde, je reconnais cette voix, Lincoln.

Pdv Lexa

Je me balade dans les couloirs, en fait je fuis plutôt, je ne veux pas voir mes anciens amis. Bellamy, Octavia…Clarke. Non c'est pour leur bien si je me suis éloignée, il pourrait être blessé. J'adore cette partie du château, il n'y a jamais personne. Enfin visiblement pas aujourd'hui, j'entends des voix, ou plutôt des cris. Je m'approche et arrive sur le lieu de l'action et je vois Lincoln et Octavia l'un en face de l'autre près à s'étriper. Mais Octavia n'a pas l'air bien, elle pleure et semble à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

-Alors, tu es comme ta mère tu reviens vers tes ex pour passer du bon temps.

C'est un coup bas de Lincoln, le sujet des parents d'Octavia est sensible, très sensible. Sa mère est tombée folle amoureuse d'un homme marié qui l'a mise enceinte 2 fois, l'envoyant les deux fois boulets pour ne pas à avoir s'occuper des enfants et ne pas être compromis vis-à-vis de sa petite famille parfaite. Malgré ça, la mère de Bell et Octavia l'aimait éperdument.

-Vas te faire foutre Lincoln, hurle Octavia.

Avant que je puisse faire quoique se soit, Lincoln lève son poing et l'abat sur le visage d'Octavia qui s'effondre. Je le vois relever le bras, prêt à frapper de nouveau mais avant que ça n'arrive je lui attrape son bras levé et lui tord dans le dos l'immobilisant. Il essaye de se débattre mais je maintiens fermement son bras dans son dos, tout en le remontant le cassant presque. J'entends des pas derrières mon dos mais je n'y fais pas attention.

-Si tu t'approches encore d'Octavia je te brise chaque membre de ton corps. Et tu sais que j'en suis parfaitement capable.

Pour ponctuer mon discours, je remonte un peu plus le bras lui déboitant l'épaule. J'entends son gémissement de douleur mais j'en veux plus, je veux du sang. Je suis comme dans un brouillard noir, je ne vois plus rien. Je sens juste la colère qui bouillonne au fond de moi qui me hurle d'utiliser ma magie, de lui donner plus qu'un simple avertissement. Dans les ténèbres qui m'entourent 3 mots parviennent à mon esprit « rage de sang ». Il faut que je m'en aille avant que ça dégénère et que je perde le contrôle. Je lâche Lincoln qui part sans demander son reste. Je me retourne vers Octavia, et la voit dans les bras de son frère et de Clarke, c'est donc eux qui sont arrivés pendant l'altercation.

Maintenant que je sais qu'Octavia est entre de bonnes mains, il faut que je m'en aille. J'ai du mal à me contrôler, je sens l'air vibrer autour de moi. Je me retourne et me dirige vers les toilettes situés à 20mètres de là. Je n'arrive pas à marcher le monde devient flou, des flashbacks reviennent. J'ouvre la porte des toilettes des filles, je m'accroche aux lavabos pour éviter de m'effondrer. Tous se met à trembler et ce n'est pas mon imagination, c'est ce qui arrive quand je perds le contrôle. Et soudain j'entends la porte claquer, quelqu'un est entrée dans la salle de bain.

Pdv Clarke

Je sortais de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Bell lorsque nous avions vu Octavia entrain de courir comme une dératée. Nous l'avions appelé mais vu qu'elle ne répondait pas nous nous sommes mis à courir pour la rattraper. Elle avait pris un peu d'avance et quand nous l'avons retrouvé ce que je vis me glaça d'effroi. Lincoln allait frapper Octavia mais Lexa l'a immobilisé lui tordant le bras dans le dos. Le temps semble suspendu, je vis clairement les lèvres de Lexa bougeait pendant qu'elle parlait mais je n'entendis rien. Tout ce que je voyais c'était l'aura que dégagé Lexa tout autour d'elle, une aura sombre glaçante j'avais l'impression que la lumière était aspirée par Lexa. Le son d'un craquement sinistre me ramena à la réalité, je vois Lincoln pousser un gémissement et Lexa le lâche. Il part en courant et nous nous précipitons vers Octavia, du sang coule de sa lèvre là ou Lincoln la frappé la première fois.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Lexa s'en aller, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, elle titube et se teint au mur pour avancer. Je décide de la suivre après m'être assuré qu'octavia était entre de bonnes mains avec son frère. Je vois Lexa entrer dans les toilettes de l'étage et je la suis. Lorsque je rentre dans la pièce, ce que je vois me brise le cœur, Lexa se tient au lavabo comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle tremble et semble sur le point de s'effondrer.

-Clarke sors d'ici.

Sa voix a grimpé d'une octave, les cloisons se mettent à trembler et je commence légèrement à avoir peur.

-Lexa, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

-Clarke, va-t'en !

Lexa vient de hurler. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, elle a perdu tout contrôle. Puis soudainement, les miroirs situés au-dessus des lavabos explosent en des milliers de morceaux, mais aucun ne semble toucher Lexa, ils se désagrègent avant de pouvoir la blesser. Je m'approche doucement et me poste à côté de Lexa.

-Lexa, regarde-moi.

Elle ferme les yeux et essaye de parler mais elle se remet à trembler empêchant les mots de sortir.

-Lexa qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ?

Au prix d'un violent effort, elle arrive à articuler quelques mots.

-rage…de…sang

J'ai déjà entendu ma mère parlait de ce genre de crise qui touche seulement les êtres magiques, mais je ne savais pas que Lexa en souffrait.

-Ok, Lexa regarde-moi.

-Je…je ne peux pas.

Cette fois c'est moi qui ait hurlée, Lexa se tourne doucement vers moi les yeux fermés.

-Lexa, ouvre les yeux.

Ma voix s'est adoucie, mais Lexa ne semble pas plus à l'aise. Les parois des murs se sont remises à trembler, comme si c'était son humeur qui les faisait bouger.

-Je ne peux pas, Clarke.

Je lui prends doucement les mains et je la sens se détendre, les murs s'arrêtent même de trembler. Etrange cette histoire.

-Lexa, ouvre les yeux.

Et, elle le fait mais ils n'ont pas leur couleur habituelle si magnétique non ils sont noir complétement noir même le blanc a disparu.

-Merde, Lexa qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ?

-Je crois que tu sais.

Et je revois tous, Lexa nous disant qu'elle a fui tout l'été les mange-morts, Lexa qui s'éloigne de nous pour nous protéger comme elle le dit. Et je comprends tous maintenant mais je crois que j'ai du mal à le réaliser.

-C'est toi, Lexa, c'est toi. Tu es l'élue.

Elle me lâche brutalement les mains et je ressens un vide, j'aime son contact.

-tu ne dois le dire à personne, Clarke, ils auraient peur.

Elle a retrouvé son calme et son air sur d'elle empreint de cette autorité glaciale. Puis elle se retourne et commence à partir. Elle va repartir, s'éloigne de nouveau, s'éloigner de moi. Non ! Mais elle peut pas faire ça, elle ne peut pas partir. Je comprends pourquoi elle s'est éloignée, même si je suis toujours un peu en colère aussi, mais elle a voulu nous protéger à sa façon. Nous protéger du fait est qu'elle est l'élue, non mais sérieuse je la connais depuis 6 ans et j'ai rien remarqué. C'est tellement de responsabilité pour une seule personne, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.

-Lexa !

Elle s'immobilise et je me précipite vers elle. Je lui prends le poignet et la tourne vers moi.

-Clarke…

Mais avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, je l'embrasse. Je la sens se tendre et j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse. Mais au lieu de ça, je sens sa main se glissait dans mon cou pour nous rapprocher. Je glisse mes mains derrières son dos au niveau de ses reins et la rapproche encore. Ses lèvres sur les miennes déclenchent un brasier dans mon bas ventre. J'ai l'impression d'être à la bonne place et ce pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai envie de plus, je lui demande l'accès de sa bouche en caressant ses lèvres de ma langue. Accès qu'elle m'autorise en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Notre échange devient plus profond, plus rien ne compte. Au bout d'un certain temps nous nous séparons le souffle court. Mais je me refuse à la lâcher.

-Tu n'as pas à être seule, Lexa, nous pouvons t'aider.

Pour toutes réponses elle hoche la tête.


	8. Chapter 8

_Et me voila pour un nouveau chapitre. Je vous préviens tout de suite je suis pas très content de ce chapitre mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite de l'histoire et je n'ai aussi pas eut le temps de le retravailler (oui je suis débordé par les cours). J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira._

 _MaraCapucin: Ahaha oui fallait bien accélérer un peu les choses aussi non elles peuvent se tourner autour jusqu'à leurs 70ans._

 _Clem: et oui les perso que j'aime pas deviennent des cons dans mes fics et vu que j'aime pas Lincoln. Bien sur que ça sera pas aussi facile ou serait le fun._

 _Elominnie: ahahahaha j'ai réussi à te faire haïr Lincoln! Génial, Amazing c'est un truc de fou ce que j'aime pas ce perso. Et oui notre Clarke a enfin connecté ses deux neurones et elle a enfin capté, même moi quand j'écrivais les chapitres j'avais envie de la baffer, ça craint un max._

 _: ahaha oui tu as un très bon anglais dis moi. tant fait pas j'utilise aussi le frenglish mais dans mes DS d'anglais, autant dire que ma prof pète un câble. Merci pour ton enthousiasme ça fait très plaisir._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre 8

Pdv Clarke

On se dirige vers la tour d'astronomie, je sais que c'est là où le reste de la bande sera, dans notre salle de réunion secrète connu de nous seul. Je tiens la main de Lexa dans la mienne, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'enfuit. Elle est tendue à côté de moi, elle craint la réaction des autres maintenant qu'elle est partie i mois sans aucune explication. Elle avait ses raisons, elle est l'élue.

Je n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à m'en remettre. Lexa est l'élue c'est délirant, sérieux, elle va peut-être tous nous condamner. Non mais Lexa ne peut pas tomber dans les ténèbres, elle en est incapable. Mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est faux, il lui arrive d'être rebelle, insoumise, et surtout violente. Ce qui s''est passé avec Lincoln en est la preuve, elle lui a démit l'épaule et elle en voulait plus encore. Ses yeux complètements noirs et les murs qui tremblent c'était assez terrifiant.

-Lexa, depuis quand sais-tu que tu es…tu es

-Que je suis l'élue, depuis 8ans à peu près, j'avais des doutes avant mais jai toujours été capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette.

-C'est pour ça que les mange-morts te poursuivent et que tu ne rentres pas chez toi.

-pour ça et pour d'autres raisons aussi.

-Lesquelles ?

-Costia

Je trésaille à la mention de son nom et je sens la jalousie m'envahir. Puis je repense à notre baiser échangé et je sens un léger sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres. J'ai embrassé Lexa et elle ne m'a pas repoussé au contraire même. Je me souviens du gout de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de sa langue… je veux lui demander plus de détails sur son histoire avec Costia mais je remarque que nous sommes arrivées devant notre lieu de rendez-vous. Lexa ne m'en dira pas plus tant qu'on ne sera pas seul. J'ouvre la porte et tout le monde se retourne vers nous.

Je sens Lexa se tendre à cote de moi, elle est sur le point de s'enfuir. Je pose ma main dans son dos et la pousse en avant, la faisant rentrer dans la salle. Je rentre à mon tour et ferme la porte derrière moi. Tout le monde dévisage Lexa, ils attendent des explications. Le silence devient presque oppressant, super ça va pas être facile.

Pdv Lexa

Tout le monde me dévisage, ils veulent des explications. Je pousse un profond soupir, je ne compte pas faire un long discours mais pour commencer je veux m'assurer qu'Octavia va bien. Je balaye la salle du regard et la vois assise sur un canapé à coté de Bellamy. Elle tient une poche de glace au niveau de sa lèvre qui a triplé de volume.

Je pousse un autre soupir, ce sont des amateurs. Je ramasse un tee-shirt qui traine par terre, c'est un tee-shirt de Clarke marquait « un Lanister paie toujours ses dettes » de games of thrones. Je m'approche d'O' et lui prend la poche de glace avant de l'enrouler dans le tee-shirt et de lui redonner.

-si tu appliques directement la poche de glace sur ta peau, ça te fera plus mal qu'autre chose lui dis-je calmement comme si tous les regards n'étaient pas fixés sur moi.

-C'est vrai que tu t'y connais en bleu et en coup, répond Bell'.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et vois un léger plissement au niveau de sa bouche. Il a presque sourit, il ne doit pas trop m'en vouloir. J'hausse nonchalamment les épaules et j'attends qu'il continue.

-D'habitudes c'est toi qu'on est obligé de récupérer à l'infirmerie après que tu te sois battue.

-vous me récupérez plus dans le bureau de Jaha je dirai mais bon.

Je le vois sourire à nouveau et vois même O' sourire à son tour.

-Je suppose que nous devons te remercier pour Octavia, reprend Finn.

J'hausse à nouveau les épaules, je n'aime pas beaucoup parler et aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception. Finalement Bellamy reprend la parole.

\- Bon Lexa, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot pourquoi es-tu partie ?

-je vous l'ai déjà dit, je pensais faire ce qui était le mieux pour vous protéger.

-Et pourquoi es-tu revenue alors, demande Jasper.

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous mettre dans la merde.

Jasper se met à rire et tape dans la main de Monty.

-T'as raison sur son point, on se met dans des situations pas possibles tout seul se met à rire Monty.

-J'ai une dernière question, reprend Bellamy sérieux, de quoi voulais-tu nous protéger ?

-Euh je sais pas, je crois que t'étais là au dernier match de Quidditch. Ça c'est pas très bien terminé si je me souviens. Les mange-morts ont réussi à franchir l'enceinte de l'école.

-Oui mais c'est toi qu'il visait, répond Clarke.

-Ouais et si la prochaine fois, ils décident de viser une personne proche de moi ça sera vous. Sauf si je suis seule, comme ça je suis l'unique cible.

-ça c'est encore à nous de décider des risques que nous voulons prendre pour être avec toi, répond Bell, et on est tous prêt à affronter quelques mange-morts.

Je souris légèrement face à leur naïveté, aucun d'eux n'a jamais été confronté à un mange-mort, il serait mort aussi non.

-Ne nous repousse plus conclut Octavia.

J'hoche la tête, ça y est c'est la fin de la guerre froide je peux de nouveau être avec mes amis. Je décide de m'assoir à ma place habituelle, sur le bureau à gauche de la pièce. C'est le meilleur point de vue pour voir toute la salle. Je passe en revue le visage de tous mes amis et essaye de décrypter les sentiments peints sur leur visage : joie de la part de Monty et Jasper, culpabilité pour Finn et un amour fraternel indescriptible dans les yeux des blake. Mais ce qui me fait tilter, c'est la colère dans les yeux de Raven et elle à toute les raison d'être en colère va falloir que je lui parle en privé.

Je sens Clarke s'assoir à côté de moi sur le bureau. Sa main se pose sur la mienne et je frissonne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est toutes les deux, mais j'aime sa présence à mes côtés ça me calme. Apres quelques minutes de silence reposant, Clarke reprend la parole.

-J'ai une dernière question Lex', d'où viennent tes cicatrices.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et je me mets à bouger mal à l'aise.

-Quand on vit dans la rue, on fait parfois de mauvaises rencontres, c'est comme ca lui répondis-je d'un ton détaché.

-De mauvaises rencontres, s'exclame Monty, tu as vu la cicatrice sur ton ventre on dirait qu'on a essayé de t'ouvrir le ventre.

-Celle-là est un peu spéciale, c'est un souvenir de ma sœur ainée.

-Attends, quoi tu as une sœur ainée ? hurle Raven

J'hoche simplement, oui j'ai une grande sœur mais pas seulement. Mais ça ils ne le savent pas et je ne suis pas près d'en parler, c'est trop douloureux.

-Et pourquoi elle te ferait ça ? Continue plus calmement Raven

-Dire que j'entretiens des relations compliquées avec ma famille est un euphémisme. Quand je me suis enfuie de la maison après la 4ème année, ma sœur m'a jeté un sors pour essayer de retenir. Ça m'a blessé mais j'ai survécu. Fin de l'histoire.

-Ouais, maugrée Clarke à côté de moi, aux prochaines vacances de fin d'année tu passes l'été chez moi et c'est non négociable.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais elle ne me laisse pas continuer.

-et c'est quoi ton tatouage dans ton dos ?

A ces mots je mets machinalement à tripoter mon collier que je porte tout le temps. Je vois Clarke qui suit mon geste du regard.

-Le scorpion c'est pour le mois de novembre et l'arc pour le mois de décembre.

-et on peut savoir pourquoi tu t'es fait tatouer ces deux signes astrologiques sur le dos, me demande Raven.

-Costia est née le 9 novembre.

Je sens Clarke se raidir à côté de moi, jalouse, je rigole intérieurement. Je trouve ca assez adorable.

-Qui est Costia, demande Finn.

-C'est enfin plutôt c'était ma petite amie. Elle est morte, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Plus personne ne pose de question, ils essayent de digérer les dernières infos. Au bout de quelques instants, Octavia se lève.

-Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai faim et c'est pas une lèvre amochée qui va m'empêcher de manger.

Tout le monde rigole et commence à se lever pour rejoindre la grande salle. Clarke se lève mais lorsqu'elle voit que je ne la suis pas elle se retourne vers moi.

-Je dois finir quelque chose ici.

Je lui désigne de la tête Raven qui elle non plus n'a pas bougé et qui attend en me dévisageant.

-ne vous entretuez pas juste.

Et sur ce, tout le monde sort nous laissant seulement Raven et moi.

Pdv Raven

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de prendre Lexa dans mes bras ou de lui en coller une. Je me lève et elle en fait autant. Je me dirige vers elle qui ne bouge et lui envois mon poing dans la figure. Malheureusement, on parle de Lexa Woods, elle évite mon coup aussi facilement que si j'étais une enfant et me regarde comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-tu avais promis de m'aider, lors des pleines lunes Lexa Woods. Qu'est-ce-qui se serait passé si je m'étais transformée alors que je n'étais pas dans la maison abandonnée. Ça aurait fait une bonne publicité pour l'école. Un loup-garou à Poudlard. Génial comme titre tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est bon t'as fini ?

-oh non j'ai loin d'avoir fini, et c'est quoi ce délire de se faire des tatouages maintenant. T'es mineur je te rappelle alors t'as intérêt à te calmer un peu si je te veux pas que je te démonte ta jolie petite tête de démon.

-Personne ne m'a interdit de les faire, ils sont des souvenirs, et je crois que ce n'est pas le problème là.

-Non le problème, c'est que tu avais fait une promesse et que tu ne l'as pas tenu. Tu étais sensée m'aider pour tous ces trucs de loup-garou pas te barrer parce que tu voulais jouer au héros.

A ces mots, je vois le visage de Lexa s'assombrir

-Je ne suis pas un héros, Raven loin de là. Je prends toutes les mauvaises décisions et je mets plus souvent les gens en danger qu'autre chose. J'ai beaucoup de défaut mais sache que je tiens toujours ma parole. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne voyais pas que je n'étais pas là. Je t'ai suivie pour les 3 pleines lunes depuis le début de l'année et je t'ai même vu te crouter par terre parce que tu étais en train de parler toute seule de Bellamy.

A ces mots, je rougis. Moi qui me croyait seule cette nuit-là je viens de me taper la honte de ma vie.

\- Et pour info, je me suis tapée une heure de colle parce que Marcus m'a surpris a rentré après le couvre-feu parce que je t'avais suivi. Alors selon notre deal, tu dois me faire mes devoirs de potion pour tout novembre.

Cette fille est complètement tarée, elle ne peut pas faire les choses comme tout le monde. Elle est renfermée comme pas possible, violente plus que de raison mais elle n'a qu'une parole. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je saute dans ses bras et l'étreint brièvement. Elle ne me rend pas mon accolade en même temps on parle de Lexa, plus associable qu'elle tu meurs. Je me tourne pour sortir mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer une dernière pique avant de partir.

-Ne foires pas tous avec Clarke, ou je te botte ton fessier de top model.

Et sur ce je sors laissant une Lexa complètement abasourdie.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour ne me tapez pas mais je pense que je vais publier plus qu'une fois par semaine, parce que je suis a la bourre dans l'écriture de ma fic. Ne me tapez pas! J'ai beaucoup de cours en ce moment et c'est un peu galère de jongler entre les deux. Bon je sors aussi beaucoup trop, mais on s'en fout de ma vie. Au programme pour ce chapitre vous en saurez un peu plus sur qui est Chloé, c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé de toute pièce mais que j'avais vraiment envie de créer. tout de suite réponse au review._

 _: il en faut bien un petit peu dans ce monde de brute, et si tu as trouvé qu'il y avait de l'amour tu vas aimer la suite._

 _Clem: oui j'ai voulu reprendre un peu la série ou Raven a une jambe paralysée mais comme je trouvais que dans le monde d'Harry Potter ça le faisait pas trop d'avoir une attelle (sérieux ils te font un sort et ils font repousser les os alors une jambe paralysée c'est du gâteau) mais je voulais qu'elle est un handicap. bon j'aime beaucoup le perso de Lupin aussi dans HP donc voila. Un peu plus d'action et de révélation dans ce chapitre._

 _Manzelmimoz: Tu sais que j'ai galéré a lire ton pseudo, sérieux y a trop de lettres pour moi la. Aussi non je suis très heureux que ma fic te plaise en espérant que ça continue. Perso même pendant la saison 1 je l'aimais j'avais juste envie de lui mettre des baffes mais bon c'est que mon avis._

 _MaraCapucin: oui c'est vraie que Lexa arrête un peu de faire son associable mais bon il s'agit de Lexa un pas en avant une dizaine en arrière. En espérant que la suite te plaise._

 _N0N0100: Ahaha je ne te taperai pas, personnellement je trouve les perso de HP assez quelconques à vrai dire les seuls que j'aime sont Rogues, Hermiones et Lupin mais après faut prendre la saga dans son entièreté, JKR est juste un génie pour avoir créer un tel univers. mais après chacun son avis. Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu aimeras la suite._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Pdv Clarke

Ça fait plusieurs semaines que les cours ont repris. Et je dois dire que ça m'avait manqué, pas les cours ça c'est certain, mais que Lexa soit là. Je ne dirai pas qu'elle apporte de la joie ou de la bonne humeur au groupe, non soyons réaliste elle est taciturne, renfermée, secrète, solitaire mais elle est aussi loyale, courageuse, entêté et rebelle. Je ne suis pas sûr que les deux derniers soient des qualités mais au moins on ne s'ennuie jamais.

Pendant les cours je peux au moins parler avec elle quand je m'ennuie, ou la dessiner ça aussi ca m'avait manqué dans notre groupe de sérieux y a que Lexa qui ne suit pas les cours. Elle a même réussit à se faire virer trois fois par Marcus en potion. C'est pas qu'elle ne l'aime pas, au contraire, c'est un type bien qui croit en chacun de nous qui pense que tous les hommes ont du bon en eux, c'est un peu utopique mais bon ça fait du bien des fois. Lexa m'a en en fait expliqué qu'elle est capable de créer par magie tous ce que nous créons grâce à des potions.

Flashbacks

-Pourquoi tu détestes tant les potions, lui demandais-je.

-Je ne les déteste pas, Marcus est un bon prof.

-Dis la fille qui arrive systématiquement en retard.

-techniquement j'arrive en retard à tous les cours, me répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

-sauf à ce défense contre les forces du mal !

-ça c'est par instinct de survie, Indra tuerait les gens en retard.

J'explose de rire, face à sa remarque qui est d'ailleurs complètement vraie et je la voie sourire. Mon dieu ce sourire m'avait manqué.

-Et pour répondre à ta question, continua-t-elle, je suis capable de créer par magie toutes les potions que vous créez. C'est l'un des privilèges d'être l'élue.

-Automatiquement les cours deviennent inutile mais alors pourquoi tu viens et ne me dis pas parce que c'est obligatoire. Je te connais.

Je la vois prendre un regard sexy, elle s'avance vers moi sa main frôle la mienne puis elle me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Mais c'est pour te voir me dessiner encore et encore.

Un frisson me parcourt, mais quand je me retourne elle est déjà partie comme si elle était un rêve.

Fin Flashback

Quand je repense à tous ces moments que nous avons partagé et aussi ce baiser j'ai des frissons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie, on n'est pas en couple ça c'est certain mais on est plus seulement amie. C'est une période d'entre deux, on joue au chat et à la sourie. Suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis. Enfin depuis plusieurs jours, c'est plus elle qui s'éloigne que moi.

La majorité du temps elle semble en colère comme si elle allait tuer tout le monde d'un seul regard, ce qui est je crois possible, après tout elle est l'élue. Mais lorsqu'elle croit que plus personne ne la voit, on dirait que toute la tristesse du monde s'est abattue sur ses épaules. Tous nos amis l'ont remarqué mais quand on essaye de lui en parler elle nous envoi bouler. Le seul point positif est que contrairement à la première fois, elle ne s'éloigne pas de nous, elle est la physiquement mais pas mentalement c'est assez étrange. Mais connaissant Lexa cela, doit cacher plus qu'une simple mauvaise passe.

Mercredi 9 décembre

Pdv Lexa

Je déteste cette journée, je déteste le 9décembre depuis des années. En fait, fut un temps où j'adorais cette journée, c'était son anniv' on passait la journée à l'extérieur à jouer dans la forêt. Mais aujourd'hui c'est un autre anniversaire bien plus triste que je vais vivre, en fait je suppose qu'on peut considérer cette date comme son double anniversaire. C'est assez paradoxale quand j'y pense, ça me ferait presque rire…presque.

Je me lève de mon lit, il est encore tôt je n'ai pas dormir de la nuit à cause des cauchemars. J'en fais souvent des cauchemars comme des nuits blanches d'ailleurs. Je m'habille, j'enfile un jean serré, une chemise et des converses et par-dessus ma sempiternelle veste en cuir. Tout est en noir ca reflète mon humeur au moins. Mon collier est à sa place autour de mon cou. Il est tout simple, il ressemble un peu au collier des militaires américains, deux plaques en métal au bout d'une longue chaine. Mais le mien est spéciale, dans chaque plaque il y a un compartiment qui coulisse et à l'intérieur une photo gravée. Je prends les pendentifs dans ma main et me met à leur parler. Je sais, c'est idiot un pendentif est un objet il n'a aucune réaction mais ça me rassure j'y peux rien.

-J'arrive je viens te voir Kid

« Kid » c'est ainsi que je l'appelais tout le temps. Je sors de la chambre sans me retourner j'aurai peut-être dû comme ça j'aurai vu blondie se réveiller et me regarder partir en catimini en se posant des milliards de questions.

Pdv Clarke

J'entends la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir. Non pas que ce soit un grand bruit, juste un petit cliquetis mais ça suffit à me réveiller. Je vois Lexa tout habiller sortir de la chambre. Mais elle fout quoi encore ? Ou est-ce qu'elle va…je regarde mon réveil…bon dieu à 7heures du matin, un samedi ?

Je me lève et vais réveiller O', je m'assois sur son lit et me met à la secouer.

-O' réveilles-toi, Lexa vient de partir je sais pas où elle va ?

-Elle va dans la salle commune en attendant que tout le monde se réveille, maugrée Octavia encore complètement endormie.

-elle a pris sa veste.

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase qu'Octavia se redresse.

-Ok je veux savoir où elle va, on la suit.

A peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle saute de son lit et enfile sa veste.

-Bon tu te bouges, Clarke, si on veut la rattraper.

J'enfile un pantalon sous mon tee-shirt long qui me sert de pyjama. Je prends une veste et au moment où je vais l'enfiler je suspends mon geste.

-On va vraiment sortir en pyjama alors qu'il fait -5° pour suivre l'une de nos amis parce qu'elle ne nous dit pas tout.

-Yep, allez tu te bouges.

Nous sortons de notre chambre, et nous mettons à courir. Lexa a dû prendre un peu d'avance, alors nous accélérons encore le pas. Nous arrivons devant les portes de la grande salle, elle est déserte à cette heure-là. Nous continuons à suivre le couloir qui mène à la sortie de l'école. Nous arrivons au niveau de la grande porte d'entrée, et nous voyons Lexa la franchir. Elle ne nous a pas vus et semble plonger dans ses pensées. Nous nous mettons à la suivre plus lentement, on ne veut pas qu'elle nous remarque.

C'est un jour de décembre froid le ciel est gris et l'orage menace. Le vent s'infiltre sous mon blouson et je suis transie de froid quelle idée de sortir en pyjama par cette saison en même temps. Nous continuons de suivre Lexa, elle se dirige vers un petit village que je ne connais pas à l'orée de la forêt. Cependant, Lexa semble parfaitement le connaitre, avant même d'atteindre le village elle prend un petit chemin détourné qui la dirige vers la forêt.

-O' on devrait peut être appeler les autres avant d'entrer dans cette foret. Lexa ne va pas aller bien loin maintenant qu'elle est dedans.

Octavia hoche la tête et sort son tel (oui même chez les sorciers, le téléphone ça existe). Elle appelle son frère qui répond à la 2eme sonnerie. Elle lui résume la situation et quelques mots puis elle raccroche.

-Alors, ils vont nous rejoindre ?

-Bellamy tire du lit Finn et ils arrivent tous.

Alors puisqu'on a que ça à faire on attend. Au bout d'un moment on s'assoit par terre l'une contre l'autre. On est gelée, nos lèvres sont toutes bleues et nous grelottons. 20 minutes plus tard nous voyons nos amis arrivaient, lorsqu'ils sont à cote de nous on constate qu'ils sont essoufflés. Ils ont dû courir depuis le château, à peine arriver Jasper s'écroule par terre complètement épuisé. Bellamy s'avance et se met à parler.

-Bon, les filles qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Avant que j n'ai pu répondre, octavia prend la parole

-On a vu Lexa sortir discrètement de dortoir. Comme elle est bizarre depuis quelques temps on a décidé de la suivre.

-Lexa bizarre, elle est toujours bizarre je te rappelle O', s'exclame Raven.

-Ouais, mais elle est plus bizarre que d'habitude en ce moment, reprend O'. Bon, bref elle est rentrée dans la foret, vous venez. Je sais pas vous mais moi je veux savoir ce qu'elle cache encore.

-Allez, on y va marmonne Finn blasé.

Nous nous mettons en route et nous enfonçons dans la forêt. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Bellamy prendre la main de Raven, ils sont mignons tous les deux. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté et vois Finn enlever sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules d'Octavia. Il m'énerve tous à être quasiment en couple, moi aussi je veux une personne qui me protège du froid avec sa veste et me tient la main lorsque j'ai peur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute nous débouchons sur sorte de petite clairière d'une douzaine de mètre carrés. Les arbres qui la bordent sont très hauts mais ils n'arrivent pas à masquer le ciel. Pendant le printemps ça doit être un endroit magnifique. Mais pour le moment c'est plutôt gris.

Lexa se trouve au centre de la clairière, elle nous tourne le dos. Le vent qui souffle en rafale, agite ses cheveux et lui donne l'air d'être une mystérieuse créature surnaturelle. Face à ce spectacle, nous sommes tous silencieux. Nous ne savons ce que nous devons faire. Finalement c'est une voix, sa voix qui nous sort de notre torpeur.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ?

Sa voix est glaciale, dépourvue de toute émotion. Elle ne s'est toujours pas retournée, si bien que je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour nous voir. Je m'avance vers elle.

-Lexa…

Quand je prononce son prénom, elle se retourne vers nous. Son regard exprime toute la tristesse du monde mais aussi de la colère. Une colère sans nom mais elle ne semble pas être seulement dirigée contre nous, mais contre la terre entière.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Elle vient de répéter sa question, mais elle ne semble pas tellement surprise que nous soyons la, comme si elle nous avait vu arriver bien avant que nous débouchions dans la clairière. Je m'avance encore vers elle, je ne suis plus qu'à un mètre d'elle.

-Lexa, nous t'avons suivi depuis le château.

Je la vois froncer les sourcils et reprends avant qu'elle est pu m'interrompre.

-On la fait parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, tu semblais aller mal dernièrement.

Je vois son visage se fermer, face à mes explications. Un lourd silence s'installe et c'est Monty qui le rompe après plusieurs longues minutes.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Lexa semble réfléchir, une partie d'elle semble vouloir nous répondre mais l'autre c'est tout le contraire. Finalement elle pousse un profond soupir avant de nous tourner le dos à nouveau.

-Venez, déclare-t-elle d'une voix posée.

Nous nous regardons tous avant d'avancer. Je m'approche et me mets à côté de Lexa. Je la vois qui fixe un point au sol, non pas un point une pierre. Plus particulièrement une pierre tombale. Et lorsque je lis le nom qui est marqué dessus, mon cœur rate un battement. J'entends Bellamy la lire à voix haute, comme si ça ne pouvait pas être réel tant qu'on ne l'aurait pas dit.

-Chloé Woods : 9 décembre 1998, 9 décembre 2003.

Un autre silence s'installe.

-C'était ma petite sœur, la voix de Lexa semble briser. Elle aurait eu 13 ans aujourd'hui. Mais je n'ai pas réussis à la protéger je n'ai pas été assez forte.

Je tourne la tête vers Lexa et vois une larme solitaire couler sur sa joue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne connais pas les mots qui pourraient la soulager et je sais qu'elle n'acceptera aucun geste de soutien. Finalement c'est Bellamy qui rompt le silence.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Lexa.

Lexa se tourne brusquement vers lui.

-Bien sûr que c'est ma faute, se met à hurler Lexa. C'était mon idée d'aller dans la forêt pour son anniversaire. C'était moi l'ainé, c'était à moi de veiller sur elle. Elle était ma responsabilité.

Quand Bellamy entend cette phrase il se fige. C'est ce qu'il m'avait hurlé lorsqu'Octavia allait mal et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Que c'était à lui de la protéger que c'était sa responsabilité. Lexa reprend plus calmement.

-je viens ici pour son anniversaire, pour ne pas l'oublier.

Elle pousse de nouveau un soupir et repart par le chemin d'où nous sommes venus, et nous la suivons sans discuter. Je réfléchis à ce que je viens d'apprendre, voilà ce qui signifie le 2ème C : le 1er est pour Costia son premier amour et le 2ème est pour Chloé sa petite sœur.

Un coup de vent me ramène à la réalité et je frissonne sous ma veste. Au loin je vois Lexa me regarder et ralentir le pas pour finalement se trouver à cote de moi. Sans un mot elle enlève sa propre veste et me la pose sur les épaules.

-Merci, murmurai-je.

-Y a bien que vous pour sortir par -5° en pyjama.

-Eh on a une veste.

J'essaye de la faire sourire, mais ça marche pas tellement. Elle a toujours l'air autant en colère et sur le point d'exploser. Du coin de l'œil je vois Octavia me sourire et me faire un petit signe de victoire que je ne comprends.

On arrive au château et je pensais qu'on allait juste se poser dans la salle Commune de Gryffondor mais c'était sans compter sur cet idiot de Murphy qui nous attendait devant la porte, enfin il attendait plutôt Lexa. Bellamy s'avance le défiant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Murphy ?

-de toi rien, par contre j'ai reçu une lettre de tes parents Lexa.

Je sens la brune se crisper à côté de moi, je sens que la situation ça va rapidement dégénérer si on ne fait rien. Murphy continue de parler en regardant Lexa.

-Il me demande si l'anniversaire c'est bien passé et si elle ne se sent pas trop seule.

Avant même que j'ai pu réagir je vois Murphy le nez en sang par terre, Lexa est au-dessus de lui près à le frapper à nouveau. Mais avant qu'elle puisse, Bellamy et Finn lui attrape chacun un bras et la tire en arrière. Nous entrons dans notre salle commune et Bell' et Finn ne la relâche que lorsque la porte est fermée derrière nous.

On s'avance vers le centre de la salle, mais Lexa tremble toujours de colère. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à ce calmer en fait c'est de pire en pire je crois. Il n'y a que nous dans la salle commune et nous la regardons impuissant. Je m'approche d'elle et lui prend doucement les mains.

\- Lexa, calme-toi.

Mais elle n'y arrive toujours pas, sa respiration est saccadée, ses mains tremblent. Ça me rappelle la dernière fois qu'elle a perdu le contrôle dans les toilettes. Je croise son regard et je vois que ses yeux sont entrain de devenir noir. Je m'approche doucement et colle mon front au sien.

-Lexa, respire calmement.

Je la sens se calmer petit à petit. Mais elle ne reprend toujours pas une respiration normale. Alors en dernier recours, je m'avance encore et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. C'est un baiser doux, tendre. Au bout d'un moment je la sens se détendre dans le baiser et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Au bout d'un certain temps, qui me parait trop court, nous nous séparons par manque d'oxygène mais nous gardons toujours nos fronts collé l'un contre l'autre. Puis j'entends la voix d'Octavia.

-Ben c'est pas trop tôt…

Je me retourne vers nos amis et les vois tout sourire pour nous. Raven, Jasper et Monty sont même entrain d'applaudir. Nos amis sont complétement tarés, et immature mais ils géniaux.


	10. Chapter 10

_On est samedi donc me revoilà. Il ne se passe pas grand chose c'est un chapitre un peu guimauve, voir beaucoup mais bon il en faut bien un peu. Au programme, vous en connaîtrez plus sur le passé des personnages, sur l'histoire de Lexa et beaucoup de Clexa. tout de suite les réponses au review._

 _: Orgasmique? je crois que t'exagères un petit peu là. elles se sont juste embrassées enfin pour du Clexa c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup... J'ai un problème avec ton pseudo à chaque fois je le tape et il n'apparaît pas ensuite dans ma publication, ça m'énerve._

 _: Ahaha oui, fallait un peu remonter le moral de notre Lexa aussi non elle allait nous faire une dépression._

 _MaraCapucin: Ahaha merci beaucoup. Beaucoup de personnes aiment le personnage d'Octavia (moi inclus) alors une Octavia sarcastique et un peu déluré ça fait toujours marrer._

 _Elomnie: Merci beaucoup. Ouais c'est vrai que c'est dure de tout gérer mais je veux y arriver surtout avec un weekend de 3 jours. J'ai toujours voulu créer une petite sœur à Lexa, je trouve que le rôle de grande sœur lui irait très bien._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre 10

Pdv Lexa

Je me réveille brusquement, la respiration saccadée. Un autre cauchemar, j'en fais de plus en plus en ce moment. Je sens un poids à côté de moi et quelqu'un se rapproche. Je me mets à sourire et me retourne pour prendre Clarke encore endormie dans mes bras. Ça fait 2 semaines que nous sommes ensemble et depuis que je lui ai dit que sa présence calmer mes cauchemars, elle dort tout le temps avec moi. Je ne m'en plains pas, j'aime la sentir contre moi. Je me réveille toujours avant elle et je peux la dévisager pendant qu'elle dort. Elle ressemble à un ange avec ses cheveux qui lui font comme une auréole autour de la tête. Elle a l'air si innocente, elle me rappelle ma petite sœur.

Il m'arrivait de dormir avec Chloé quelques fois, comme Clarke, elle se collait à moi-même quand on mourrait de chaud. Et je ne l'aurais repoussé pour rien au monde comme aujourd'hui avec Clarke. Je profite de cet instant parce que des que ma copine va se réveiller, elle va devenir une vraie tornade.

Eh oui, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. La quasi-totalité des élèves sont partis pour les vacances, si bien qu'on est plus qu'une trentaine en tout en comptant toute la bande. Et je dois dire que c'est pas mal d'avoir le château pour nous. On peut faire plein d'activités tous ensemble balade, poker, Quidditch (on a mémé réussi à faire monter Jasper sur un balais, et c'est un évènement croyez-moi). Pendant tout ce temps j'ai assisté au rapprochement de Bell' et Raven ainsi que celui de Finn et Octavia. Lors de notre dernière balade, Raven a même fini sur les genoux de Bell'.

C'est ma blonde qui se retourne qui me sort de mes pensées. Elle niche sa tête au creux de mon épaule et pose sa main sur ma hanche. Je croyais qu'elle cherchait juste une position plus confortable, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je souris malgré-moi.

-Bien dormi princesse ?

Elle marmonne une vague réponse que je ne comprends pas et continue de tracer une ligne de baiser sur mon cou jusqu'à ma carotide. Quand elle commence à descendre au-dessous de celle-ci je la renverse pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

-tu préfères cette position commander.

Je grogne face à ce surnom stupide et l'embrasse. Nos bouches dansent une valse endiablée, nos langues ne mettent pas longtemps à se trouver. Je sens ses mains se crisper sur mon débardeur qui me sert de pyjama. J'aime ce genre de réveil avec ma copine. Puis d'un coup, Clarke se redresse m'éjectant de notre séance câlin avant de se tourner vers moi et dire d'une voix surexcitée.

-Mais, c'est Noel.

Avant même que j'ai pu répliquer, Clarke saute du lit et cours pour sortir du dortoir en essayant d'enfiler un pantalon qu'elle a attrapé au vol, l'un des miens d'ailleurs. Quand je vous disais qu'elle allait devenir une vraie tornade. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aimée tant Noel. Je me lève du lit à mon tour et enfile une veste, je suis pas assez folle pour sortir en débardeur en pleine hiver je tiens a ma vie. Je descends dans la salle commune et je vois Monty et Jasper entrain de se chamailler ainsi qu'Octavia et Finn entrain d'embêter ma copine qui virent au rouge pivoine. Je rigole doucement et m'assois à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

A peine suis-je assise, qu'elle vient se coller contre moi. Elle est avachie sur moi sa tête de nouveau nichée dans mon cou. Je la prends tendrement par la taille. D'habitudes je n'aime pas montrer mes sentiments en public mais devant nos amis j'en ai rien à faire. Je dépose un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête avant de poser la question qui me brule les lèvres.

-ils sont ou Bell et Raven, je n'espère pas entrain de se pelotter dans une pièce du château.

-Nous sommes ici, et non nos mains sont le long de nos corps contrairement aux tiennes Woods.

Je vois Clarke commencer à rougir et je resserre mon étreinte autour d'elle.

-Olala trop de mignoneire, tue la mignonerie vous savez, s'exclame Raven sarcastiquement, aussi non on a ramené le petit-déj'.

A ces mots, tous nos amis se jettent sur Belle et Raven de vrai goinfre. Clarke n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger et ça me va très bien. Octavia se retourne vers nous.

-vous n'avez pas faim.

-je peux pas, j'ai une forme indéterminée allongée sur moi m'exclamais-je.

Clarke me tape gentiment la cuisse et va pour se lever mais je la retiens. Je me penche vers elle et lui murmure à l'oreille.

-et je veux pas que ça change, j'aime quand tu es sur moi.

Je souris quand je vois Clarke rougir. Finalement nous nous asseyons autour d'une table basse et commençons à manger. Je sais déjà le programme de la journée, on le fait à chaque Noel : le matin on déjeune tous ensemble puis on joue à des jeux de société, vers 13heures on va manger et généralement on mange trop beaucoup trop, puis on va dans notre salle et on se regarde un film de noël chiant à mourir que je déteste grâce à la télé qu'a retapé Raven. Il n'y aura pas de cadeaux entre nous, il n'y en jamais. C'est une règle tacite, mais quelque chose me perturbe. Je me tourne vers ma copine.

-pourquoi aimes-tu tant noël ? C'est pas comme si on faisait la fête de l'année pour cette journée.

Elle continue à fixer la partie de cluedo sur laquelle nous étions et hausse négligemment les épaules. Tiens elle commence à prendre mes expressions corporelles.

-J'en sais rien. J'ai toujours aimé Noel, pas pour les cadeaux ni pour les repas. Plus pour son esprit, noël ça veut dire famille, ce veut dire amie. J'aime bien me dire que je vais passer cette journée avec les gens que j'aime et que rien ne peut m'arriver. C'est vraie que après la mort de mon père ce n'était plus pareil. Mais maintenant qu'on le fête tous ensemble, j'aime de nouveau cette fête.

Puis elle relève la tête et nous fixe tour à tour.

\- pourquoi vous aimez pas Noel ?

C'est à notre tour d'hausser les épaules. Puis Bellamy prend la parole.

-Avant de les fêter tous ensemble, cette fête ne signifiait plus rien. Lorsque notre mère est morte à Octavia et à moi, on se disait que Noel ne serait plus jamais la fête qu'on connaissait. Et dans un sens c'est le cas, notre mère ne nous prépare plus de dinde pour le repas, elle ne met plus nos chaussettes sur la cheminée. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on peut pas fêter Noel avec d'autres personnes…qu'on aime. C'est juste différent et c'est très bien comme ça.

Nous hochons tous simultanément la tête. Pour une fois nous sommes tous d'accord. J'entends Finn prendre la parole.

-Pour Noel, mes parents invités toute la famille. On se retrouvait autour d'une table à manger un repas apporté par un traiteur. J'écoutais ma famille parlait de politique ou de leur travail et je me sentais seul. Je n'étais pas à ma place parce que je savais que ma famille était réunie par convenance et non parce qu'il s'aimait. Un noël ou ils avaient tous un peu trop bu, je me suis enfuie de la table et je me suis allongé dans le jardin. J'ai passé la journée à regarder le ciel et c'était mon meilleur Noel, jusqu'à ce qu'on les fête ensemble.

Finn sourit légèrement à la fin de son histoire, puis c'est Monty qui se met à parler.

-Pour noël mes parents restaient et à la maison. Ils disaient que noël ne servait à rien que c'était juste une fête pour les gosses, alors que ils n'avaient jamais voulu avoir de gosse que je leur étais tombé dessus contre leur volonté. Alors chaque année depuis mes 6ans je prenais mon vélo et je rejoignais mon meilleur ami au centre-ville.

A ces mots, il se tourne vers Jasper et ils font leur jacke secret ensemble, puis ce dernier reprend.

-Mes parents ne faisaient rien non plus pour noël par manque de motivation ou par manque de motivation ou par manque d'argent je ne l'ai jamais su. Toujours est-il que je rejoignais Monty au centre-ville et on passait la journée ensemble. Généralement on allait à la patinoire puis on achetait des tas de sucrerie qu'on s'échangeait en guise de cadeau puis quand les 12 coups de minuit sonnaient, on rentrait à la maison. Aujourd'hui c'est exactement pareil, on fête noël tous ensemble avec nos meilleurs amis sauf qu'à minuit on devra encore vous supporter.

Octavia se met à chatouiller Jasp' pour sa dernière phrase avant de lui tirer la langue comme si ils étaient des enfants de 5ans. Finalement Raven prend la parole.

-Ma mère m'a eu pour toucher les allocs, je ne lui servais qu'à ça. La preuve je ne sais pas même pas qui est mon père. Enfin bref, ma mère passait tous ses noëls chez ses amis mais elle ne m'emmenait jamais. Elle me laissait à la maison puis elle partait. Notre appart' donnait sur un garage de voiture, un noël je l'ai vu ouvert et j'y suis allée. J'avais à peine 4 ans, lorsque le proprio m'a vu il n'a même pas posé de question. Il m'a mis un vieux tee-shirt 3 fois trop grand et il a commencé à m'apprendre à retaper les voitures. C'est de la que me vient ma passion pour la mécanique.

Lorsque Raven se tait je sais que c'est à moi de prendre la parole, de raconter mon histoire. Mais ça fait mal, je n'ai jamais su poser des mots sur mes émotions Mes mains sont moites et je les passe sous la table pour cacher mes tremblements. Je sens une main prendre tendrement ma main de gauche sous la table. Clarke…son contact m'apaise instantanément. Je prends une profonde inspiration et commence mon récit.

-Mes parents ainsi que ma sœur ainée ont toujours fêté noël, mais c'était pas un noël conventionnel. Je sais pas ce qu'il faisait sans doute de la magie noir, je ne suis jamais restée plus de 2minutes dans la même pièce qu'eux lors de cette fête. Mais c'était pas quelque chose de très légal ou même de moral, je suppose que ces mots sont à rayer du vocabulaire des Serpentard. Toujours est-il que pour Noel, je sortais du manoir et j'allais me promener dans la forêt. En fait j'ai fêté mon 1er noël quand j'avais 4ans.

-attend, donc tu as finalement fêté noël avec tes parents, m'interrompe Monty.

Face à cette réflexion que je trouve idiote, je souris légèrement.

-Pas vraiment, repris-je, ma petite sœur Chloé avait un an. Elle avait entendu parler de noël et ne savait pas ce que c'était. Alors le 25 décembre on est parti en ville toutes les deux et on a passé la journée à regarder les décos, à faire du skate et à se chamailler. Toutes les années suivantes, je montais un sapin dans ma chambre et on y mettait les cadeaux au pied. Pendant la journée on était en ville et le soir on déballait nos cadeaux. On a fait cela jusqu'à…jusqu'à sa mort en fait. Puis j'ai arrêté de fêter noël, la seule exception a été lorsque je l'ai fêté avec Costia lors de la 3ème année puis je l'ai fêté avec vous.

Lorsque j'ai parlé de Costia, la main de Clarke qui tient la mienne s'est crispée.

-Donc tu as fêté noël avec Costia, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Serait-elle jalouse ? Je la regarde et elle fait tout pour ne pas me regarder. Oui elle est jalouse. Je la trouve trop mignonne.

-Oui, c'était un an et demi avant sa mort. Elle voulait que je vois ses parents et elle pensait que noël serait une bonne occasion. On était seulement ami à cet époque alors il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïtés.

-Et c'était comment, reprend Clarke toujours de cette même voix blanche.

-Etrange, je ne compte pas retenter l'expérience des dinées de famille avec des personnes que je ne connais pas de sitôt. Je préfère les passer avec mes amis.

Apres cette dernière phrase le brouhaha des conversations reprend. Je m'approche silencieusement de Clarke et lui murmure à l'oreille.

-J'adore quand tu es jalouse.

-Mais je ne suis…

Avant qu'elle est pu finir sa phrase je l'embrasse tendrement. Je sens Clarke sourire dans notre baiser et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Nous nous séparons seulement lorsqu'Octavia nous ramène brutalement à la réalité.

-Y a des chambres pour ça, vous savez.

Je souris et me sépare de Clarke mais ne lâche pas sa main. J'observe nos amis ils ont l'air heureux puis j'aperçois Bellamy entrain de réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce-que t'as Blake, tu vas te faire un nœud au cerveau.

-Comment est morte Costia, me demande-t-il du taco tac.

Je me mets à m'agiter mal à l'aise j'aime pas ce genre de question. Elles sont trop personnelles mais étrangement depuis quelques temps le sujet de Costia est moins difficile à aborder. Depuis deux semaines en fait, depuis que je suis avec Clarke. Je ne cherche pas à remplacer Costia, elle était et restera mon premier amour, mais je commence à tourner la page avec Clarke.

-Mes parents ont découvert que je sortais avec une simple moldue, ils m'ont fortement recommandé de rompre. Je ne les ai pas écouté, je pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque-là pour me séparer d'elle… mais ils l'ont fait. A la fin de l'année de 4ème ils ont envoyé des mange-morts tuer Costia. Elle est morte par ma faute parce que j'ai cru pouvoir tenir tête à mes parents.


	11. Chapter 11

_On est samedi donc me revoilà. Un chapitre plutôt centré sur Raven...mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Je sais que je ne le fais pas tout le temps, mais je remercie tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire les guests, les followers et les reviewers (qui sont d'ailleurs très fidèles). alors simplement merci._

 ** _attention Spolier, si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 9 ne lisez pas._**

 _Je sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, perso je ne l'ai pas vu j'ai juste lu le résumé. La mort de L*** ne m'a pas surprise ni même émue, je n'aimais pas ce perso. par contre je pense que ca va avoir des conséquences sur la relation entre Bellamy et Octavia, peut être que Bellamy va se faire frapper par sa petite sœur (ça me ferait grave plaisir) en espérant que ça lui remette un peu les idées en place. Apres la mort d'A***, la j'étais dégue. on l'a pas vu souvent mais je l'aimais bien, il me rappelait Lexa (des fois on aurait dit son petit frère) et maintenant qu'il est mort c'est comme si tous son héritage était détruit aussi. Pour Luna je sais pas quoi dire, j'ai pas tout compris elle est le 8ème natblida du conclave de Lexa c'est ça? si c'est le cas je pense qu'elle a un lien avec Lexa aussi non pourquoi ne serait-elle pas morte? peut être une sœur? (oui j'ai très envie que Lexa est une sœur ou un frère)._

 ** _Fin Spoiler, Début review_**

 _MaraCapucin: tu veux m'emprunter Lexa et Clarke pour dormir? Perso je les ai dans mon lit je dors pas beaucoup...question de point de vue (oui j'ai l'esprit tordu)! Non je rigole je veux bien te les prêter, par contre tu me les rends de temps à temps j'en ai besoin pour mes cauchemars :)_

 _Elominnie: merci ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes reviews. J'ai voulu que la Lexa de la fic soit moins solitaire que celle de la série. Apres a la base je pensais écrire une fic un peu plus trash mais j'ai décidé que dans celle-la ils seront dans le monde des bisounours (ils prennent déjà suffisamment tarif dans la série) après pour les prochaines je dis pas..._

 _: Ouais ses parents sont des psychopathe...et c'est pas fini. C'est l'un des reproches que je fais à la série on évoque jamais la famille de Lexa, ni son histoire avec Costia._

 _: claire, concis, et net. Merci beaucoup_

* * *

Chapitre 11

Pdv Raven

Et merde, je suis à la bourre. C'est idiot de Jaha est venu à la fin du cours pour nous parler d'entraide et de solidarité en ces temps sombres. Bref de belles conneries quand on sait que son propre fils s'est barré parce que son père était un hypocrite de première. Wells qui était à Poudlard il y a encore 2ans m'a un jour avoué parce qu'il avait trop bu (non je ne dirai pas qui lui avait fourni de l'alcool) que son père avait détourné des fonds qui auraient dû servir à l'aide personne défavorisées. Bref quand il me parle d'entraide j'ai bien envie de rire, mais cet idiot a réussi à me mettre en retard.

Résultat il est presque 19heures et je devrais être à la cabane hurlante depuis 45minutes. On est mi-janvier et durant cette période de l'année le soleil se couche tôt très tôt. Ce qui veut dire que la lune ne va pas tarder à apparaitre et quand je dis lune, je parle bien sûr de la pleine lune. Ça veut dire que je vais bientôt me transformer en loup-garou et croyez-moi ce n'est pas un spectacle très joyeux. Je sens d'ailleurs les premiers effets, j'ai un meilleur odorat et une meilleure ouïe. J'accélère le pas, je suis seulement à mi-chemin de la cabane hurlante quand la douleur devient insupportable.

Elle me vrille les tempes, mes os se brisent pour prendre la forme de ceux du loup. Je n'arrive plus à tenir debout et m'écroule par terre tordue de douleur. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois une ombre sautée de l'un des arbres qui bordent la forêt. Sérieux qui est assez fou pour se jeter du haut d'un arbre de 10mètres. Je sais que j'ai d'autres choses à penser mais dans mon esprit embrumé tout ce mélange. J'entends des pas venir dans ma direction, non personne ne doit s'approcher de moi. Je sens que je commence à perdre le contrôle, je pourrais tuer les personnes qui essayent de m'aider. Il faut que j'atteigne la cabane hurlante, je me mets à ramper au sol. J'entends les pas qui s'approchent de plus en plus, non il ne faut pas.

-Partez !

Je hurle ma voix est beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude, c'est de pire en pire. Je sens des bras me saisir et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit j'essaye de l'égorger en lui mettant un coup au niveau de la gorge. Heureusement qu'il a évité le coup je l'aurai très certainement tué avec mes griffes qui sont sorties. En même temps qu'il a esquivé, l'individu a saisi mon bras, l'immobilisant. Du fin fond de mon brouillard j'entends une voix qui répète inlassablement la même chose.

-Raven, calme-toi…calme-toi.

Je reconnais cette voix calme, autoritaire, dépourvue de toute émotion peur y compris…Lexa. Elle a tenu sa promesse, elle est venue m'aider. Je prends une profonde inspiration enfin j'essaye parce que ce n'est pas très concluant. Mais ça a au moins le mérite de calmer un peu mes tremblements. Les bras de Lexa me saisissent à nouveaux et me remettent sur mes pieds, et on se met à avancer. Je suis plus un boulet qu'autre chose, Lexa me porte quasiment mais au moins on avance vers la cabane. La transformation avance de plus en plus. Je suis même pas sure qu'on atteigne la cabane. D'un coup je me redresse, j'ai entendu des voix dans la forêt. Ils sont loin mais mon ouïe s'améliore de secondes en secondes.

-Lexa, il y a quelqu'un dans la forêt articulais-je difficilement.

-Non Raven, il n'y a personne concentre-toi à ne pas perdre le contrôle grogne-t-elle.

Sur le coup je me demande laquelle de nous deux est la plus animale. Je la regarde un court instant de profil, malgré le froid elle transpire et elle se mord violement la lèvre inférieure. Seuls ses yeux restent inchangés, dépourvus de toute émotion. Je descends mon regard et constate une tache qui est entrain de se former sur son t-shirt. Au vue de l'odeur je dirai que c'est du sang. Je regarde alors mon bras qu'elle tient fermement afin de pouvoir me porter. Je me suis agrippée à elle tellement fort que mes griffes lui ont transpercé le bras. Je sais pas si vous avez déjà était transpercé par des griffes de loup-garou mais ce ne sont pas de petites griffures et ça fait très mal, pardonnes-moi l'expression un mal de chien. J'entends de nouveau des pas, ils semblent plus proche je parviens même à distinguer des voix.

-Lexa, il y a vraiment quelqu'un dans la foret.

-Non Raven, continue à avancer.

Je tourne de nouveau la tête vers elle et je vois à son visage qu'elle aussi sait qu'il y a des gens qui ont le mur et se balade dans la forêt.

-Tu les attendu aussi, Lexa.

-Tais-toi et avance on y presque.

Mais je sais que c'est faux. On n'arrivera pas à temps à la cabane. Déjà je distingue le monde d'une autre colère, mes crocs sont sortis. Je dois plus ressembler à un animal qu'à un humain. Je sais qu'il est trop tard, maintenant on applique le plan B, que je viens bien sûr d'inventer à la va-vite.

-Lexa, laisse-moi et va chercher ces abrutis finis.

-Non.

-Lexa je vais les tuer et toi-aussi si tu ne fais rien.

Je la vois hésiter, elle n'a pas peur pour sa vie, ni pour celles de ces imbéciles, elle s'en fout royalement. Non, elle a peur que la culpabilité me détruise. J'entends de nouveaux des voix, elles sont encore plus proches. Si bien que j'arrive à en distinguer une. Une voix d'homme, assez grave, une voix que je reconnaitrai entre mille. Lexa semble aussi l'avoir reconnu car elle s'est arrêtée de marcher et me fixe complètement désemparé.

-Bellamy…

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle et merde, cette bande d'abrutie sont nos amis. Ils ont dû vouloir faire une balade au clair de lune.

-Lexa va les chercher, ramènes les au château.

Elle hoche simplement la tête et me dépose au sol, puis elle fait la seule chose qui peut un tant soit peu me retenir. Elle prend une pierre et me donne un coup sur la tête, m'assommant. Je commence à tomber dans l'inconscient et la voit partir en courant. Puis les ténèbres m'englobent.

Pdv Clarke

Apres les cours, on attend Bellamy qui a fini en retard. On se trouve devant la grande salle et c'est là qu'il nous rejoint, seul.

-Ou est Raven, lui demande Octavia.

-partie comme une furie à la fin des cours.

-tout comme Lexa, lui répondis-je.

Il pousse un profond soupir ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elles nous font le coup de se volatiliser ainsi.

-T'as réussi à te détacher de ta copine, demande sarcastiquement Jasper.

J'hausse un sourcil et lui tire la langue, réaction très mature d'après moi. Puis je pousse un profond, pour tout dire je suis un peu en colère que Lexa soit parti comme ça. Je ne l'aurai pas empêché d'y aller, je suis pas sa mère, mais au moins savoir où elle était. Si elle a un problème on ne peut rien faire.

-J'ai pas très faim, on peut sauter le repas et aller se balader dans la forêt demandai-je à mes amis.

Tous hochèrent la tête trop heureux de sortir du château. J'ai l'impression que Bellamy a aussi besoin de se changer les idées, vu que Raven est elle aussi partie sans explication. Nous sortons du château et nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt. Nous faisons souvent le mur, je dois dire que d'habitude il y a Raven et Lexa avec nous mais là, elles ne sont pas là. Au bout de quelques temps dans la forêt, l'atmosphère se détend. Il faut dire que Jasper et Monty font tout pour, de vrais pitres. Nous nous mettons à rire tous ensemble et parlons de plus en plus fort. Je ne sais pas trop ou on est, on se dirige à peu près vers la cabane hurlante à ce que j'ai pu constater. Apres quelques minutes de marches et de rire nous entendons des pas qui viennent vers nous. Qui arrivent très rapidement d'ailleurs. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous aventurer dans les bois, loin de là il y a d'autres personnes aussi stupides que nous. Mais la personne semble se diriger droit sur nous.

-Quelqu'un arrive, murmure Jasper qui commence à avoir peur.

-Brillante déduction mon cher Watson se met à rire Finn.

Finalement une ombre apparait devant nous, nous faisant tous sursauter. Il y a même pas 30secondes on l'entendait courir et maintenant il est juste apparu devant nous. C'est qui ce type un ninja, quand il s'avance je peux enfin constater qu'il s'agit de Lexa, ma petite-amie à qui je vais pas tarder à passer un savon. Je m'apprête à lui hurler dessus quand je constate l'état dans lequel elle est. Elle est essoufflée, ses lèvres sont bleues de froid et elle tient son bras droit bizarrement comme si il lui faisait mal. Je m'avance vers elle.

-Lexa, qu'est ce qui…

-on a pas le temps, me coupe-t-elle, il faut qu'on rentre au château rapidement.

-Hein quoi, pourquoi ça ? lui répondis-je. Pourquoi tu veux rentrer aussi précipitamment ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de poser des questions 2minutes, tu auras les réponses au château. Maintenant, il faut se dépêcher.

D'habitudes j'aurai continué à protester mais quelque chose dans son regard m'arrête. Elle semblait sur le point de faire une nouvelle crise et je voyais ses mains commencer à trembler. Alors j'ai arrêté de poser des questions et on a commencé à retourner au château. Mais on n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'on entendit un long hurlement qui nous glaça. C'était un hurlement de douleur entre l'humain et l'animal. Mais j'aurai reconnu cette voix qu'importent les intonations et je n'étais pas la seule.

-raven ! hurla Bellamy.

Et il se mit à courir en direction du cri.

-Non, Bellamy…

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase elle s'était elle aussi mise à courir après l'ainé des Blake. Apres une trentaine de secondes nous nous sommes retrouvées à l'orée du bois, devant un spectacle a glacé le sang. Raven était étendue par terre se tordant de douleur. Son corps n'avait plus rien d'humain, ses bras et ses jambes dessinaient des angles improbables et des crocs commençaient à sortir de sa bouche.

-Fuyez, fuyezzzzzz

Sa dernière protestation se termina en long hurlement. Bellamy fit mine de s'avancer pour aller l'aider mais son geste fut vite stoppé par Lexa qui lui attrapa le bras.

-On doit partir d'ici, maintenant dit calmement Lexa.

Au vue de l'intonation de sa voix, on aurait pu croire qu'elle se trouvait devant un spectacle des guignols et non devant la transformation incontrôlable d'un loup-garou. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, dans un dernier hurlement la transformation se termina. Devant nous se trouver un gigantesque loup de la taille d'un cheval de trait. Ses crocs faisaient 10 bons centimètres et semblaient aiguisés à souhait.

-ne dites pas un mot, chuchota Lexa.

Etrangement tout le monde l'écouta, nous qui d'habitude avions toujours des avis qui divergent, là on s'en remettait entièrement à Lexa. En même temps, je pense que j'airai été incapable de parler.

-reculez doucement, mais ne lui tourner jamais le dos continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Et c'est ce qu'on a fait sur 2mètres, le loup ne semblait pas nous attaquer on aurait dit qu'il attendait un signal. Mais c'était une situation désespérée et à un moment ou un autre tout allez basculer. Et ce moment se produisit lorsque Finn marcha malencontreusement sur une branche. Celle-ci se rompit dans un sinistre bruit, le loup se mit en position et sauta.

Pdv Lexa

Lorsque j'entends le bruit de la branche se rompre, je sais qu'on est foutu. Avant même qu'on est pu faire quoi que ce soit, le loup se jette sur Finn. Celui-ci par réflexe se jette sur le côté évitant ainsi d'être égorgé mais il se prend un coup de griffe qui lui ouvre une partie du ventre. On se précipité tous vers Finn qui est allongé par sur le sol encore conscient entrain de se vider de son sang. Le loup a repris sa position d'observateur du départ, il attend de nouveau la moindre ouverture pour attaque à nouveau.

Je sens mes mains trembler, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour sauver mes amis. Je suis sensée être l'élue, être le sorcier le plus puissant qui existe mais on ne m'a pas donné le mode d'emploi de mes pouvoirs à ma naissance. Les seules fois où ils apparaissent dans toute leur splendeur c'est lorsque je fais une crise. Mais si j'en fais une, je perds tout contrôle je pourrai tout aussi bien transplaner au château en laissant mes amis dehors ou bien tous les tuer. Non, ce n'est pas une option. Pourtant je dois faire quelque chose parce que je sens que je vais bientôt perdre le contrôle d'une façon monumentale. Mes mains tremblent, j'ai du mal à respirer et ma vue commence à se teinter de rouge.

Alors quand j'entends le gémissement de Finn, qu'il n'a pas réussi à contenir, je me tiens prête. Etrangement j'ai l'impression que ma perception du temps est faussée. Il semble ralentit, je vois précisément les mouvements du loup qui se prépare à attaquer. Tout se déroule au ralenti, je vois le loup sauter et je lève la main devant moi. Et sans que je comprenne comment un champ de protection apparait devant nous. Le loup se le prend de plein fouet et rebondit dessus. Il s'écrase quelques mètres plus loin, sonné. Je ne prends même pas le temps de penser, je transplane derrière lui, pose ma main sur sa fourrure et transplane à nouveaux.

Pdv Clarke

Lorsque je vis le champ de protection apparaitre, j'ai su que c'était lexa qui utilisait sa magie. Puis je l'ai vu tranplanée avec le loup et je dois dire que j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Lexa s'est transplanée je ne sais ou avec un loup enragé de la taille d'un cheval. Y a bien qu'elle pour faire ça. C'est le gémissement de Finn qui me ramène à la réalité. Il est entrain de se vider de son sang. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et vois Octavia lui tenant la main entrain de lui parler. J'essaye de me souvenir des conseils de ma mère mais je me souviens pas qu'elle m'ait dit quoi faire après une attaque de loup-garou.

-Bellamy, passe-moi ta veste.

Celui-ci me la tend et j'en fais une compresse que j'applique sur la blessure de Finn. J'entends un bruit derrière moi et lorsque je tourne la tête, je vois Lexa apparaitre. Dire qu'elle est crevée serait un euphémisme. Elle tremble continuellement, sa respiration est saccadée et lorsqu'elle s'avance vers moi je constate qu'elle saigne du nez.

-Lexa, est ce que ça va ? lui demandai-je.

-Raven est dans la cabane hurlante.

C'est pas tout à fait la réponse à ma question mais bon. Elle s'agenouille à côté de moi près de Finn. Puis elle tend une main tremblante au-dessus de sa blessure.

-Lexa, tu es trop crevée.

Bien sûr elle ne m'écoute et je vois une douce lumière bleu apparaitre au niveau de sa main et se transmettre à tout le corps de Finn. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier ouvre en grand les yeux et se redresse un peu brusquement, légèrement désorienté. Il agonisait il y a quelques secondes et maintenant il était comme neuf. Lexa avait réussi à le soigner. Je me tourne vers elle, cette guérison semble l'avoir vidée du peu d'énergie qui lui restée. Du sang s'est mis à couler de sa bouche, complétant le chemin qu'avait déjà tracé celui qui coule de son nez.

-Lexa…

A peine ai-je prononcé son prénom qu'elle s'effondre. Je me précipite vers elle et constate qu'elle respire encore. Certes faiblement mais c'est mieux que rien. Je me tourne vers Bellamy.

-il faut la ramener au château.

-avant répond à une question Clarke, dit Bellamy, c'est elle n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'explique le sens de sa question.

-oui c'est elle.

-c'est elle quoi ? demande Finn complètement à l'ouest.

En même temps il n'a pas du assister à grand-chose vu l'état dans lequel il était. Alors je me tourne vers lui.

-Lexa est l'élue.


	12. Chapter 12

_il est samedi donc me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Au programme quelques explications et un peu de Bellaven (oui je sais c'est un nom de mer** mais j'en trouvais pas d'autre pour le Bellamy/Raven)._

 _: Et oui Lexa en héros s'est plutôt marrant même si soyons réaliste c'est déjà un héros même si elle dit le contraire._

 _Edas44: Lexa est toujours super baddass et splendide et...je vais m'arrêter la aussi non on en a pour deux jours si je cite toutes ses qualités._

 _enjoy it_

* * *

Chapitre 12

Pdv Clarke

Le trajet du retour au château s'est déroulé en silence. Apres ma dernière intervention, Bellamy a pris Lexa, toujours inconsciente, dans ses bras et on a commencé à marcher. Bell' portant Lexa comme on tient un nouveau-né, et Jasper et Monty soutenant Finn pas totalement stable sur ses jambes. Mais il a l'air d'aller bien, j'ai vérifié sa blessure il a juste 3 fines cicatrices du côté droit de son ventre, là où les griffes de Raven l'ont perforé. Raven est un loup-garou, c'est un truc de fou. Mais le pire c'est que ça ne me surprend même pas. J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peut me surprendre : d'abord une prophétie apocalyptique, puis une petite-amie avec des pouvoirs magiques surpuissant et enfin une amie proche qui se transforme en boule de poils les soirs de pleine lune. Nous mettons quasiment 1heure pour revenir au château, en même temps Finn peine un peu dans les montées malgré l'aide de Jasper et Monty. Nous entendons un hurlement et nous nous retournons tous vers la direction d'où il provenait : la cabane hurlante. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle porte ce nom. C'est là ou Raven se transforme depuis…en fait je ne sais pas depuis quand elle est un loup-garou. Aussi bien depuis sa naissance. Un autre hurlement nous remet en marche, je ne suis pas très rassurée. Si le loup s'échappait je donnerai pas cher de notre peau. On accélère le pas et on arrive dans le hall qui est désert à cette heure-là. Tu m'étonnes il est plus de minuit, le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps.

On monte les escaliers mais on ne va pas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. On se dirige vers la tour d'astronomie, dans notre salle. Une fois devant la porte je prends la clef que nous cachons toujours derrière une des pierres du mur qui peut se retirer. J'ouvre la porte et la tiens afin que tout le monde rentre. Jasper et Monty installe Finn dans un des fauteuils de la salle tandis que Bellamy allonge Lexa dans le canapé. Je m'avance vers elle et lui enlève une mèche de cheveux qui lui est tombée sur le visage. Le sang a arrêté de couler de son nez. Je ramasse un t-shirt par terre, tiens c'est le même qu'on avait utilisé pour Octavia. Je me dirige vers le lavabo du fond, mouille le t-shirt et reviens vers Lexa. Je commence à lui essuyer le sang de son visage. Elle remue dans son sommeil et se tourne légèrement vers moi. Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose et je souris quand je reconnais finalement mon prénom.

-Je suis là Lexa, ne t'en fais pas.

Je me souviens alors de son bras qu'elle tenait bizarrement dans la foret. Aussi délicatement que possible, je lui enlève sa veste en cuir. En fait je pense que je pourrai y aller plus brutalement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se réveille même si le château s'écroulait. Une fois sa veste enlevait je la balance au loin, de toute façon elle est bonne à jeter l'une des manches est déchiquetée. Lexa se retrouve en simple t-shirt marqué « jus drein jus daun ». Oui nous sommes en plein hiver et elle est en t-shirt avec une simple veste. Et elle ne tombe même pas malade, si je sors dans la même tenue je suis au lit pendant une semaine. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Je prends son bras qui est couvert de sang lui aussi, et me mets à le nettoyer. J'essaye d'éviter la ou la chair a été ouverte mais je vois plusieurs fois Lexa tressaillir dans son sommeil. Une fois tout le sang enlevé, je constate que ses blessures se limitent a son avant-bras. Plusieurs traces de griffures et des perforations de 2 ou 3cm de profondeur. Je regarde le t-shirt mouillé et taché de sang que je tiens dans la main. Je le déchire en en fait un bandage autour de son avant-bras. C'est pas très conforme aux normes d'hygiènes mais c'est tout ce que j'ai sous la main. Je me redresse et je constate que tout le monde attend en silence en regardant Lexa.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à vos questions les gags, murmurai-je. Vous aurez vos réponses quand elle se réveillera. En attendant, essayez de dormir.

Tous hochent la tête et se préparent à aller dormir. Jasper et Monty s'allongent à même le sol dos à dos, ils dorment toujours ainsi. Finn s'allonge sur un tapis et Octavia vient se caler contre sa poitrine, ce dernier passe un bras sur son ventre pour la rapprocher encore plus. Je vois Bellamy se redresser et prendre une des couvertures qui traine par terre. Il se dirige vers nous et la pose sur Lexa avant de la border. Je souris face à ces gestes tendres envers Lexa : la dernière fois que je l'ai vu porter quelqu'un c'était Octavia, après qu'elle est pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps après sa rupture avec Lincoln. Et voilà, le retour du grand frère protecteur. Il se penche et embrasse doucement Lexa sur le front comme il l'aurait fait avec Octavia.

-Je suppose que tu ne vas pas aller dormir, Clarke.

-Je préfère rester avec Lexa, si elle a un problème.

Il hoche simplement la tête et s'allonge non loin de sa sœur et de Finn.

Et j'attends plusieurs heures, assise à côté du canapé ou Lexa dort. Je lutte contre le sommeil qui m'envahit petit à petit. Mais finalement je m'endors en tenant la main de Lexa dans la mienne. Quand je me réveille je suis allongée non loin du canapé. Je me redresse brusquement et fais tomber la veste qui me recouvre. J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue là. Je me suis endormie à côté du canapé et je ne me réveille pas au même endroit. Puis j'aperçois Bellamy assis à côté du canapé de Lexa entrain de prendre sa température, une main posée sur son front.

-C'est toi qui m'a déplacé ?

-Tu avais besoin de repos, se borne-t-il à répondre.

Il est toujours de dos et est cette fois entrain de prendre son pouls.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle va ?

-Elle n'a pas de fièvre et son pouls est normal.

J'entends du bruit derrière moi et me retourne pour constater que Jasper et Monty, en voulant se redresser, se sont donné un coup de tête mutuel. Ils lâchent tous les deux une flopée de juron avant d'arriver enfin à se redresser correctement.

-Il est quelle heure, demande Jasper d'une voix ensommeillée.

-La lune s'est couchée il y pas longtemps, lui répond Bellamy, le soleil ne devrait pas tarder à se lever.

Je me lève et me rapproche de Lexa qui semble dormir paisiblement. J'entends des voix et constate que Finn et Octavia se sont eux aussi réveillés avec l'aide de Monty visiblement. Une fois réveillée, tout le monde s'assoit et on attend. On attend que l'une se réveille ou que l'autre revienne de son escapade nocturne. On attend des réponses. Finalement lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil traversent la fenêtre, la porte s'ouvre sur la silhouette de Raven.

Pdv Raven

Je reprends graduellement conscience. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une méga gueule de bois, c'est toujours le cas après une transformation. Je me relève et constate que je suis dans la cabane hurlante. Mais j'ai une étrange sensation, j'ai l'impression d'être recouverte d'un liquide poisseux. Je regarde mes mains et constate qu'elles sont couvertes…de sang. Dans un flash tous les évènements de la veille me reviennent. Jaha me retenant après les cours, Lexa essayant de m'emmener à la cabane hurlante puis finalement ma transformation devant nos amis. Le sang qui me recouvre ne peut pas être celui d'un de mes amis, je ne peux pas avoir fait ça, c'est impossible. Mais si je me suis transformée à l'extérieur comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Je me lève complètement et me dirige vers le fond de la pièce. Je soulève l'une des lattes du parquet et saisis les vêtements qui sont dessous. D'habitude je me déshabille avant de me transformer mais là je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps. J'ai toujours des affaires de rechange, ça m'évite de me promener nue pour retourner au château. J'enfile donc les vêtements et sors de la cabane. Un cours d'eau passe à côté de la petite maisonnée et j'en profite pour enlever le sang qui me couvre les mains. Au fur et à mesure que mes mains reprennent une couleur normal, je panique. J'ai attaqué quelqu'un ou quelque chose et les dernières personnes qui se trouvaient devant moi avant que je perde le contrôle c'était mes amis. Je me redresse et pars en courant vers le château. Il faut que je sache si j'ai fait du mal à mes amis. Je sais qu'ils seront dans la tour d'astronomie, alors c'est là que je monte. J'enfile les marche et arrive devant la porte que j'ouvre brusquement. Tout le monde se retourne quand j'entre dans la salle. Tout le monde sauf Lexa qui est allongée sur le canapé.

-c'est moi qui l'ai blessée, murmurai-je.

-Non, répond Clarke, tu as attaqué Finn.

Je fronce les sourcils, je comprends plus rien là. Finn à l'air d'aller bien tandis que Lexa est inconsciente, allongée sur un canapé.

-tu m'as d'abord attaqué, dis Finn, d'ailleurs tu m'as ouvert le ventre. Lexa t'a ensuite transplané dans la cabane hurlante puis elle m'a soigné.

Je comprends encore moins, première étape comment Lexa a pu transplaner elle n'a pas l'âge et deuxième étape réussir à soigner une personne est un sortilège de haut niveau. Bellamy se lève d'à côté du canapé cédant ainsi sa place à Clarke qui s'assoit près de Lexa. L'ainé des Blake se dirige vers moi et se met à m'observer sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu n'es pas blessée me demande-t-il.

J'hausse un sourcil, c'est moi qui les attaqué pas l'inverse.

-Qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé à Lexa ?

Répondre à une question par une autre question c'est toujours un bon moyen de s'en sortir. Bellamy se tourne vers Lexa avant de me regarder à nouveau.

-Lexa est l'élue, murmure celui-ci.

Je crois que je dois avoir la mâchoire au niveau des genoux. La première fois que j'ai vu Lexa c'était lors de la répartition des élèves alors que le choix-peau avait décidé de l'envoyer à Griffondor. Elle avait 10ans et maintenant 6ans plus tard on me dit qu'elle est l'élue, un être surpuissant qui va décider de notre avenir.

-Attend, Lexa est l'élue, m'exclamai-je.

-On aura les réponses à nos questions quand elle se réveillera, dit Octavia calmement. En attendant, c'est toi qui es là et on a aussi un tas de questions pour toi.

-Ouais, je m'en doute murmurai-je.

-Depuis quand ? demande finalement Bellamy.

-Depuis ma 3ème année, j'ai été mordue pendant les vacances d'hiver.

Je vois Bellamy se crisper à côté de moi.

-Ca fait presque 4ans et tu ne nous a jamais rien dit !

-C'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire t'es au courant. « Hey salut, les gags vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances. Oh moi je me suis fait mordre par un loup-garou et toutes les nuits de pleine lune je vais me transformer en monstre » ça passe pas trop je trouve.

-Ouais, on avait remarqué que c'était assez effrayant raille Jasper.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer, j'ai vraiment du les traumatiser la nuit dernière.

-désolée, murmurai-je, je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

Je suis sur le point de fondre en larmes, à cause de cette malédiction j'ai failli tuer mes amis les plus proches. Je sens des bras m'entourer et m'étreindre…Bellamy. Je me cale contre sa poitrine et entend son cœurs qui bat. Ce doux bruit m'apaise. Je souris légèrement, je suis bien dans les bras de Bellamy. Je me sens en sécurité. Finalement Octavia reprend la parole.

-Comment as-tu été mordu ?

Je me tourne légèrement pour regarder mes amis mais je reste quand même coller à Bellamy.

-Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de cette nuit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je devais rentrer chez ma mère mais j'étais a la bourre. Il devait être 23h, il fait nuit, la rue est déserte. Puis une ombre passe devant moi, je commence à paniquer. L'ombre me saute dessus puis une vive douleur au poignet. Apres c'est le noir complet, je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin au même endroit que la veille avec une morsure de loup sur le bras.

Tout le monde reste silencieux pendant un moment le temps de digérer les dernières nouvelles. Je les regarde tous, ils ont l'air de plutôt bien prendre le fait que je sois un loup-garou. J'ai l'impression que ça les amuse même plus qu'autre chose Monty et Jasper. Je regarde Clarke qui a l'air de s'en moquer complètement. Elle tient la main de Lexa et toute son attention est tournée vers cette dernière. Enfin c'est ce que je crois jusqu'à ce que Clarke ouvre la bouche.

-Comment as-tu géré ta première transformation ?

Je souris quand je repense à la journée de ma première pleine lune. Je pensais que ça aller être la pire journée de ma vie et ça l'a été. Mais pas autant que ce que je pensais, je sais c'est paradoxale.

-C'est Lexa qui m'a aidé pour ma première pleine lune et pour toutes les autres d'ailleurs.

Je vois Clarke hausser un sourcil de manière interrogative. Je commence donc mon récit.

 **Flashback**

Ce soir c'est la pleine lune et je sais toujours pas quoi faire. J'avais bien pensé à des chaines de fer dans une salle déserte du château, mais lors d'une de mes nombreuses recherches à la bibliothèque j'avais lu qu'aucunes chaines ne pourraient me retenir. J'avançais en pilote automatique, plongée dans mes pensées quand une voix m'en tira.

-La cabane hurlante.

Je me retourne brusquement vers la source de cette voix. Une gamine d'une douzaine d'année était appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur, me dévisageant de ses yeux verts magnétiques.

-C'est à moi que tu parles.

-tu vois beaucoup de personne à qui parler.

C'est vrai que le couloir est désert, et puis c'est moi qu'elle regarde.

-Va, à la cabane hurlante.

-Qui es-tu ?

Elle pousse un profond soupir, visiblement cette conversation l'ennuie au plus point ou alors elle aime juste pas parler.

-Je suis Lexa.

Ca y est je la remets, c'est l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor ainsi que depuis cette année leur capitaine. Mais je choisis de répondre tout autre chose.

-Ah t'es la fille qui est avec Octavia et Clarke dans la chambre. L'associable qui parle jamais à personne et qui a un regard de tueur.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de me fixer à nouveau

-La cabane hurlante, elle a été construite pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as avec ta cabane hurlante ? Elle a été construite pourquoi ? J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de parler par énigme avec une fille qui d'habitude ne parle pas.

-Ouais, tu vas aller mordre des gens et courir au clair de lune.

Je me retourne brusquement vers elle, prête à lui sauter dessus.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ?

-Tu as très bien entendu, wolfy.

Je me jette sur elle, j'en ai marre d'entendre sa voix sans émotion. J'essaye de la bloquer contre le mur mais c'est moi qui me retrouve finalement immobilisé à genoux. Elle tient mon bras dans mon dos en clef de bras. C'est qui cette fille, la réincarnation de Chuck Norris ?

-Bon maintenant que t'es calmée, tu vas m'écouter. Ce soir tu vas te transformer en loup que tu le veuilles ou non. N'espères pas t'enchainer dans une salle tu les briserais, ni te perdre dans la foret interdite, le loup trouverait son chemin. Alors je vais t'emmener da la cabane hurlante et tu vas passer toutes tes nuits de pleines lunes la bas. Compris ?

Elle me relâche et se dirige vers la sortie. Je me relève et comme je n'ai pas d'autres options je la suis. On sort à l'extérieur et je continue à la suivre en silence pour un temps.

-si des chaines ne peuvent me résister, comment veux-tu qu'une vieille maison me résiste.

-parce qu'elle a été conçu pour ça. Il y a de nombreuses décennies un des professeurs était lui-aussi un loup-garou. Il a fait enchanté une vieille maison pour résister à ses attaques. Et aujourd'hui elle porte un nom en son hommage. Les hurlements que les habitants entendaient étaient ceux du loup pendant la pleine lune. Et maintenant les hurlements vont reprendre.

Je frissonne à sa dernière phrase, elle ne l'a pas dit d'un ton sadique mais totalement neutre. Elle prend tout si calmement, on dirait que ça lui fait ni chaud, ni froid. On arrive à la cabane et elle rentre dedans par un tunnel que je n'avais pas remarqué. Je la suis encore. Une fois à l'intérieur je frissonne. Ça ressemble à toutes les maisons abandonnées : poussiéreuse, moisi, odeur désagréable.

-La lune va se lever dans un peu moins de 30 min, alors tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Je vais partir et fermer l'accès au tunnel, tu ne pourras plus sortir sous ta forme de loup et personne ne pourra rentrer. Demain matin quand tu auras repris forme humaine tu pourras rouvrir en utilisant la clef qui est pendue à côté. Quand je serai partie, déshabille-toi ta transformation détruirait tes vêtements. Il y en a de rechange sous la latte du parquet du fond si un jour tu n'as pas le temps de te déshabiller. Compris ?

Je hoche simplement la tête, cette fille avait déjà tout prévu.

-Et si quelqu'un entre alors que je suis transformée ? je pourrai le tuer ?

-Oui sans aucun doute. Je veillerai à ce que personne ne rentre. Je serai à l'extérieur dans un arbre si tu me cherches demain matin.

-Pendant combien de pleines lunes vas-tu faire ça pour moi ?

-toutes

 **Fin Flashback**

Je termine mon récit, tout le monde m'a écouté religieusement.

-et elle l'a fait, conclus-je, depuis presque 4ans elle m'accompagne lors des pleines lunes et veille que personne ne rentre dans la cabane hurlante.

-Maintenant nous allons tous veiller sur toi, me murmure Bellamy.

-Bellamy c…

Avant que j'ai pu finir, je sens ses lèvres s'écraser sur les mienne. Je n'ai pas à réfléchir longtemps pour savoir quoi faire. Je réponds à son baiser.

Pdv Clarke

Je souris quand je vois Raven et Bellamy s'embrasser après tout ce temps à se tourner autour.

-C'est pas trop tôt

-Tu as rai…

Je me retourne vers Lexa, qui vient de parler, les yeux grands ouverts en appuie sur l'un des ses bras.

-tu es réveillée.

Je souris niaisement face a ma question. Non Clarke elle fait une crise de somnambulisme, sérieux. Je colle mon front contre le sien et nos nez frôlent.

-J'ai eu si peur, ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil.

Elle sourit simplement puis elle m'embrasse tendrement sur le front avant de s'assoir correctement sur le canapé me permettant ainsi de la rejoindre.

-Woods, je crois que quelques explications sont fortement conseillées, dit Octavia.

Je sens Lexa se crisper à côté de moi, elle a horreur qu'on lui donne des ordres. Je lui prends doucement la main et entrelace nos doigts.

-Je crois que vous avez déjà tout compris, Blake répond Lexa sur le même ton.

-T'es vraiment l'élue, s'exclame Monty, trop cool !

Etrangement tout le monde se met à rire, enfin tout le monde rit et Lexa sourit un peu ce qui correspond à un rire dans le langage Lexa.

-On aimerait plus de détails Lexa, demande Bellamy, qui est maintenant assis sur une chaise avec Raven sur ses genoux.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-est-ce pour ça que les mange-morts te poursuivent, parce qu'ils savent que tu es l'élue, demande Finn.

-oui je suis née ainsi alors je n'ai pas pu cacher mes pouvoirs à mes parents. C'est eux qui ont révélé aux autres mange-morts qui j'étais. Et depuis je fuis pour éviter de devenir ce qu'ils veulent que je devienne.

-J'ai une autre question que je me pose depuis 4ans c'est comment t'as su que j'étais un loup-garou. Sérieux c'est pas marqué sur ma tête ricane sarcastiquement Raven.

-je sais pas trop comment le décrire mais c'est comme si je pouvais capter les variations dans la magie. Lorsque je t'ai vu, il y avait comme une sorte d'aura qui t'entourait et j'ai su instinctivement ce que tu étais, je sais pas comment mais je l'ai su c'est tout.

Tout le monde reste silencieux un moment puis Jasper reprend.

-Lexa, le choix-peau a dit que tu pourrais succomber aux ténèbres. Je sais que tu n'es pas innocente, personne ne l'est mais je te vois mal sombrer ainsi et détruire la vie de millier de gens.

Lexa se mord nerveusement la lèvre, elle cherche ses mots. C'est une chose qui ne lui arrive pas souvent, elle est toujours si sûre d'elle d'habitude mais là, le sujet est plus compliqué à aborder.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien…lorsque je perds le contrôle et que je fais des crises je pourrai tuer toutes les personnes autour de moi sans aucun remord. Je pourrai décimer tout un peuple et ne rien ressentir. Et je ne sais jamais si je vais réussir à sortir de cette crise ou juste y rester plongée à jamais, rester plongée dans ses ténèbres.

-Nous t'aiderons à te contrôler, lui murmurai-je, on te laissera pas.

J'ai resserré ma prise sur sa main et mon pouce trace des signes imaginaires sur le dos de sa main. Mais quand elle me regarde dans les yeux j'ai l'impression de voir une petite fille, l'enfant derrière l'adulte qu'elle a du devenir, l'adolescente derrière le statut d'élue qu'elle doit porter tous les jours.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est possible de m'aider Clarke. Je ne sais pas si lorsque je fais une crise ce n'est pas la vraie moi, si tuer n'est pas ce que je veux. Je voudrais que le monde paye pour ce que j'ai vécu, je voudrais tuer mes parents pour me l'avoir pris. Et je voudrais tuer ma sœur parce qu'elle pourrait vous tuer vous. Depuis sa mort je sens les ténèbres m'envahir et je suis entrain de tombée. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont tué, c'est pour ça que mes parents l'ont tué. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle était la meilleure partie de moi, parce que si je suis les ténèbres alors elle était la lumière. Et même si vous êtes là pour moi, même si tu es la Clarke je ne sais pas si je ne deviendrai pas le mal quand même. Parce que ça a toujours était elle, c'était elle mon âme et c'est pour cela que mes parents l'ont tué.

Je sens mon cœur se briser. Je vois en Lexa l'enfant brisé qui s'est endurci pour survivre mais je vois aussi toutes les fêlures celle que rien n'y personne ne pourra combler, pas même moi. Mais mon cœur se serre aussi pour une autre raison, je ne serai donc jamais capable d'être aimé de Lexa comme elle aimait Costia. Je suis persuadée que c'est d'elle qu'elle parlait. Mais si elle était l'âme de Lexa que suis-je vraiment pour elle ? Ne serai-je donc jamais l'âme de Lexa. C'est assailli par c'est question que je reprends la parole.

-Tu parles de Costia n'est-ce-pas ? Murmurai-je en essayant de masquer ma peine

-Non Clarke ce n'était pas Costia, murmure-t-elle à son tour. C'était Chloé, c'était ma petite sœur. C'est elle que mes parents ont tué de sang-froid.


	13. Chapter 13

_On est samedi donc me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Au programme une brève rencontre avec un des membres de la famille de Lexa. je suis pas sur que la belle-famille de Clarke l'accepte facilement mais j'en dis pas plus. je cherche une âme charitable pour m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 3 de the 100 parce que j'ai lu le résumé et j'ai absolument rien compris. Bon sur ceux réponses aux reviews._

 _Lea kom trikru: lire ta review m'a fait très plaisir. c'est vrai que je respecte pas les couples de la série, a part le Clexa mais ça comme tu l'as si bien dit c'est la base. je voulais que chacune des filles de la série c'est a dire Raven, Octavia, Clarke et Lexa soient couple au lieu de jouer au jeu des chaises musicales comme dans la série ou y en toujours une qui est ts donc voila. en espérant que la suite de plaise._

 _: ahaha et oui les parents de Lexa sont des en**ler, c'est à se demander comment elle peut être aussi stable mentalement. enfin Lexa n'est pas non plus la définition de gentillesse incarnée. Malheureusement pour Lexa, il n'y a pas seulement ses parents de tarés... tu es accro à cette histoire! sérieux? trop cool, en espérant que la suite de plaise._

 _Guesst what: bienvenue à toi si tu nous rejoins. Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise._

 _Evil queen Momo: Evil queen comme dans once upon a time? j'ai bien cette série aussi. donc voila la suite... j'espère qu'elle va te plaire_

 _enjoy it_

* * *

Chapitre 13

Pdv Lexa

 _Ma chère Lexa,_

 _Profites bien du temps que tu passes avec tes amis. Je viens tout te prendre._

 _Je vais commencer par cette bande de gamin dont tu t'es entourée et surtout de cette blonde dont on m'a parlé. Apres tout ce temps, tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon, l'amour est une faiblesse. Mais cette fois tu la comprendras, je vais la tuer sous tes yeux et tu ne pourras rien comme tu n'as pas réussi à sauver la précédente. Comme d'habitude tu seras impuissante car l'amour t'as rendu faible._

 _J'arrive, petite sœur._

 _PS : embrasse notre sœur, enfin ce qui l'en reste._

 _Anya_

Ça fait deux jours que j'ai reçu la lettre de ma sœur et je la relis inlassablement. Je la connais par cœur en fait. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Ce ne sont que des menaces pour le moment mais si elle les mettait en pratique, Clarke serait en danger parce qu'elle m'aime. Je suis assise sur le bord de mon lit et doit avoir relu la lettre déjà 3 fois depuis mon réveil qui était i minutes, c'est une bonne moyenne je trouve. Mais cette lettre me terrorise autant qu'elle me met en colère. Elle me rappelle mes échecs et mes doutes. Je sens deux bras enserrer ma taille par derrière et une tête se pose sur mon épaule.

-arrête avec cette lettre Lex'.

Clarke m'a demandé cela des dizaines de fois depuis 2 jours mais j'en suis incapable. Et si Anya venait vraiment ici et qu'elle tuait Clarke ou même l'un de mes amis. Ça serait ma faute, encore une fois je n'aurai pas su protéger les gens auxquels je tiens.

-Et si elle venait vraiment et si elle te tuait.

Clarke enlève ses bras de ma taille pour les poser sur mes épaules et me fait pivoter pour que je la regarde. Elle a encore les cheveux tout emmêlés de sa nuit et son air ensommeillé, la rend encore plus enfantin.

-Tu ne me perdras pas Lexa, je te le promets.

Elle s'avance et m'embrasse doucement. Le baiser n'est pas enflammé ou demandeur, elle veut juste me montrer qu'elle sera là pour moi. Nous nous séparons légèrement, nos lèvres se frôlent encore et nos fronts sont collés.

-Anya a déjà tué des personnes que j'aimais, Clarke. C'est elle qui a donné l'endroit ou Costia vivait et elle a…elle a…

-Elle a aidé à tuer Costia.

J'hoche simplement la tête, ça fait presque deux mois que Raven s'est transformée devant nos amis et que je leur ai dit que c'était mes parents qui avaient tué leur propre enfant. Ils sont tous restés sans voix pendant un moment puis Bellamy a littéralement pété un câble. Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle et si les meurtriers de Chloé avaient été en face de lui il les aurait tués sans sourciller.

-Lexa regarde-moi. Tes parents ne vont pas revenir au château, ça ne serait pas dans leur intérêt et Anya est à Azkabban. Elle ne peut pas s'enfuir, jamais personne ne l'a pu. Et si elle vient Bellamy se fera un plaisir de lui expliquer son point de vue.

Je souris légèrement face à sa dernière remarque et pour clore la discussion je m'avance à mon tour et l'embrasse. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et les posent finalement sur sa nuque afin de la rapprocher encore un peu. Ses mains sont posées dans mon dos à la naissance de mon débardeur. Je la sens frôler ma peau. Sur une impulsion de Clarke je me retrouve allonger sur le lit, Clarke au-dessus de moi. J'essaye de me retourner pour être au-dessus mais elle a l'air décidé à rester dans cette position. Ses lèvres délaissent les miennes pour me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Je gémis légèrement avant de l'entendre murmurer :

-Aujourd'hui c'est moi dessus, Commander.

Elle se mit à tracé une ligne de baiser sur ma mâchoire, puis elle descendit dans mon cou ou elle s'arrête pendant un moment sur un point qu'elle me savait particulièrement sensible. J'étirai mon cou afin qu'elle est encore plus de surface exposée à ses attentions. Elle reste encore quelques instants sur ce même point et je sais avec précision que j'aurai un joli suçon dans quelques minutes. C'était sa petite vengeance pour celui que je lui avais fait il y a trois jours et qu'elle portait encore. Elle se remit à descendre laissant sa langue tracée un long sillon de mon cou à la naissance de mon débardeur. Puis elle dégagea l'une de ses mains qui jouaient avec mes cheveux pour enlever l'une des bretelles de mon débardeur le faisant descendre puis elle continua à descendre ses baiser jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Octavia complètement excité dont l'excitation retomba rapidement.

-Putain de merde ! Vous voulez pas prévenir quand vous faites vos cochonneries. J'ai l'image de gravé dans la tête maintenant. On va manger alors allez-vous habiller une dans chaque pièce et aérer cette pièce. J'ai l'impression de sentir vos ébats matinaux.

Et elle ressort en claquant la porte. J'entends Clarke se mettre à rire et remettre ma brettelle de débardeur. Je grogne légèrement, sérieusement il pouvait pas nous laisser encore un peu. Clarke rigole de plus belle face à ma tête. Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se lever. Je reste allonger sur le lit et la regarde s'habiller, elle enfile d'abord un jean sous son long tee-shirt de pyjama. Puis elle enlève ce dernier révélant le haut de son corps et son soutien-gorge. Je suis toujours allongée sur le lit et la mate ouvertement. Elle enfile une chemise à carreau qu'elle boutonne avant de se tourner vers moi.

-si t'as fini d'admirer le spectacle, peut être que tu pourrais te changer toi aussi ?!

Je rougis légèrement et la vois sourire face à ma réaction. Je me lève finalement et me dirige vers mon armoire pour prendre un blue jeans et une chemise noire. J'enlève mon short de pyjama enfile mon jean, au moment où je vais pour enlever mon débardeur, j'hésite. Pas que je sois gênée dans les vestiaires on se change les une devant les autres mais je n'aime pas montrer mes cicatrices, surtout pas à Clarke. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour elle. Je prends une profonde inspiration et retire finalement mon débardeur. J'enfile ma chemise noire mais avant de la boutonner, je sens une main se poser sur mon ventre et je me retourne vers Clarke. Sa main qui est posée sur mon ventre se déplace un pour finalement toucher du bout des doigts ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Je me raidis légèrement a son contact.

-tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes cicatrices, Lex'. Tu es très belle.

Elle prend les deux bords de ma chemise et lentement se met à la boutonner. Elle laisse les deux derniers boutons d'ouverts et termine en m'embrassant tendrement. Au moment où elle cherche à approfondir le baiser je me retire et lui dis :

-ils vont nous attendre, on devrait y aller.

Elle grogne légèrement et oui c'est ma petite vengeance pour tout à l'heure quand elle n'a pas voulu me laisser au-dessus. Nous descendons dans la salle commune ou tous nos amis nous attendent.

-ca y est vous vous êtes bien amusées, rigole Finn.

-En tout cas vous avez traumatisé Octavia, explose finalement de rire Monty.

Je vois Clarke rougir et Octavia se mettre à grogner. Nous descendons finalement tous dans la grande salle pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. On s'assoit tous à la même table et on se met à manger dans la bonne humeur. Je vois plusieurs fois Bellamy et Raven s'embrassaient tendrement. Mais ma bonne humeur s'envole lorsque je vois le titre de la Une de la Gazette. Je saisis le journal au vol et le fixe pendant un moment. Je dois vraiment faire une tête de déterré car j'entends Bellamy m'appelle plusieurs fois :

-Lexa, Lexa…qu'est-ce qu' il y a ?

Je pose le journal au milieu de la table de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir. Le titre de la Une jette un profond silence sur notre petite tablée « Un échappé à Azkabhan » et dessous il y a une photo. La photo de ma sœur, la photo d'Anya. Je repense à sa lettre, c'est de sa qu'elle parlait. Elle avait déjà prévu de s'échapper et maintenant elle arrive. Elle vient pour mes amis, elle vient pour Clarke.

Pdv Clarke

Dès que je vois le titre du journal je sais que les ennuis vont commencer. On avait eu deux mois tranquille ou à tour de rôle on avait essayé d'aider Lexa a contrôlé ses pouvoirs. Et même si ce n'était pas très concluant, ça avait le mérite de la soulager d'une responsabilité énorme. Mais ce journal venait de tout faire basculer. Je savais que ça voulait dire que les problèmes commençaient vraiment. Enfin pour Lexa ils recommençaient mais pour nous, c'était un tout nouvel univers dangereux qui s'ouvrait. Avec cette lettre Anya et tous les mange-morts venait de commencer la guerre. Une guerre qui avait pour enjeux Lexa et à travers elle le monde des sorciers en entier.

-on va se battre, dit finalement Bellamy, j'en ai rien à faire qu'ils soient des centaines, qu'ils connaissent des sortilèges qu'on n'oserait même pas imaginer. On va leur botter le c*l. alors arrête de tirer cette tête Lexa.

Bellamy avait essayé de faire de l'humour mais sa blague tomba à plat dans le grand silence qui s'était emparé de la salle. Je me tournai vers Lexa mais toute son attention était dirigée vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Je me retournais donc pour voir ce qui avait tant attiré l'attention de la brune. C'est là que je la vis, une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir se tenait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un dans la foule silencieuse des élèves à tables. Finalement son regard se fixa sur notre petit groupe et elle se mit à avancer dans notre direction. A mi-chemin, elle enleva la capuche qui cachait son visage. C'était une femme, des cheveux blonds cendrés légèrement bouclés, un front haut, des yeux marrons en amande. Je dois dire qu'elle présentait mieux en vrai que sur le papier. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance mais aussi de sadisme à l'état pur. J'entendis certains murmures dans la salle, eux aussi n'en revenaient pas on avait sous les yeux la Une de la gazette. La prisonnière échappée d'Azkhaban se dirigeait droit sur nous. Anya arrivait.

Je sentais Lexa bouillir à côté de moi. J'essaye de la calmer en posant ma main sur son bras. Mais elle me repousse et se lève pour se tenir face à Anya. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Lexa autant en colère. Elle a l'air sur le point de lui sauter dessus lorsque celle-ci prend la parole.

-salut petite sœur, tu as grandi dis-moi.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu un ton avec autant de mépris. Elle hait Lexa c'est certain, tout ce qu'elle voit en elle c'est le seigneur des ténèbres qu'elle pourrait devenir.

-Je me demande si Chloé te ressemblerait toujours autant après tout c'était ton portrait craché.

Toute la salle est silencieuse, ils assistent sans voix à l'échange entre les deux sœurs. En même temps ils ne doivent pas y comprendre grand-chose. J'arrête de fixer Anya pour regarder Lexa. Celle-ci est dans une rage noire, en même temps parler de Chloé lui fait toujours beaucoup de mal. Sa colère est manifeste avec ses mains qui tremblent légèrement et ses yeux sont noirs. Pas entièrement noir comme la dernière fois, non sa pupille s'est élargie de façon à recouvrir toute son iris d'habitude verte.

-Sors d'ici, Anya.

La voix de Lexa est glaciale, elle essaye par tous les moyens de se contrôler. Du coin de l'œil je vois les professeurs se lever de leur table pour se poster à quelques mètres derrière Lexa, prêt à intervenir dès que la situation serait un peu plus clair. J'entends un rire glacial s'élevait dans la salle.

-Dis-moi, Lexa, se sont tes professeurs derrière toi. Ils sont mignons. Ils savent que tu pourrais tous les tuer d'un geste.

Anya fait tout pour déstabiliser Lexa et ça fonctionne. Je sens le banc sur lequel je suis assise commencer à trembler et je constate que les tables aussi. Je vois Anya sourire légèrement, elle a remarqué elle aussi, les meubles qui commençaient à trembler. Elle est entrain d'atteindre son objectif, qui est de pousser à bout Lexa.

-Sors d'ici Anya, je ne le répèterai pas.

La voix de Lexa a monté d'une octave, signe évident qu'elle est entrain de perdre le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je lui ai promis d'être là pour elle. Alors si je la lâche lorsque sa sœur psychopathe et meurtrière débarque, je suis une petite-amie qui craint. Je décide de rester assise à ma place, si je me lève Lexa perdra le peu de contrôle qui lui reste et ça deviendra un vrai carnage.

\- Lexa, calme-toi s'il te plait, je garde un ton calme et détaché malgré la peur qui me ronge. C'est exactement ce qu'elle veut.

D'un seul coup Anya, qui jusque-là était concentrée sur sa sœur se tourne vers nous et se met à nous dévisager un par un avant que son attention se fixe sur moi. Ok ne pas etre terrifiée, ne pas être terrifiée. Trop tard je suis terrifiée !

-Vous devez donc être les amis de Lexa, je dois dire qu'elle s'est entourée d'une belle bande de rigolo. Et tu dois être Clarke, dit-elle en me regardant. Et ce que je veux pour répondre à ta question c'est te tuer.

A peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase que toute la salle se met à trembler. Les tables sont tellement secouées que la nourriture tombe de partout, j'ai du mal à tenir sur le banc et les murs vibrent. C'est trop tard Lexa a perdu. Anya tourne de nouveau la tête vers sa sœur mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit elle est projetée à l'autre bout de la salle vers les grandes portes. J'ai juste le temps d'entrapercevoir les yeux de Lexa avant que celle-ci ne transplane dans une gerbe de flamme au couleur sombre. Ils étaient noirs, totalement noirs comme lors de la première que je l'ai vu en crise.

Elle réapparait juste à côté d'Anya mais avant qu'elle n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, la brune est projetée a plusieurs mètre du sol est heurte violement un mur. Je vois Anya se relever, tenant dans son poing fermé sa baguette. Elle vient d'utiliser la magie et a fait faire un vol plané à sa petite sœur. Lexa se relève, au vue de sa position je dirai que sa chute l'a pas mal amoché. Anya lève sa baguette et jette un sort que je reconnais comme celui de semptum sempra. Si Lexa se prend ce sort elle est morte ou en tout cas dans un sale état. Mais au lieu de ça la cadette lève sa main droite et un bouclier de couleur bleu nuit apparait devant elle et le sort de l'ainée s'écrase sur la protection. Avant qu'Anya n'est pu continuer ses attaques, Lexa transplane à nouveau dans une gerbe de flamme noir, elle atterrit à nouveau à côté d'Anya. Mais cette fois elle ne laisse pas le temps a sa sœur de riposter à la saisie à la gorge avant de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Sa colère a encore augmenté, je le sais car les vitres de la salle ont toutes explosé en de multiples débris avant d'être attirées comme un aimant par Lexa et de se mettre à tourbillonner autour d'elle.

Je crois que si la scène n'était pas aussi fascinante ça serait la panique dans la salle. Je me lève pour aller rejoindre, il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête avant qu'elle commette l'irréparable et visiblement les professeurs sont complétement dépassés. Je vois tous mes amis se mettre debout malgré le sol qui continue de trembler et nous nous mettons à courir dans leur direction. Nous sommes à mi-chemin quand j'aperçois une fumée noire enveloppée les deux sœurs. Quand celle-ci se dissipe, Lexa est seule. Anya a transplané. Je vois ma copine commencer à vaciller et nous arrivons juste à temps pour éviter qu'elle tombe par terre inconsciente. Bellamy la retient et la soulève. Je me tourne vers les professeurs qui n'ont toujours pas bougé et m'adresse à un en particulier.

-Maman, elle a besoin de soin.

Je vois ma mère sortit du rang et se diriger d'un pas rapide vers nous. Elle pose sa main sur le front de Lexa puis lui tourner légèrement la tête pour voir la partie qui a heurté le mur, avant de nous dire seulement.

-Suivez-moi à l'infirmerie.

Nous la suivons, Lexa toujours dans les bras de Bellamy (ca commence à devenir une habitude). Quand nous sortons de la Grande Salle, nous entendons un gigantesque brouhaha se répandre dans toute la ne distingue qu'un mot et je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou avoir peur pour la suite « l'élue »


	14. Chapter 14

_Bon je sais qu'on est vendredi, mais comme je suis pas là demain je préfère publier avec un jour d'avance qu'avec un jour de retard. donc on va dire que c'est mon cadeau. j'ai écris le chapitre au lieu de faire mes devs ce qui veut dire qu'on est la fin des vacances et que je n'ai absolument rien fait... bref on s'en fout, tout de suite réponse au review._

 _: Ahaha t'en fais pas c'est pas grave que ce ne soit pas une review tant que je reçois le message je peux te répondre. techniquement toute la famille de Lexa ne sont pas des psychopathes, penses à sa petite sœur elle n'était pas une psychopathe (bon ok elle est morte). et Lexa a pété son câble plusieurs fois déjà, bon très souvent en fait mais bon. tu sais tu devrais m'envoyer comment tu imagines le prochain chapitre et comme ca on verra si tu as bien deviné. ne t'en fais pas je te piquerai pas tes idées, les chapitres sont écrits une semaine avant leur publication donc...mais pour voir._

 _: tu as aimé le combat, ben tu vas être servi. enfin pas dans ce chapitre qui est un peu plus calme mais la situation va commencer a dégénéré dans pas longtemps c'est promis._

 _MaraCapucin: ahahaha merci, mais je trouve que la scène de baston est encore soft. je t'en réserve une un peu plus hard, dans les chapitres a venir._

 _Lea kom trikru: ah non t'en fais pas ce sera pas le dernier, bon pas dans ce chapitre mais ça va arriver. Lexa va-t-elle un jour tué Anya ou pas telle est la question? moi je sais moi je sais (retour a un age mental de 5ans). Lexa ne passe pas du coté obscur de la force...pour le moment. a me parler de star wars, tu me donnes une idée de cross over entre the 100 et et star wars, ça serait trop marrant... en espérant que la suite te plaise._

 _enjoy it_

* * *

Chapitre 14

Pdv Lexa

Le noir, un noir totale m'englobe. Je suis comme prisonnière dedans, piégé entre rêve et réalité. La première sensation est la douleur. Une douleur lancinante à la tête, je crois qu'elle va exploser. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une méga-gueule de bois puissance 10 mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait la fête. En fait je me souviens de pas grand-chose. Je cherche dans mes souvenirs mais tout est embrouillé, j'ai l'impression d'être dans le brouillard total. J'essaye de bouger mais mon corps me fait mal lui aussi. Je ressens une vive douleur à mon épaule droite et à chaque respiration mes cotes me font mal. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passée pour que je me retrouve aussi mal en point. Je me souviens de mon réveil avec Clarke, en même temps comment l'oublier, je me souviens qu'on est allé dans la Grande Salle et à partir de là plus rien, le trou noir. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au vue de mon état mais impossible de m'en souvenir. C'est assez frustrant.

J'essaye à nouveau de bouger mais je sens directement une main saisir la mienne et une voix me murmurer « Non, Lex' reste tranquille. Tout va bien se passer ». je reconnais cette voix, Clarke. Sa main dans la mienne m'apaise, je resterai bien des heures dans cette position. Coupée du monde, allongée dans un lit (sans doute), les yeux fermés avec ma copine à côté de moi. Mais je veux voir son visage, ça me manque déjà. Je suis vraiment accro à cette fille. Alors, j'ouvre les yeux : idée vraiment stupide. L'intensité lumineuse environnante me brule la rétine et augmente encore plus mon mal de tête. Je cligne plusieurs rapidement des yeux afin de m'habituer à la luminosité. Apres plusieurs minutes a essayé de voir enfin clairement sans avoir l'impression qu'on pointe directement un laser dans les yeux. Je pose enfin les yeux sur ma copine. Je remarque d'emblée ses traits tirées et soucieux. Je crois que j'ai encore déconné…pour changer.

-Clarke qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

Ma gorge me fait super mal, sérieux j'ai mangé un plat trop épicé ou quoi. Clarke fronce les sourcils suite à ma question.

\- tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je tourne la tête vers la source de la voix et je trouve tous mes amis de l'autre côté du lit entrain de veiller sur moi. Je crois que c'est Octavia qui vient de parler mais j'en suis pas sure. Je fais non de la tête, puis je balaye la salle du regard. Je reconnais l'infirmerie, en même temps j'y passe beaucoup de temps, beaucoup trop à mon gout. Puis je remarque un groupe de personnes qui se dirige vers nous. Je reconnais en tête le directeur, Jaha, puis Abby, Marcus, Indra… je tourne la tête vers Clarke complètement dépassée. Je la regarde dans ses yeux qui sont incapables de me cacher quoi que ce soit et j'y lis tous ses sentiments : colère, doute, amour mais surtout beaucoup de peur. Et c'est la que tout me revient, c'est en plongeant dans les yeux de ma copine que tous mes souvenirs me reviennent : Anya, mon…dérapage on va dire. Et je murmure plus pour moi qu'autre chose :

-ils savent…

En réponse Clarke serre un peu plus ma main et hoche la tête.

Pdv Clarke

Apres être sorti de la Grande Salle, nous somme directement allés à l'infirmerie, ma mère nous guidant. Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, Bellamy dépose Lexa sur l'un des lits. Puis nous nous reculons, pour laisser la place à ma mère. Je commence à stresser. Lexa ne s'est jamais évanouie après avoir fait une crise. Et maintenant tout le monde sait qu'elle est l'élue. Quels vont être les répercutions ? Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? Ma mère déboutonne la chemise de Lexa pour avoir un meilleur accès à son torse. Je vois Bellamy et Finn détournée regard tandis que Jasper et Monty se tournent carrément. Je les en remercie silencieusement, je commence à en avoir un peu marre que tout le monde puisse relooker ma copine a moitié sans ses fringues.

Je me retourne vers Lexa que ma mère examine toujours. Je la vois entrain d'appuyer sur ses cotes, et le corps de Lexa tressaille légèrement. Je me crispe, là voir souffrir m'est insupportable. Je me tends, j'ai qu'une envie écarter ma mère de Lexa mais je sais qu'elle ne fait que son métier. Finalement après quelques secondes qui me paraissent des heures, elle retire sa main. Lorsque sa main s'éloigne du thorax, je pousse un profond soupir. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais retenu.

Ma mère remonte sa main et la pose sur le cou de la brune. Elle pose deux doigts sur le cou de Lexa, là ou une marque s'y trouve. Je rougis violement, il se pourrait que je sois à l'origine de cette marque qui était jusque-là caché par le col de sa chemise. Ma mère se redresse et se tourne vers moi. Je dois être toute rouge car je la vois esquisser un léger sourire sur son visage d'habitude si sérieux. La relation avec ma mère s'est dégradée a la mort de mon père. On a plus jamais était aussi proche qu'avant. Mais je dois dire que la voir sourire me replonge des années en arrière quand nous étions tous les trois, ma mère mon père avant et moi avant qu'un petit escroc le descende pour les 20livres de son porte-monnaie.

-Je suppose que je ne demande pas d'où vient cette marque.

Je rougis encore plus, je dois être une vraie tomate. J'entends Octavia ricaner à côté de moi.

-Ça vous apprendra à me traumatiser.

Je mets un coup de coude à O' qui émet un petit couinement aigue. Je souris légèrement, fallait pas faire de commentaire sur ma relation avec Lexa, surtout devant ma mère. Je me retourne vers ma mère retrouvant mon sérieux.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle va, maman ?

-Elle a quelques cotes fêlées et son épaule droite a été déboitée. Je l'ai remis en place. Ça devrait aller. Maintenant c'est à vous de répondre à mes questions.

Nous hochons tous la tête en regardant nos pieds, penauds. On dirait des enfants pris en faute. On sait qu'on va passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Depuis quand savez-vous la vérité ?

Un long silence s'installe, personne n'ose répondre. Devenons-nous dire toute la vérité, sur tout ce que l'on sait : les parents de Lexa, sa petite sœur, Anya mais aussi Raven…

-ca fait environ deux mois, répond finalement Monty sérieux.

C'est la première fois que je vois cette expression sérieuse sur le visage de Monty, lui qui est toujours rieur d'habitude. Ça me fait un pincement au cœur de le voir ainsi. J'aurai aimé qu'il n'est jamais a arrêté de rire, j'aurai aimé pouvoir le protéger de ce monde cruel. Qu'il reste à jamais cet ado rieur, mais un jour il faut grandir et ce jour est arrivé pour nous. Nous allons devoir prendre des responsabilités bien lourdes pour des personnes de notre âge. Mais c'est la vie, c'est ainsi. On doit continuer à être debout, a profiter de tous les moments de joie.

-J'ai une autre question pour toi Clarke.

J'hoche simplement la tête, prête à toutes les questions de ma mère. Mais je dois avouer que celle-là me surprend et me prend un peu de cours.

-Est-ce-que tu l'aimes ?

« Est-ce-que je l'aime ? », elle est marrante celle-là. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je ne me suis jamais posée la question. En fait si, souvent même, mais j'ai toujours mis de côté cette question. Je ne suis pas très douée pour comprendre mes sentiments. Est-ce-que je veux passer l'ensemble de ma vie avec elle ? Oui. Est-ce-que je veux la protéger de ses parents, de sa sœur et même d'elle-même ? Oui. Est-ce-que ses bras sont le seul endroit où je me sens à ma place, complète ? Oui. En fait je connais la réponse, je la connais depuis des semaines, des mois.

-Oui, maman, oui je l'aime.

Elle hoche simplement la tête et s'écarte de Lexa. Sérieux pas d'hurlement, pas de remontrance. Rien. Elle se dirige vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie mais se retourne vers nous avant de sortir.

-Le directeur voudra la voir, elle aura besoin de votre aide.

Puis elle sort, à peine a-t-elle franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie que je me poste à côté du lit de Lexa. Ma mère lui a reboutonné sa chemise, j'ai l'impression que c'est une manie chez les Griffin d'habiller Lexa. Je m'approche encore de son lit et me penche sur elle pour voir de mes propres yeux son état. Elle semble paisible, son visage est détendu. Je remets automatiquement une de ses mèches brunes rebelles derrière son oreille. Je souris face à mon propre geste, elle déteste quand je fais ça. Elle préfère quand ses cheveux tombent sur son visage, elle dit je la cite « ça donne un petit côté guerrière ». Mais moi je ne peux pas voir ses magnifiques yeux verts, dans lesquels je me perds si souvent. Ses yeux qui sont hermétiquement fermés à ce moment précis et j'aimerai tant pouvoir voir. Je m'assois sur une chaise en attendant, ma main entrain de tracer des formes imaginaires sur son avant-bras. On n'attend pas bien longtemps, 10minutes tout au plus, mais je les trouve vraiment longue. Je sens Lexa se crisper sous ma main et je me relève d'un bond. Son visage n'est plus aussi paisible, et est crispé par la douleur. Elle essaye de bouger et je saisis sa main en lui demandant de rester immobile :

-Non, Lexa reste tranquille. Tout va bien se passer.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fait, elle arrête d'essayer de bouger. Je crois que c'est la première fois que Lexa suit un conseil. Au bout d'un certain temps elle ouvre enfin les paupières et se met à cligner furieusement des yeux. Apres quelques minutes, son regard vert magnétique se pose sur moi. Elle a l'air perdue comme si elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé et sa question confirme mes dires :

-Clarke, qu'est ce qui s'est passée ? Elle ne se souvient de rien, elle ne se souvient pas d'Anya nous menaçant, ni de son affrontement avec sa sœur, ni de sa perte de contrôle. J'entends la voix d'Octavia s'élevait.

\- tu ne te souviens pas ?

Question vraiment stupide, d'après moi. Si elle se souvenait, elle ne poserait pas la question. Lexa se met à regarder son environnement, réalisant sans doute qu'elle est à l'infirmerie. Elle se retourne à nouveau vers moi et me fixe intensément. Ce n'est pas un simple regard, c'est comme si elle essayait de lire en moi pour combler ce qu'elle a oublié. C'est une sensation très étrange, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien cacher à ce regard. Ce n'est pas une sensation désagréable, enfin quand ce regard vient de la fille que vous aimez, ça ne vous dérange pas. Parce que je n'ai rien à cacher à Lexa, sauf peut-être le rêve que j'ai fait il y a deux jours et où on dépassait enfin le stade du pelotage intensif. Oui, bon ok, j'ai rêvé que je couchais avec Lexa mais je m'éloigne du sujet-là. Je me concentre donc à nouveau sur Lexa et je vois ses traits se crisper. Puis je l'entends murmure seulement deux morts : « ils savent », et je sais que les ennuies quand je vois le groupe mener par Jaha arriver à notre hauteur.

Ma mère se détache du groupe, pour s'approcher de Lexa et pose sa main sur le front de cette dernière pour prendre sa température. Ma petite-amie se crispe sous le geste de ma mère, en même temps elle déteste les contacts physiques. Je suis la seule exception. Alors je sers un peu plus sa main, pour lui dire de ne pas l'envoyer bouler. En même temps j'ai très bien compris ce que ma mère faisait, elle essaye de gagner du temps pour retarder au maximum la confrontation avec Jaha. Depuis la mort de mon père, je me suis un peu éloignée de ma mère mais je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante d'essayer de protéger ma petite-amie, même si elle déteste qu'on la materne. Jaha s'avance pour finalement se poster devant le lit d'hôpital, pile en face de ma copine dont je vois les traits se figer pour finalement prendre ce masque derrière lequel elle cache ses émotions au reste du monde. Ce masque que je déteste tant. Mais je sais que face à Jaha elle aura besoin de ne montrer aucun sentiment qu'il pourra exploiter.

Pdv Lexa

Jaha se tient en face de moi, j'essaye de me redresser. Je ne veux pas paraitre faible devant cet idiot. Je pousse sur mes bras pour me mettre en position assise. Mon épaule se met à me lancer et mes cotes me hurlent de me coucher, mais je ne laisse rien transparaitre. Aucun de mes amis n'essaye de m'aider et je les en remercie silencieusement pour cela. Je ne veux pas être faible, certains diront que c'est de l'arrogance d'autre de la fierté placée, pour moi c'est un juste un moyen de me protéger. Pour moi la vie a toujours été dure et cela m'a appris une chose, si tu veux survivre frappe avant qu'on te frappe et c'est ce que je fais :

-Mr le Directeur, votre présence m'enchante.

Je ne peux pas frapper Jaha directement : parce que petit 1 je ne suis pas en état et petit 2 ça m'apporterait encore plus d'ennuie que j'en ai déjà alors j'ai utilisé une autre arme, le sarcasme. C'est une arme que je n'utilise pas souvent, je préfère mes poings et je laisse Raven se charger d'être sarcastique, elle fait ça très bien, mais aujourd'hui les années à côtoyer Reyes vont me servir.

-Moquerie n'est pas le résultat d'un esprit, répond Jaha.

Non mais il est sérieux là, c'est ma réplique normalement. C'est moi qui dis ça, pas lui. Ça ne va pas le faire s'il me vole mes répliques.

-J'aurai plutôt dit sarcasme mais comme sur beaucoup de chose notre avis diverge, Directeur.

Apres le sarcasme, l'insolence je me transforme en mini-Raven ou quoi. Mais je jubile intérieurement lorsque je vois les traits de Jaha se tordre sous la fureur. Mais je ne laisse rien paraitre, contrairement à lui mon visage est neutre de toute émotion. Je sens la main de Clarke qui tient toujours la mienne se crisper pour me rappeler de ne pas aller trop loin. Je ne veux pas inquiéter ma blonde alors je décide de ralentir la cadence. Je risque de m'attirer encore plus d'ennuie si je continue. Alors j'attends que Jaha reprenne la parole. Apres plusieurs minutes à attendre dans un silence de mort que le directeur retrouve son calme, ce dernier prend finalement la parole.

-Tu es l'élue.

Merci Jaha, je crois que tout le monde l'avait compris ça. Mais je ne dis rien, même si j'ai une réplique bien sentie qui me vient à l'esprit. Il ne vaut mieux pas inquiéter Clarke encore plus. Vue la tête de Raven, elle aussi avait envie de remballer Jaha mais elle s'abstient de dire quoi que ce soit après que Bellamy lui est saisi le bras pour l'en dissuader. J'attends mon jugement, il ne renverra pas de Poudlard. Avoir l'élu dans son école lui permettra d'attirer tous les feux des projecteurs et c'est exactement ce qu'il veut. Mais il va vouloir me contrôler par tous les moyens possibles, il voudra faire de moi son esclave et ça il en est hors de question.

-je ne peux pas te renvoyer, ça serait contraire à tout ce que ce château défend, commence hypocritement Jaha. Mais il est hors de question que l'épisode ce matin se reproduise. Tous les soirs et lors de tes journées de repos, l'un des membres du corps professorales te surveillera pour ta protection et celle des autres élèves. De plus, tu suivras un entrainement, Indra t'apprendra à te défendre et je ferai de toi un héros.

Et sur ceux il sort ne me laissant pas le temps de protester. J'entends la voix de la mère de Clarke s'élevait mais je l'entends comme si elle venait de très loin.

-ca va aller, Lexa, tout va bien se passer.

Comment ça pourrait bien se passer, devoir être surveillée je peux supporter et si ça me soule je m'éclipserai en douce. Devoir m'entrainer avec Indra pour me contrôler, je peux supporter aussi, je sais qu'il faut que j'apprenne à utiliser ma magie et Indra sera un bon prof. Non ce qui me terrorise vraiment c'est sa dernière phrase « je ferai de toi un héros ». Je ne suis pas un héros, je ne l'ai jamais été. Cette phrase m'a replongé des années en arrière. Quelques semaines après la mort de Chloé, alors que j'étais sur la tombe de ma sœur ma mère s'était avancée et m'avait murmuré une phrase quasi-similaire « je ferai de toi le nouveau seigneur ». Et les années qui ont suivi ont été plus douloureuse les unes que les autres. Et je sais que même si Jaha dit vouloir faire de moi un héros il va utiliser les mêmes méthodes que mes parents. Il va me briser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de moi.

2 semaines plus tard

Pdv Clarke

Je suis assise, seule, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il est deux heures du matin, un jour de semaine. Tout le monde est couché à cette heure-là, même les moins sérieux des élèves. Mais moi non, je l'attends. Je l'attends tous les soirs depuis deux semaines et je la vois rentre à chaque fois de plus en plus tard, de plus en plus exténué. Je commence à somnoler sur le canapé lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre me réveille. Je me lève du sofa et me dirige vers la silhouette que je devine dans e noir. Elle s'avance encore et je peux discerner ses traits grâce à la lumière de la lune qui éclaire la salle.

-tu aurais dû aller te coucher, Clarke.

Sa voix sonne bizarre, comme si ça faisait des heures qu'elle n'avait pas parlé et qu'elle en avait plus l'habitude.

-je te dis que je t'attendrais, Lexa.

Je la vois sourire légèrement mais celui-ci s'envole aussi rapidement qu'il est venu. Ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue. Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal se sont ses yeux. Ils sont éteints, il n'y a pas cette lueur qui brille toujours à l'intérieur de ses pupilles. Cette lueur qui rend Lexa si spéciale, cette lueur qui évoque tout ce qu'elle a vécu mais qu'elle est toujours debout. Mais cette lueur ne brille quasiment plus, elle s'éteint de jour en jour depuis que Jaha a décidé de la former. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui fait, elle refuse de m'en parler. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle revient dans état mentale lamentable mais sans aucune blessure physique. C'est comme si il s'acharnait à la détruire, à réduire en poussière tout ce qui fait Lexa.

-Viens, on va se coucher Lexa.

Je ne lui demanderai pas comment elle va, je sais déjà que ce n'est pas la forme. Elle ne dira pas qu'elle va bien pour ne pas me mentir.

-on peut dormir ici, je ne pense pas pouvoir monter les escaliers.

Je souris et m'avance doucement pour déposer un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres si tentante. Je vois l'éclat dans ses yeux se rallumer un peu.

-tout ce que tu veux, Commandante.

Je lui prends la main et la dirige vers le plus grand des canapés qui pourra nous accueillir toutes les deux. A peine sommes-nous arrivées au canapé qu'elle s'effondre dessus, morte de fatigue. Mais elle ne s'endort pas tout de suite, elle attend que je la rejoigne ce que je fais sans attendre. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et me blottit dans ses. Je niche mon nez dans son cou tandis qu'elle cale sa tête au-dessus de la mienne. Ses bras enserrent ma taille me collant à elle. Je sais que c'est Lexa qui a besoin de réconfort que c'est moi qui devrait la tenir dans mes bras mais on dort toujours dans cette position. Apres seulement quelques secondes la respiration de Lexa devient plus profonde signe qu'elle s'est endormie. Je cherche à m'endormir mais je n'y arrive pas quelque chose me retient alors je me mets à murmure seule dans le noir.

-je ne te laisserai pas Lexa, je te protégerai qu'importe contre qui je dois me battre : tes parents, ta sœur, Jaha. Je ne te laisserai pas oublier qui tues, jamais. Je te le promets…je t'aime Lexa.

Pour seule réponse, les bras de Lexa se resserrent inconsciemment, je crois, autour de ma taille. Je souris et commence à m'endormir lorsque j'entends une voix s'élever à peine plus forte qu'un soupir.

-Je t'aime aussi, Clarke.

Je sens un léger sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres et je m'endors


	15. Chapter 15

_on est samedi donc me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. je sais que d'habitude je publie le matin mais un DS et une sortie entre amie m'en ont empêcher, donc je publie ce soir. le chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire puisqu'il y a plus d'action. je vous préviens qu'on est déjà au chapitre 15 et que je pense en écrire une vingtaine, donc c'est aussi le début de la fin. après petite digression avant de passer aux réponses aux reviews, j'aimerai savoir si il y a des fans de once upon a time et si oui si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer qu'est qu'ont foutu les scénaristes avec Ruby dans l'épisode 18 de la saison 5, sérieux c'est mon perso préféré avec Regina et ils nous ont sorti une histoire d'amour débile avec Spoil qu'on sait pas d'ou elle vient. voila faut que je me calme mais quand même quoi. sur ceux réponse aux reviews._

 _MaraCapucin: Merci beaucoup, mais je compte pas m'attarder trop sur le personnage de Jaha enfin tu vas comprendre dans le chapitre en espérant que tu aimes._

 _: ce n'est pas tout a fait ce qu'il va se passer même si il y a une histoire de ténèbres. je te laisse découvrir et me dire ce que tu en penses et comment tu vois la suite._

 _Lea kom trikru: Jaha va crever...peut-être, je n'ai pas encore décidé. pour ce qui est du cross-over je vais essayer de le faire mais vu toutes les idées de fic que j'ai ça sera pas tout de suite je veux déjà écrire celle qui prendrait suite après le Mont Weather et une autre après l'episode 3X07. mais je vais essayer cet été si j'ai le temps._

 _: eh bien bienvenue a toi si tu es nouveau. je suis très heureux que ma fic te plaise en esperant que ça continue_

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre 15

Pdv Clarke

On marche main dans la main dans la foret. On est samedi et on a décidé de tous aller se promener. Bellamy est juste devant marchant avec Raven, leurs mains l'une dans l'autre. Tandis que Jasper et Octavia se chamaillent comme des enfants sous l'œil amusé de Finn. Et Monty est absorbé par la contemplation de toutes les feuilles environnantes, c'est désespérant au possible. En somme tout le monde s'amuse sauf ma copine. Cela fait un mois que Jaha a commencé à l'entrainer et son état se détériore de plus en plus. Elle rentre toujours de plus en plus tard, quand elle rentre tout court et lorsqu'elle dort elle fait des cauchemars que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à calmer. C'est comme si Jaha la ramener à l'état qu'elle était avant qu'elle nous rencontre, quand elle vivait chez ses parents. Je m'arrête de marcher, l'obligeant à s'arrêter à son tour. Je me tourne vers elle pour la regarder en face. On se fixe un moment dans les yeux, mais les siens semblent vides.

-Lexa, essaye de te détendre.

-Je ne devrai pas être là.

Elle a dévié la tête pour dire cette phrase, de façon à ce que nos regards ne se croisent plus, comme si elle avait honte de dire cela. Je prends son menton de main libre et l'oblige à me fixer à nouveaux, chose qu'elle fait. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et j'y lis un sentiment que je n'aurai jamais cru voir dans les yeux de Lexa, de la peur. A ce moment précis ma copine a peur, et elle a honte d'avoir peur. Je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres mais me stop à quelques millimètres. Nos souffles se mélangent et nos nez se frôlent.

-Tu es en sécurité, Lexa. Jaha ne peut plus rien contre toi…plus jamais.

Je comble les quelques millimètres qui nous séparent et déposent doucement les lèvres contre les siennes. Rapidement le baiser devient plus enflammé, je sens sa langue effleurer mes lèvres pour lui en demander accès. Accès que je lui accorde sans hésiter, nos langues dansent ensemble. Apres de longues secondes, nous nous séparons par manque d'oxygène. Lexa me mordille la lèvre inférieure et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un léger gémissement. Quand je ré-ouvres les yeux, que j'avais fermé par automatisme pendant l'échange, je vois ma petite-amie avec un léger sourire. Oh My God ! Qu'est-ce que ce sourire m'avait manqué.

-Je te fais donc tant d'effet, me dit-elle.

-Arrête de te moquer Lex', et je lui tire la langue.

Je prends ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais c'est vrai que j'ai de plus en plus envie d'elle. Sérieux, qui ne voudrait pas franchir le pas avec une fille aussi badass. Je me retrouve souvent à m'imaginer enlevant les vêtements de Lexa un par un, sentir sa peau sous mes lèvres, dessiner ses courbes de mes doigts. A chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse langoureusement j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, la plaquer contre un mur et lui arracher tous ses vêtements. Je suis prête mais je ne sais pas si elle est prête, ou si elle a y même penser. Entre Jaha qui lui prend tout son temps, le 21 juin qui arrive de plus en plus et ses parents psychopathes qui veulent la voir sombrer dans les ténèbres…oui elle a décidément beaucoup de chose à penser autre que ça. Et puis il y a le problème de ses cicatrices. Enfin ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, j'aime Lexa comme elle est et ses cicatrices montrent qu'elle est passée par beaucoup d'épreuves mais qu'elle les a toutes surmontées. Mais elle ne les supporte pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Clarke…Clarke.

Je secoue la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Ça doit faire un moment que Lexa m'appelle, un sacré moment au vue de sa tête.

-Ça va ? à quoi tu pensais ?

-A rien…

-Clarke, ça fait 10 fois que je t'appelle.

Je souris doucement, madame l'impatiente est de retour. Je me sens commencer à rougir, je peux dessament pas lui dire ce sur quoi j'étais entrain de réfléchir.

-Désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Je vois a sa tête dubitative qu'elle me poserait bien d'autres questions mais je la coupe avant qu'elle puisse.

-viens, les autres vont nous attendre.

Je me retourne et commence à avancer, mais Lexa n'est pas décidée à bouger. Elle me retient grâce à nos mains qui sont toujours nouées. Elle a de nouveau une tête sérieuse mais elle a ce petit air blasé qui signifie qu'elle se sent bien.

-Reste, un peu avec moi Clarke. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on est que toutes les deux. Et puis ils ne sont pas loin.

Je souris et viens me blottir dans ses bras. Ma tête est nichée dans son cou tandis que, profitant de sa taille légèrement supérieur, elle a calé sa tête au-dessus de la mienne. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. Même si le soleil ne nous atteint pas sous le couvert des arbres, nous sommes bien. C'est début mai et les températures ont commencé à augmenter. Une légère brise se lève faisant voleter nos cheveux. L'odeur si particulière de Lexa me parvient mélanger à celle des pins. J'aimerai rester ici pour le reste de mes jours, plus de guerre, plus de responsabilité…juste Lexa et moi.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais dire par « Jaha ne peut plus rien contre toi ».

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, comme si elle ne voulait pas briser cet instant entre nous. J'embrasse doucement son cou avant de me redresser pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je veux dire que Jaha ne peut plus rien contre toi.

Elle arque un sourcil, visiblement ça ne répond pas à sa question.

-Je veux dire que ma mère a eu une discussion avec Jaha et qu'elle lui a clairement expliqué son point de vue.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ta mère a parlé à Jaha pour me défendre.

Je souris doucement, elle a très bien compris pourquoi ma mère l'avait défendue et elle s'amuse avec mes nerfs.

Flashback

Je me rends à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai rien mais faut que je parle d'urgence à ma mère, de Lexa. Je passe les grandes portes de la salle d'infirmerie et me retrouve encadrer de dizaines de lits blancs tirés au carré. La majorité ne sont pas occupée, en tout il y en a seulement deux qui sont défet. Le premier est occupé par une jeune fille, je la connais de vue, Harper, je crois qu'elle est en 7ème année. Elle s'est cassé la figure dans les escaliers. Pas les escaliers de la Salle Commune de Pousoufle dont la jeune fille fait partie, non ceux juste devant la Grande Salle, autant dire qu'elle a sérieusement ramassé et en plus devant tout le monde. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis au courant, j'étais là quand ça s'est passé. En fait j'étais plus occupée à me rabibocher avec Lexa après une énième dispute. Autant dire que j'étais dos à la scène, dans les bras de Lexa nos lèvres scellées l'une contre l'autre. Mais le bruit de la chute d'Harper nous a fait sortir de notre bulle. Et après avoir constaté que la fille n'avait rien, enfin presque rien puisqu'elle est toujours à l'infirmerie deux jours après, nous avons beaucoup rit. Enfin j'avais ris et Lexa avait souri, comme à son habitude.

Le deuxième lit est occupé par un garçon de 12-13ans. Ma mère est penchée au-dessus de lui, entrain de s'occuper de ce qui semble être une blessure à l'arcade. Il a dû se battre ou alors une potion lui a explosé à la figure. J'opterai plus pour la première option, après presque 4ans a côtoyé Lexa je commence à avoir l'habitude. J'ai dû la soigner des dizaines de fois après une bagarre quand elle ne se faisait pas prendre et qu'elle ne finissait pas à l'infirmerie. J'attends que ma mère est finie avec le jeune garçon pour lui parler. Je m'accoude au mur et repense au petit discours que j'ai préparé pour défendre ma cause, la cause de Lexa. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ma mère lève la tête de son patient et me voit enfin. Elle colle deux bandes de straps au gamin avant de lui dire de filer. Elle se redresse et semble s'étirer d'avoir était trop longtemps dans la même position. Puis elle se dirige vers moi, je me redresse. Ma mère déteste quand je me tiens avachie, et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour qu'on commence à s'engueuler. D'autant plus que j'ai besoin d'un service de sa part.

-Clarke ce n'est pas souvent que tu viens me rendre visite à l'infirmerie…ou me rendre visite tout court.

Je me sens mal à l'aise d'un coup. A sa façon de me regarder on dirait qu'elle sait que ma visite est seulement intéressée. Ce qui est en fait totalement le cas.

-Maman…

Je bloque. Envolé mon petit discours bien préparé. Je suis tétanisée face à ma propre mère, on aura tout vue.

-Clarke, tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

Je la vois légèrement sourire. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait pourquoi je suis là. Et elle ne me rend pas les choses faciles. Notre dernière vraie conversation doit remonter à un peu plus de deux ans, et là j'essaye de lui parler et elle se la joue médium.

-En fait, oui maman. C'est à propos de Lexa.

Je vois son sourire s'élargir, mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ce détail. Je me prépare psychologiquement à faire ma demande en répétant encore une fois mon discours, si soigneusement préparée.

-Voilà maman, depuis que Jaha a appris que Lexa est l'élue. Il ne la lâche pas. Quand elle n'est pas entrain de s'entrainer avec Indra elle est dans le bureau de Jaha

-Clarke…

-Et c'est de pire en pire, Maman. A chaque fois qu'elle revient de chez le directeur, c'est comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle.

-Clarke…

\- je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui fait et elle ne veut pas m'en parler. Mais elle fait des cauchemars et elle se met à hurler…et je ne peux rien faire.

-Clarke…

-Et ça me tue parce que, je veux vraiment l'aider. Parce que je l'aime et que c'est mon rôle de la soutenir. Mais…

-Clarke !

Je me tais avant de m'enfoncer plus. J'aurai peut-être du écouter ma mère quand celle-ci m'a appelé.

-Clarke, je sais que tu tiens à Lexa. Et je sais que Jaha lui fait vivre un enfer. Mais ta copine est forte, elle va s'en sortir. Et puis elle vous a, elle t'a toi.

Je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

-Néanmoins, j'ai discuté avec Jaha il y a deux jours et j'ai obtenu que Lexa soit tranquille pour le reste de la semaine.

Flashback _**(oui un flashback dans un flashback et alors !)**_

Pdv Abby

Je monte l'escalier en colimaçon qui mène au bureau du directeur Jaha. Je n'aime pas cet homme, il est retord et hypocrite. Sa soif d'ambition fait de lui un homme prêt à tout pour atteindre le pouvoir, y compris à utiliser une gamine de 16ans que la vie a déjà bien malmené. Je toque à la porte mais n'attends pas la réponse pour rentrer. Je n'attends jamais quand il s'agit de Jaha. Je rentre donc dans le bureau du directeur, mais il n'est pas seul. Lexa est là aussi, mais elle semble dans un état second. Sa posture est rigide et son visage ne montre aucune expression. Ses yeux sont vides, c'est comme si son corps était là mais pas son esprit.

-Je peux te parler, Thélonius.

-Je suis occupé, Abbigail.

Je tressaille légèrement à la mention de mon prénom complet, seul mon mari m'appelait ainsi. Tout le monde sait que je déteste qu'on m'appelle ainsi, depuis sa mort.

-Lexa, peux-tu nous laisser.

Je me tourne vers la brune mais celle-ci ne réagit toujours pas, elle semble toujours dans un état second, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

-Je n'ai pas fini avec Mlle Woods.

A la mention de son nom, je vois Lexa tressaillir mais elle semble toujours plongé dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs.

-Si, tu as fini pour aujourd'hui Thélonius. Lexa, laisse-nous.

Face à l'absence de réaction de Lexa, je m'avance vers elle et la secoue par l'épaule pour la faire réagir. Mais toujours pas.

-Lexa, regarde-moi. Clarke t'attend dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec tous tes amis.

A la mention du prénom de ma fille, Lexa semble se reconnecter un peu à la réalité. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde de ses yeux vides et sans émotion.

-Clarke t'attend, Lexa, va la rejoindre.

Elle hoche simplement la tête et se dirige vers la porte tel un automate. Lexa est souvent venue dans mon infirmerie après une bagarre. C'est une ado rebelle, qui ne montre quasiment jamais ses émotions mais il y a toujours eu cette lueurs dans son regard. Mais cette lueur a disparu, Jaha est entrain de briser cette gamine.

-Lexa tu restes là, ordonne Jaha.

Mais Lexa ne l'écoute pas, ouvre la porte et sort, rejoindre ma fille je l'espère.

-Tu es entrain de la détruire, Thélonius.

-Je fais d'elle ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer être, un héros.

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant, tu es entrain de briser une enfant.

-Ce n'est pas une enfant, Abbigail, c'est l'élue.

-C'est donc tout ce que tu vois en elle.

-c'est tout ce qu'elle est.

Je ne suis pas violente mais là j'ai qu'une envie le frapper. Pour Jaha, Lexa se résume au fait est qu'elle est l'élue. Il ne voit pas que c'est aussi une ado, une jeune fille, une rebelle, une amie…et c'est surtout la petite-amie de ma fille. Je prends une grande respiration pour me calmer afin de ne pas perdre mon sang-froid.

-Thélonius, tu dois ralentir la cadence avec Lexa, elle ne tiendra pas jusqu'au 21 juin à ce rythme.

-Elle a beaucoup à apprendre.

-Elle n'a rien à apprendre de toi. En attendant, elle a finis pour la semaine.

-Hors de question, nous faisons des progrès.

-Des progrès, vu l'état dans lequel je viens de la voir ce n'est pas flagrant. En attendant, ce n'était pas une proposition, Lexa a fini pour cette semaine pas de cours du soir, pas de travail psychologique, rien.

Je me suis rapprochée de lui durant ma tirade et je suis maintenant juste devant lui mes deux mains posées sur son bureau.

-et pourquoi je ferai ça, Abbigail, n'oublie pas c'est moi qui dirige cet établissement pas toi.

-Parce que les fonds que tu as détourné, il y a de cela 5ans pour bâtir ton petit empire économique, pourraient bien refaire surface mais pas de façon très discrète si tu vois ce je veux dire.

Je vois Jaha qui commence à fulminer et il me fixe d'un regard noir.

-Cette discussion est terminée Jaha. Lexa a terminé pour cette semaine et elle n'aura plus de leçon du soir avec toi, plus jamais.

Sur ceux je tourne les talons et sors de son bureau en claquant la porte.

Fin Flashback _**(Donc retour Flashback Abby-Clarke, je n'ai perdu personne !)**_

Pdv Clarke

Ma mère a sérieusement tenu tête à Jaha pour moi, pour ma petite-amie. Sans réfléchir je lui saute dans les bras. Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas pris ma mère dans mes bras. Ça m'avait manqué, dans ses bras je me sens redevenir une petite-fille. Je sens les bras de ma mère m'enlacer et me rendre mon étreinte.

-Merci Maman, merci.

 **Fin Flashback** _ **(donc retour au présent, ça y est j'ai tout le monde)**_

Pdv Clarke

Je souris doucement, face à la tête de Lexa.

-Tu…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'aligner deux mots que je me retrouve plaquer contre un arbre. Lexa s'est emparée de mes lèvres presque violement. Son corps fait pression sur le mien, le haut de sa cuisse appuie entre mes jambes. Sa main gauche glisse sur ma joue jusqu'à atteindre ma nuque et de se perdre dans mes cheveux. Sa main droite descend jusqu'à ma hanche et glisse après dans mon dos pour finir sous mon tee-shirt juste au-dessus de mon pantalon. D'abord surprise par sa réaction, je reprends rapidement mes esprits. Je titille ses lèvres de ma langue afin qu'elle m'alloue l'entrée, ce qu'elle fait. Mes mains se glissent sous son tee-shirt et commencent a remonter son ventre. Je sens ses abdos sous mes doigts, je continue à remonter et je sens ses cotes puis je remonte encore et butte sur son soutien-gorge de sport. Elle quitte mes lèvres, j'ai du mal à respirer. Nos lèvres sont toujours proches et se frôlent parfois.

-Je t'aime Clarke, je t'aime tellement.

Mes doigts jouent machinalement avec son bout de tissu qui me fait tant rager. J'essaye de me contenir, si je m'écoutais ses vêtements seraient loin de son corps. Je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres mais avant que je n'aie pu toucher ses lèvres, je sens un grand courant d'air et je vois Lexa voler à plusieurs mètres de moi. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, deux silhouettes m'empoignent chacun un bras et tout devient flou. On a transplané.

Pdv Lexa

On était entrain de s'embrasser Clarke et moi lorsque deux hommes vêtus de noir m'ont fait faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Des mange-morts. Je les vois s'approcher de Clarke, la saisir et puis ils disparaissent. Ils ont transplané. Tout s'est déroulé tellement vite, je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils l'ont enlevé, ils ont enlevé Clarke _**(A la base je voulais finir là, mais je me suis dit que ca serait trop sadique).**_

J'entends du bruit, des personnes courent vers moi mais je ne réagis toujours pas. Je suis trop abasourdie. Je sens une main agrippée mon épaule et me secouer. Je me tourne vers la main qui m'a saisie…Bellamy.

-Lexa qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ils l'ont enlevé, les mange-morts ont enlevé Clarke.

Je me redresse et me relève. Le bruit a du attirer nos amis qui sont tous revenus sur nos pas. Je me dirige automatiquement vers l'arbre ou nous étions quelques instants plus tôt avec Clarke.

-Lexa…

Je regarde le sol à l'endroit précis où ils ont disparu jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que je cherche. C'est un morceau de tissu rouge sang avec une écriture noire charbonneuse. Je me baisse et ramasse le bout de tissu.

-Lexa, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est comme ça qu'ils laissent des messages. Il …il y en avait un chez Costia après sa mort.

Je fixe mon attention sur l'écriture quasiment illisible. Je déteste cette écriture, on dirait du vieux anglais. En plus, dans l'état d'énervement et de colère ou je suis je commence un peu à trembler, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe.

-Lexa, qu'est-ce-que ça dis ?

-Ils veulent que je les retrouve à la chute d'eau.

-La chute d'eau ? C'est quoi la chute d'eau demande Octavia.

-C'est là ou ma petite sœur est morte.

Je glisse le petit morceau de tissu dans ma poche, je tremble de plus en plus et je sens la colère montée. Ils ont enlevé Clarke, ils l'ont enlevé et ils vont la tuer comme ils ont tué Costia. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça je ne peux pas la perdre aussi. Je ne le supporterai pas, je sombrerai pour de bon cette fois. J'essaye de me concentrer et de me focaliser sur mon objectif comme Indra me l'a appris afin d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sans pour autant perdre le contrôle. Et ça marche, je sens la magie envahir mon corps mais c'est moi qui ait le contrôle pas l'inverse. Je sens aussi quelque chose de différent au niveau de ma vision, je vois tous les flux qui composent les êtres vivants. C'est assez perturbant mais c'est plutôt jolie à voir. Je me tourne vers mes amis.

-Rentres au château, Je vais la chercher.

-Non…Lexa, hurle Bellamy.

Et je transplane. Je réapparais dans la forêt à quelques pas de la cascade en question. Je venais souvent ici étant enfant, en fait si on traverse le bois dans l'autre sens sur 1km on tombe sur la maison dans laquelle j'ai passé mes premières années. Je me rapproche de la cascade et me cache derrière un arbre une fois à l'orée du bois. Je regarde la scène qui se déroule en face de moi. La cascade se déverse sur une hauteur de 10mètres avant de tomber dans une sorte de réservoir d'eau. L'eau s'échappe ensuite de façon souterraine sur une cinquantaine de mètres avant de rejoindre la rivière principale. Je le sais car j'ai eu la brillante idée de sauter du haut de la cascade pour finalement me retrouver dans le tunnel souterrain en apnée. Je m'étais ensuite retrouvée dans la rivière principale entrain de rechercher mon souffle après mon apnée plus ou moins forcé. C'était une période assez sombre, je venais de perdre ma petite sœur et je mettais constamment ma vie en danger en sautant d'une cascade ou en me rendant dans un tunnel souterrain, pour me prouver que j'existais.

Je secoue la tête pour sortir de mes pensées, revenir ici ne me rappelle pas de très bon souvenir. Je me concentre à nouveau sur la scène devant moi, plutôt que sur mes souvenirs. Il faut que je sauve Clarke. La paroi rocheuse est parcourue de nombreuses fissures l'une des plus importantes se trouve à la base du mur rocheux. C'est d'ailleurs devant elle que se trouve trois mange-morts, mais aucune trace de Clarke. Elle doit être à l'intérieur de la cavité, les trois mange-morts doivent faire le guet tandis que d'autres doivent surveiller Clarke à l'intérieur. Je me concentre, je dois éliminer les trois mange-morts à l'extérieur avant qu'ils ne préviennent ceux à l'intérieur. Je respire un grand coup et essaye de garder mon calme. Je visualise mon plan d'action une dernière fois et transplane.

Je me retrouve derrière le premier mange-mort, celui le plus à droite, ses deux comparses lui tournent le dos c'est pourquoi je l'ai choisi. Je passe mon bras autour de son cou et le serre, étouffant silencieusement le garde. Lorsqu'il s'évanouit, je transplane à nouveau et apparait entre les deux autres mange-morts, les surprenant. Avant qu'ils aient pu réagir, j'envoie mon poing dans la figure du premier et me retourne pour envoyer mon pied dans le plexus du deuxième l'obligeant à se courber. Puis je fais un saut ciseau sur le côté envoyant cette fois mon pied dans se figure l'assommant à son tour. Je me tourne vers celui auquel j'ai brisé le nez avec mon poing. Il me regarde le visage barbouillé, je me prépare et lui assène un autre poing dans la figure l'assommant à son tour. L'étape 1 du plan est réussie, maintenant l'étape 2 : rentrer dans la grotte. C'est l'étape difficile, je ne sais pas combien ils sont, ni dans quels états je vais trouver Clarke. Je regarde mes mains, elles se sont remises à trembler. Je n'ai jamais eu autant le contrôle sur mes pouvoirs, mais je commence petit à petit à le perdre au profit de la colère.

Je rentre discrètement dans la grotte en longeant les parois pour que personne ne me remarque. Je suis plusieurs couloirs à droite, à gauche, montant, descendant : c'est un vrai labyrinthe là-dedans. Toujours aucune trace de Clarke ou de mange-morts d'ailleurs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me semblent des heures, je débouche sur une cavité creuse plus profonde. Elle doit faire plus de 30m2 et le plafond se situe à une vingtaine de de mètres de hauteur. La salle est éclairée par des dizaines de flambeaux. Et au centre se trouve…Clarke. Elle est assise sur un fauteuil et semble inconsciente. Mais y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, elle n'est pas surveillée aucun mange-mort à l'horizon. Ca sent le piège à plein nez mais je m'en fiche, il faut que je m'assure qu'elle va bien. Je me précipite en courant vers le centre de la pièce. Je m'arrête en dérapant légèrement juste devant la chaise.

-Clarke, Clarke…

Je lui prends doucement la tête et lui enlève le bâillon qui était sur sa bouche. Elle a une coupure au niveau de la lèvre. Ils ont dû la frapper pour l'assommer. Je sens la colère monter en moi, ils l'ont frappé.

-Clarke…réponds-moi.

-Lex…Lexa.

La blonde commence tout doucement à cligner des paupières et à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se met à s'agiter.

-Chut, doucement Clarke je vais te sortir de là.

Je commence à défaire les liens qui la maintiennent accrochée à l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Ses liens sont tellement serrés qu'ils lui ont entaillé les poignets puis je me penche pour enlever ceux de ses jambes.

-Lexa, il faut que tu t'en ailles. C'est ce qu'ils veulent.

-Je sais Clarke, mais ça va aller.

-Es-tu sure de cela, petite sœur.

Je me retourne brusquement vers la source de la voix. Ma sœur se trouve là avec une douzaine de mange-morts, bloquant l'unique sortie. J'aurai du me rendre compte que c'était un cul-de-sac. Je me redresse, et me positionne de façon à voir tous mes adversaires. Je sens la colère montée en moi à la vue de ma sœur ainée.

-Lexa…calme-toi.

Clarke essaye de me calmer, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'avais prévu de transplaner avec Clarke des que je l'aurai libéré, mais maintenant que ma sœur est devant moi je n'ai qu'une envie : la tuer. Pour Costia, pour Chloé, pour Clarke.

-Tu devrais partir, Anya.

-Pourquoi partir, petite sœur, tu ne veux pas faire les présentations avec ta petite-amie. Tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de connaitre ta précédente copine.

Je déteste quand on parle de Costia, encore plus quand c'est son assassin qui parle d'elle.

-Ne parle pas de Costia.

J'essaye de garder mon calme, mais lorsque je vois le petit sourire d'Anya ma colère est décuplée. Alors je fais sans doute le truc le plus stupide ou le plus dangereux de ma journée et je décide de laisser parler ma colère et la laisse m'envahir. Tout ce part autour de pourpre autour de moi et je perds complètement le contrôle sombrant dans une sorte d'état second ou je n'ai plus aucun contrôle ou je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même. Je transplane.

Pdv Clarke

Apres avoir transplané avec les deux mange-morts, je me retrouve dans une salle qui ressemble étrangement à une caverne. Je vois une silhouette s'approcher de moi, et je reconnais la sœur de Lexa : Anya. Elle affiche un petit sourire de suffisance. Je la vois lever son poing et l'abattre violement sur mon visage. Je perds connaissance.

J'entends une voix, sa voix. J'ai l'esprit tellement embrouillé, et ma mâchoire me fait un mal de chien. Anya est championne de boxe ou quoi.

-Lex…Lexa.

Je commence à m'giter. Elle ne devrait pas être là, ils vont la capturer. Ils vont l'emprisonner et ils vont ensuite la briser pour faire d'elle le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Chut, doucement Clarke je vais te sortir de là.

Je sens qu'elle défait mes liens, bon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à mes poignets. Elle est entrain de s'occuper des liens de mes jambes, lorsqu'une voix l'interrompe. Je reconnais cette voix : Anya, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Elle m'a mis un sacré coup sur la tête, je ne suis toujours pas remise. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que l'intervention de sa sœur a énervé Lexa. Elle se tourne vers le groupe de mange-morts, dont sa sœur est à la tête. Lexa se relève et je vois ses mains commencer à trembler, premier signe de sa colère.

-Lexa…calme-toi.

J'essaye de la raisonner, d'éviter qu'elle perde le contrôle. Mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle m'écoute, j'entends les deux sœurs échangées des paroles et visiblement ce ne sont pas des politesses. La main de Lexa tremble de plus en plus signe que sa colère augmente. Puis d'un coup ses mains s'arrêtent de trembler, je crois que la crise est évitée. Jusqu'à ce que Lexa transplane, dans une gerbe de flamme aussi noire que le remord.

Elle réapparait devant un des mange-morts et le saisit par la gorge avant de la lui arracher d'un coup sec. Le sang se met à gicler comme un geyser, éclaboussant le visage de Lexa et tous ses vêtements. J'entends le gargouillis du sang qui passe par l'artère carotide sous l'impulsion des battements du cœur et qui s'échappe du corps de la victime en me donne la nausée. Avant même que le corps du premier mange-mort soit au sol, Lexa a de nouveau transplané.

Elle réapparait devant un autre mange-mort, il essaye de sortir sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il puisse la saisir, Lexa agite son bras en traçant une diagonale dans les airs et le pauvre homme est propulsé sur une dizaine de mètres avant de s'empaler sur l'une des stalactites des murs latéraux de la grotte, l'empalant au niveau de la poitrine. Il est mort sur le coup. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, 25ans tout au plus.

Après la mort du deuxième mange-mort, tous les autres ont sorti leurs baguettes et essayent d'arrêter la brune. Mais aucun sors ne semble l'atteindre, c'est comme si ils ricochaient sur elle. Elle se rapproche lentement d'un troisième mange-mort, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne cherche même plus à éviter les tirs des sorciers. C'est un prédateur et elle joue avec ses proies. Elle saisit la nuque du mange-mort et l'emmène prêt de l'un des flambeaux. Elle commence petit à petit à approcher le visage de l'homme de la flamme. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle va faire ça, ce n'est pas Lexa. J'aimerai agir me lever pour l'en empêcher ou même lui hurler d'arrêter mais j'en suis incapable. C'est comme si j'étais bloquée sur ce stupide fauteuil. Lexa continue d'approcher le visage de l'homme vers la flamme jusqu'à ce que son visage entre en contact avec le feu.

Je détourne le regard pour ne pas voir la suite, et la dernière chose que je vois est le sourire de Lexa, un sourire qui ressemble étrangement à celui d'Anya. Les hurlements que pousse l'homme resteront graver à jamais dans mon esprit. J'aimerai pouvoir dire que je savais que ce n'était pas Lexa, mais à ce moment précis je doute. Et si en fait c'était vraiment Lexa, son vrai visage. Je suis terrorisée, tellement terrorisée que je me mets à vomir tout le contenu de mon estomac. Puis je ferme les yeux, et je les garde clos jusqu'à ce que tous les bruits de combat autour de moi cessent. Jusqu'à ce que tous les cris de douleurs et les hurlements se taisent. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'ouvre les yeux, la caverne est sens dessus-dessous.

C'est un véritable carnage. Tous les flambeaux sont tombés déclenchant des débuts d'incendies a de multiples endroits. J'ai l'impression d'être en enfer. Une dizaine de corps git ici et là, sans vie. En fait, seuls deux silhouettes sont encore debout. La première, plus petite, est celle de Lexa. Elle est couverte de sang, la deuxième est celle d'Anya. Les deux sœurs se font face. Anya sourit, un de ces sourires sadique qui vous font froid dans le dos. Elle croit avoir réussi, elle croit que Lexa a sombré et personnellement je commence à le penser moi aussi. Lexa s'approche encore de sa sœur, elle est seulement à 30cm de sa sœur lorsqu'elle plonge la main dans la poitrine de sa sœur. Je vois le sourire d'Anya s'élargir un court instant, mais son sourire disparait lorsque Lexa retire sa main de sa poitrine. Son poing serré autour du cœur de sa sœur. Anya s'écroule au sol, une mare de sang se forme rapidement tout autour d'elle, rejoignant celle déjà formée par tous les autres corps sans vie.

-Les morts n'ont pas besoin de cœur.

La voix de Lexa résonne dans toute la pièce, roque, grave, dépourvue de toute émotion. Elle se tourne vers moi et commence à s'approcher de moi, lentement. Les flammes dansent sur son visage maculé de sang et se reflètent dans ses prunelles noires comme le jais. Les ténèbres se ramassent autour d'elle et l'englobent, la lumière des débuts d'incendie diminue aspiré par le corps de Lexa. Puis les ombres forment ce qui ressemble des ailes derrière son dos, des ailes noires et brumeuses. Lexa est un ange, un ange de la mort un ange des ténèbres. Et la mort se dirige droit vers moi. Elle s'approche vers moi et d'un geste brule les liens qui retiennent encore mes chevilles. Puis d'un coup je me retrouve suspendu à 30cm du sol. Lexa me tient par la gorge. Elle est entrain de m'étrangler. Lexa est en train de me tuer. Elle est complétement perdue.


	16. Chapter 16

_On est samedi donc me voila avec un nouveau chapitre. je sais que d'habitude je publie le matin mais on va dire que j'ai eut un empêchement (non je vous dirai pas lequel... je passerai pour un idiot fêtard). Bref fin de la parenthèse, place au review et au chapitre._

 _MaraCapucin: c'était le but recherché ne t'en fais pas, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords. je promets que je le ferai plus...ou pas._

 _Moony-Chach: Je sais bien que c'était plus sadique de le couper là, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai fait. Faut bien que je pimente un peu la fic aussi non c'est pas drôle. ;)_

 _: Pour OUAT, je suis d'accord que c'est mignon mais je trouve dommage qu'ils n'aient pas plus développé leur histoire. sérieux la fille arrive comme ça on la jamais vu avant et bim un épisode et c'est fini c'est assez énervant. après c'est ce que j'en pense, j'aurai voulu un autre couple avec Ruby, c'est tout._

 _Enjoy it_

* * *

Chapitre 16

Pdv Clarke

Je suis entrain de mourir. Lexa est entrain de me tuer. Je n'arrive presque plus à respirer, sa main sur ma gorge empêche l'air de passer. Elle va me tuer, elle semble posséder. Le sang qui macule son visage lui fait comme une peinture de guerre, presque noir tellement le sang la recouverte. Les quelques tresses qui parsèment ses cheveux sont tirés en arrière dégageant son visage.

-les morts n'ont pas besoin d'air.

Sa voix est toujours aussi roque et grave, ses deux yeux sont braqués sur moi me dévisageant. J'ai l'impression de pas la reconnaitre. Elle ressert sa prise autour de mon cou, et je pousse un gémissement de douleur.

-Lex'…Lexa arrête c'est moi.

-tu n'es personne.

Elle ne me reconnait pas, j'ai une étrangère devant moi. Elle a les traits de Lexa mais ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas la fille que j'aime. Ses yeux sont noir comme la mort, et ne veulent qu'une chose tuer le plus de personne possible. Et pour l'instant je suis la seule personne en vie sur son chemin.

-Lexa…c'est moi… Clarke.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. La tête commence à me tourner et le monde devient flou tout autour de moi. Je suis entrain de perdre connaissance et après la perte de connaissance il y aura la mort. Tué par ma propre petite-amie, alors que celle-ci a toujours voulu me protéger contre tout le monde. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne peut pas me sauver, il faut qu'elle se sauve elle-même. Elle n'est pas entrain de se battre contre des mange-morts ou contre sa famille, elle se bat contre elle-même. Contre tous les ténèbres qui sont en elle, mais la noirceur semble gagner pour l'instant.

-Lexa… ce n'est pas toi, je cherche difficilement ma respiration. Ne les laisse pas te changer Lex'.

Elle semble douter, sa main relâche légèrement mon cou mais je suis toujours suspendue au-dessus du sol. Mais ses yeux ont légèrement changé, ils sont toujours aussi noirs mais une autre lueur l'habite. Une lueur plus humaine, qui ressemble plus a la Lexa que je connais. Son corps se met légèrement à trembler.

-Lex', je t'aime. Mais ça ce n'est pas toi.

Elle me repose au sol mais sa main est toujours sur ma gorge, prête à me l'arracher. Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et semble me scruter pour comprendre qui je suis pour elle. Les ailes qui étaient derrière elle commencent à se dissiper dans des volutes de fumées noires et d'ombres. La lumière commence petit à petit à revenir dans la pièce.

-Cla…Clarke.

Sa voix est toujours grave mais moins qu'il y a quelques secondes. Ses yeux sont toujours complétement noirs, mais elle semble me reconnaitre. Je saisis sa main qui est toujours autour de mon cou et la baisse petit à petit, sans faire de mouvement brusque. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse une nouvelle crise à cause d'un malheureux mouvement mal contrôlé. Je glisse mes doigts entrent les siens, et continue à la fixer dans les yeux. Les siens aspirent la lumière des flammes, ce qui est assez flippant d'ailleurs.

-Lexa, je suis là.

Je commence à m'approcher doucement d'elle, nos mains toujours liés. Je m'avance lentement d'elle, un petit pas après l'autre. Je me retrouve à quelques centimètres de son visage et la fixe droit dans les yeux. Je m'approche encore et comble les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent. Je dépose doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses lèvres sont poisseuses de sang, mais j'en fais abstraction. J'ai failli la perdre, et a cet instant précis je ne suis même pas sure de l'avoir complétement retrouvé. Je veux pouvoir être près d'elle. Je me retire du baiser et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux sont toujours complètements noirs mais petit à petit la partie blanche se teinte d'une couleur rouge orangé avant de se rassembler vers la pupille, puis celle-ci se décolore et reprend la couleur dont j'ai l'habitude.

-Clarke…

Sa voix était roque mais pas comme auparavant plus comme si elle avait trop crié. Elle scrute mon visage puis tourne la tête dans toutes les directions. Son regard se fixe sur le corps de sa sœur et la mare de sang dans lequel tous les corps baignent. Elle balaye à nouveau la salle du regard et cette fois son regard se pose sur l'homme qu'elle a brulé vif. Son visage est défiguré, la chair est fondue ça me soulève un haut le cœur.

-C'est moi qui ait fait ça.

Son visage ne trahit aucune émotion. C'est plus comme une constatation.

-Finalement, mes parents ont réussi je suis un monstre.

J'aimerai lui dire que non, elle n'est pas un monstre. Mais je n'arrive plus à parler, je viens de découvrir l'ampleur du massacre et me dire que c'est Lexa qui a commis ca même si elle n'était pas elle-même me détruit. Et ma gorge me fait un mal de chien. Elle dénoue ses doigts des miens, et les remonte vers mon cou. Elle touche du bout des doigts mon cou, ou des marques bleues commencent à apparaitre là où elle m'a étranglé. Elle caresse du bout de ses doigts les marques, qu'elle a elle-même causé. Son regard se part d'une lueur de culpabilité.

-je t'ai fait du mal…

Sa voix semble brisée. Elle s'avance vers moi, mais tous ce qu'elle a fait me revient en mémoire et je prends peur. Je me recule, l'empêchant d'approcher. Son regard se teinte d'une lueur peinée et sa main retombe le long de son corps.

-tu as peur de moi.

Même si sa voix est neutre, son regard exprime tous ses sentiments : la peine, la tristesse, la honte, le doute. J'aimerai lui dire que ce n'est pas le cas mais l'image du massacre est encore trop présente en moi. Il me faut encore quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits et dissocier ce que Lexa a fait et ce que son alter ego démoniaque a fait.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi…Lexa. J'ai besoin de temps.

Elle pousse un profond soupir de lassitude. Elle semble désabusée. Du sang coule de son visage et goutte au niveau de sa mâchoire pour tomber par terre.

-Je te ramène Clarke.

Avant que j'aie pu réagir, Lexa s'approche de moi. Elle me saisit le bras m'empêchant de reculer comme précédemment et le monde devient flou tout autour de moi. Elle vient de nous faire transplaner. J'aime pas la sensation qu'on a lorsqu'on transplane, j'ai l'impression qu'on met mon estomac sens dessus dessous, déjà qu'il n'était pas bien droit après les récents évènements. On réapparait à Poudlard dans notre chambre de l'aile de Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas comment Lexa a franchi les protections qui sont censés entourer le château mais elle l'a fait. Quand le monde se stabilise autour de moi, je remarque que tous nos amis sont dans la chambre entrain de nous attendre. Normalement les garçons ne peuvent pas aller dans les dortoirs des filles mais ce n'est pas la première règle qu'on brise. Je sais pas comment Lexa a fait pour savoir qu'ils seraient là mais elle l'a su et on est maintenant entouré par nos amis.

Dès que le monde s'est stabilisé je regarde Lexa mais celle-ci ne regarde personne. Tous nos amis là regardent, en même temps elle est couverte de sang de la tête au pied. Avant que quiconque ait pu parler, Lexa nous tourne le dos et se dirige vers la salle de bain dans un silence de mort. Elle rentre dans la salle d'eau, et ferme la porte en la claquant. Je me retrouve seule entouré de tous mes amis qui attendent des réponses.

-Clarke…qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? me demande Bellamy soucieux.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, s'il vous plait.

J'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer, le trop plein d'émotion me submerge : l'enlèvement, la séquestration, le massacre, l'étranglement. Ca fait trop pour moi. J'ai besoin d'être seule, d'un peu réfléchir et de parler avec Lexa.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser cette nuit les gags, il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux.

Ils hochent tous la tête, e viennent chacun à leur tous me prendre dans leurs bras pour me réconforter. C'est vrai que j'en avais besoin, du soutien indéfectible de mes amis. Octavia est la dernière à me prendre dans ses bras.

-Elle a besoin de toi, Clarke. Elle t'aime, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

Puis elle me lâche et sort. Je m'assois sur le lit, enfin je me laisse plutôt tomber sur le lit. Je sais plus du tout ou j'en suis. Et comme une idiote, je me mets à pleurer. Je n'aurai jamais cru, Lexa capable de cela. En fait si, elle m'avait prévenue que ça arriverait très certainement. Mais je n'avais jamais voulu la voir ainsi. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Lexa pourrait massacrer des personnes, par avec cette violence.

J'entends l'eau qui coule dans la douche, Lexa doit être dessous. J'essaye d'arrêter mes larmes, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je dois me calmer, pour réfléchir. Je dois démêler les sentiments que je ressens pour Lexa et ceux que je ressens vis-à-vis du massacre. Je prends de grande respiration et regagne mon calme. Lexa dans son état normal serait incapable de tuer des gens avec tant de violence, elle pourrait tuer pour me sauver pour sauver les gens auxquels elle tient mais jamais avec cruauté elle respecte trop la vie pour ça. Mais lorsque la colère prend le dessus, ce n'est plus vraiment Lexa, ce n'est pas ma Lexa. Et maintenant qu'elle est revenue à elle, pourquoi je vois toujours la Lexa qui a commis le massacre et pas ma copine.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et visualise tous les moments qu'on a passés ensemble. Ce sont eux qui définissent Lexa, pas ce qu'elle a commis. Ce sont ces balades dans la foret ou nous nous tenons la main, les soirées à jouer au poker ou je finis assise sur ses genoux, ce sont les matchs de Quidditch ou on fait équipe, ce sont les soirs ou on s'endort ensemble ma tête sur son épaule, ce sont les matins ou je me réveille avec Lexa me dévorant du regard.

J'entends l'eau qui s'arrête de couler dans la douche, alors je me redresse et me dirige vers son armoire. Je lui prends l'un de ses shorts et un débardeur. Les vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle sont tachés de sang et avec de multiples trous. Je me dirige vers la porte de la salle et y toque. J'attends quelques instants mais comme personne ne répond je toque à nouveau plus fort. Toujours pas de réponse, j'y vais pour toquer plus fort mais la porte s'ouvre à ce moment sur une Lexa nue enveloppée d'une serviette de bain.

Pdv Lexa

Dès que j'ai ramené Clarke à Poudlard, je suis allée m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je n'arrive à enlever de ma tête ce regard qu'elle avait quand elle m'a regardé et ce mouvement de recul qu'elle a eu. Je l'ai blessé c'est de ma faute, comme d'habitude j'ai tout gâché. J'ai tué une dizaine de personne sans hésitation et de façon cruel, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je m'en souviens et je me souviens d'avoir aimé ça parce que pendant un instant c'est moi qui avait le contrôle _**(pour ceux qui regarde teen wolf, c'est bien la réplique de Stiles).**_

Je suis couverte de sang, il faut que je me nettoie. Peut-être que si j'enlève déjà tout le sang qui me couvre je me sentirai mieux. Mais je sais au fond de moi que c'est faux, ce que j'ai fait dans cette grotte va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je commence à enlever mes vêtements, la tâche est rendue difficile par le sang qui les alourdit et qui les colle à ma peau. Une fois que je les ai tous enlever je les balance à la poubelle, de toute façon ils sont troués. Je garde seulement mon collier, et allume l'eau de la douche. Je me place sous le jet brulant, l'eau se teinte rapidement d'une teinte marron. Je me frotte vigoureusement les mains sous le jet d'eau, c'est elle qui ont le plus pris.

Mais lorsque je regarde mes mains, je me revois approcher le visage d'un homme prêt d'une flamme, je me revois arracher le cœur à ma sœur, je me revois entrain d'étrangler Clarke. J'ai failli la tuer, j'ai failli tuer Clarke. Je suis une meurtrière et j'ai failli tuer la fille que j'aime. De rage je balance mon poing dans l'un des carreaux de la douche, le brisant sous le choc et m'ouvrant la main par la même occasion. Le sang se met à couler de ma blessure, mais voir mon sang coulé me fait du bien. C'est comme si me faire du mal était mon auto-flagellation pour ce que j'ai fait à Clarke. La douleur me rappelle que je suis humaine.

Je laisse l'eau couler encore un peu l'eau avant de saisir le shampoing et de me laver complétement. L'eau à elle seule ne suffira pas, après un premier shampoing la mousse s'est teintée de rouge foncé, et lorsque je la rince l'eau coule à nouveau marron. Alors je me lave une deuxième fois et une troisième fois, comme si le fait est de me laver pouvait me purger de ce que j'ai fait. Au bout de mon cinquième ou sixième shampoing, j'ai perdu le compte, je me rince une bonne fois pour toute et éteint l'eau. Je sors de la douche et m'enveloppe dans une serviette, je n'ai plus de vêtement.

Mais si je sors de cette pièce ça veut dire affronter Clarke, qui doit me haïr et me considérer comme un monstre. Et je la comprendrai, je me considère déjà comme un monstre. J'essaye de rassembler mon courage et de sortir de cette foutue salle mais je n'y arrive. Mon dilemme prend fin quand quelqu'un tape à la porte. Ça ne peut être que Clarke, j'essaye de me calmer de préparer un discours mais rien ne vient. Un autre coup plus fort à la porte me tire de mes pensées, et je me dirige vers elle pour l'ouvrir. Au moment, ou je l'ouvre je tombe nez à nez avec Clarke qui me tend des habits.

-Tiens, j'ai pensé qu'il t'en faudrait de nouveau.

J'hoche simplement la tête, incapable de parler. Mon regard est rivé sur les marques de son cou, c'est moi qui lui aie fait ça. C'est de ma faute. Je prends les vêtements et vais pour fermer la porte. Mais Clarke m'interrompe en empêchant la porte de se fermer.

-On…On doit parler Lexa.

Encore une fois j'hoche simplement la tête incapable de parler, et elle rentre dans la salle de bain. On aurait été mieux dans la chambre, mais je ne dis rien. J'attends juste qu'elle se mette à hurler, qu'elle me dise que je suis un monstre et que je dois partir. Elle s'accoude contre l'un des lavabos et me dévisage. Je ressers automatiquement la serviette autour de moi, et vais m'accouder près de la douche l'endroit le plus loin de Clarke. Le silence s'installe, un silence pesant et lourd de sens. Finalement c'est Clarke qui rompt ce silence.

-Il faut que tu parles Lexa.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, sa voix n'est pas chargée de colère ou de dégout. Elle est calme, posée avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

-je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais voulue t'entrainer là-dedans.

Je baisse les yeux incapables de continuer à la regarder, je ne pourrai jamais supporter de voir de la haine dans son regard à mon encontre. J'entends du bruit et ne comprends la source que lorsque je vois Clarke a deux pas devant moi. Elle s'est déplacée pour me rejoindre. J'ose enfin la regarder dans les yeux, mais je ne vois pas de la haine comme je m'y attendais mais de l'inquiétude.

-tu devrais t'éloigner, Clarke. Je pourrai te blesser.

J'ai dit cette phrase dans un murmure, c'est déjà le cas je l'ai déjà blessée. Les marques autour de son cou sont là pour le prouver. Je baisse à nouveau les yeux.

-Non, Lexa. Ce n'était pas toi.

-Ça t'en sais rien, je la regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. Et si c'était le vrai moi ça, ce que tu veux. Et si j'étais un monstre.

-Lexa tu n'es pas un monstre.

Elle s'approche encore de moi, rentrant dans mon espace vital. Elle est trop proche de moi pour que je puisse encore me contrôler. Des que Clarke est dans les parages j'ai constamment envie de l'embrasser et de bien plus, de bien bien plus. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'après le massacre que j'ai commis, Clarke veuille encore de moi.

-je les ai tous tué, tous sans exception. Et j'en voulais plus toujours plus.

Clarke me saisit le menton d'une main, et me relève la tête de façon à ce que je la regarde dans les yeux. J'aime me plonger dans ses yeux, ils ressemblent à deux océans sous un ciel d'été.

-Tu ne m'as pas tué, tu t'es arrêté

-J'ai failli t'étrangler.

Je lève le bras et l'approche très lentement de façon à ce qu'elle ait le temps de se reculer si elle le veut comme elle l'a fait précédemment. Mais elle ne fait rien, et je caresse du bout des doigts les marques sur son cou, marque dont je suis l'auteure.

-c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça, Clarke. Pas un mange-mort, pas ma sœur. Moi, alors que je t'avais dit que je te ferai jamais de mal.

-certaines promesses sont faites pour ne pas être tenu, Lexa.

Je souris légèrement, d'habitude c'est moi qui sors ce genre de phrases, celles sans morale et sans cœur. Comme lorsque je lui avais dit que l'amour était une faiblesse, c'était l'une des plus connerie que je n'ai jamais dit.

-Pourquoi, vois-tu toujours le meilleur en moi ?

-Parce que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai toujours.

Elle s'approche doucement et m'embrasse tendrement. Apres quelques secondes je la sens se raidir. Je m'écarte légèrement et la vois serrer son poignet contre son torse.

-ils faisaient de sacré nœud.

Je saisis doucement ses poignets meurtris et passe sur chacun une main dessus. Une lumière bleuté s'en échappe et les entoure. Apres quelques instants la lumière s'estompe et je peux constater que mon tour de passe-passe à fonctionner. Les poignets de Clarke sont guéris. Elle me regarde surprise et j'approche ma main de son cou et je répète la même opération sur ses bleus.

-Tu pouvais pas le faire plus tôt, ronchonne gentiment Clarke.

-Je ne voulais plus utiliser mes pouvoirs, je pense que je les ai suffisamment utilisés. Mais pour te soigner.

J'hausse négligemment les épaules, j'avais juste oublié un détail. Je suis pas habillé et juste recouverte d'une serviette. Serviette qui a la brillante idée de tomber après mon mouvement, j'arrive à la rattraper avant de me retrouver complétement nu devant la blonde. Mais quand je me redresse en tenant fermement ma serviette, Clarke se jette sur mes lèvres. Je me retrouve plaquer contre la paroi de la douche. J'essaye de profiter de l'échange, parce que j'ai bien cru que Clarke allait me haïr.

Mais rapidement, c'est mon envie qui prend le contrôle et je glisse mes mains sous le tee-shirt de Clarke et le soulève. La blonde se retrouve en soutif devant moi, je me sépare un peu d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder. Ses cheveux sont légèrement en bataille et ses joues ont pris une teinte légèrement plus rosée au vue de l'activité à laquelle on s'adonne. Je la rapproche à nouveau et glisse mes lèvres sur son cou. Puis je les descends, les descends et j'arrive au bord de son soutif au moment où je vais pour enlever son soutien-gorge. Je me ravise, j'entends Clarke grogner de frustration et je remonte lentement pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Je sens ses mains remonter dans mon dos et chercher là où j'ai pu attacher ma serviette qui cache mon corps. Je me sépare légèrement et trace une ligne de baiser jusqu'à son oreille et lui mordille doucement son lobe avant de lui murmure

-En es-tu sur ?

Pour seul réponse elle hoche la tête et je reprends possession de ses lèvres. Elle cherche toujours dans mon dos le moyen d'ouvrir ma serviette qui est le seul vêtement que je porte. Mais elle n'a pas compris que je l'avais attaché devant. Je commence a légèrement la pousser pour la faire reculer et ainsi sortir de la salle de bain. Je ne compte pas le faire ici pour notre première fois, le lit sera mieux. Je continue de l'embrasser mais rapidement l'air vient à nous manquer alors je délaisse à nouveau ses lèvres pour son cou, lui mordillant doucement la peau.

Je continue de la pousser mais au moment où on franchit la porte de la salle de bain qui mène à la chambre. Elle se prend les pieds dans son jean que j'étais entrain de lui enlever et commence à se casser la figure mais je la retiens avant qu'elle tombe. Décidant qu'elle est vraiment trop maladroite pour faire du reculons et en même temps lui enlever ses habits, je lui enlève son jean la laissant uniquement en sous-vêtement devant moi alors qu'elle cherche toujours le moyen de détacher ma serviette. Ce qui commence sérieusement à la faire rager. Je passe mes mains sur ses hanches et la soulève. Automatiquement ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille et ses lèvres prennent possession des miennes. Je glisse mes mains sur ses fesses et nous fait gagner le lit sans jamais détacher nos lèvres.

Une fois arrivée au niveau du lit, je la dépose doucement sur le matelas en position assise. Puis je pose un genou à côté d'elle, puis l'autre et je l'oblige à s'allonger en unissant nos lèvres. Je suis allongée au-dessus d'elle, mon poids soutenue par mes bras et je vois la joie briller dans son regard quand elle constate que la serviette est retenue par un nœud sur le devant. Elle glisse lentement ses mains sur la serviette me laissant tout le loisir de l'arrêter si je veux, mais je ne le fais pas. Elle défait lentement le nœud et fait glisser la serviette.

Cette nuit-là, je me suis unie pour la première fois avec Clarke. Nous avons été maladroites, ça a été douloureux mais je n'échangerai ce moment pour rien au monde.

Pdv Clarke

Ce sont les premiers rayons du soleil qui viennent me chatouiller qui me réveillent. Je cligne un peu des yeux avant de faire la grimace, il doit à peine être 8heures du matin et on est dimanche. Puis je me tourne et tombe sur des cheveux bruns, Lexa. Je repense à la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'était…magique, je ne trouve pas d'autres mots. Et le corps de Lexa est juste wahou. J'avais déjà vu ces abdos, mais j'ai pu admirer l'entièreté de sa musculature et franchement ça vaut le détour.

Lexa dort toujours, ce n'est pas souvent que je me réveille la première, en fait je crois que ça n'était encore jamais arrivée. Alors j'en profite pour la détailler. Elle dort sur le ventre et la couverture qui est baissée me laisse une vue imprenable sur son dos et sur la courbe de ses seins. Ses cheveux auburn sont déposés tout autour d'elle, masquant une partie de son tatouage. Je détaille lentement toutes les cicatrices de son dos, hier je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps d'apprécier l'intégralité du spectacle, j'étais trop occupée à embrasser toutes les parties de son corps. Alors j'en profite ce matin.

Je glisse mes doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale et enlève l'une des mèches cheveux qui masque le tatouage. Je trace du bout des doigts les contours de son tatouage : une flèche et un scorpion. Je la sens qui s'agite, je l'ai réveillée c'est malin. Elle tourne son visage ensommeillé vers moi, elle est trop mignonne quand elle vient juste de se réveiller.

-Salut toi, lui-murmurai-je.

Je m'avance et lui embrasse le bout du nez, en réponse elle le fronce, lui faisant faire une grimace trop mignonne.

-Tu es née quand Clarke.

Je trouve étrange sa question, surtout après une nuit comme celle-là. Je m'avance et l'embrasse tendrement. Pour éviter de se tordre, elle se tourne et se retrouve donc allongée sur le dos. Moi au-dessus et elle complétement nue à ma merci. Je lui mordille la lèvre inférieure lui arrachant un gémissement. Je me redresse et observe la vue plutôt plaisante que j'ai.

-tu admires le spectacle, rit-elle.

Je rigole légèrement avant de m'avancer et d'embrasser la cicatrice située sous son sein. C'est un coup de couteau, si je me souviens bien.

-tu n'as pas répondue à ma question, Clarke.

-Et pourquoi, tu veux savoir ça ?

Elle se redresse légèrement et me fait chuter de façon à ce que ce soit moi qui soit dessous sur le dos.

-C'est moi qui est posée la question la première, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je rigole doucement, avant de placer mes mains dans son dos et d'appuyer pour la rapprocher de moi.

-je suis née le 9 juin, Commander.

-donc gémeaux, ça va pas vraiment être facile de trouver comment le tatouer ce signe. Sérieux je ne vais pas me faire tatouer deux gags qui se ressemblent dans mon dos, ce n'est pas crédible.

Je me redresse et la fixe avec des yeux abasourdis, sérieux elle veut se faire un tatouage de mon signe astrologique comme avec Costia et Chloé.

-tu veux te faire un nouveau tatouage, pourquoi ?

-Parce que chacun de mes tatouages représentent les personnes que j'aime ou que j'aimais le plus. Et tu en fais partie.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement

-Mais je pense que je vais attendre un peu, Raven m'a dit qu'elle me referait le portait si je me faisais tatouer à nouveau avant ma majorité.

Je rigole doucement, Raven serait complétement capable de le faire. Enfin elle essaierait, et Lexa la frapperait. Je vois Lexa sourire, mais ce sourire se fane et son regard devient nostalgique.

-Lexa qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai peur de te faire du mal, de te blesser à nouveau. Comme je l'ai fait hier. Et si je reperdais le contrôle encore et si je tuais d'autres personnes.

Je me redresse et attrape son visage de mes deux mains l'obligeant à me fixer.

-Lexa, tu ne blesseras pas. Tu t'es arrêtée avant de commettre le pire. Parce que tu es plus forte que tes ténèbres, plus forte que ce tous les mange-morts qui veulent de détruire et parce que je t'aime. Alors arrête de t'auto-flageller pour ce qui s'est passé hier, tu dois avancer. Et je serai là pour toi si un jour tu oublies qui tu es.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et goutte encore une fois ses lèvres sucrées. Elle sourit dans le baisé et sens sa main se glisser le long de mes cotes pour finalement atterrir sur l'un de mes seins.

-tu es quelqu'un de bien, Lexa…

Elle m'embrasse brusquement pour me faire taire.

-On peut parler d'autre chose.

-nous n'avons pas à parler du tout.

Elle sourit à nouveau et m'embrase à nouveau. Et pendant plusieurs heures nous n'avons pas parlé, nous avons juste prononcé le prénom de l'autre parfois en murmurant parfois en hurlant sous l'effet du plaisir…

Et nous avons profité de chaque minute, parce que nous sommes pleinement conscientes que tout peut bientôt s'arrêter. Surtout que dans moins de deux mois c'est le 21 juin.


	17. Chapter 17

_On est samedi donc me voila de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Je vais essayer de respecter mes horaires en publiant toutes les semaines, mais avec le bac qui approche et vu que je n'ai pas fait grand chose de l'année il faut que je révise. mais bon je vais essayer de publier les 4 ou 5 chapitres qui me respectent dans les temps. sur ceux réponses aux reviews._

 _: oui j'ai trouvé qu'il etait plutot adapté à ce passage. J'aime bien mettre des répliques de la série surtout quand ca concerne le Clexa ou Lexa. Voila la suite, dis moi ce que tu en penses._

 _: ahaha, sérieux. j'ai choisi cette date parce que c'est l'anniv de ma meilleure amie, donc j'ai pensé à elle. comme ca je penserai aussi à toi._

 _Enjoy it_

* * *

Chapitre 17

21 mai

PDV Lexa

Je suis assise avec le reste de mes amis dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards sont fixés sur moi, mais je commence à avoir l'habitude. Ce n'est que la 4ème fois en 10jours que je fais la Une de la Gazette. Je regarde le titre de la Gazette « Qui est vraiment l'élue ? », en-dessous il y a une photo de moi vers 5ans et une autre de maintenant. J'essaye de ne pas réduire en cendre ce foutu journal. Surtout quand je commence à lire la biographie que la gazette a écrite sur moi. Je suis devenue une vraie star depuis quelques temps. Malheureusement ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raison et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je recherchais non plus.

J'entends du bruit à côté de moi et je vois Octavia s'assoir à ma droite. Enfin s'assoir est un bien grand mot, elle s'affale plus qu'autre chose. Je continue à lire le journal quand celui-ci disparait de mes mains, volé par Octavia.

-T'étais plutôt mignonne à 5ans, Lex'.

Je pousse un profond, je sais très bien à qui je dois d'avoir ma photo à 5ans dans le journal, mes parents ont encore fait des siennes. En effet, depuis deux semaines la majorité des mange-morts se sont manifestés et ont plongé le monde des sorciers dans le chaos. Ils ont pris le contrôle du ministère de la magie et c'est dorénavant mon père qui est ministre. Autant dire que la situation craint. La gazette est aussi sous leur contrôle ce qui explique les articles sur moi et mon passé.

Je soupçonne ma mère d'être devenue rédactrice en chef, je reconnaitrai son style entre tous. Et surtout elle a confondu une photo de moi à 5ans avec une de Chloé au même âge. Ce n'est donc pas moi qui suis en photo mais bien ma sœur. Ca me ferait presque sourire si ce n'était pas aussi désolant, notre propre mère ne nous reconnait pas sur des photos. C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, la gamine sourit sur la photo donc ce n'est pas moi.

-Tu devrais arrêter de lire ses conneries, Lexa.

C'est Bellamy qui vient de parler et qui la joue grand frère protecteur. Mais il n'a pas compris que même si j'arrête de lire la gazette, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me rappeler ce qu'il y a dedans. Que ce soit les élèves ou les parents des élèves, je suis constamment prise à partie. S'il n'y avait que moi ça irait, mais ils s'en prennent aussi aux autres et à Clarke. Comme si ils étaient responsables du fait est que j'étais l'élue.

-ca ne servirait à rien, Bellamy. Tout le monde me rappelle constamment ce que le journal raconte sans savoir de quoi il parle. Sérieux, c'est même pas ma photo mais celle de ma sœur.

A la table tout le monde se met à rire détendant l'atmosphère. Je sens une présence à ma gauche et me tourne juste à temps pour voir ma petite amie s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle se penche et me vole un baiser. Je souris légèrement, j'ai découché hier soir et suis allée dormir dans la forêt. Je lui ai bien proposé de venir mais je crois que dormir dehors dans la foret à la belle étoile ne lui plait pas vraiment. Alors on a dormi séparé, ce n'est pas souvent mais comme ça les matins sont encore meilleurs. Je sens sa main glisser dans la mienne et nos doigts s'entrelacent. Je souris légèrement. Elle se penche à nouveau pour pouvoir me murmure à l'oreille de façon à ce que personne n'entende

-tu m'as manqué cette nuit, le lit était trop grand sans toi.

Je crois que je rougis légèrement face à la remarque ambiguë de Clarke. Sérieux elle ne peut pas me dire ça, j'ai des idées pas très catholiques qui me viennent.

-Fallait venir avec moi dans la foret.

Elle se redresse et sourit de plus belle tout en secouant la tête de façon négative comme une enfant le ferait. J'adore son côté enfantin, je lui vole un autre baiser avant de me redresser nous sortant de notre moment. Elle saisit de sa main gauche, la droite étant toujours liée à la mienne, le journal qu'Octavia a finalement reposé sur la table et lit le titre.

-Pfff, encore.

Ca résume bien la situation. A ce rythme tout le monde va connaitre ma vie, bien mieux que moi-même. Je sens la main de Clarke se crisper dans la mienne et me tourne vers elle.

\- Euh Lexa, ce n'est pas toi sur la photo à 5ans.

Je souris légèrement, personne n'avait remarqué jusque-là mais elle en 2 secondes elle avait compris que ce n'était pas moi.

-je te l'ai dit, Clarke, ma petite sœur me ressemblait beaucoup.

Je la vois sourire, avant de commencer à lire l'article. Son sourire disparait rapidement, en même temps je crois que la situation au château va encore se dégrader. C'était déjà suffisamment tendu depuis quelques temps, la majorité des élèves veulent que je m'en aille car ils ont peur que j'emmène les ennuies ce qui est totalement vrai. L'autre partie me veut carrément morte, ils pensent que ça règlerait le problème de la prophétie. Et l'autre partie composée essentiellement des Serpentard veut que je les rejoigne pour devenir le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est absolument génial quoi.

On décide d'arrêter de parler de ça, et on commence à manger notre petit-déj. On a cours dans 15 minutes et j'aimerai éviter d'être à la bourre. D'habitude je n'en ai rien à faire, mais je ne veux pas attirer encore plus l'attention. Apres avoir engloutie notre petit-déj, on se lève et on rejoint dans le hall Raven, Monty et Jasper. On commence à se mettre en route pour rejoindre nos salles de classe respectives lorsqu'un groupe d'élève se dirige vers nous. Ca y est ça recommence, il nous reste deux minutes pour aller en cours et ces idiots nous bloquent le passage. On va être à la bourre, Indra va nous défoncer.

Le groupe s'arrête à un mètre de nous, je ne connais aucun des élèves qui y sont dedans mais eux croient me connaitre. Parce qu'ils ont lu un journal, ils croient me connaitre. La crédulité des gens me surprendra toujours. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve dans ce genre de situation, malheureusement. J'aurai préféré que les gens s'en prennent à moi et laisse mes amis. Je peux très bien gérer une bande d'ado et leurs parents totalement effrayés et lobotomisés par un journal, mon poing dans la figure est le problème est résolu. Mais non, parce qu'ils sont mes amis ils doivent aussi payer le prix de mes erreurs et des actes de mes parents. Ça m'énerve un tantinet.

On reste immobile quelques minutes à se fixer les uns les autres. Leur groupe est moins nombreux que nous ce qui est un avantage non négligeable si une bagarre éclate. Bellamy s'avance pour la jouer diplomate et éviter que la situation dégénère. La dernière fois qu'il a voulu jouer au gentil, il s'est pris une droite en plein dans la tête et la situation et…la situation a dégénéré. On s'est retrouvé avec Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper et moi en heure de colle pour avoir provoqué une bagarre. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, puisque qu'on ne s'est pas privé pour nous défendre. Heureusement toute la bande n'était pas là. Clarke, Finn, Monty et Raven étaient à la bibliothèque pour une recherche. Heureusement j'ai déjà eu du mal à me rendre à l'infirmerie en sachant que la mère de Clarke y serait et aller m'enguirlander. Alors si j'étais allée en plus avec Clarke parce qu'elle se serait battue à cause de moi, je serai morte. Abby m'aurait tué avec l'un de ses scalpels.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

La voix de Bellamy me ramène à la réalité. En fait il n'a pas décidé d'être diplomate aujourd'hui, il a juste décidé de prendre les devants au lieu de se faire frapper encore une fois. L'un des garçons le plus âgés du groupe s'avance et dévisage Bell'. La tension augmente encore, beaucoup d'élève se sont arrêté pour regarder la scène. Je m'avance légèrement de façon à placer Clarke légèrement derrière moi. C'est un geste protecteur légèrement débile puisqu'on ne va pas se battre, ils sont en infériorité numérique. Je sais que les humains sont débiles mais ils ont un certain instinct de conservation.

On se fixe à nouveau en silence. Bon ils vont se décider, on n'a pas toute la journée. J'aurai bien exprimé mon point de vue, mais j'ai promis à Clarke d'essayer d'éviter les ennuis. Je vais tenir cette promesse, enfin essayer. Ce qui n'est pas gagné.

\- On n'a pas toute la journée, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Cette fois c'est moi qui vient de parler, j'en avais marre d'attendre. Je ne suis pas de nature patiente et j'avais atteint mes limites. Toutes les têtes se tournent et les regards se braquent sur moi. Et dire que j'avais dit ne pas vouloir attirer l'attention s'est raté là.

-tu as tué ta petite sœur.

C'est l'un des membres du groupe qui vient de dire cela. Je me fige de colère. C'est le sujet de la Gazette d'aujourd'hui. L'article évoque ma petite sœur et comme quoi je l'ai tué alors qu'on jouait à côté d'une cascade. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses se sont passées, je n'aurai jamais tué ma petite sœur. Je l'aimais. Qu'une personne qui ne connait rien à mon histoire, m'accuse d'avoir tué Chloé m'énerve au plus haut point.

Je vais pour m'avancer mais une main saisie mon poignet et me retient d'aller exposer mon point de vue à ses idiots. Je tourne la tête vers le propriétaire de la main et me retrouve, bien sûr, devant Clarke qui me fait un signe imperceptible de la tête pour me dire de ne pas y aller. J'hoche à mon tour la tête pour lui dire que j'ai compris et que je ne ferai rien de totalement stupide. Je glisse sa main dans la mienne et recommençons à avancer, faisant fit du blocus devant nous. Nous forçant légèrement le passage, sous le regard noir des autres élèves.

-Tu as tué ta propre sœur, hurle à nouveau le garçon.

Je me fige dos à leurs groupes. Tous les autres se sont arrêtés et Clarke me regarde en essayant de capter mon attention. Mais je n'arrive pas à fixer mes yeux quelques parts. A l'entente de cette phrase, mes pensées m'ont ramené à il y a environ 3 semaines. Au moment où j'arrachais le cœur de ma sœur à main nue. Au moment où j'ai tué toutes ces personnes de sang-froid. Cet idiot n'a pas tort j'ai bien tué ma sœur, juste pas celle à laquelle il pense. La sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours me tirant de mes macabres pensées.

-Lexa, viens. Indra va nous tuer.

Clarke se met à me tirer et nous nous rendons dans notre salle et cette fois personne n'essaye de nous en empêcher. Je m'assois à coté de Clarke, mais mon esprit est toujours absent, préoccupé par l'incident de ce matin. Il faut que je m'en aille, ça ne peut plus continuer. Je mets mes amis en danger en restant à Poudlard. Il faut que je quitte l'école et vite. Mais partir veut dire laisser Clarke. Et je ne veux pas laisser Clarke. Je pourrai lui en parler, peut-être qu'elle me suivrait. Mais je ne peux pas lui demander de tout quitter pour moi, ça serait injuste et égoïste.

Je pousse un profond soupir qui fait ce tourné Clarke vers moi. Je sens son regard sur moi mais fais semblant d'être concentrée pour éviter de croiser son regard. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion maintenant. Finalement toute la journée se passe ainsi, dans la tension avec les autres élèves et ma décision de partir. Enfin jusqu'au soir ou toute à basculer.

Pdv Monty

Je sors de mon dernier cours de la journée, je finis un peu plus tard que les autres car j'ai option botanique. Je me dirige vers la salle de Gryffondor, c'est là où on s'est donné rendez-vous à midi. Les couloirs sont désert, il n'est pas tard et les gens préfèrent profiter du beau temps.

Je suis entrain de monter l'un des escaliers principaux lorsque je me fais violement bousculé. Je tombe de tout mon long et me cogne la tête au sol. J'essaye de me redresser mais je vois cinq ou six personnes entrain de m'entourer. Je ne me suis pas étaler tout seul, on m'y a aidé. Je me relève et fais face au groupe qui me regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Envoyer un message.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la poste ?

Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite des évènements, pas du tout. Et le coup que je me prends dans la mâchoire me donne raison. Je titube sous l'effet du choc et avant que je puisse me reprendre, je me prends un autre coup dans le ventre. Et je me retrouve à nouveau allongé au sol, complètement sonné. J'ai à peine le temps de me redresser sur mes coudes qu'un autre uppercut me saisit au niveau de l'arcade. Je sens du sang dégouliné sur mon œil, obscurcissant ma vision. Je vois un autre coup arrivé et protège mon visage d'un autre coup au niveau de mon nez. Malheureusement je sens un coup de pied me cueillir au niveau des cotes me coupant la respiration un court instant. J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration en vain, je me penche sur le côté et crache un peu de sang.

Je ne suis pas du genre à me battre, je ne suis pas un guerrier dans le style d'Octavia ou de Lexa. En fait je ne sais carrément pas me battre. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser passer à tabac par des idiots finis. Je me relève et au moment ou un se rapproche pour me mettre un direct, je l'esquive et lui met une droite dans le visage. J'ai la satisfaction de voir sa lèvre explosée sous le coup mais ma satisfaction est de courte durée. Tous ses amis m'attaquent d'un coup et je me retrouve allongé par terre en position fœtale, à essayer de protéger mes organes vitaux et mon visage. Au bout de 5 minutes de tabassage intensif les coups s'arrêtent et j'entends des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent.

J'essaye de me redresser, mais mon corps est endolori et je me retrouve à ne plus bouger complétement étaler au sol. Je prends plusieurs respirations lentes afin de calmer la douleur au niveau de mes cotes. Je me redresse en position assise mais ma tête se met violement à tourner. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir. Ce que je fais, en fait. Je vomis tout le contenu de mon estomac ainsi qu'un peu de sang. Après ce triste épisode, je me sens un peu mieux.

J'essaye de remettre sur pied. Le sol se met à tanguer sous moi et ma tourne. Je me sens commencer à tomber quand je sens deux bras me retenir. Ils m'enserrent les épaules et m'empêchent de m'étaler de tout mon long. Je tourne lentement la tête, pour m'éviter de nouvelles nausées, et vois que c'est Lexa qui me tient.

-comment as-tu su ?

-je l'ai sentie.

Elle l'a sentie. Elle l'a sentie ! Sérieux ça veut rien dire. Tu sens l'odeur de la bouffe au macdo ou chez ta grand-mère. Tu ne sens pas qu'un gag se fait passer à tabac. J'entends des bruits de pas et me tourne juste à temps pour voir mes amis descendre l'escalier et se figer devant nous. Jasper s'approche de moi et m'examine sous toutes les coutures.

-je suis toujours le plus beau gosse, Jasp'.

Je le vois sourire, face à ma blague. Bellamy s'avance à son tour et glisse son bras sous mon épaule de façon à me soutenir. On avance ainsi Lexa et Bellamy me soutenant et m'aidant à monter les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Pour l'instant, aucun ne pose de questions mais je sens bien que ça les démange. On arrive à la salle commune de Gryffondor et on m'assoit sur l'un des canapés. Je suis complétement crevé. Je vois arriver Clarke avec une bouteille d'alcool désinfectant et des compresses. Elle s'agenouille en face de moi et me tourne le visage dans tous les sens pour voir mes blessures.

-T'es vraiment salement amochée

Elle vide un peu d'alcool sur l'une des compresses et l'applique sur mon arcade, ce qui me fait tressaillir sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Qu'est ce qui ce s'est passé Monty ?

La voix de Bellamy parait sourde dans le silence qui nous entoure. Il se tient droit dans une posture rigide le visage fermé. Il est en colère très en colère.

\- je ne sais pas trop. Cinq gags me sont tombés dessus et m'ont passé à tabac, fin de l'histoire. C'est pas grave.

Bellamy se met à faire les cents pas, signe évident de sa colère. Brusquement il s'arrête et se tourne vers Lexa qui s'est complètement désintéressée de la scène. Cette dernière s'est éloignée du groupe et s'est accoudée à l'un des chambranles d'une des grandes fenêtres de la salle. Son regard perdu dans l'extérieur, a fixé un point que seul elle connait.

-Tout cela, toi s'arrêter Lexa.

C'est Bellamy qui vient de parler. Ce n'est pas une accusation, plus une constatation. Je sais très bien que mon passage à tabac est un message pour Lexa. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle n'a pas demandé à être l'élue.

Clarke continue de désinfecter mes plaies, mais sans jamais les recouvrir ou les bander, ce que je trouve bizarre et que Jasper lui fait très subtilement remarqué :

-Griffin, je sais que ta mère est l'infirmière de Poudlard, mais t'es pas sensé lui mettre un jolie pansement avec des petits Mickey dessus.

-Je sais ce que je fais, Jasper.

Elle continue à désinfecter mes plaies l'une après l'autre dans le plus grand silence. Enfin je pousse quelques gémissements de douleurs, surtout quand elle passe son coton imbibé d'alcool sur mon arcade ouverte. Au bout d'un certain temps, et d'un nombre incalculable de gémissement de douleurs. Elle prend mon menton entre ses mains et oriente ma tête dans tous les sens pour voir si elle a désinfectait toutes les plaies. Elle a l'air satisfaite de son travail et hoche légèrement la tête.

-Tu as mal autre part, Monty.

-Oui aux cotes, mais je n'ai rien d'ouvert juste de bleus je pense.

Elle hoche une nouvelle fois la tête avant de se relever et de s'étirer un peu d'être restée trop longtemps accroupie. Puis elle se tourne vers Lexa, qui est toujours concentrée sur la vue de la fenêtre.

-Lex ...

A l'entente de son prénom, prononcé par Clarke, la brune se retourne lentement vers nous. Elle semble s'être déconnecté de la réalité et a du mal à reprendre pied avec. Elle se dirige silencieusement vers nous, avant de s'accroupir en face de moi. Dans l'exact position de Clarke, quelques instants plus tôt. J'ai envie de rire, mais je me retiens car j'ai trop mal aux cotes.

Elle avance sa main vers mon visage, et je vois une étrange lumière bleue émaner de sa main. Puis petit à petit la douleur disparait. D'abord mon arcade, puis ma mâchoire et enfin mes cotes. Quand Lexa enlève sa main, je me sens remis à neuf, plus rien. Elle se redresse avant de nous tourner le dos et de retourner s'accouder à la fenêtre, dans le silence total.

\- tu ne pouvais pas le faire avant que Griffin me charcute.

Je vois un léger frémissement à sa mâchoire, signe qu'elle a failli sourire. Ce qui veut dire qu'une personne normale aurait explosé de rire. Mais pas Lexa, elle ne rit jamais et sourit rarement. Enfin sauf les sourires qu'elle réserve à Clarke.

-Merci Lexa, de m'avoir soigné et d'être venu me chercher.

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers nous, mais cette fois elle semble réellement présente, pas dans ses pensées. Elle s'approche lentement de nous mais s'arrête à un ou deux mètres de nous. Elle a ce regard détaché et froid qu'elle a seulement lorsqu'elle va nous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Bellamy a raison, ça doit s'arrêter. Je quitte le château. C'est la meilleure solution.

On se met tous à protester en cœur, et la conversation devient une véritable cacophonie. Lexa ne dit rien elle attend juste qu'on arrête de parler. En fait non elle n'attend pas qu'on arrête de parler, elle attend que Clarke parle. La blonde est la seule à ne pas avoir parlé alors que c'est elle qui est le plus concerné par la décision de la brune.

-Tu as raison.

Tout le monde se tait et se tourne vers Clarke qui vient de parler. Je crois que dire qu'on est surpris est un euphémisme. Clarke accepte que Lexa s'en aille, elle abandonne. Elle l'abandonne elle. C'est une blague. Mais Clarke ne se soucie pas de notre réaction et continue en enfonçant le clou.

-On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Le château ne va pas tarder à nous tomber dessus, et on ne se retrouvera pas seulement avec des bleus et des arcades ouvertes. Lexa doit partir.

Lexa hoche simplement la tête, en accord avec la décision de la blonde. Non mais je comprends plus rien là. Petit un, Lexa ne peut pas partir comme ça, plaquer tout et partir sans nous. Petit deux, Clarke ne peut pas être d'accord avec ça c'est inenvisageable qu'elle laisse sa copine seule. Clarke se tourne vers Lexa et elles se regardent dans les yeux pendant un moment. On se sent presque de trop dans la pièce. Puis je vois Lexa pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Pas question, Clarke c'est trop dangereux.

-je te demande pas ton avis, Lexa. Je pars avec toi c'est non négociable.

Ah je me disais bien que Clarke ne pouvait pas abandonner Lexa. Attend ! What ! Clarke veut partir elle aussi. Non elles ne peuvent pas partir toutes les deux, ça serait pas drôle Poudlard sans elles.

-Ça pourrait être dangereux, Clarke, tu pourrais te faire tuer. Je pourrai te tuer.

-Oui c'est pour cela qu'on sera là pour vous surveiller.

Lexa tourne la tête vers Raven, surprise. Elle fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait vous laisser toutes les deux, partir en cavale. C'est hors de question, on vient aussi. Et comme le dit Blondi, c'est non négociable.

Raven sourit de toutes ses dents, fière de sa petite tirade et de sa pic à Clarke. Je préfère ça, on reste ensemble. On est toujours plus fort en groupe. Lexa nous dévisage intensément tour à tour.

-merci.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends dire sincèrement ce mot. Pas seulement par politesse, mais parce qu'elle est réellement.

-De rien, Commander. Et comme ça on vous surveillera pour éviter que vous vous envoyiez en l'air dans la salle de bain.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'Octavia remette ce souvenir fort gênant sur le tapis. Elle avait malencontreusement surprise ses deux colocataires dans la douche mais pas vraiment entrain de se doucher. Et bien sur elle avait raconté à tout le monde, si bien que même moi suis au courant de cette situation fort dérangeante mais ô combien drôle. En même temps, si Clarke et Lexa ne savent pas qu'une porte ça se ferme à clef je peux plus rien faire pour elle.

Octavia se prend une tape sur la tête de la part de Clarke et les deux commencent à se chamailler, avant que Bellamy ne ramène l'ordre.

-Allez, faire un sac avec des vêtements de rechange on sait pas combien de temps on part. Je m'occupe des vivres. On se retrouve dans 20minutes dans la salle de la tour d'astronomie. Soyez discret.

Lexa vient de nous donner les ordres mettant fin à notre petite réunion et nous nous dirigeons chacun vers notre chambre respective.

PDV Lexa

Je monte dans ma chambre, suivit de Clarke et Octavia. Une fois arrivée dans notre pièce on se dirige chacune vers notre lit. Je prends un sac à dos et un autre plus gros de sport. Je me dirige vers mon armoire et remplit mon sac à dos de vêtement : jeans, tee-shirt, une veste, sous vêtement. Je me dirige dans la salle de bain et prends une trousse de toilette avec le minimum : shampoing, gel douche, brosse à cheveux, brosse à dent. Ça y est je suis prête je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Ah si j'allais oublier je prends le sac de couchage qui se trouve sous mon lit et je l'attache grâce à une sangle à mon sac à dos.

Je me retourne vers Octavia et Clarke et constate qu'elles ont quasiment toutes les deux finis. Chacune a rempli un sac à dos de vêtement et de produit toilette. Elles ont même réussi à caser du maquillage, je suis pas sure que ça soit très utile mais bon. Octavia est dans la salle de bain, elle se change afin d'éviter de partir en jupe ça serait pas très pratique.

Je profite du fait est qu'elle ne soit pas la chambre pour me glisser derrière Clarke. Je déplace ses cheveux sur une épaule et embrasse doucement son cou. Je la sens frissonner, sous mon assaut et je souris légèrement mes lèvres toujours collées contre sa peau. Doucement elle se retourne vers moi et nous embrassons lentement en prenant tout notre temps, comme si on était pas sensé partir dans 2minutes. Nous nous séparons, à bout de souffle.

-Ça pourrait être dangereux

-Je sais, mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvre et je me sépare légèrement de Clarke, aussi non Octavia va encore en faire toute une histoire.

-Vous séparez pas pour moi, je suis habituée maintenant.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je mets mon sac à dos en place, prends le sac de sport d'une main et noue mes doigts avec ceux de Clarke avec l'autre.

On est tous dans la salle de la tour d'astronomie depuis 5minutes, entrain de chercher un moyen de sortir du château. Je pourrai les faire tous transplaner mais je préférai le faire à l'extérieur du château car la piste de la magie se dissipe plus vite dans la nature.

-On pourrait passer par la Grande porte, pourquoi nous arrêterait-il ?

L'idée, proposée par Octavia, n'est pas complétement stupide mais si l'on se fait prendre c'est fini. Game over. Ca comporte trop de risque.

-Trop risquer, il y a trop de monde et si ils ont le moindre soupçon et qu'ils fouillent nos sacs c'est fini.

Ils hochent tous la tête.

-Lexa, comment on va faire pour la nourriture ? Si tu l'as fait transplaner, là où on va squatter ils pourront suivre le passage magique.

Bellamy a tout compris, finalement il capte vite.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je vais la faire venir ici. Puis on la transportera dans un sac. Pour après on se débrouillera, faudra faire les courses à pied comme tout le monde.

-Tout ça ne sert à rien si on ne peut pas sortir de ce foutu château. Sérieux dans tous les films, les prisonniers s'échappent des catacombes des châteaux et nous on n'y arrive pas.

Clarke est son optimisme légendaire, ça m'avait manqué tient. Attends, catacombes. Oh oui j'ai une idée, mais elle va plaire à Clarke.

-Lexa, t'as une idée.

Pour seul réponse j'hoche la tête et secoue la main. De la nourriture apparait et nous le chargeons dans les 3 trois sacs que nous avons prévue à cet effet et que Finn, Bellamy et Jasp porteront. Puis je prends la tête du groupe et les dirige avec précision dans le château sans le dire où on va.

On descend tous les étages pour finalement se retrouver au sous-sol, au niveau des salles de potion. Je rentre dans la première, celle que Kane occupe d'habitude. Je me dirige vers le bureau du prof et sous le regard ahuri de mes amis je soulève le bureau et le déplace laissant entrevoir une légère surélévation du sol. Je fouille dans les tiroirs du prof et prends l'un des scalpels présents. Je fais le tour de la surélévation, détruisant le joint tout autour. Une fois chose faite je glisse, non sans mal mes doigts dans l'interstice crée et soulève la plaque. Elle bouche difficilement au départ mais j'arrive à la sortir complétement de son trou. Tous mes amis se rapprochent et je vois la tête de Clarke se décomposer quand elle comprend ce qu'elle regarde.

-c'est une blague lex'.

-tout le château est parcouru par des tunnels qui mènent à l'extérieur. Ils sont abandonnés mais je sais comment m'y repérer. Alors allez on y va.

Ils me regardent tous comme des merlans fris, avant qu'Octavia décide d'y aller en premier. Elle saute dans le trou et disparait dans le noir.

-Vous pouvez y aller, il doit avoir 2mètre50, allez faites pas vos fillettes.

Bellamy hausse les épaules et saute à son tour, puis c'est au tour de Raven et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Clarke et moi. Elle n'a pas l'air très chaude pour sauter dans un trou, qui mène à des souterrains abandonnés depuis belle lurette et qui doivent grouiller de rongeur.

-Tu peux le faire, Clarke. Je suis juste derrière toi.

Elle me sourit légèrement avant de m'embrasser et de sauter en fermant les yeux. Elle l'a fait c'est déjà bien. Je suis la dernière alors je m'occupe de tout ranger. Je remets le bureau de Kane à sa place, puis je me glisse dans le trou mais avant de me laisser tomber, je me retiens à l'une des pierres qui dépasse. J'attrape le couvercle de la trappe et le tire pour le remettre en place. Au moment où il va m'écraser la main qui me maintient je me lâche et tire d'un coup sec pour le mettre parfaitement dans l'axe.

Je tombe pendant une fraction de seconde puis me retrouve au sol sur mes pieds.

-Ca va tout le monde est là ? Demande la voix de Bellamy.

Tout le monde répond par l'affirmatif.

-Bon maintenant que t'as fermé la trappe on fait comment pour y voir petit génie.

Je lève la main et une boule de feu apparait illuminant toute la pièce. Je vois un sourire se peindre sur le visage d'Octavia.

-trop cool. T'aurais pas pu faire ça avec la plaque au lieu de nous faire ton numéro de chimpanzé

-J'ai encore du mal avec la télékinésie, surtout si je vois pas l'objet. Bon on se met en route.

Tout le monde hoche la tête et nous commençons à avancer. Les tunnels sont très étroits si bien qu'on doit marcher à la file indienne. Je me dirige sans problème dans les tunnels, je l'ai déjà fait des dizaines de fois. Et puis je ne me perds jamais, je ne sais pas si se sont mes pouvoirs ou juste mon sens de l'orientation mais je trouve toujours mon chemin. Et aujourd'hui ne changera pas. Au bout de plus de quatre heures de marches, accompagné par des bruits bizarres de rongeurs et autres nous arrivons vers une sorte de porte, que j'ouvre.

Il doit être 23heures, et seul la nuit nous attend à l'extérieur. Lorsque la bande sort du tunnel, il remarquer qu'ils sont au milieu de la foret interdite bien plus profondément qu'ils ne sont jamais allés. Instinctivement Clarke se rapproche de moi, elle déteste aller trop profondément dans la foret interdite surtout la nuit.

-C'est bon, on est suffisamment éloigné on peut transplaner maintenant. Que chacun tiennent la main à quelqu'un.

Tout le monde m'obéit et nous formons une chaine humaine. Je prends la main tendue de Clarke et nous fait tous transplaner.

On arrive dans une vaste salle-à-manger à l'abandon que j'aurai préféré ne jamais revoir. La poussière et les toiles d'araignées se sont emparées des moindres recoins. J'entends un bruit bizarre et me retourne juste à temps pour voir Finn vomir l'intégralité de son estomac tandis que Monty soutient Jasper qui n'a pas l'air très frais non plus. Je pousse un profond soupir. En plus de devoir revenir à cet endroit, il faut que je supporte Vomito. Génial.

-Ou on est Lexa ? demande Clarke.

Je m'assois sur l'une des chaises même si je vais être couverte de poussières. Je suis crevée. Clarke ne tarde pas à me rejoindre et s'assoit sur mes genoux. Je glisse mes bras sur ses hanches et la rapproche contre moi.

-Dans un endroit où personne ne pensera nous trouver.

Clarke se laisse aller et s'allonge sur mon torse, sa tête appuyée sur mon épaule. Si bien que je peux sentir le parfum de ses cheveux.

-On est chez moi, c'est là que j'ai grandis. C'est la maison de mes parents.


	18. Chapter 18

_On est samedi donc, voila le nouveau chapitre. pas trop de chose à dire mis a part:_

 _ATTENTION SPOILE:_

 _C'est malin j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle thérapie maintenant. Si les gens on vu l'épisode 16 de la saison 3 ils vont comprendre les autres sauter ces lignes. Sérieux elle revenue et elle est déjà repartie, je suis dégoutté. En plus elle a enfin dit les 3 mots magiques et hop c'est fini. je suis trop triste. Je suis le seul à espérer que dans la saison 4 elle soit là, qu'ils nous la ressuscitent comme ça. j'en ai rien a faire de comment, ils peuvent même dire qu'ils ont envoyé Merlin l'enchanteur et qu'il lui a donné lui souffle de vie, J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE. Mais je veux qu'elle revienne. bref il faut que je me calme._

 _Sur ceux réponse aux reviews._

 _MaraCapucin: Ahahaha merci. a vrai dire à la base l'histoire se déroulait pas du tout comme ça. mais je voulais parler un peu de Lexa enfant et de sa sœur Chloé. et puis je me voyais mal dire qu'ils attendent le 21 juin pénard au château ça perd toute crédibilité d'un coup._

 _: Ahaha ben tu vas être servi ça commence dans ce chapitre mais ça continuera dans les autres. tu vas découvrir l'un des événements marquant de l'enfance de Lexa mais je t'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir._

 _Enjoy it_

* * *

chapitre 18

8 juin

Pdv Clarke

Ca fait plusieurs semaines que nous squattons la maison d'enfance de Lexa. Si les premiers jours nous nous sommes occupés à remettre en ordre la partie de la maison dans laquelle nous allons vivre, qui comprend en tout : 3 salles de bain, 3 chambres, une cuisine immense et la salle à manger dans laquelle nous avons atterri. Et ce n'est qu'une partie du manoir. Il est vraiment grand. Lexa m'a dit qu'il y a en tout 8 chambres, 6 salles de bain et des salles dont je ne veux pas savoir l'utilité. Mais maintenant que tout est propre, et qu'on a joué aux fées du logis. Sérieux je crois qu'on a passé plus de 5 jours à tout nettoyé tellement il y avait de la poussière. On n'a plus rien à faire.

Les premiers jours après notre épisode de ménage intensif, on a bien essayé de s'occuper en jouant aux cartes ou en explorant l'extérieur mais ça a très vite tourné court. Lexa nous a expressément demandé de ne pas aller dans une des ailes du manoir et dans la foret qui borde l'arrière du bâtiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et elle ne s'est pas attardé sur la raison. Elle nous a juste dit de ne pas y aller et c'est tout. Alors après avoir exploré 3 fois le jardin, certes immenses et avoir parcouru en long en large et en travers toutes les parties accessibles du manoir. Ben on commence un peu à s'ennuyer. On tourne tous en rond et on commence un peu à se marcher dessus.

La seule distraction est la gazette que l'on reçoit une fois par semaine. Toutes les semaines, deux personnes sont désignées pour aller faire les courses dans la ville d'à côté situé à 8 km. On essaye de se faire le plus discret possible, on est recherché dans le monde des sorciers entiers. Alors on limite les sorties au maximum et jamais plus de 3 personnes ensembles mais jamais tout seul. Les personnes chargées de faire les courses ramènent en plus des vivres le journal. C'est une sorte de rituel qui s'est installé ça nous permet de rester un peu connecté au monde des sorciers et de suivre le déroulement des évènements. C'est comme ça qu'on a su que notre fuite n'était pas passée inaperçue, en même temps l'élue qui disparait ca agite un peu le monde. Nos photos ont été diffusées dans la presse et une récompense à même était proposée. Sérieux nos têtes sont carrément mises à prix. Ils nous veulent tous vivants, ceux qui est un peu rassurant…un tout petit peu.

En parallèle des articles sur notre fuite, les autres articles parlent des morts causés par les mange-morts au pouvoir. La majorité des victimes sont des sorciers qui se sont soulevés contre le nouveau gouvernement des mange-morts. Mais ils ont payé cet acte de bravoure de leurs vies. Depuis la résistance se fait plus discrète et moins efficace. Peu de personnes osent se soulever ouvertement contre le ministère de la magie.

A chaque fois que nous lisons la gazette, notre moral chute encore plus bas. Certains ont vu des noms de personnes qu'ils connaissaient dans la liste des morts, d'autres s'inquiètent pour leurs proches. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ma mère, elle doit se faire un sang-d'encre pour moi. J'espère que Jaha ne lui a rien fait, j'ai lu dans la gazette qu'il avait accepté l'autorité du ministère de la magie et que dorénavant, les mange-morts circulent librement à Poudlard. Plus Lexa lit la gazette, plus elle se sent coupable. Elle se croit responsable de tous ses morts, des actes de ses parents. On a beau lui dire que ce n'est pas le cas, la culpabilité est un sentiment pernicieux qui la rejoint chaque jour un peu plus et contre lequel je ne peux rien faire.

Je suis assise à la table de la salle-à-manger depuis 2heures entrain de dessiner. Lorsque je dessine je ne vois pas le temps passé, mais je viens de terminer mon œuvre. En fait c'est plus le model qui est une œuvre d'art puisque j'ai dessiné Lexa. Celle-ci est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son visage tourné vers l'extérieur et baigné par les rayons du soleil, dans l'exacte position dans laquelle elle se trouve en ce moment. On dirait un ange tombé du ciel, l'une des plus belles créatures de la terre. Je me lève de ma chaise et m'étire. J'ai des courbatures d'être trop rester dans la même position. Je me dirige vers l'objet de mes pensées et me glisse derrière elle. Je l'enserre par derrière et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Elles entrecroisent ses mains avec les miennes et les déposent sur son ventre. Mais elle ne détourne pas les yeux de l'extérieur comme si elle était aspirée par la foret qu'elle regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que cette foret a de si spéciale pour qu'elle t'attire autant.

Je la vois esquisser un léger sourire à ma remarque mais toute son attention reste fixée sur ce petit morceau de verdure.

-C'était notre terrain de jeu préfère à Chloé et à moi. Qu'ils pleuvent qu'ils ventent qu'ils neigent on allait dans cette foret pendant des heures et on oubliait pendant quelques temps notre famille, nos responsabilités.

-J'imagine bien une petite Lexa entrain de courir dans la foret comme une sauvageonne. Tu devais être très mignonne.

Elle sourit légèrement mais son sourire s'envole.

-Tu sais Clarke si tu rentres dans cette foret et que tu marches pendant un kilomètre en direction du Sud tu tomberas sur la cascade.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, je ne vois pas vraiment ou elle veut en venir.

-La cascade ou tu es venue me chercher ?

-La cascade ou j'ai failli te tuer ou ma petite sœur est morte.

A la mention de ces tristes épisodes je ressers mon étreinte autour d'elle, je comprends pourquoi cette foret l'omnibule tant. Elle a été le témoin des meilleurs moments de son enfance mais aussi des pires. Je tourne la tête légèrement et mon regard tombe sur l'un des nombreux portraits des parents de Lexa de cette pièce. Une question me brule les lèvres depuis notre arrivée mais je n'ose pas lui poser. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a aucune photo d'elle ou de sa petite sœur dans le manoir. Nulle part. Il y a des portraits de ses parents, d'Anya. Parfois des cadres photos ou ils sont tous les trois mais jamais de Lexa ou de Chloé. Mais finalement je renonce à lui demander, si elle le veut elle me le dira elle-même. J'embrasse le sommet de son crane avant de me retirer de notre étreinte.

-Je vais marcher un petit peu, tu veux venir ?

Elle secoue négativement la tête toujours aussi silencieusement ses yeux plongés vers l'extérieur. Je la vois jouer avec son collier, qu'elle garde toujours. Je ne sais pas ce que représente ce collier, tous ce que je sais c'est qu'il a une grande importance pour elle. Lexa n'est pas du genre matérialiste, mais elle refuse catégoriquement de s'en séparer. Un jour peut être que je serai pourquoi, comme pour les portraits j'attends qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même à moi. Ce qui pourrait prendre longtemps la connaissant.

Je sors de la salle et me met à déambuler dans les couloirs, rapidement mes pas me conduisent aux deuxième étages. C'est l'étage que Lexa nous a interdit de visiter, mais je suis irrémédiablement attirée par cet endroit. Comme dans tout le manoir, il se dégage une impression de malaise comme si tout le manoir était maléfique et pas seulement les propriétaires c'est assez étrange comme sensation. Mais dans cet étage cette impression est moindre comme si quelque chose contrebalancer la magie noire qui entoure ce manoir sinistre. J'hésite un court instant à rebrousser chemin mais la curiosité prend le dessus et je commence mon exploration. Le couloir est divisé en deux ailes. Je commence par celle de droite, elle mène à deux portes situées l'une en face de l'autre. J'actionne la première est tombée sur une salle remplie de tableau. Ce sont des portraits pour la majorité, ils représentent les anciennes générations des Woods. Au vu du nombre je dirai que la famille Wood existe depuis des siècles et qu'ils n'ont visiblement jamais connu le besoin. Je sors de la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi. Je me dirige vers l'autre porte de la même aile et l'ouvre à son tour. La pièce est encore plus grande que celle des portraits et remplit de diffèrent meuble recouvert ou non de bâche. C'est un véritable foutoir il y en a des dizaines. La pièce doit contenir une vingtaine de meuble d'âge très diffèrent. C'est un débarrât en somme, la pensée que la famille Wood puissante famille de sorcier de plusieurs siècles possède un débarrât comme le commun des mortels me fait sourire. Je sors à nouveau de la pièce et referme encore une fois la porte. Puis je me dirige vers l'autre aile du couloir celle de gauche. I portes en tout. Je me dirige vers le mur de gauche et ouvre la plus proche de moi. Je tombe sur une salle de taille moyenne, à l'intérieur je découvre une grande bibliothèque composée de dizaines de livres et d'une sorte de rocking-chair au centre de la pièce. Je me dirige vers les étagères et commence à lire les titre des livres « l'art de la guerre-Sun tzu » « l'illiade et l'odyssée-Homère », « L'Enéide-Virgile » et même « une incroyable histoire du temps-Stephen Hawkings » en somme un choix légèrement hétéroclite et très culturelle. Je me dirige vers le rocking-chair et découvre qu'il est couvert de poussière et cassé à certains endroits, comme si quelqu'un l'avait balance contre un mur et passé ses nerfs dessus. Je caresse un de ses accoudoirs du bout des doigts et mon index se retrouve couvert de poussière. J'aime bien cette salle, il s'en dégage presque une atmosphère chaleureuse. Je sors à nouveau de la pièce mais laisse la porte ouverte. Je compte bien y retourner. Je me dirige vers l'autre porte du mur de gauche et l'ouvre d'un geste brusque, impatiente de trouver ce qu'il se cache derrière. Mon excitation est vite calmée quand je tombe sur une salle de bain tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Une douche, une baignoire XXL pouvant quasiment être considérée comme une piscine et un lavabo. Je remarque néanmoins la présence de deux brosses à dents sur le lavabo mais elle aussi semble datée de l'âge de pierre au vue de la poussière qui les recouvre. En m'avançant un peu je découvre avec surprise quelques jouets à côté de la baignoire. C'est la première fois que je vois des jouets dans cette maison. Ce sont des jouets tous ce qu'il y a de plus classique pour aller dans une baignoire. La majorité sont des figurines à l'effigie de super héros je reconnais Superman et Batman mais pour le reste je ne connais pas. Je ressors à nouveau de la pièce et ferme la porte. J'ai l'impression que cette salle de bain est le seul endroit dans cette maison qui montre un peu d'humanité. Sans doute les jouets, pas de rigidité, de froideurs juste une salle de bain. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Lexa ne voulait pas qu'on vienne à cet étage mais je veux en être sur. Je me dirige vers la porte en face de moi et l'ouvre cette fois presque timidement. Et je tombe dans une chambre. Contrairement aux autres pièces, les rideaux sont tirés et les volets fermés plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. La chambre semble plutôt vide, je vois un lit baldaquin dans le fond de la pièce. J'entre dans la pièce et me dirige vers la commode ou des vêtements sortent en tous sens. Ce sont des vêtements d'enfants, des pantalons des tee-shirts. Je lève le nez et découvre que le plafond est éclaire d'une myriade d'étoile fluorescente. Je me dirige vers la porte et la ferme, plongeant la pièce dans le noir totale. La vue que j'ai me coupe le souffle. Ce ne sont pas des étoiles en tout cas ça n'en a pas la forme mais plus des points lumineux. Et ces points lumineux mis bout à bout forment des phrases. J'arrive à en lire clairement trois qui s'entrecroisent formant des arabesques stylisées. La première que je lis est anglais « victory stands on the back of sacrifice ». Cette phrase est très dans le style de Lexa je trouve. La seconde est aussi en anglais « life should be about more than just surviving ». Je l'aime bien, même si elle sonne un peu triste elle est porteuse d'espoir. La dernière est en français « le courage est le prix que la vie exige pour accorder la paix ». Je vois que le nom de l'auteur est marqué dessous c'est Amelia Earhart. Je ne connais pas cette personne mais sa phrase à la classe. Je reste encore quelques minutes dans cette chambre, elle semble si paisible. Je ressors à pas de loup, craignant de briser cette sensation de paix qui s'est créé. Lorsque je referme la porte, je prends enfin conscience que cette chambre ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne. C'était celle de Chloé, la petite sœur de Lexa. Alors la dernière porte mène à la chambre de Lexa. J'hésite un peu avant d'entrer, j'ai l'impression de violer son intimité. Je prends une profonde respiration et rentre finalement dans cette pièce tant convoité. Quand je rentre dans la chambre, la première chose qui me frappe est le désordre qui y règne. J'ai l'impression qu'une tornade est passée par là. Les vêtements sont balancés n'importe où, des objets ont du être jeté contre les murs et ont explosé. Et certains meubles sont défoncés ou présentes des marque de coup. J'imagine bien Lexa, apprenant que ses parents ont fait tué Costia perdre le contrôle et tout jeté avant de s'enfuir de chez elle. Seul deux choses sont demeurées en état. La première est le piano qui trône au fond de la chambre. Le soleil qui se couche l'éclaire lui donnant l'air d'être vivant. Et le second est un cadre photo posé sur la table de nuit, près du lit à baldaquin dont le matelas a été retourné et git maintenant de travers. Je m'approche et saisis le cadre pour regarder la photo. Ce que je vois me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. C'est une photo tout simple, on y voit deux petites filles d'environ 4 et 7ans. Mais ce qui me marque c'est la joie qui se dégage de la photo. La plus jeune à un sourire immense et regarde intensément l'objectif de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Elle semble si innocente et surtout si jeune. Il s'agit de Chloé, je me demande comment elle serait aujourd'hui si ses propres parents ne l'avaient pas tué. Mon regard se porte sur l'autre petite fille, la plus âgée des deux. Celle-ci ne regarde pas l'objectif, toute son attention est tournée vers la petite-fille à côté d'elle. Mais on peut clairement voir un sourire sur son visage, pas aussi grand que celui de la plus jeune des sœurs mais quand même un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage. Je glisse un doigt sur le verre du cadre. Elle a l'air si heureux, si innocente, si jeune. A sa place, au côté de sa sœur. Lexa a l'air si bien sur cette photo. Je sens une larme coulée sur mon visage. Je vais pour reposer le cadre quand une voix m'interrompe

-Clarke

Je reconnais cette voix, je la reconnaitrai entre mille. Je sens une présence qui s'approche de moi. Je n'ose toujours pas me retourner, j'ai peur qu'elle soit en colère. Elle s'arrête juste derrière moi, fixe longuement la photo que je tiens. Finalement elle tend la main et je lui donne le cadre photo. Son cadre photo et celui de sa sœur. Je me retourne vers elle. Lexa regarde la photo longuement, comme si cette photo lui rappelait toute son enfance. Elle ne semble pas en colère. Elle relève le regard vers moi et je peux voir de la tristesse dans son regard.

-C'est la seule photo de Chloé, mes parents disaient qu'elle n'était pas digne de cette famille. Alors ils refusaient catégoriquement toute représentation d'elle comme si ça pouvait la blesser. Quand ils disaient qu'elle était la honte de la famille, au lieu de se mettre en colère elle riait. Elle leur riait au nez pas méchamment mais pour elle s'en fichait d'être digne d'une famille ou pas tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'être elle-même. Par bien des aspects ma sœur était beaucoup plus courageuse et forte que moi. Mes parents n'ont jamais essayé de la changer parce qu'il savait que c'était impossible. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont préféré ses débarrasser d'elle.

Je sens la tristesse dans la voix de Lexa mais aussi de la fierté. De la fierté pour cette sœur qui avait l'air d'être une vraie tête de mule à qui rien ne faisait peur. Elle repose le cadre sur la table de nuit. Et me regarde intensément. Elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir d'avoir désobéi à sa demande de ne pas venir ici.

-Tu aurais beaucoup aimé Chloé, elle avait toujours des idées plus stupide les unes que les autres. Comme celle de mettre des phrases dans sa chambre. Tu les as vu, tu n'imagines pas combien de temps on a passé pour accrocher toutes ses lumières. Pour finalement qu'elle ne dorme quasiment dans cette chambre. Elle préférait dormir avec moi ici. Je lui jouais un morceau au piano et elle s'endormait.

J'arque un sourcil, depuis quand Lexa sait jouer du piano. Visiblement depuis longtemps mais elle n'en parle jamais, comme de son enfance ou de Chloé à vrai dire.

-tu l'aimais beaucoup.

Elle hoche simplement la tête et se dirige vers son lit. Elle remet le matelas en place et finit d'arracher le rideau qui pendait lamentablement. Elle s'assoit sur le lit et d'un signe de tête m'invite à la rejoindre. Ce que je fais. Je m'assois à côté d'elle mais elle décide finalement de s'allonger, elle écarte légèrement les bras et je me blottis dedans. Ma tête est calée contre son épaule et ses bras m'entourent protecteurs. Le silence s'installe quelques instants mais finalement je le brise.

-Comment est-elle partie ?

-C'était le jour de son cinquième anniversaire.

 _ **Flashback**_

Je me glisse doucement dans sa chambre, il est encore tôt elle doit encore dormir. Je m'approche silencieusement de son lit et vais pour lui sauter dessus mais avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit elle se jette à mon cou et hurle :

-Loupé !

Je me mets à rire avec ma petite sœur toujours dans mes bras. Elle est tout pour moi. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. En fait si elle n'avait pas trois ans de moins ça pourrait être ma jumelle. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, le même visage. La seule différence notable est que son regard est toujours rieur, rempli de malice. Elle se fiche de ce que le monde pense d'elle. Elle veut juste s'amuser. Et c'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui.

-Joyeuse anniversaire, kid.

Elle me sourit avant d'enfouir sa tête un peu plus dans mon cou, me chatouillant au passage.

-Alors tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui, kid ?

Elle sort de mes bras et court vers sa commode pour se trouver des habits. Elle jette plusieurs vêtements de ses tiroirs avant de trouver un jean, un sweat et une veste en cuir qui m'appartenait avant. Je souris légèrement face à la tornade qu'elle est.

-Je veux aller à la cascade.

Elle adore la cascade, je pense que c'est son endroit préfère sur terre.

-Alors allons-y, Kid.

Je me lève de son lit sur lequel je suis assise. Et enfile la veste que j'avais jetée négligemment en entrant dans la pièce. Nous nous dirigeons vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Si nous passons par le hall d'entrée nos parents vont nous séquestrer et nous empêcher de sortir, alors on passe par la fenêtre. On enjambe la balustrade, et commençons à descendre le mur en escaladant. Une fois arrivé en bas, elle se tourne vers moi et me dit avec un grand sourire :

-On fait la course !

A peine a-t-elle fini, qu'elle part à toutes jambes. Je m'élance à sa poursuite et nous nous retrouvons à courir dans la foret. Le temps est assez froid, il doit faire 1 ou 2 degré mais notre course nous réchauffe. On enjambe les racines et les branches qui jonchent le sol. Au bout de 10minutes on se retrouve au pied de la cascade. La vue en ce début décembre est magique. La brume est encore présente sur l'eau du lac et la cascade brille sous les premiers rayons du soleil.

-J'adore cet endroit, Lex. On peut passer la journée ici.

Je souris légèrement, on passe tous ses anniversaires ici. Même son premier anniversaire, je l'avais tenu par la main tout le long du trajet et on avait mis plus de 50minutes a finalement arrivé à destination.

-Bien sur Kid, comme toujours.

Elle me tire la langue et se met à courir en direction du lac. Je la rejoins et la dirige vers l'une des pierres qui bordent le lac. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner hier et l'ai emmené ce matin avant d'aller chercher ma sœur. Quand elle voit le plateau repas, Chloé se tourne vers moi.

-Tu as prévu le petit dej.

-Je sais que tu es un vrai estomac sur patte.

Elle rigole et s'assoit à côté du sac qui contient la nourriture, je m'assois en face d'elle et commence à sortir la nourriture. I sandwichs deux au Nutella et deux au miel. Je vois ses yeux s'illuminer Sand elle voit les sandwichs puis je sors les boissons. Deux chocolat chaud, l'un avec de la cannelle et l'autre nature. Je tends celui à la cannelle a ma petite sœur elle adore ça. Elle s'empresse de prendre mug et le porte à ses lèvres. Quand elle a fini de boire, elle repenche la tête vers l'avant et je peux constater qu'elle s'est tracée des moustaches au coin de sa bouche. Je rigole gentiment et elle me tire la langue. Je plonge la main dans le sac à la recherche d'une serviette. Mais rapidement je constate que j'ai fait un léger oubli.

-Tu vas rester comme ça, Kid. Y a pas de serviette.

Cette fois c'est elle qui rigole, avant d'agiter la main et de faire apparaitre une serviette en papier dans sa main. Quand je disais qu'on se ressemble beaucoup, c'est dans tous les sens du terme. Elle possède aussi des dons, et contrairement à moi son contrôle est excellent.

-il va vraiment falloir que tu m'apprennes comment faire ça.

-Si tu étais un peu moins sérieuse, ça serait plus facile. Reste détendue.

Je secoue la tête, je suis toujours sérieuse c'est pas ma faute quand même. On finit notre petit-déjeuner tranquillement. J'aime l'atmosphère calme qui se dégage de cet endroit. Une fois notre repas terminé elle s'allonge sur me genoux, et commence à somnoler. Je sais qu'elle dort très mal la nuit quand elle n'ait pas avec moi. Mais hier soir je suis rentrée tard pour lui trouver son cadeau pour aujourd'hui, alors on a du faire chambre à part. On reste dans cette position plusieurs, elle dormant sur mes genoux et moi assise regardant la cascade. Vers 13heures elle commence à s'agiter et se réveille finalement complètement.

-Bien dormie, Kid.

Elle me sourit avant de se redresser.

-On fait quoi maintenant, Lex'.

-La suite de la fête se passe là-haut.

Je désigne le sommet de la cascade. Elle me regarde puis se relève d'un coup.

-le dernier arrivé a perdu.

Et ça y est c'est reparti, elle est entrain de courir sur le chemin escarpé qui mène au sommet. Je me lève à mon tour, et me met à courir. Je la rejoins rapidement et nous faisons la course jusqu'au sommet. Finalement elle arrive quelques secondes avant moi et s'écroule dans l'herbe le souffle court. Je la rejoins et m'allonge a ses côtés, en regardant le ciel. Les nuages gris s'amoncellent et forment une épaisse couverture, il ne pas tarder à pleuvoir.

-Il va pleuvoir, Lex'.

-Je sais.

-Je créerai un gens de protection au-dessus de nos têtes.

Elle me surprendra toujours, je suis incapable d'utiliser ma magie sans perdre le contrôle ou même sans faire cramer quoi que ce soit et elle maitrise ses capacités depuis toujours.

Elle se redresse et se dirige vers le bord de la cascade. Elle se tient juste au bord du précipice, entrain d'admirer la vue. Je la contemple un instant, puis me redresse une sensation étrange me parcourt. L'air semble encore plus lourd que d'habitude et ce n'est pas dû à l'orage. Je sens des picotements me parcourir la peau, je n'aime pas cette sensation c'est très désagréable. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va arriver. Je me lève et me rapproche de ma sœur. Les picotements s'intensifient quelqu'un est entrain d'utiliser la magie, je reconnais enfin la sensation. Mais ce n'est pas Chloé. Je la vois qui se tourne vers moi, elle a aussi senti la magie qui était à l'œuvre.

-Chloé, V ...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le sol se met à trembler. Je vois le pan de la falaise ou se trouve ma sœur se détacher. Et je la vois basculer dans le vide. Et je ne peux rien faire. Je me précipite vers le bord de la falaise en espérant comme une enfant pouvoir arriver suffisamment vite mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout ce que je peux voir ce ma sœur dégringolait la falaise et son corps heurtait violement le sol. Non, non ça ne peut pas arriver. Je me précipite vers le chemin et le descend aussi vite que possible. Je saute de pierre en pierre au risque de me rompre le cou.

Je saute les derniers mètres et me dirige vers le corps inanimé de ma sœur.

-Chloé !

Je me jette à ses côtés.

-Chloé, Chloé s'il te plait répond moi.

Je secoue légèrement son corps espérant la réveiller.

-Chloé, ne me fait pas ça.

Les yeux de Chloé sont hermétiquement clos, du sang coule de son nez. Je caresse son visage tendrement. Au fond de moi, je sais déjà que c'est trop tard, elle est partie.

-Non, Chloé ne me laisse pas.

Je sens des larmes coulées sur mes joues, d'abord lentement puis en flot. Je ne peux plus rien contrôlé. Je sens mon cœur se briser dans ma poitrine. Je serre le corps de ma petite sœur contre moi. Je sens la magie m'envahir et se rassembler en moi. Je me mets à hurler projetant d'un seul coup toute magie qui réduit en cendre toutes formes de vie dans un rayon de 100mètres. Je hurle ma colère, ma tristesse. Je hurle contre ce monde injuste. C'était censé être son jour, son anniversaire. Mais elle est morte. Elle est partie. Je berce le corps de ma sœur, contre moi. Je sens quelque chose de froid dans mon cou, la pluie s'est mis à tomber, comme si le ciel pleurait lui aussi la mort de ce petit ange. Je me souviens des paroles de Chloé, elle avait dit qu'elle créerait une protection mais elle en a pas eu le temps. Elle est partie.

 **Fin Flashback**

Je sens les bras de Lexa se resserrer autour de moi. Raconter cette histoire lui à fait beaucoup de peine. Mais elle avait besoin de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un à propos de cette journée qui a marqué sa vie.

-Elle n'a pas eu le temps de souffler ses bougies. C'est ce qui l'attendait au sommet de la cascade. Son gâteau préféré et des bougies. Elle devait les souffler avant de recevoir son cadeau. Mais elle ne les a jamais soufflés. Elle n'a jamais ouvert son cadeau. Elle est morte avant tué par mes parents.

Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle, et niche mon nez dans son cou.

-Elle t'aimait, Lexa. Et sa dernière fête d'anniversaire était géniale, grâce à toi.

Je sens de l'eau tombée sur mon visage. Je relève la tête et constate que les yeux de Lexa sont humides. C'est la première fois que je la vois pleurer. Elle qui parait toujours si sûre d'elle, évoquer sa sœur décédé la rend vulnérable. Je m'avance et l'embrasse tendrement. Ses lèvres sont elles aussi humide de ses larmes ce qui leurs donnent un petit gout salé. Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle et me plonge dans ses yeux. Ils ont légèrement rougi d'avoir pleuré mais conserve toujours cette couleur si magnétique. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, une question me taraude l'esprit. Elle le voit et un petit sourire apparait sur son visage.

-pose ta question, princesse.

Je souris, elle sait toujours ce que je pense avant que je n'ouvre même la bouche.

-Comment as-tu su que c'était tes parents ?

Son sourire s'envole et ses traits se crispent sous l'effet de la colère qu'elle ressent.

-Comme pour transplaner. Toute utilisation de magie laisse des traces, c'est comme une empreinte digitale. Chaque personne a une signature magique différente. Avec le temps j'ai appris à décodé ces signatures. La magie qui a fait s'effondrer le sol sur lequel se tenait ma sœur portait la signature de ma mère. Mais un sort de cette intensité nécessite beaucoup d'énergie. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que mon père était aussi impliqué.

-je suis désolé, pour tout ce que tu as eu à traverser.

-Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

-J'aurai aimé pouvoir faire plus pour toi.

Elle m'attrape la nuque pour me rapprocher, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Elle semble un peu en colère.

-Ne redis jamais ça, Clarke. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pendant des années, j'ai été insupportable avec O' et toi et pourtant quand je me suis battue et que je suis revenue avec le nez cassé à la chambre, tu me l'as remis en place.

-Je me souviens, que c'est la première fois qu'on s'est parlé. Et après je t'ai parlé tous les jours, jusqu'à que tu arrêtes de me répondre par des phrases monosyllabiques.

Lexa sourit à ce souvenir et appuie sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher. Elle scelle nos lèvres ensemble dans un baiser qui devient rapidement enflammé. Nos langues se vouent une bataille sans merci et mes mains commencent à s'aventurer à des endroits pas très catholiques. À bout de souffle nous nous séparons, mais nos lèvres restent très proches prêtes à se renouer. Ses pupilles sont dilatées par le désir et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de se contenir.

-tu te souviens qu'on est dans ma chambre de quand j'étais enfant et ou je dormais souvent avec ma sœur.

-oui et…

Elle sourit à nouveau. J'aime ce sourire, il n'est pas aussi grand que celui de sa photo mais au moins elle ne tire pas la tête. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de m'allonger dans le creux de ses bras.

-Lexa, ta sœur possédait aussi des pouvoirs magiques plus puissant que la normale c'est ça ?

-Jusqu'à sa mort, je ne savais pas laquelle de nous deux serai l'élue. Mais avec sa mort, je suis la seule avec cette magie. Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Faut bien que quelqu'un sauve le monde.

Je souris face à son sarcasme, elle ne fait pas vraiment de l'humour je crois qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est. Mais j'aime sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère. Je sens la fatigue petit à petit m'envahir, il doit seulement être 23heures mais j'ai l'impression que je pourrai dormir des heures. Je lutte contre la fatigue, je veux profiter encore un peu de l'étreinte de Lexa. J'essaye d'empêcher un bâillement de sortir en nichant ma tête dans le cou de Lexa. Cette dernière le sens et se tourne vers moi.

-Tu devrais dormir, Clarke. Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir, il est encore trop tôt.

-Je crois que j'ai une solution à ce problème.

Elle se lève du lit mais j'attrape son poignet.

-Non ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait.

Je lui fais un sourire d'enfant implorant.

-Je ne vais pas loin, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle se penche et embrasse tendrement mon front avant de poser une couverture sur mon corps. Elle se dirige vers la grande fenêtre et éclaire la petite lampe qui est situé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Une fois cela fait elle se dirige vers le piano. Je la suis des yeux, ne lâchant pas une seule seconde sa silhouette dessiné par la faible lumière de la lampe. Elle s'assoit sur le tabouret devant le piano avant de poser ses mains sur les touches. Elle joue quelques notes et je vois un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Puis elle regarde le plafond, et je suis son regard. Ce que je vois au plafond me laisse sans voix, ce sont des phrase aussi mais pas dans le style de celles de Chloé. Elles sont écrites en argent foncé dans une écriture attachée stylisée.

J'entends les premières notes d'un morceau. Je repose mon regard sur Lexa, elle est entrain de jouer. Elle semble complètement dans sa bulle. C'est la première fois que je l'entends jouer, mais c'est magique. Le morceau semble triste et mélancolique, il n'y a pas de parole _**(pour vous donner une idée j'ai pensé à la chanson rivers flow in you de yiruma à ce moment-là, écoutez la si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance).**_ Je me laisse porter par la musique, je comprends pourquoi Chloé s'endormait toujours en écoutant sa sœur. C'est tellement calme et reposant. Je fixe le plafond à nouveau, et regarde les différentes phrases. Et je comprends que ce ne sont pas des phrases mais les paroles d'une chanson.

 _ **They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart**_

 _ **'Till everyone's the same**_

 _ **I've got no place to go, I've got no where to run**_

 _ **They love to watch me fall, They think they know it all**_

 _ **I'm a nightmare, a disaster. That's what they always said**_

 _ **I'm a lost cause, not a hero .But I'll make it on my own**_

 _ **I've gotta prove them wrong, Me against the world**_

 _ **It's me against the world**_

Et je m'endors, paisiblement en écoutant la mélodie au piano de Lexa et en pensant au parole de la chanson.

* * *

 _ **Pour la amateurs de musique les paroles sont tirées de la chanson « me against the world » de simple plan. Je vous mets les paroles complètes et la traduction.**_

 **We're not gonna be just a part of their gam**

 _Nous n'allons pas être juste une partie de leurs jeux_

 **We're not gonna be just the victims**

 _nous n'allons pas être juste les victimes_

 **They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart**

 _ils ont pris nos rêves et ils les déchirent_

 **'Till everyone's the same**

 _jusqu'a ce que chancun soit le meme_

 **I've got no place to go** _  
_

 _je n'ai pas de place ou aller_

 **I've got no where to run**

 _je n'ai nulle part ou courir_

 **They love to watch me fall**

 _ils aiment me voir tomber_

T **hey think they know it all**

 _ils pensent qu'ils savent tout_

 **I'm a nightmare, a disaster**

 _je suis un cauchemar, une catastrophe_

 **That's what they always said**

 _c'est ce qu'ils disent toujours_

 **I'm a lost cause, not a hero**

 _je suis une cause perdue, pas un heros_

 **But I'll make it on my own** _  
_

 _mais je le ferai tout seul_

 **I've gotta prove them wrong**

 _je dois prouver qu'ils ont tort_

 **Me against the world**

 _moi contre le monde_

I **t's me against the world**

 _c'est moi contre le monde_

 **We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts**

 _nous ne les laisseront pas changer_ _comment nous nous sentons dans nos cœurs_ _  
_

 **We're not gonna let them control us**

 _nous ne les laisseront pas nous contrôler_ _  
_

 **We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads**

 _nous ne les laisseront pas bousculer toutes leurs pensées dans nos têtes_

 **And we'll never be like them**

 _et nous ne serons jamais comme eux_ _  
_

 **I've got no place to go**

 _je n'ai pas de place ou aller_ _  
_

 **I've got no where to run**

 _je n'ai nulle part ou courir_

 **They love to watch me fall**

 _ils aiment me voir tomber_

 **They think they know it all**

 _ils pensent qu'ils savent tout_

 **I'm a nightmare, a disaster**

 _je suis un cauchemar, une catastophe_

 **That's what they always said**

 _c'est ce qu'ils disentt toujours_

 **I'm a lost cause, not a hero**

 _je suis une cause perdue, pas un héros_

 **But I'll make it on my own** _  
_

 _mais je le ferai tout seul_

 **I've gotta prove them wrong**

 _je vais prouver qu'ils ont tort_

 **Me against the world**

 _moi contre le monde_

M **e against the world**

 _moi contre le monde_

 **Now I'm sick of this waiting**

 _maintenant je suis malade de ces attentes_

 **so come on and take your shot** _  
_

 _donc viens et prends ta décharge_

 **You can spit out your insults**

 _tu peux cracher toutes tes insultes_

 **but nothing you say is gonna change us**

 _mais rien de ce tu dis ne nous changera_

 **You can sit there and judge me** _  
_

 _tu peux t'assoir ici et me juger_

 **Say what you want to** _  
_

 _dire ce que tu veux_

 **We'll never let you in**

 _nous ne te laisserons jamais gagner_

 **I'm a nightmare, a disaster**

 _je suis un cauchemar, une catastrophe_

 **That's what they always said**

 _c'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours dit_

 **I'm a lost cause, not a hero**

 _je suis une cause perdue, pas un heros_

 **But I'll make it on my own** _  
_

 _mais je le ferai tout seul_

 **Me against the world**

 _moi contre le monde_

 **I'm a nightmare, a disaster**

 _je suis un cauchemar, une catastrophe_

 **That's what they always said**

 _c'est ce qu'ils disaient toujours_

 **I'm a lost cause, not a hero**

 _je suis une cause perdue, pas un heros_

 **But I'll make it on my own** _  
_

 _mais je le ferai tout seul_

 **I've gotta prove them wrong**

 _je dois prouver qu'ils ont tort_

 **They'll never bring us down**

 _il ne nous abattrons jamais_

 **We'll never fall in line**

 _nous ne tomberons jamais dans le rang_

 **I'll make it on my own** _  
_

 _Je le ferai tout seul_

 **Me against the world**

 _Moi contre le monde_


	19. Chapter 19

_Je sais je sais j'ai du retard. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop hein?! Des examens plus un léger syndrome de la page blanche ont eut raison de moi pour tout dire. Mais ça y est je suis de retour... pour vous jouez un mauvais tour (oula faut que j'arrête Pokemon moi). Bon bref je suis en vacance ce qui veut dire beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire et je vais pouvoir commencer à écrire mes nouvelles idées de fan fiction. sur ceux je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire et qui ne me satisfait pas plainement mais bon... mais avant réponse aux reviews._

 _Chatonpower: tu sais que ton pseudo m'a fait trop rire, sérieux je suis personnellement pas un adepte des chats mais là j'en pouvais plus tellement je rigolais. pour ce qui est de la fic, je suis très heureux que ça te plaise, en espérant que ça continue même si ce chapitre me déçoit un peu mais bon, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Apres c'est vrai que les personnages sont différents de la série, ça m'étonnerait que bellamy voit un jour Lexa comme ça dans la série mais bon..._

 _MaraCapucin: Attends tu n'aimes pas River flows in you de Yiruma ou me against the world de Simple plan j'ai pas compris là. Ah...merde si la fin du chapitre précédent ne t'as pas plu ça m'étonnerait que celui-ci te plaise sachant que j'avais envie de m'encastrer la tète dans mon bureau tellement je me trouvais nul quand je l'écrivais. Apres tu me diras ce que tu en penses, et si tu trouves des trucs qui ne te plaisent pas dis les moi. je veux m'améliorer._

 _: ahahah ce qui t'es arrivée avec la chanson, ça m'est arrivé avec la fic "je suis désolée" de snowdrein. A chaque fois que j'écoute "between the bars" je pense a son histoire. Wahou que dire de tous ces compliments, mise a part que ça me réjouit terriblement que quelqu'un ressente tout ça en lisant ma fic. Je voulais montrer le lien unissant les deux sœurs mais aussi ce que Lexa a pu ressentir lorsqu'elle a vu que sa sœur était morte et qu'elle était en vie. Comme tu l'as dit le fait est qu'elle soit favorisée, même si c'est contre son gré. et tu as raison souvent dans les familles un enfant est favorisé vis a vis d'un autre par ses parents même si ces derniers ne s'en rendent pas forcement compte, et c'est le plus terrible. Ce chapitre est légèrement plus léger que le précédent en espérant qu'ils te remontent un peu le moral_

 _Enjoy it_

* * *

Chapitre 19

Jeudi 9 juin

Pdv Lexa

Je sens le soleil me chatouillait le visage, ce qui me tire de mon sommeil. Je sens un poids sur mon côté gauche et me tourne vers celui-ci. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je constate que Clarke s'est agrippée à moi pendant la nuit. Je me souviens de la nuit dernière. Je n'avais plus joué du piano depuis des années. La dernière fois c'était pour ma petite sœur, pour l'aider à s'endormir. Apres sa mort j'avais détesté cette instrument et je le détestais toujours.

Mais lorsque Clarke m'a dit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir ça m'avait semblé une bonne idée. Et je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix. Quand j'ai joué les dernières notes de mon morceau et que j'ai constaté que Clarke s'était endormie je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la comparer à ma sœur. Je me suis glissée dans le lit à mon tour comme je le faisais, il y a des années. Automatiquement Clarke s'était rapprochée de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Ce qui explique la position dans laquelle on se trouve, avec moi servant de doudou géant.

Je m'extirpe de l'étreinte de Clarke le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas la réveiller. Une Clarke réveillée aux aurores est de très mauvaises humeurs, j'en avais déjà fait les frais. Je desserre doucement les bras de Clarke, avant de me lever du lit. Une fois que je suis sortie de l'étreinte de Clarke, celle-ci s'est mise à grogner avant de se mettre en position fœtale en tenant l'oreiller sur lequelle j'étais dans ses bras comme elle le faisait avec moi auparavant. Je souris légèrement face à cette vision d'une Clarke enfantine.

Je me penche et embrasse tendrement son front avant de sortir de la chambre. Ça fait bizarre de dormir dans ma chambre d'enfant. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu dans le passé, je m'attends presque à ce que ma petite sœur débarque dans le couloir en courant. Qu'elle s'arrête en dérapant et qu'elle me dise mot pour mot « j'ai encore fait péter une durite à nos ancêtres ». Puis elle prenait ma main et on partait en courant. Je souris en repensant à ce souvenir. Chloé était intenable.

Je constate que l'une des portes de l'étage est ouverte. Celle de la bibliothèque. Clarke a dû la visiter avant de continuer sa visite par nos chambres. Je rentre dans la salle et me dirige vers l'une des deux bibliothèques, celle la plus éloignée de la porte. Les livres sont tous là, tels que nous les avions laissés. Ils ont juste une couche de poussière en plus. Je me tourne vers le rocking chair qui se trouve au centre de la pièce. Je m'en approche et un flot de souvenirs m'assaillent.

 **Flashback**

Je suis dans ma chambre entrain de me mettre en pyjama. On sort tout juste du diner avec mes parents. Dîner dont je me serai bien passée, le silence pesant qui a régné toute la soirée m'a légèrement déstabilisé. En fait il m'a carrément fait flipper. J'enfile le tee shirt de mon pyjama ou il y a marqué « the dead are gone, the living are hungry ». La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et je vois apparaitre ma sœur à l'embrasure de la porte. Elle semble hésiter à entrer, comme si elle était effrayée. Ma petite sœur est toujours forte et elle ne montre jamais vraiment ce qu'elle ressent. Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant de 3ans et le fait est que ses parents la détestent lui pèsent sur la conscience. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal pour qu'il la déteste, mais elle est tellement têtue que je sais qu'elle ne changera pas qui elle est pour leurs beaux yeux.

-Lexa, est ce que je peux dormir avec toi.

Elle me demande cela avec une toute petite voix, comme si je pouvais refuser. Comme si je pouvais à mon tour la rejeter.

-Bien sûr, Kid. Mais il est un peu tôt pour dormir, non.

Elle me regarde, mais son regard est triste. Elle fait toujours la brave devant tout le monde, mais quand on est que toutes les deux elle montre ses faiblesses. Parce qu'elle sait que je la protégerai.

-Pourquoi, ils font ça Lex' ?

-Je ne sais pas Kid.

Je m'approche de ma petite sœur, avant de me baisser à son niveau. Elle a eu 3 ans le mois dernier mais elle est plus petite que la normale ce qui fait que je dois m'agenouiller pour être à son niveau. Elle baisse la tête comme si elle ne pouvait pas soutenir mon regard.

-Regarde-moi, Kid.

Elle relève la tête, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

-On va faire un marché, Chloé d'accord. Nos parents passeront leurs vies à vouloir nous changer, mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais changer. De rester qui tu es. Et en échange je te promets de toujours veiller, sur toi d'accord ?

Elle hoche simplement la tête avant de se jeter à mon cou. Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, et je referme mes bras sur elle. Apres quelques temps passé dans cette position, elle se redresse finalement et me demande.

-Et qui va veiller sur toi, Lex ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi, seul toi compte Kid.

-Un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui veillera sur toi, comme tu veilles sur moi. En attendant ne fait pas trop de truc stupide.

Je souris et me redresse avant de prendre sa main. Je nous dirige vers l'une des portes du couloir et nous rentrons dans la bibliothèque.

-Choisis ton livre.

Elle lâche ma main et court vers l'étagère. Je la vois saisir l'un des livres, et elle se retourne vers moi en le brandissant.

-Celui-là, Lex'.

Elle se dirige vers le rocking chair et attend que je la rejoigne, ce que je fais. Je m'assois dessus et Chloé se met sur mes genoux. Il est plus exact de dire qu'elle se jette sur mes pauvres jambes. Elle se cale contre ma poitrine et me donne le livre. C'est un recueil des pièces de théâtre de Shakespeare.

-laquelle tu veux, Kid.

-N'importe, lis juste. Je vais m'endormir dans 3 lignes de toute façon.

Je rigole légèrement, Chloé ne sait pas encore lire mais elle adore que je lui face la lecture malgré que je commence juste à apprendre moi aussi.

-très bien alors on y va.

J'ouvre le livre et m'arrête sur l'une des pièces peu connu de Shakespeare et commence à lire.

« Il y a une marée dans les affaires des hommes, prise à son flux elle porte au succès. Mais si l'on manque sa chance, le grand voyage de la vie s'échoue misérablement sur le sable. Or aujourd'hui, nous sommes à marée haute. Prenons le flot tant qu'il est favorable ou tout ce que l'on a risqué sera perdu. »

Je sens la respiration régulière de Chloé dans mon cou, signe qu'elle s'est endormie au bout de quelques lignes. Je vais pour continuer de lire un peu mais je sens le sommeil me prendre. Je ferme le livre et le jette au sol, car je suis trop petite pour atteindre le sol sans bouger au vue de ma position. Je me cale dans le fauteuil, la tête de ma sœur dans le cou. Ses cheveux me chatouillent le nez. Avant de dormir, je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer.

-Je veillerai sur toi, Kid. Toujours.

Et je m'endors.

 **Fin Flashback**

J'avais promis de veiller sur elle, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Elle est morte. Je ne lui lirai plus jamais de livre et elle ne saura jamais les lire toute seule. C'est étrange mais malgré toutes ces années passées j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait mon deuil. Je ressens toujours de la colère. Je saisis le rocking chair, et le balance contre le mur, encore une fois.

-je suppose qu'il l'avait mérité.

Je me tourne vers l'entrée de la salle, ou se tient Clarke.

-T'étais pas sensé voir ça, Clarke.

Elle s'approche vers moi, avant de me saisir les mains.

-t'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillée alors je t'ai cherché.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais j'avais besoin de bouger.

Elle me sourit avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de m'embrasser tendrement. Je souris dans le baiser.

-Bien dormi ?

-le peu que je n'ai pas passé à être ta peluche, oui.

-Mais tu adores être ma peluche.

Je souris, son arrogance me surprendra toujours. Je m'approche d'elle pour lui donner un autre baiser, cette fois plus long. Rapidement, le baiser devient plus enflammé. Je lui mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de nous séparer. Clarke est à bout de souffle et ses joues ont légèrement rougie.

-OK, c'était pour quoi ce baiser Lex'.

-Joyeuses anniversaires, Clarke.

Pdv Clarke

Je sens un immense sourire apparaitre sur mon visage. Lexa est réputée pour oublier tout le temps les anniversaires. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu se souvenir d'un anniversaire avant celui-là. Je passe mes bras dans son cou, avant de me blottir dans ses bras. Ma tête dans son cou.

-tu t'en es souvenue, lui soufflai-je doucement dans le creux de son cou.

-Bien sûr, au bout de 6ans a te côtoyer.

-6ans je dirai plutôt 3, vu que t'as fait ton associable pendant les trois premières années.

-Tu adores quand je fais mon associable, Clarke.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler légèrement, son arrogance me surprendra toujours. Je me sépare légèrement d'elle et mon regard tombe sur le rocking chair qui a heurté violemment le mur.

-Tu veux en parler.

Je désigne de la tête le fauteuil qui git par terre.

-pas vraiment, je crois que revenir ici m'a fait réaliser que je n'avais peut être pas fait complètement mon deuil.

-Ta petite sœur te manque.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, et je vois une lueur de tristesse apparaitre dans les siens.

-tous les jours depuis sa mort.

J'hoche simplement la tête il n'y a rien à dire. On ne se remet jamais vraiment de la mort d'un être qu'on a aimé encore moins quand cet être est mort prématurément.

-On devrait aller en bas, Bellamy et Octavia ont dû revenir des courses. Si on veut avoir une chance de lire la Gazette avant demain.

Je commence à la tirer vers la sortie par la main. Mais elle me retient, et me fait revenir vers elle.

-j'ai…J'ai

Elle semble nerveuse et se passe constamment une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre en place l'une de ses mèches rebelles qui lui tombent dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lexa ?

Elle me regarde dans les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je la regarde incertaine, je ne suis pas sure de comprendre. Elle sort de l'une de ses poches un pendentif. C'est une chaine en argent, avec au bout un pendentif en forme de feuille. Le pendentif est aussi en argent mais le dessus est coloré d'un vert émeraude qui me rappelle un peu la couleur des yeux de Lexa. La feuille est sculptée dans les moindres détails, les veinures sont même représentées. Le collier est magnifique.

-En Afrique, la feuille de la Lorien _**(oui comme dans le seigneur des anneaux c'est d'ailleurs de la qu'est tiré le pendentif de cette histoire si vous voulez voir à quoi il ressemble)**_ est le symbole protecteur des êtres aimés. On offrait un bijou ou une broche avec cette feuille, à un être qu'on aimait et il était censé être protégé de tous les malheurs.

Elle me tend le collier, que je prends délicatement dans ma main. De près les reflets verts sont encore plus beaux et rappellent les nuances des yeux de Lexa.

-C'est magnifique, Lexa.

-C'est surtout pas très original. J'avais prévu d'offrir un bracelet avec cette feuille pour l'anniversaire de Chloé.

Elle essaye de cacher ses sentiments derrières l'ironie, mais ses yeux parlent pour elle. Elle aurait voulu que Chloé porte cet emblème elle aussi.

-La légende raconte que les feuilles de la Lorien naissent avec une jumelle. Une feuille identique à elle-même sur les millions qui existent. C'est pour cela que les pendentifs vont toujours par deux. Deux pendentifs identiques, qui symbolisent le lien qui existe entre deux personnes.

Je suis captivée par l'histoire et continue de fixer intensément le collier au creux de ma main. Je sens la main de Lexa se refermer sur la mienne et prendre le pendentif.

\- Tourne-toi, Clarke.

Et c'est ce que je fais, je me tourne et présente mon dos à Lexa. Je frissonne lorsque sa main effleure mon cou pour dégager ma nuque en mettant tous mes cheveux d'un seul côté. Je sens le métal froid du collier sur ma peau, lorsque Lexa passe la chaine autour de mon cou. Une fois chose faite, je touche du bout des doigts le pendentif qui se trouve désormais sur ma poitrine.

-Tu as dit que les deux pendentifs symbolisaient le lien qui existe entre deux personnes. Chloé a eu un des pendentifs et j'ai eu l'autre. Mais je ne l'ai jamais connu, quel lien peut-il exister entre nous.

-Le lien entre vous deux, c'est que je vous aime.

A ces mots je me retourne brusquement et me jette sur ses lèvres. Elle ne me repousse en aucun cas et cherche plutôt à m'attirer contre elle. Je titille ses lèvres de ma langue et elle m'alloue l'entrée. Rapidement nos langues dansent ensembles dans un ballet sensuel. Je décide de mener la danse, et commence à la pousser de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur du fond. Je l'entends légèrement gémir sous la violence du choc mais rapidement notre baiser reprend plus enflammé encore. Je sens ses mains se balader sous mon tee-shirt, mais je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je saisis le bord de son tee shirt et le lui retire brusquement. Lorsque son dos nu entre en contact avec la pierre froide elle se cambre légèrement. Je souris légèrement, Lexa déteste le froid. Je crois qu'elle me sent sourire car je me retrouve rapidement sans tee shirt à mon tour et allongée sur le sol aussi froid que les murs, Lexa au-dessus de moi un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

J'ai dit qu'on devait aller en bas, pour retrouver les autres après les courses. Mais la Gazette attendra. Là tout ce que je veux c'est Lexa.

Je suis allongée sur le sol, lovée dans les bras nus de Lexa. Mon corps bouillant en contact avec la pierre toujours aussi froide du sol, me fait frissonner. Je sens les bras de Lexa se resserrer autour de moi pour me communiquer un peu de chaleur.

-Tu devrais te rhabiller, Clarke.

Je secoue négativement la tête, j'aime sentir mon corps nu sur le sien tout aussi nu. Je me colle un peu à elle, et embrasse doucement sa mâchoire. Je vois un léger sourire apparaitre sur son visage.

\- Tu ne te plaindras pas si t'es malade demain.

-Ça te donnera une occasion de t'occuper de moi et d'être seul à seul avec moi.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et elle m'embrasse tendrement le front. Je sourie à mon tour, j'aime ces moments où on est que toutes les deux. Ou je retrouve seulement la Lexa qui m'aime. Je me mets à jouer avec mon nouveau pendentif comme si je le faisais depuis des années. Le métal au contact de ma peau s'est réchauffé et à maintenant une température tiède. Je me mets à faire tourner le pendentif entre mes doigts, plongée dans mes pensées. Je me remémore l'histoire que m'a racontée Lexa sur sa petite sœur. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Lexa puisse préparer une fête d'anniversaire pour quelqu'un, elle semble tellement détestait ce genre de fête. Mais visiblement l'anniversaire de Chloé était une exception et le mien aussi maintenant. Je continue de jouer avec le pendentif quand je me rends compte de mon geste. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre à rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire, Clarke.

Lexa me regarde complètement perdu, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis entrain de rire. Mais je suis partie dans un fou rire, et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Mon corps tressaute sous les hoquets de rire et je n'arrive pas à faire une phrase correcte.

-J'ai… je

Lexa me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, elle déteste ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Je prends une grande inspiration pour reprendre ma respiration et me calmer. Apres quelques secondes j'ai de nouveau le contrôle de mon corps, mais mes abdos me font mal d'avoir tellement rit.

-Désolé, c'est stupide.

Lexa lève un sourcil en l'air, d'un air interrogateur.

-A chaque fois que t'es plongée dans tes pensées tu te mets à jouer avec ton collier.

Je désigne du doigt le collier qui se trouve sur sa poitrine, les deux plaques militaires sont dispersées sur son ventre juste en dessous de ses seins.

-Et maintenant que tu m'as offert ce collier, je me mets à faire pareil. Ça ne va pas le faire si tu déteins sur moi.

-Pourquoi ça serait pas une bonne chose que je déteigne sur toi.

Lexa a un sourire mutin et son air joueur. Elle ressemble à une enfant quand elle fait cette tête. Une enfant qui a une idée de grosse bêtise à faire.

-Parce que je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il y est qu'une seule associable qui tire toujours la tête. En plus vu les idées stupides que tu as déjà toute seule, t'imagines à deux ce que ça donnerait.

Lexa se redresse au-dessus de moi, me dominant légèrement.

-C'est pas vrai mes idées ne sont pas stupides.

Cette fois encore j'explose de rire.

-Alors si je me souviens bien il y a deux semaines a peu près j'ai dû m'enfuir du château en passant par des catacombes. Il y 1an tu as voulu essayer d'aller le plus haut possible en Quidditch, si bien que tu as perdu le contrôle quand tu es monté trop haut. T'as failli t'écraser au sol d'une hauteur de 90mètres. Apres il y a eu la fois ou on est allé faire du kayak et avec Bellamy vous avez décidé de prendre un autre chemin et vous vous êtes retrouvés à dévaler des cascades d'une hauteur de plus de 10mètres. Et il y a aussi…

-C'est bon Clarke, je crois qu'on a compris. Mes idées ne sont pas toujours très très réfléchies. Mais je m'en sors toujours non.

-t'as intérêt à t'en sortir.

Elle sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur sa nuque pour la rapprocher. On se retrouve rapidement à bout de souffle. Mais lorsque Lexa va pour se redresser, pour nous laisser respirer. On constate que nos colliers se sont emmêlés et que nous somme coincées. Je souris face à la mine déconfite de Lexa, elle déteste défaire les nœuds. Ça demande trop de patience pour elle.

-Fais pas cette tête Lex'. On dirait un enfant à qui on a volé son gouter.

Elle me regard avec un regard légèrement lubrique et un sourire mutin apparait sur ses lèvres. Elle se penche pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

-Ah mais moi je l'ai déjà eu mon gouter.

Je me mets à rougir furieusement, sous le double sens de la phrase. J'essaye de reprendre une couleur de peau normale tandis que Lexa semble avoir totalement le contrôle d'elle-même et a entrepris de démêler les colliers. Finalement, face au manque évident de résultat. Elle décide d'enlever son collier et fais glisser la chaine. Nous libérant toutes les deux.

Elle se redresse et remet son collier qui retrouve sa place. Je me redresse à mon tour et entreprend d'enfiler le sweat qui se trouve à côté de moi. Je commence à avoir froid. Lexa se tourne vers moi et je la vois arquer un sourcil.

-Tu sais que c'est mon sweat.

-Et tu ne le récupéras jamais.

Elle hausse simplement les épaules avant d'elle aussi commencé à se rhabiller. Je la vois chercher désespérément son tee shirt quand je lui dis qu'il doit sans doute être derrière le rocking chair qu'elle a balancé contre le mur. Je la vois se diriger vers la chaise et finalement trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle enfile son tee shirt me privant ainsi de la vue de ses abdos bien dessiné.

-tu devrais t'habiller Clarke. On doit nous attendre en bas.

Je me relève à mon tour et entreprends de retrouver mes habits disséminés ca et la dans la pièce. Une fois habillée je me retourne vers Lexa, qui est seulement en débardeur puisque je lui ai volé sa veste qui d'ailleurs me tient bien chaud en plus de sentir son odeur. Sur son débardeur noir, son collier ressort encore plus.

-Qu'est-ce que signifie ton collier, Lexa ?

Je la vois se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, et passer une main dans ses cheveux qui sont en batailles. Elles semblent gêner pas de la question mais de répondre à la question, comme si elle était en faute.

-Apres la mort de Chloé, j'ai eu peur de l'oublier. Que je puisse oublier à quoi elle ressemblait, son sourire, sa façon de se tenir, de répondre. Alors j'ai acheté ce collier et j'ai gravé une photo de Chloé à l'intérieur d'un compartiment caché. Maintenant je me rends compte que c'était stupide, parce que qu'importe ce qu'il se passe je ne l'oublierai pas. Mais quand j'avais 8ans ça me semblait une bonne idée. Et visiblement à 14ans aussi puisque je l'ai fait aussi pour Costia. T'avais raison quand tu disais que j'avais souvent des idées stupides en fait.

Je souris et m'approche de Lexa qui semble toujours aussi gêné de sa réponse.

-Ce collier se sont tes souvenirs de ta sœur et de Costia, y a rien de stupide la de temps.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de collier, pour me souvenir d'elle, Clarke. J'ai tous les souvenirs dans ma tête. Et ils sont beaucoup mieux qu'un collier autour de mon cou. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'enlever.

-Tu m'as dit que la feuille de la Lorien était un talisman pour protéger les êtres qu'on aime. Que ce collier me protègera parce que tu m'aimes. Ton collier c'est ton talisman. Chloé et Costia qu'importent où elles sont te protègeront et veilleront sur toi. Comme je veillerai sur toi.

Lexa se met à sourire et entremêle nos doigts.

-Peut être qu'elle avait raison, murmure Lexa.

Je ne comprends pas et fronce les sourcils.

-Qui avait raison ?

-Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai dit à Chloé que je veillerai sur elle. Mais elle m'a demandé qui veillerai sur moi et je lui répondu que je n'avais pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi. Puis elle m'a dit qu'un jour quelqu'un veillerai sur moi comme je veillais sur elle. Et elle avait raison, tu veilles sur moi.

Je souris et l'embrasse sur la joue. Avant de la tirer vers la sortie.

-Allez viens j'ai faim, moi.

Lexa sourit avant de secouer la tête.

Pdv Octavia

J'ai mal aux jambes ! Bellamy et moi étions de corvée de courses aujourd'hui et nous avons dû nous rendre au village. 16 km de marche. 16 KM DE MARCHE ! C'est quoi ce trou perdu. Heureusement que Bellamy a porté les sacs lourds au retour aussi non je serai entrain de me rouler par terre littéralement. J'ouvre la porte qui mène au grand salon et découvre Finn, Jasper, Monty et Raven entrain de faire une partie de carte en nous attendant. Dès qu'ils nous voient entrer ils se lèvent et prennent les sacs que nous portons pour aller les ranger dans la cuisine. Avec Bellamy nous nous écroulons sur les chaises ou nos amis étaient assis, épuisés.

Apres plusieurs minutes à chercher notre souffle, nous voyons réapparaitre nos amis. Ils doivent avoir fini de ranger les courses. Raven s'assoit à coté de Bellamy tandis que Finn vient se placer à ma droite. Si bien que Jasper et Monty se retrouve tous les deux du côté de Bellamy et Raven, laissant deux chaises vides à coté de nous pour Lexa et Clarke. D'ailleurs elles sont où les deux.

-Ou sont Lexa et Clarke.

Raven s'apprête à me répondre quand une voix l'interrompe.

-On est là.

On se retourne tous pour voir Lexa et Clarke descendre les escaliers. La première chose que je remarque est que Lexa est seulement en débardeur, ce qui fait ressortir ses cicatrices et son tatouage, tandis que Clarke est vêtue d'un gros sweat. Sweat qui appartient d'ailleurs à Lexa à ce que je me souviens. Les deux nouvelles arrivantes s'assoient sur les deux chaises à ma gauche.

-Dis-moi t'as changé de marque de fringues, Clarke, ou tu t'es juste trompée de placard, raille Raven.

-très drôle Reyes, grogne Clarke en retour.

-ah Madame est grognon après sa partie de jambes en l'air, réplique Raven.

Je vois Jasper s'étouffait avec l'eau qu'il était entrain de boire, devant le manque de tact évident de Raven.

-Très class, Raven, vraiment très class, soupir Clarke.

-je sais

Apres sa petite pique Raven a un grand sourire, elle adore embêter Clarke sur sa relation avec la belle brune. Belle brune qui s'en fout royalement de la conversation absorbée dans la lecture de la Gazette qu'on a rapportée et qui se trouvait au centre de la table.

-allez avoue Clarke vous n'étiez pas entrain de jouer aux cartes avec les autres parce que vous étiez occupé autre part, continue de plaisanter Raven.

Je vois Clarke lever les yeux au ciel, après la réplique de Raven faisant rire toute la petite tablée. Excepté Lexa qui est toujours absorbée par le journal.

-je prends ton silence pour une réponse affirmative Clarkie, continue Raven toujours sur sa lancée. Alors Lexa s'était bien.

Mais Lexa ne répond pas à la pique qui lui était adressée. Je commence à l'appeler.

-Lexa...youhou Lexa. La terre appelle la lune.

Je la secoue par l'épaule la ramenant à la réalité. Elle lève la tête du journal et nous regarde tour a tour.

-Qu'est ce qui a ? demande-t-elle

-Oh je voulais juste savoir si ta petite sauterie avec Clarke c'était bien passé ?

Je vois Lexa arquer un sourcil mais elle ne répond rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'un léger sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

-Aussi bien que ta petite partie avec Bellamy, hier soir.

Je vois Raven rougir tandis que Bellamy se met à tousser pour masquer sa gêne.

-Ok on s'arrête là, j'en ai assez entendu m'exclamais-je.

Clarke explose de rire et sourit narquoisement à Raven qui vient de se faire moucher.

-Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles Lexa, vu que le journal avait l'air de te passionner, demande Bellamy.

-Une éclipse solaire.

-Pardon, demande Jasper complètement perdu comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

-Le 21 juin se sera une éclipse solaire.

-Oui et… demande Monty légèrement dubitatif.

Lexa pousse un profond soupir face au manque évident de culturel magique que nous avons. Ce n'est pas notre faute si on n'a pas lu l'encyclopédie de la magie quand nous avions 5 ans, nous.

\- lors de phénomène tel que les éclipses, le voile entre les deux mondes s'amincit et devient perméable, commence à expliquer Lexa.

-Euh quels mondes, là je suis perdu, avoue Finn.

-le monde des vivants et celui des morts.

-Attends qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-durant une éclipse le voile entre les deux mondes est plus fin, Si une perturbation magique a lieu, cela rompe l'équilibre entre les deux mondes, des morts pourraient passer de leur monde jusqu'au notre pendant l'éclipse et y rester, continue Lexa.

-Donc si je te suis bien, si on veut déchirer le voile entre les deux mondes il faut une perturbation, demande Bellamy. Ça pourrait être quoi, cette perturbation ?

Lexa lève la tête vers lui et le dévisage avec le regard blasé dont elle a le secret.

-C'est toi, Lexa la perturbation qui pourrait rompre l'équilibre n'est-ce pas, répond Bellamy à sa propre question.

Pour toute réponse Lexa hoche la tête.

-si j'utilise ma magie pendant l'éclipse, le voile se déchira. Et je pense que c'est ce que mes parents veulent, faire revenir les mange-morts décédé à la vie pour reconstruire une armée. En ressuscitant tous les mange-morts décédé, ils n'auraient même plus besoin de moi, pour prendre le contrôle du monde magique.

-Génial on va tourner un remake de the walkind dead avec des mange-morts surpuissants et après, essaye de plaisanter Jasper.

Lexa tourne alors la tête vers Clarke et s'en suit un regard entre les deux que je ne comprends. Mais je vois un léger sourire apparaitre sur le visage de Lexa, comme si apprendre qu'elle pourrait ramener des dizaines de mange-morts à la vie l'enchanter. Puis elle se retourne vers nous avant d'enfin expliquer son demi-sourire

-Et après, je ne suis peut-être pas l'élue finalement.

* * *

 _Pour ceux qui ont lu Shakespeare "jules César", je sais que le passage sité n'est pas en début de livre normalement mais cette citation me plait beaucoup alors j'ai voulu la mettre. Voila c'était la minute culture du jour._


	20. Chapter 20

_on est samedi et vue que j'ai repris mes bonnes vieilles habitudes, ben je publie. donc voila, le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent. mais avant réponses aux reviews._

 _: je suis bien d'accord la chanson between the bars est vraiment géniale. Elliot Smith était vraiment un compositeur de génie. Et cette chanson a un vrai texte, contrairement à celles d'aujourd'hui. elle évoque vraiment quelque chose, et ne parle pas d'amour avec un grand A ça évoque plus l'alchimie entre deux personnes. et oui je sais que la phrase "son arrogance me surprendra toujours", je voulais essayer de faire un parallélisme entre Lexa et Clarke. Montrer qu'elle se ressemble plus qu'il n'y parait et surtout qu'elle pense la même chose._

 _Virdiana: ahhh je suis très heureuse de trouver une personne qui n'aime pas Lincoln. a chaque fois que je parle de the 100 avec des amis et qu'on évoque Lincoln, on veut me taper dessus parce qu'il me bourre. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend. Apres je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies cette fiction. L'univers d'Harry Potter me tentait beaucoup pour placer mon histoire mais j'ai plein d'autres idées, si ça t'intéresse ;). après j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la fic avec ce chapitre._

 _Enjoy it_

* * *

Chapitre 20

Dimanche 19 juin

Pdv Clarke

Je me réveille, en sursaut, au milieu de la nuit. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui m'a tiré de mon sommeil, plus une sensation de manque. Je me retourne dans le lit de Lexa ou nous avons décidé de dormir, depuis la veille de mon anniversaire. il est vraiment plus confortable que celui du rez-de-chaussée que nous occupions avant, et a le mérite de nous un peu laisser un peu d'intimité. Alors que je me retourne, je pars à la recherche de la source de chaleur qu'est ma copine. Mais après quelques instants à chercher sa présence, c'est plutôt son absence que je constate. Elle doit être partie du lit depuis longtemps puisque son côté est froid.

Je me redresse dans le lit en position assise et cherche du regard Lexa. Je la vois assise près de la fenêtre, entrain de fixer l'extérieur. Je décide de la rejoindre et retire la couverture qui était sur moi jusqu'à présent. Je balance mes jambes sur l'un des côtés du lit et je me lève. Mes pieds touchent le sol glacé et je frissonne à son contact. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et m'assois en face de Lexa, qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota.

Je me mets à mon tour à fixer le ciel étoilé pendant quelque temps. Il doit être 2 ou 3heures du matin et le ciel est complétement dégagé pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Les étoiles apparaissent par milliers dans ce ciel sans tache. Je n'en ai jamais vu autant, j'ai toujours vécu en ville et la pollution masque la plupart du temps les étoiles. Je remarque que je ne l'avais jamais fait, juste m'assoir et regarder le ciel. Sans parler, sans jouer. Juste regarder le ciel et profiter du spectacle. C'est reposant.

J'essaye de trouver le peu de constellation que je connais, mais tout me semble identique dans ce ciel. Je ne comprends pas comment des personnes peuvent repérer ces différentes étoiles, c'est tellement petit vu d'ici. Mon attention se fixe sur une étoile qui m'apparait toute petite mais qui brille, un peu plus vivement que les autres. Je crois que j'ai su un jour son nom à cette étoile, mais je l'ai oublié.

-C'est Sirius

Je me tourne vers Lexa qui vient de parler, d'une voix monocorde. Malgré la pénombre, je vois que son regard est tourné vers moi. je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle me regarde, sans doute un bout de temps. J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur, je n'ai pas compris que vient faire un personnage de livre là. Elle doit comprendre que je ne comprends rien parce qu'elle me donne les explications.

-l'étoile que tu fixais depuis tout à l'heure, c'est l'étoile Sirius. Je crois que c'est l'étoile la plus brillante dans la voie lactée. Et elle appartient à la constellation du chien.

-attends c'est pour ça que Sirius Black se change en chien, parce que son prénom vient de l'étoile qui constitue la constellation.

Pour toute réponse, elle hoche la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas m'expliquer ca avant j'aurai peut-être mieux apprécié les films en les comprenant un peu mieux. Lexa recommence à regarder par la fenêtre le ciel, mais contrairement à moi son regard n'est pas fixé sur aucune étoile. Elle semble naviguer entre elles, comme si elle les connaissait par cœur et qu'elle était née là-haut dans le ciel. Mon attention quant à moi reste fixer sur son visage, qui est baigné par le clair de lune. Ses yeux ressortent presque translucide avec cette éclairage, lui donnant l'air d'un fantôme ou d'un esprit. Mais ce qui capte mon attention, se sont ses cernes sous ses yeux. Ils ressortent quasiment noir et forment deux poches sous ses yeux. Ca fait quatre nuits qu'elle ne dort plus.

-Tu devrais dormir Lexa.

Au bout de quelques instants, Elle détourne son attention des étoiles pour finalement me fixer, de cette façon si particulière.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas, Clarke.

 **Flashback**

4 nuits auparavant

Pdv Clarke

Je suis allongée dans le lit depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. La Une de la Gazette tourne dans ma tête. Comment on a pu arriver à une telle situation ? Comment les mange-morts ont-ils pu prendre le contrôle de Poudlard, sans qu'aucune résistance ne leur soit opposée ? Comment Jaha a-t-il pu accepter que des sorciers s'en prennent aux élèves dans l'enceinte même du château. Les photos qui se trouvaient avec l'article me retournent encore l'estomac. Je revois encore ces dizaines de personnes : élèves, professeurs, attachées à des poteaux et soumis aux sortilèges doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent grâce. Ou qu'ils perdent la raison. Je n'ai pas vu ma mère dans les personnes torturées, mais peut être que ce sera la suivante. Et si demain c'était elle qui était accrochée à ce poteau.

Mais le pire c'est que je ne peux rien faire, parce que la chose que les mange-morts veulent c'est Lexa. Et il est hors de question qu'elle se rende, comme ils le veulent. Je sais que nous devons tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'éclipse du 21juin avant d'aller à Poudlard, avant de pouvoir faire quoi que soit. Mais l'attente est intenable. Et je sais pertinemment que si Lexa ne va pas au château avant le 21 juin, ils tueront tout le monde. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Ils l'ont clairement dit dans leur article. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est un échange Lexa contre la vie de toutes les personnes à Poudlard.

J'entends un léger bruit et je tourne ma tête vers Lexa qui dort paisiblement à côté de moi bien loin de toutes ses préoccupations. Elle s'est endormie presque en s'allongeant sur le lit, exténuée par sa journée passée à s'entrainer avec Bellamy et Octavia. Ces derniers se sont proposé de l'occuper pour éviter qu'elle ait le temps de lire la Gazette, nous avons préféré lui taire le contenu du journal. Nous connaissons tous Lexa, elle aurait foncé tête baissé à Poudlard sans penser aux conséquences. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle dort, et pas moi. Parce que je suis au courant que des dizaines vont peut-être mourir dans quelques jours si Lexa ne se rend pas, et que la principale intéressée n'est pas au courant. Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure idée de ne pas mettre au courant Lexa de la situation, mais nous sommes pour l'instant tous d'accord sur ce point.

Je me retourne une énième fois dans le lit quand je vois Lexa qui commence à son tour à s'agiter. Elle semble en proie à un cauchemar et murmure toute seule dans son sommeil. Je me redresse sur un coude et commence à la secouer par l'épaule.

-Lexa…Lexa, réveille-toi

Mais cette dernière ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller, au vue des soubresauts qui agitent son corps. Je la secoue encore un peu plus fort, mais toujours rien. Puis sans que je comprenne comment je vois l'une des lampes de chevet voler à travers la pièce. Je me retourne brusquement pour voir qui a bien pu tirer balancer cette lampe, lorsque je constate que personne ne se trouve dans la pièce. Alors que je cherche encore à comprendre ce qui se passe, je vois les meubles commencer lentement à trembler puis les objets les plus légers se mettent à léviter. Je me tourne vers Lexa qui est toujours plongée dans le sommeil, inconsciente du fait qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs. Je me redresse dans le lit et la secoue encore plus fort.

\- Lexa, réveille-toi.

Je sens que le sol tremble, et les murs se mettent à vibrer. Les objets qui jusque-là étaient en lévitation à quelques centimètres du sol ou du meuble, se retrouvent propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce et la majorité se fracasse en grand bruit sur les murs. Je me redresse en position assise sur le lit et entend la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre. Je vois apparaitre Bellamy et Raven dans l'encadrement de la pièce, suivit de près par Jasper et Octavia et enfin Finn et Monty qui arrivent en dernier.

-Clarke, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Se met à hurler Bellamy

-J'en sais rien, lui hurle ai-je en retour.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers Lexa qui est de plus en plus agitée, elle se tourne dans tous les sens et murmure des phrases inintelligibles qui semblent avoir un sens pour elle. Je recommence à l'appeler sans succès. Bellamy et Raven entrent dans la pièce. Ils essayent d'avancer vers nous sur le sol instable et en évitant les objets flottant. Plusieurs fois ils menacent de tomber suite à une secousse ou de se prendre un tiroir ou une lampe dans la tête. Mais ils arrivent finalement au niveau de Lexa sans encombre.

J'essaye de me rapprocher de Lexa, généralement mon contact la calme. Mais mes tentatives restent en échec à cause de Lexa qui s'agite dans tous les sens, menaçant de nous frapper involontairement. Bellamy prend alors les choses en main, et cherche à immobiliser Lexa en la maintenant par les épaules. Cela a pour effet d'éviter que le corps de Lexa bouge mais les tremblements redoublent, faisant s'écrouler Jasper et Octavia qui se trouvaient pourtant toujours à l'encadrement.

-Lexa, réveille-toi

Cette fois c'est Bellamy qui vient d'hurler, mais ses cris ont autant de succès que les miens. Lexa reste hermétiquement fermée à toutes nos demandes et est obstinément endormie. Alors que je croyais que le corps de Lexa, contrairement à ses pouvoirs, était maitrisé un soubresaut plus fort de Lexa le fait lâcher prise. Il s'écroule lourdement au sol dans un gémissement sourd. Raven essaye de le relever, mais ces tentatives sont rendues difficiles par le sol tremblant. Sans Bellamy pour la tenir, Lexa s'est remise à s'agiter et menace même de tomber du lit. Remarque ça la réveillerait peut-être.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Monty approcher lentement sur le sol tremblant. Il semble tenir quelque chose dans les mains mais seule la lumière du couloir éclaire la scène, et le contre-jour que cela fait m'empêche de voir clairement. Quand il se trouve à une cinquantaine de centimètre, il s'immobilise. J'essaye de voir ce qu'il tient dans ses mains ça ressemble à un seau ou à une bassine. Je le vois prendre de l'élan, puis avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe je me retrouve trempée des pieds à la tête. Je vois Lexa se redresser sous l'effet de la surprise, et dans un grand fracas la vitre de la fenêtre explose.

Puis tout redevient calme, plus aucun tremblement, plus aucun objet qui vole, plus aucun mur qui bouge. Lexa balaye la pièce du regard, confuse. Raven aide Bellamy à se relever maintenant que le sol est stable. Jasper, Octavia et Finn nous rejoignent dans la pièce et en profitent pour allumer sur leurs passage. Si bien qu'on peut constater l'ampleur du désordre qui règne désormais dans la chambre. La quasi-totalité des meubles sont en vrac et le sol est jonché d'affaires en tout genre. Tous nos amis nous rejoignent autour du lit. Jasper et Monty s'assoient sur le lit et regardent fixement Lexa.

Cette dernière tourne la tête vers chacun de nous, cherchant des explications. Je vois des gouttes d'eau couler de son visage. Le haut de son tee-shirt est lui aussi mouillée si bien qu'il apparait plus foncé dans la lumière artificielle que dégage la lampe. Elle se tourne finalement vers moi et hausse légèrement un sourcil quand elle voit que je suis dans le même état. Puis son regard se fixe à nouveau sur le désordre ambiant.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, presque inaudible. Elle sait qu'elle a fait quelque chose, ça ne peut pas être autrement il n'y a qu'elle pour mettre un tel bazar, mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait.

-ben on avait envie que vous preniez une douche, essaye de plaisanter jasper.

Un léger sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, c'est vrai que l'on a l'impression de sortir d'une bonne douche. Les draps sont aussi trempés, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas une sensation très agréable. Je me redresse en position avant de remettre une des mèches trempées de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je m'appuis dos contre le dossier du lit dans une position légèrement inconfortable. Lexa se redresse à son tour mais elle reste à la même place, m'offrant une vue sur son profil arrière. Ses mèches mouillées retombent négligemment sur ses yeux tandis qu'elle a fait passer la plus grosse partie de sa chevelure sur le côté gauche.

-Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passée ? Redemande encore une fois Lexa.

Je vois Bellamy hésiter à lui répondre, mais il préfère se taire pour me laisser parler, enfin je crois.

-Pendant que tu dormais, tu as… tu as utilisé ta magie, commençais-je.

Elle hoche simplement la tête, en attendant la suite. Son hochement de tête, a fait bouger ses mèches lui barrant encore davantage le visage si bien que je ne distingue quasiment plus le côté droit de son visage.

-On a essayé de te réveiller, mais on avait beau te secouer, te hurler dessus tu ne te réveillais pas, continuai-je.

-Donc on t'a balancé un seau d'eau à la figure pour te réveiller, termine Monty.

Un long silence s'installe. Silence interrompu par la chute d'un cadre qui était jusque-là en équilibre précaire. La vitre du cadre explose dans un grand fracas nous faisant tous tourner la tête. Mon rythme cardiaque s'est considérablement accéléré pendant quelques instants, et je crois avoir légèrement sursauté car Lexa s'est tournée vers moi pour me regarder. Son visage mouillé goutte sur le lit et les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombent sur ses yeux gouttent elles aussi.

-Vous devriez retourner vous coucher les gags, c'est bon c'est fini, dit finalement Lexa.

-Et si ça recommence, demande Bellamy. Si tu te remets à faire trembler tout le manoir pendant que tu dors.

Lexa se crispe à cette éventualité.

-On va faire un test Lexa, tu vas te rendormir et si un nouveau problème survient on te réveille et on avisera.

La voix de la raison qui s'est incarnée en Monty à parler. Nous hochons faiblement la tête, Lexa n'a pas l'air très tenté de devoir s'endormir avec tout le monde la fixant.

-Alors au dodo Miss Wood, plaisante Jasper, on va même te chanter une berceuse si tu veux.

Lexa lève les yeux au ciel, sous la plaisanterie plus que douteuse. Mais elle accepte finalement qu'on aille dormir en bas avec tout le monde. A peine sommes-nous allongés dans la grande salle à manger dans les draps que nous avons préalablement sorti, que j'entends les légers ronflements caractéristiques d'un Finn qui dort. Je me cale contre le corps chaud de Lexa mais cette dernière semble tendue.

-Détends-toi Lexa.

Je l'entends grogner légèrement.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je souris légèrement face à sa mauvaise humeur apparente. Je niche ma tête dans son cou et commence à tracer des arabesques imaginaires sur son ventre, sous son tee-shirt. Au contact de mes doigts je la sens légèrement frissonner. Elle cale plus confortablement sa tête au-dessus de la mienne. Et petit à petit je sens sa respiration s'approfondir pour finalement devenir totalement régulière.

J'aperçois Bellamy qui s'approche de nous suivit de près par Jasper et Monty. J'essaye de me dégager de l'étreinte de Lexa pour pouvoir à mon tour veiller sur son sommeil, mais ses bras me maintiennent contre elle avec force. Je suis coincée, si je bouge trop je risque de la réveiller et là ça sera foutue pour savoir si une autre crise survient pendant son sommeil. Alors je reste allongée contre Lexa, sous le regard amusé de jasper et celui soucieux de Monty et Bellamy.

-Dors Clarke, on veille sur vous.

Je souris face à la proposition plus que tentante de Monty, c'est vrai que je suis crevée. Mais de toute façon je n'arrivais pas à dormir avant la crise de Lexa, j'y arriverai encore moins.

-C'est bon les gags, je vais tenir, leur répondis-je.

Ils s'assoient en tailleur tout autour de nous et on commence à attendre. On essaye de rester vigilant aux moindres signes de perte de contrôle : des murs qui vibrent, le sol qui tremblent, des objets qui flottent, des tremblements de la part de Lexa.

Nous n'avons pas à attendre longtemps, à peine 10 ou 20minutes et les premiers effets se manifestent. Ça commence comme un tremblement de terre, le lustre au-dessus de nos tête oscillent doucement, puis les quelques objets se trouvant sur les meubles se mettent à trembler. Nous nous levons tous brusquement, enfin Bellamy, Jasper et Monty se lèvent tandis que moi j'essaye de me tourner pour tenter de réveiller Lexa. Je commence à l'appeler comme précédemment mais cela à le même effet qu'avant.

-Lexa…Lexa, réveilles-toi. Tu ne vas pas nous refaire le coup.

Face à mon manque de succès, Monty saisit la bassine qu'on avait posée à côté de Lexa en prévision. On a préféré se préparer, pour éviter que la situation dégénère comme dans la chambre, je n'ai pas envie de refaire la déco de toute la maison. Puis aussi soudainement que tout à l'heure, je me retrouve aspergée d'eau tout comme Lexa, qui se réveille brusquement trempée à nouveau. Elle se redresse sous nos regards soucieux. Je profite qu'elle m'ait lâché pour me redresser à mon tour et essayer de m'essuyer le visage couvert d'eau avec un bout du drap. Malheureusement ce dernier est aussi trempé ce qui fait que je suis toujours mouillée mais au moins je n'ai plus d'eau qui me coule dans le cou.

Apres m'être essuyé je me retourne vers Lexa, qui n'a toujours pas bougé depuis son réveil. L'eau dégouline de chaque côté de son visage et certain mèches sont collées à son visage.

-Lexa, ça va ?

Je reconnais le ton soucieux de Jasper qui tient dans ses mains deux serviettes sèches. Pour toute réponse Lexa hoche la tête avant de se saisir de la serviette que lui tend Jasp'. Je me saisis à mon tour de la serviette et essuie cette fois totalement mon visage avant d'essorer mes cheveux. Je vois du coin de l'œil que Lexa fait de même, ses cheveux mouillées pendent mollement autour de son visage. Puis elle se lève sortant des draps mouillés qui nous collent à la peau. Elle fait quelques pas dans la salle-à-manger son tee-shirt trempé tachant le sol de quelques gouttes d'eau.

-Ca va Jasper, ça va bien se passer.

Elle se retourne vers nous, alors que je sors à mon tour des draps qui sont collés à mon corps. Si bien que je dois me tortiller plus que nécessaire pour sortir des draps, arrachant un sourire aux garçons qui me regardent me débrouiller comme je peux. Le visage de Lexa reste impassible et semble d'autant plus sérieux que ses cheveux sont tirés à l'arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Lexa, si tu perds le contrôle des que tu t'endors, demande Monty.

-je ne vais pas dormir.

 **Fin Flashback**

Lundi 20 juin

Pdv Clarke

C'est donc pour cela qu'on se retrouve toutes les deux à la fenêtre de la chambre à 3heures du matin. Ses yeux sont explosés par la fatigue et ses iris vert émeraude ressortent plus sombre dans ses yeux rouges. Je sens un courant d'air et je frissonne légèrement. On a beau être en juin, il ne fait pas chaud à 3heures du matin. Face à mon geste, Lexa penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté et me fixe avec un drôle d'air. Je vois un léger sourire apparaitre sur son visage fatigué.

-Tu as froid Clarke.

Ce n'est pas une question, plus une constatation. Elle tourne sa tête vers la fenêtre, ou l'air s'infiltre. On n'a pas pu remplacer la vitre que Lexa a fait exploser, si bien que si je le voulais je pourrai sauter de la chambre jusqu'en bas me brisant la nuque au passage. On a néanmoins déblayé les débris de verres et enlever le cadre de la fenêtre pour éviter qu'on se blesse en se coupant.

Je sursaute légèrement lorsque je sens qu'on me touche l'épaule. Je me retourne vers la source de ma surprise et je vois Lexa qui se tient à mon côté. Je ne l'ai pas vu se lever et encore moins se déplacer, jusqu'à maintenant. Elle glisse une couverture sur mes épaules et je la remercie silencieusement. Alors qu'elle fait mine de retourner à sa place en face de moi, je lui attrape le poignet.

-reste avec moi, Lex'.

Je vois un léger sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres, puis elle se glisse doucement derrière moi. Je sens ses bras se glisser autour de ma taille, pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je cale ma tête sur son épaule et me remet à fixer le ciel étoilé. Petite à petite je sens le sommeil me gagner, j'essaye de résister mais mes yeux se ferment d'eux même.

-Dors Clarke, je reste là.

-Justement, c'est moi qui dois rester avec toi.

Je sens ses lèvres sur le haut de ma tête.

-t'es avec moi Clarke.

Je souris encore un peu, puis m'enfonce encore plus profondément dans les bras de ma copine avant de m'endormir.

Pdv Lexa

Je regarde le ciel étoilé, le souffle calme de ma copine m'apaise. Je sens petite à petite le sommeil me gagner mais je résiste à l'envie. Je ne peux pas dormir, je pourrai faire exploser le manoir en 30secondes aussi bien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là à fixer le ciel, mais je commence à voir le soleil se lever et les étoiles disparaissent petit à petit, il doit être aux environs 6heures du matin. Comme je ne peux plus regarder les étoiles, j'observe le levée de soleil. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on le fait, on observe plus souvent le coucher du soleil. A croire que le monde ne se lève pas assez tôt pour le voir.

Apres près d'une heure à regarder le soleil se lever, je sens que Clarke commence à s'agiter. La lumière du soleil la tire de son sommeil, même si il est encore tôt. Elle va être grognon toute la journée, mais ce n'est pas grave j'aime bien la tête que fait Clarke quand elle est bougon. Elle s'agite encore plus puis je la vois petit à petit ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières papillonnent pendant quelques instants avant de se fixer sur moi. Je la vois sourire légèrement.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je

-plus que toi sans doute.

Je souris face à son sarcasme. Elle tourne un peu plus la tete, en se contorsionnant pour quémander un baiser. Je pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et je la sens sourire. Puis j'entends un bruit étrange qui ressemble à une sorte de grognement. Puis je vois Clarke qui fait une tête contrie. Je comprends rapidement d'où vient le bruit, et je me retiens de rire.

-Allez, viens on descend manger.

Clarke se met à sourire de toutes ses dents et elle se lève d'un bond. Puis elle me tend la main pour m'aider à me lever à mon tour. Alors que je suis debout elle garde sa main dans la mienne et c'est ainsi que nous descendons dans la salle-à-manger. La majorité de nos amis sont encore endormis même si je peux constater qu'Octavia et Raven sont entrain de se préparer un petit-déjeuner. Je vois qu'elles ont sorti les céréales ainsi que le pain et les pâtes à tartine. Je sors deux bols ainsi que le lait avant de les placer devant Clarke et moi.

Je commence à me verser un bol de céréale avec du lait, puis je fais de même avec le bol de Clarke tandis qu'elle nous prépare des tartines. On commence à manger nos chocapics dans le silence le plus complet, seulement rythmé par nos coups de cuillère dans nos bols. Une fois que j'ai fini mon bol, je commence à manger mes tartines. J'avais une de ces faims. Je regarde Clarke et je constate qu'elle a réussi à se mettre du Nutella sur le nez en mangeant sa tartine. Je souris, au petit-déjeuner Clarke arrive toujours à s'en mettre partout. J'entends Raven qui est en face de nous se mettre à rire. Clarke lève la tête vers elle.

-je m'en suis encore mis de partout.

Cette fois c'est Octavia qui explose de rire. Clarke se saisit de l'une des serviettes qui repose sur la table et commence à se débarbouiller. Mais comme elle ne sait pas où elle s'est tachée, elle n'arrive pas à enlever la tâche. Finalement je la tourne vers moi, et me saisis de la serviette qu'elle tient encore. J'essuie la tache de chocolat sur son nez sous les sifflets d'octavia et de Raven. Je n'y fais pas attention et me penche doucement pour embrasser Clarke qui me sourit.

Apres qu'on se soit séparé, je me lève. Apres ma nuit d'insomnie j'ai besoin d'un bon café ou je ne vais jamais tenir. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour aller chercher le café soluble qui se trouve dans l'un des placards, lorsque Clarke m'appelle.

-Ou est-ce que tu vas ? me hurle-t-elle depuis sa place réveillant au passage toutes les personnes qui dormaient.

-J'ai besoin d'un café, lui répondis-je.

Je la vois se lever précipitamment, mais je suis déjà dans la cuisine entrain d'ouvrir le placard. Placard du haut duquel, un journal tombe. Je le saisis et lit le titre. J'entends des pas entrés dans la cuisine, mais je ne les regarde pas. Je suis entrain de lire l'article qui se conclut par la proposition des mange-morts : ma reddition avant le 21 juin ou la mort des toutes les personnes qui se trouvent à Poudlard. Je me tourne lentement vers la porte d'entrée ou se trouve tous mes amis. Mon regard se fixe sur le visage de Clarke.

-Lexa…

-Tu étais au courant ?

Ma voix reste sur un ton égal, je cherche par tous les moyens à garder le contrôle sur mes émotions. Mais je me sens trahi, blessé. Il n'avait pas à me laisser de côté. Je fixe un à un mes amis, ils ont tous une tête coupable. Ils savent qu'ils auraient dû me parler de cet article. Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur Clarke, elle se tient devant le groupe.

-Lexa…

Clarke fait mine de s'approcher mais je me recule d'un pas. Alors elle s'immobilise à 2 ou 3mètres de moi.

-est-ce que tu étais au courant ?

Clarke se tourne légèrement vers tous nos amis, puis elle se retourne vers moi avant de hocher la tête, confirmant ce que j'avais craint.

-Pourquoi

Ma question est très simple, pourquoi on ne m'a pas tenu au courant. Pourquoi suis-je la dernière mise au courant alors que c'est moi la principale intéressée.

-On voulait te protéger, répond doucement Clarke. On avait peur que tu fonces tête baissé et que tu face tué ou pire.

Je secoue négativement la tête, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Ils ont fait une erreur en me mettant de côté.

-Vous n'aviez pas à prendre cette décision, c'était à moi de la prendre. A personne d'autre.

Mon regard se fixe sur celui de Clarke, depuis qu'on est ensemble c'est la première fois que je suis réellement en colère contre elle. On avait dit qu'on se dirait tout, pas de secret. Mais elle m'a délibérément caché, une information capitale. Je vois des larmes qui commencent à se rassembler au niveau des yeux de ma petite-amie, mais je me sens trop trahi pour la consoler. Je me recule d'un pas encore et je prends une décision stupide mais que je juge nécessaire je transplane loin de mes amis. Avant de disparaitre je vois les larmes coulées le long du visage de Clarke.


	21. Chapter 21

_Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai pas. j'ai une semaine plutôt chargé avec un stage de sport et mon frère aux urgences. compliqué quoi. mais j'ai réussi. donc voila le nouveau chapitre, on approche du dénouement final. plus que deux ou trois chapitres. Mais je compte bien commencer une nouvelle fic mais cette fois dans l'univers de the 100. Mais pour l'instant place au review._

 _Roxdrama: je suis très heureux que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera même si on approche du dénouement final. je ne vais pas te faire plus attendre voici, la suite._

 _: Bien sur qu'elle va faire une connerie, on parle de Lexa là. Je pense que ses amis savent ou elle est mais qu'ils vont galérer à y aller, je dis ca je dis rien. c'est vrai que Clarke et ses amis voulaient juste protéger lexa, est ce que pour protéger une personne on doit lui retirer son libre arbitre? je pense que Lexa devrait avoir le droit de faire son propre choix en ame et conscience. mais bon tu vas voir comment elle va réagir maintenant_

 _Enjoy it_

* * *

Chapitre 21

Pdv Lexa

Je réapparais quelques instants plus tard après avoir transplané de la cuisine de ma maison d'enfance. Je me trouve dans une salle en désordre ou la poussière s'accumule depuis des années. Je me suis transplanée dans la cabane hurlante. J'ai préféré éviter de transplaner directement dans l'enceinte du château. Je prends seulement des décisions stupides, pas suicidaire.

Je me mets à faire les cent pas dans la seule salle encore utilisable de cette baraque. J'essaye de calmer ma colère, je suis furieuse. Je sais qu'ils ont essayé, à leur façon, de me protéger. Mais ils m'ont menti. Au vue de la date du journal ça fait plus de quatre jours qu'ils me mentent. Quatre jours que je suis dans l'ignorance la plus totale alors qu'ils jouaient les hypocrites en essayant de m'occuper quasiment toute la journée. Mais le pire c'est que Clarke était elle aussi au courant. Ça fait quatre jours qu'elle aussi me ment, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je croyais…je croyais rahhh je ne sais pas ce que je croyais. Qu'elle ne me décevrait jamais, qu'elle ne me mentirait jamais. Je sais que c'était stupide, on est toujours déçue tôt ou tard. Mais ça fait mal, très mal d'être trahi par une personne qu'on aime.

Je m'immobilise un cours instant devant un pan du mur avant d'y frapper dedans de toutes mes forces. Le mur se craquelle légèrement mais c'est rien comparé à main qui saigne abondamment. Mais ça n'apaise en rien ma fureur, alors je me mets à balancer tous les objets et meubles qui me tombent sous la main. Je n'utilise pas ma magie, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre des forces avant de me rendre à Poudlard. Et puis retourner les meubles, je parle de façon physique, est beaucoup plus calmant que le faire par magie.

Alors je prends l'un des rares miroirs qui tient encore accroché et le balance à l'autre bout de la pièce. La salle est déjà bien amochée, à cause de Raven qui a passé la quasi-totalité des nuits de pleine lune. Elle a démonté la plupart des meubles et de larges traces de griffure apparaissent çà et là sur les murs et le sol. Mais il reste encore quelques meubles et autres babioles que je peux exploser. Et je ne m'en empêche pas. Je saisis une table dont il manque un pied et la retourne brusquement, faisant voltiger la poussière qui la recouvrait. Puis je me saisis d'une lampe de chevet qui a déjà bien vécu puisque l'abat-jour est complètement et son manche a l'air mâchouillé. Merci Raven. Mais je m'en contente et la balance à son tour, contre un mur. La faisant exploser à son tour. Je suis déjà essoufflée mais pas le moins du monde calmée.

Alors je me dirige vers le lit à baldaquin au centre la pièce. Le lit a bien souffert du passage de Raven. Les rideaux sont déchirés et le haut du lit s'est écroulé sur le matelas du dessous. Je me saisis du cadran du lit qui est tombé et le balance. Enfin j'essaye le montant est très lourd, je n'arrive à le bouger que d'un mètre mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il s'écroule sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, faisant trembler le sol. Je me saisis du matelas qui doit être plus vieux que moi et d'une propreté douteuse et le retourne à son tour. Je crois voir des bestioles s'échapper du sommier pourri mais je m'en moque. Puis je continue inlassablement chaque meuble, objet, babiole qui me tombent sous la main je le balance, je le brise, le défonce à coup de pied ou de poing. A un moment j'ai dû déchirer l'un des oreillers car des plumes sont réparties sur tout le sol et sur mon tee-shirt. Une des raies de lumière qui s'infiltre à travers la fenêtre sale éclaire la poussière qui flotte à travers toute la pièce.

Je me trouve au milieu d'un vrai champ de bataille, il y a plus de désordre dans cette pièce qu'après une tornade. J'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrières lorsque j'avais refait la déco de ma chambre après la mort de Costia, avant de m'enfuir de ma maison. J'ai l'impression que l'histoire se répète encore. Je vais sortir de cette pièce parce que je ne peux pas me cacher toute ma vie. Et je vais être confronté à des mange-morts qui vont vouloir me contrôler, encore. Ça en deviendrait presque lassant. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et constate que le soleil est haut dans le ciel il doit être 13 ou 14heures. Donc selon mes brèves calculs ça doit faire environ 5 ou 6heures que je suis entrain de me défouler sur les meubles de cette cabane.

J'ai perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça faut que je trouve un plan et rapidement. Je commence à lentement glisser le long du mur pour finalement m'assoir sur le sol. Je cherche un moyen de faire libérer tout le monde sans que ça revienne automatiquement à ma mort. Mais mon esprit semble vide de toute idée. Je suis crevée, ça fait plus de 96heures que je n'ai pas dormi. Et plus je me creuse l'esprit, plus celui divague vers d'autres sujets. En fait plutôt sur un seul est unique sujet, Clarke. Je revois son visage brouillé par les larmes, et ses yeux brillants. J'ai de grandes chances de ne pas m'en sortir et j'aimerai que le dernier souvenir que je partage avec Clarke soit autre chose qu'une dispute. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se souvienne que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue soit une dispute.

Alors je me relève avant de remettre sur pied l'une des tables que j'ai envoyé valser. Elle tient à peine debout mais elle fera l'affaire. Je pousse une profonde inspiration avant de me concentrer. Je visualise dans mon esprit ce que je veux faire apparaitre. Apres quelques instants je ré-ouvres les yeux et constate que sur la table se trouve plusieurs feuilles blanches ainsi qu'un stylo. Je souris légèrement, ça y est je maitrise la téléportation. Je me fiche royalement qu'on me repère, je vais me rendre dans quelques heures. Et sans doute mourir. Et puis ça leur prendrait plusieurs heures avant de réussir à tracer le signal de la source de la magie. Je serai déjà entre leurs mains à cette heure-là.

Je prends une profonde respiration avant de commencer à écrire sur la première feuille. Mais au bout d'une ligne, je froisse le papier avant de jeter la boulette de papier au loin. J'ai toujours été nulle pour tout ce qui était rédaction ou dissertation. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Mais si y a un truc ou je crains encore plus c'est pour parler de ce que je ressens. Et là je suis sensée tout déballer d'un coup. Et c'est plus compliqué que prévue. J'en suis déjà à ma troisième feuille. Feuille qui rejoint les deux autres. Je me lève et commence à faire les cents pas, c'est la deuxième fois de la journée.

Apres quelques minutes à marcher je retourne m'assoir et recommence à écrire. Mais marcher ne m'a rien apporté. La quatrième feuille suit le chemin de la troisième, suivit de près par le cinquième, et par la sixième, et la septième et aussi la huitième. En fait je me retrouve carrément avec un tas de près 20 boulettes de papiers et je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite du résultat.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'écrire ce que je veux et marcher n'a rien donné. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, mais cette fois ce n'est pas pour utiliser la magie. J'essaye de rassembler tous ce que je veux écrire. Je me remémore tous les moments qu'on a pu passer ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais. Mais ils ont une signification particulière car on était ensemble. Je pousse une profonde inspiration. En fait je sais exactement ce que je veux écrire, mais j'avais juste trop peur de le faire.

Je me saisis du stylo et commence à écrire. Les mots apparaissent clairement dans mon esprit et se couchent facilement sur le papier. Puis quand j'ai finis d'écrire, je me relis avant de plier en trois le papier. Je me lève de ma chaise et me dirige à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Je remarque que le soleil est descendu dans le ciel il doit être 19 ou 20heures tout au plus. Je reviens vers la table avant de saisir le papier plié. Je referme à nouveau les yeux pour me concentrer et téléporte à nouveau le papier, vers sa destinations finale.

Puis lorsque tout cela est fait, je me dirige vers la sortie de la cabane. Une fois sortie du bâtiment, je regarde en direction du château que je distingue au loin. Je dois en avoir pour au moins une heure de marche, une heure avant de sans doute me faire torturer, brisée puis tuée. Je marche en direction de Poudlard et sans doute de mes parents qui vont me détruire. Je souffle un bon coup avant de me mettre en marche.

Pdv Clarke

Au moment où j'ai entendu Lexa parler de café, j'ai su que la situation allait dégénérer. Mais je ne pensais pas que Lexa me regarderait ainsi. Je la voyais essayer de garder son masque, essayer de cacher ses émotions. Mais ses yeux exprimaient ceux qu'elle essayait de taire à tout prix. Je voyais sa colère, son sentiment de trahison, sa tristesse. La façon dont elle avait de me regarder, c'était ça le pire. Je l'avais déçue, profondément déçue. Elle me faisait confiance et au lieu de lui parler je lui avais caché des informations qu'elle aurait du savoir. Qu'elle avait le droit de savoir.

Je sens les larmes commencer à couler le long des mes joues, puis Lexa se recule encore d'un pas et transplane. Au moment où elle disparait, je sens mes jambes commencer à chanceler. Je me mets à trembler alors que mes sanglots deviennent incontrôlables. Je sens des bras m'enserrer, empêchant que je m'écroule lorsque mes jambes ne supportent plus mon poids. Les bras qui me tiennent me tirent vers la sortie de la cuisine, avant de m'assoir doucement sur l'une des chaises de la salle-à-manger. Je vois Octavia me lâcher finalement les épaules avant de s'accroupir devant moi. C'est elle qui m'a retenu pour éviter que je tombe lorsque Lexa a transplané.

Lexa a transplané. Lexa a transplané! Elle est partie. Elle va se rendre à Poudlard pour se livrer. Et elle va sans doute mourir, ou devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Et la dernière chose qu'elle se souviendra c'est que nous, ses amis, nous l'avons trahi. Que je l'ai trahi. Je sens d'autres larmes jaillir de mes yeux, alors que je repense au dernier regard qu'elle m'a jeté. Ma gorge est obstruée par les sanglots que j'essaye de retenir. J'essaye de m'arrêter mais plus je me concentre, plus je vois le visage de Lexa : les matins qu'on passait ensemble, les promenades qu'on faisait, les fois où on a fait l'amour.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pleure, plusieurs minutes, heures. Quand je suis complètement déshydratée à force d'avoir trop pleuré, Raven me tend un verre d'eau qu'elle a dû aller chercher alors que je pleurais comme une madeleine. Je commence à boire petite à petite en essayant de me calmer. Une fois que j'ai fini mon verre, je le repose sur la table derrière moi. Je me mets à fixer tour à tour mes amis, tous ont une tête dépité. Eux aussi savent qu'on a fait une erreur en lui disant pas la vérité. Tous savent ce qui risque d'arriver à Lexa si elle se rend eu château. Tous savent que c'est de notre faute, si elle est partie seule et en colère contre nous.

Octavia qui n'a pas bougé depuis le début de ma crise de larmes, recouvre ma main posée sur ma cuisse de la sienne, dans un geste de réconfort.

-Ca va aller Clarke.

O' essaye de me réconforter, mais comment ça pourrait aller. Lexa nous en veut, elle va sans doute mourir et nous on est coincé ici, sans moyen d'aller au château pour l'aider. Elle est seule contre tous et nous on est en sécurité au manoir.

-elle va se faire tuer O'…

Ma voix est faible presque sans puissance. Mon ton est défaitiste presque résolue.

-On va trouver un moyen de l'aider, Clarke même si elle veut sans doute nous refaire le portrait.

Bellamy est son optimisme légendaire, mais là je pense qu'il est très loin du compte. Lexa va pas seulement nous refaire le portrait, soit elle n'en aura pas le temps car elle sera morte soit elle nous tuera.

-Et comment Bell' ? Sans Lexa on n'a aucun moyen de se déplacer, lui répondis-je.

Seul le silence me répond, signe évident que Bellamy n'en a aucune idée. C'est bien ce qui me semblait, personne ne sait comment partir d'ici. Un long silence s'installe seulement troublé par le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée.

-Tu crois qu'elle va un jour nous pardonner, Clarke.

La voix de Monty chevrote légèrement, il semble dépassé par les évènements et complétement vulnérable. De nous tous, Monty est celui qui déteste le plus les conflits et qui fait tout pour que le groupe reste ensemble. Voir Lexa s'éloigner de nous tous, lui fait mal presque autant qu'à moi.

-je n'en sais rien Mont', je n'en sais rien, lui répondis-je.

Je décide de me lever de ma chaise, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes à force de rester assise. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et me met à fixer la forêt à travers celle-ci. Je me souviens de toute les fois ou Lexa regardait la forêt par la fenêtre, ça semblait l'apaiser. Je sens une larme solitaire couler sur mon visage. La couleur de la forêt me rappelle les yeux verts de Lexa, en fait tout me rappelle Lexa. Chaque fois que je pose mon regard quelque parts je la vois elle. Je la vois se chamailler avec Bell' et O', je la vois envoyer des piques à Raven, je la vois s'amuser avec Monty et Jasper et je la vois me regarder, m'embrasser.

Je reviens vers la table, ou personne n'a encore bougé. Tous sont entrain de me fixer attendant que je prenne la parole. Ils veulent que je trouve un plan de génie pour sauver tout le monde y compris Lexa. D'habitude Lexa aurait été à mes côtés pour m'aider, enfin elle aurait proposé des plans tellement tordus et suicidaire qu'on les aurait tous refusé. Puis on n'aurait pas trouvé mieux donc on aurait pris son plan et on aurait enlevé tous les passages trop dangereux. Mais là, Lexa n'est pas là donc on n'a pas d'idée de plan suicidaire pour commencer notre réflexion.

-je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on peut faire, les gags. Je n'ai aucun plan à vous proposer, pas d'idée géniale. Rien.

Apres mes propos, Octavia et Bellamy tirent chacun une chaise pour s'assoir dessus.

-on va trouver un plan, Clarke, faut juste qu'on se creuse les méninges.

Le retour de Bellamy l'optimiste, ça m'avait manqué tient. Mais comme on a rien d'autre à faire, on s'assoit tous autour de la table. On commence à réfléchir à un plan, mais toutes nos idées se soldent par un échec. On a toujours le même problème, on ne peut pas quitter le manoir pour rejoindre le château. Il y a environ 250km de distance. Et même après, une fois au château on ferait quoi face à une armée de mange-mort.

Ca fait plusieurs heures que nous sommes assis autour de cette table, je regarde à nouveau l'horloge sur la cheminée. Elle indique 19h17. Ca fait 12heures que Lexa est partie et elle nous a toujours pas contacté. On est tous à bout de patience, certains plus que d'autres. Octavia se lève brusquement de sa chaise, la renversant au passage.

-J'en ai marre, faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'aller au château et après on improvisera. Faut qu'on sauve Lexa.

-Et comment on va au château ?

Mon éclat de voix a attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Je suis complétement entrain de perdre pied, la situation m'échappe.

-On est coincé ici, Octavia. Et Lexa est certainement déjà en chemin pour le château, ou elle va mourir.

J'ai commencé à hurler et pour conclure ma tirade j'ai balancé l'horloge qui se trouvait sur la cheminée qui s'est explosée contre un des murs. J'ai du mal à respirer et j'ai qu'une envie c'est de continuer à balancer tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lexa passe son temps à tout balancer au moins ça calme. Je prends une grande respiration, avant de me retourner vers mes amis.

-Désolé.

Alors qu'Octavia va pour répondre, une étrange lumière apparait sur la table. Nous sommes éblouis quelques instants avant que la lumière se dissipe. Lorsque nous pouvons voir à nouveau, on constate qu'une feuille pliée en trois est posée sur la table. Ça vient de Lexa, ça ne peut venir que d'elle. Je m'approche lentement de la table, avant de saisir la lettre. La lettre est pour moi, mon nom est marqué sur le dessus en caractère attaché. Je suis terrifiée par ce que je vais trouver dedans. J'ai peur qu'elle me dise toute la déception qu'elle ressent à mon égard. Tous les yeux sont fixés sur moi. Je déplie lentement le papier, quand je commence à lire mes yeux s'embuent de larmes que je ne peux retenir.

 _Clarke,_

 _J'aurai préféré pouvoir te dire tout ça en face, mais les circonstances ne me l'ont pas permis. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes de moi, l'image de la personne en colère qui est partie en transplanant ce matin. Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu as fait ça pour me protéger. Que vous avez tous essayé à votre façon de me protéger. Néanmoins c'était à moi de prendre cette décision, et aujourd'hui je l'ai prise._

 _Je vais sans doute ne pas m'en sortir, mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour te revenir. La seule chose qui m'attriste c'est que la dernière image que j'aurai de toi, c'est toi pleurant par ma faute. Mais les seuls souvenirs dont j'ai besoin sont les moments que j'ai passé avec toi, en fait avec vous tous. J'espère que tu te souviendras aussi de ces moments. J'aurai aimé t'emmener à Barcelone, comme tu en rêvais depuis des années. J'avais même déjà prévu les billets pour tout le monde. J'aimerai que tu me promettes qu'à la fin de toute cette histoire tu iras dans cette ville avec tout le monde, que tu iras dans les boites de nuit avec Raven et Octavia et que tu essaieras de caser Monty et Jasper._

 _Je sais que tu seras en sécurité, Bellamy prendra soin de toi. Il peut être une vraie mère poule quand il veut. J'ai toujours voulu que tu sois en sécurité, c'est pour ça que je vais te demander de ne pas venir à Poudlard. C'est trop dangereux._

 _Je te laisse un dernier présent, avant de partir. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne te fais pas de cadeaux._

 _Il est temps je dois y aller._

 _Je t'aime Clarke._

 _Lexa._

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. C'est une lettre d'adieu, elle pense ne pas revenir. Au bas de la lettre, une chaine est enroulée autour du papier. Je la démêle lentement et découvre le collier de Lexa. C'est ça son cadeau, son collier qu'elle ne quitte d'habitude jamais. Je mets à caresser lentement les deux plaques de métal qui composent le collier.

-C'est…c'est le collier de Lexa. Elle nous dit adieu.

Ma voix est éraillée après mes pleurs.

-Je suis désolée, Clarke murmure Raven.

Le silence est pesant, et entrecoupé par les sanglots de Monty qui s'est mise à pleurer.

-Il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard, il faut qu'on l'aide, sanglote Monty.

Ça fait 10heures qu'on a le même problème. Comment se rendre à Poudlard. Aucun de nous ne sait tranplaner, et nous n'avons pas de balais. Je relis pour la troisième fois la lettre de Lexa, je n'étais même pas au courant pour Barcelone, je rêve d'y aller depuis que j'ai 10ans. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de m'y rendre. Mais ce que je veux plus que tout c'est d'y aller avec elle. Aller à la mer avec Lexa, en boite, bronzer sur la plage.

Je me mets à tourner en rond dans la pièce, jouant avec le collier de Lexa. Mon regard se tourne vers l'horloge mais je me souviens que je l'ai explosé contre un mur. Si bien que mon regard se pose sur la cheminée et plus particulièrement sur la poudre qui se trouve sur un pot au-dessus de celle-ci. Je sens un maigre sourire se dessiner sur mon visage avant de me tourner vers mes amis. J'enfile le collier de Lexa qui vient rejoindre celui qu'elle m'avait offert il y a moins de deux semaines.

-Je sais comment aller à Poudlard.

Je vois tous les regards converger vers moi. D'un mouvement de tête je désigne la cheminée de style ancien. Un sourire apparait sur le visage de Bellamy qui vient de comprendre ou je voulais en venir. C'est lui qui m'a initié à ce moyen de transport quand on achetait nos fournitures scolaires ensemble avec O' et Finn.

Je me dirige vers le pot de la cheminée avant de saisir une pincée de poudre pour m'assurer que c'est bien ce que je pensais. Quand je suis sure, j'en prends une poignée avant de me placer dans la cheminée. Je regarde mes amis avant de lâcher la poudre et de prononcer un seul est unique mot : « Poudlard ». Des flammes vertes m'englobent et je disparais instantanément.

Je réapparais quelques secondes plus tard, dans une salle désaffecté couverte de poussière et de toile d'araignée. Cette salle fait partie de l'aile Sud du château de Poudlard, je suis arrivée à destination. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir des flammes vertes dans la cheminée, et apparaitre par la suite Octavia. Elle est couverte de suie tout comme je dois l'être aussi. Puis tout s'enchaine, mes amis apparaissent un par un dans des flammes vertes et ressortent couvert de suie. D'abord Raven puis Finn suivit de Jasper et Monty et enfin Bellamy.

Lorsque nous sommes tous arrivés, nous nous mettons en chemin. Nous n'avons pas de plan, on y va à l'improvisation. On se faufile dans le château en évitant le plus possible les zones où il y a du monde. Finalement nous arrivons dans une salle du deuxième étage donnant sur la cour extérieure. Il doit être 22 ou 23heures. Dans la cour nous voyons que les mange-morts sont tous rassemblés. Il n'y a aucun élève et le seul professeur que je vois est Jaha.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont tous rassemblés dans la cour, jusqu'à ce que je vois le portail de la cour s'ouvrir. J'aperçois une silhouette s'approcher mais l'obscurité m'empêche de voir son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchise le portail et que les flambeaux éclairent ses traits. C'est Lexa. Elle s'avance calmement au centre de la cour, et je la vois s'immobiliser lorsque deux silhouettes s'avancent vers elle. Je reconnais aux portraits qu'il y a dans le manoir que se sont ses parents.

Je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'ils disent, mais je vois leurs lèvres bouger. Finalement trois mange-morts arrivent derrière elle. Le premier lui met un coup de pied derrière le genou la faisant tomber au sol. Puis les trois mange-morts se mettent à la tabasser, je ne sais combien de temps elle se fait frapper. Mais je sens les bras de Bellamy me retenir de dévaler les escaliers pour aller l'aider. Apres des minutes qui me paraissent interminables, les coups s'arrêtent. Deux mange-morts saisissent chacun une épaule de Lexa et la soulève. Elle semble toujours consciente puis ils la trainent à l'intérieur. Ils disparaissent de notre vue. je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, de voir Lexa se faire tabasser sous mes yeux ou imaginer ce qui va lui arriver maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande Bellamy en me lâchant.

-Maintenant, on trouve des alliés et on se bat.

Le combat va commencer.


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. je dois dire que je ne pensais pas publier aujourd'hui car à la base le chapitre que vous allez lire n'est pas terminé. mais j'avais tellement d'idée que ce chapitre fait déjà 5000 mots. alors j'avais deux choix soit publié cette moitié de chapitre qui peut être totalement considéré comme un chapitre complet aujourd'hui et ne pas être en retard. soit vous faire attendre encore deux ou trois pour que vous ayez tout d'un coup. j'ai choisis la première option, donc voila le nouveau chapitre. avec une grande absence dans ce chapitre mais je vous laisse lire._

 _: et oui notre petite Lexa, va prendre tarif mais j'hésite encore à mettre une scène de torture de ce qu'elle a vécu. alors comme tu m'envois des reviews depuis le début je te laisse choisir, scène de torture ou pas? c'est à toi que reviens la décision._

 _Chatonpower: c'était le but qu'il soit déprimant parce que soyons réaliste se sont les adieux de lexa à Clarke c'est normal que se soit déprimant. après on va plutôt dire que c'est le début de la baston puisque j'ai du couper le chapitre pour être dans les temps. mais la baston va arriver ne t'en fais pas. et pour tout te dire j'ai bien envie de faire mourir des gens mais j'ai pas encore décidé qui, alors des idées de personnes qui peuvent disparaître?_

 _Regina lilly Swan: au vue de ton pseudo dois-je en déduire que je suis avec un fan du SwanQueen? et a peu de chose prés c'est ça, les parents de Lexa n'ont pas eux même tué Costia mais c'est eux qu'ils l'ont commandité. et pour Chloé la c'est un meurtre pur et simple de leur part, envers leur propre fille. je voulais montrer la cruauté des parents de lexa et l'univers instable dans lequel elle a grandit, pour faire ressortir encore plus son caractère. Mais maintenant elle est entourée d'amis qui ont galéré à se rendre au château mais ils vont maintenant galérer trouver leur armées. et oui faut pas que se soit trop facile._

 _Enjoy it_

* * *

Chapitre 22

Pdv Clarke

Ça doit faire deux heures que nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard. Apres la capture de Lexa, nous avons essayé de localiser les professeurs et élèves qui doivent se trouver quelques parts dans le château sous haute surveillance. Mais à peine avons-nous commencé nos recherches que nous avons dû nous cacher. Les mange-morts ont investi la totalité du château impossible de se déplacer sans rameuter tous nos adversaires.

En ce moment, nous sommes cachés dans l'une des armoires de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal d'Indra. Heureusement qu'il y a deux placards dans cette salle nous ne serions jamais rentré tous dans un. Je le partage déjà avec Bellamy Octavia Raven et Monty et je suis serrée comme pas possible. Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai le fessier de Monty en plein dans la tête, ce qui est croyez-moi, pas très confortable. Nous avons dû nous réfugier là lorsque des mange-morts ont failli nous surprendre dans le couloir alors que nous cherchions une quelconque aide.

Nous nous sommes donc réfugiés dans la salle d'Indra, mais nous avons fait preuve d'une telle discrétion que la porte a claquée quand nous l'avons fermé, attirant les mange-morts ici. Heureusement ils ne sont que deux, et ne semblent pas vraiment préparé à l'éventualité de trouver quelqu'un ici. A mon avis, ils ne pensaient pas que des gens seraient suffisamment stupides pour s'introduire à Poudlard alors que le château grouille de mange-morts.

Je retiens ma respiration lorsque l'un des mange-morts passe devant notre armoire, mais il passe devant nous sans même nous remarquer. Je me mets pourtant à flipper quand il tourne sa tête masquée vers nous. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir les mange-morts avec leur tenue complète. Enfin je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des mange-morts tous courts. Mais d'habitude comme Anya, par exemple, ils ont seulement une capuche qu'ils enlèvent. La par contre ils ont un masque super flippant. Les deux mange-mors font une dernière fois le tour de la pièce avant de sortir de la salle de classe.

Juste après que la porte ait claqué, les deux armoires s'ouvrent brusquement, nous libérant de la chaleur qui y fait dedans et de la promiscuité forcé. Plus jamais je ne rentrerai dans un endroit aussi petit avec autant de personne. On essaye tous de reprendre plus ou moins notre souffle. Je crois qu'on a tous eut très peur dans nos placards. Nous nous mettons tous a rire, mais c'est un rire nerveux.

-On a eu chaud, rigole Finn.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.

Nous nous retournons brusquement vers la source de la voix. Les deux mange-morts se trouvent à la porte. Nous ne les avons pas entendus entrer à cause de nos rires. Mais quelle bande de débutant nous faisons, ce n'est pas possible. On s'est fait prendre comme des bleus. Les mange-morts ont leurs baguettes en main et nous visent avec.

-Un seul mouvement, et vous êtes morts.

C'est le plus petit des mange-morts qui vient de parler. Sa voix me dit quelque chose, je crois que je le connais mais je ne sais pas où. Lentement nous levons tous nos mains, on aimerait éviter de se prendre un sort dans la tête. On sauvera personne si on est mort, et Lexa a besoin de nous vivant.

-La bande de Lexa, au grand complet j'aurai du me douter que vous essaieriez de la sauver. Mais c'est déjà trop tard, après ce que ses parents vont lui avoir fait ce soir elle ne sera plus jamais la même.

C'est encore le plus petit des mange-morts qui a parlé. Depuis le début j'essaye de ne pas penser à Lexa, à ce qu'elle doit endurer. J'essaye de rester concentré sur comment sauver tout le monde, mais après ces paroles mon imagination se met à produire des scénarios en boucle dans ma tête tous plus pire les uns que les autres. Je vois Lexa se faire torturer de diverse manière par ses parents. Je la vois subir le sortilège doloris encore et encore. Je la vois se faire tabasser. Non ! Clarke ne pense pas à ça, tu dois rester concentrée. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

Je me repasse en boucle toutes les issues possibles. Impossible de saisir la baguette, on serait grillé avant. Impossible de les attaquer à distance, on a rien pour. On serait mort avant même de pouvoir leur balancer un pot de crayon. Il faut qu'on se rapproche d'eux mais comment ? Mon esprit carbure à cent à l'heure.

-Vous allez nous suivre, sans mouvement brusque.

Le plus grand des mange-morts nous fait signe de sa baguette de nous diriger vers la sortie. On se regarde tour à tour, si on est capturé c'est game over.

-Avancez, maintenant.

Un éclair rouge sort de la baguette du plus grand des deux et passe au-dessus de nos têtes avant de s'exploser contre le mur arrachant des débris à ce dernier.

-s'il vous plait.

Ce type est complètement taré, il vaut mieux qu'on obéisse. On se met lentement en marche les uns derrières les autres à la file indienne. Quand nous arrivons au niveau des mange-morts, je remarque que la main d'un des mange-morts tremble légèrement. Je regarde Bellamy, lui aussi la remarquer. Il croise mon regard et hoche imperceptiblement la tête. On a la même idée, une idée débile quasiment suicidaire. Une idée digne de Lexa quoi.

-Avancez !

Le plus grand des mange-morts perd son calme, alors qu'il lève sa baguette pour jeter un sortilège je me jette sur lui. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Bellamy qui s'est jeté sur l'autre mange-mort. Je me concentre sur mon propre adversaire. Avant qu'il n'est pu saisir ce qu'il se passait, je lui tord le poignet lui faisant lâcher sa baguette. Puis j'enchaine avec un coup de poing dans le nez lui brisant. Alors qu'il se tient encore le nez j'enchaine par plusieurs uppercuts dans les cotes avant de conclure par un coup de pied au visage qui envoi valser sa tête contre l'un des bureaux, l'assommant sur le coup.

Je me retourne pour voir tous mes amis entrains de me regarder la bouche grande ouverte. Bellamy a réussi à se débarrasser de son adversaire aussi, sans trop de difficulté au vue de son état.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je

-Tu as vu ton numéro de ninja d'il y a deux minutes, se moque Jasper.

Je souris légèrement c'est vrai que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillé pour un premier vrai combat je trouve.

-Avoue c'est Lexa qui t'as appris, continue Jasper.

A la mention de ma petite-amie, mon sourire s'envole. Jasper doit sentir qu'il a mis les pieds dans le plat car il commence à bégayer des excuses.

-C'est bon, Jasper, c'est vrai que c'est Lexa qui m'a appris.

Sans un mot de plus je me dirige vers le mange-mort dont la voix me semblait familière, celui que Bellamy a mis KO. Je le retourne sur le dos avant de retirer son masque. Je comprends mieux pourquoi sa voix me semblait familière, c'est un élève de Poudlard.

-Murphy.

Bellamy vient faire la même constatation que moi. Si les mange-morts ont pu enrôler des élèves de Poudlard dans leur rang la partie s'annonce encore plus compliqué que prévue.

-On doit trouver de l'aide, et vite.

-Et comment, on ne sait pas où ils sont et on ne peut pas se déplacer dans le château sans se faire repérer.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Murphy qui commence à s'agiter. Bellamy a dû frapper moins fort que moi, car il reprend graduellement conscience.

-Lui il le sait.

Je désigne de la tête Murphy. Bellamy hoche la tête, avant de saisir une chaise et de la tourner vers nous. Il empoigne ensuite Murphy par le col de sa tenue avant de l'assoir brusquement dessus. Sous le choc, Murphy ouvre grand les yeux. Il ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive avant de voir son compagnon d'infortune allongé au sol assommé. Alors qu'il essaye de s'enfuir, Bellamy le repousse sur sa chaise. Celui s'étale dessus, avant que Bellamy l'immobilise en se plaçant derrière lui.

-Ou sont les professeurs et les élèves qui ont résisté lors de la prise du château ?

A l'entente de ma question, Murphy se retourne vers moi. Son regard est hargneux, son égo en a pris un coup, de se faire rétamer ainsi.

-Allez-vous faire foutre.

La réponse ne semble pas plaire à Bellamy qui se penche vers l'oreille de Murphy, pour lui murmurer une phrase que seul moi entends.

-Mauvaise réponse, Murphy.

Bellamy augmente la pression qu'il exerce sur les épaules de Murphy lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

-On va essayer une dernière fois, ou sont-ils ?

Le visage de Murphy commence à se crisper sous l'effet de la douleur que lui procure Bellamy. Son visage commence à devenir rouge et son souffle est saccadé.

-Je vous ai dit d'aller vous faire foutre.

Bellamy fait une grimace, la situation ne lui plait pas plus qu'à moi mais on fera ce qu'il faut pour sauver le plus de gens possible.

-On va changer de technique, Murphy.

Bellamy soulève Murphy, avant de placer son bras gauche sous sa gorge l'étranglant à moitié. Puis il se dirige vers le bureau ou Indra avait l'habitude de nous faire cours.

-Clarke, peux-tu prendre le pot à crayon ?

La voix de Bellamy est plus rauque sous l'effort qu'il doit fournir pour maintenir Murphy en place, alors que celui-ci a commencé à se débattre. Je me dirige vers le bureau et saisis le pot dont Bellamy parle. Bien sur ce n'est pas un pot comme tous les autres, Indra ne fait jamais dans la simplicité ou la discrétion. Son pot à crayon est un pot en fer, en acier je dirai. Et il est lourd très lourd. Il ne m'apparaissait pas aussi lourd du fond de la classe.

Dès que j'ai saisi le pot, Bellamy a fait tomber à genoux Murphy. Il saisit maintenant son bras droit, et le positionne sur le bureau d'Indra. Murphy se débat mais je vois que la peur a pris place sur son visage. Ses yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes. Il sait très bien ce qu'il va se passer.

-Dernière chance, Murphy, ou sont-ils ?

Bellamy reste calme mais moi je commence sérieusement à me sentir mal. On ne peut pas faire ça. Mais face au silence de Murphy, je vois Bellamy redresser la tête vers moi et hocher légèrement la tête dans ma direction. Je sais que je dois le faire, l'intérêt général prime sur l'intérêt personnel, c'est ce que m'avait dit Lexa une fois mais là je crois bien que c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Ça serait de la torture pure et simple.

Puis je pense à Lexa, à ce qu'elle doit être entrain de vivre. Eux ils ne doivent pas hésiter à lui faire du mal, à la torturer. Je dois le faire pour elle. Je fixe mon regard sur la main de Murphy, que Bellamy lui maintient obstinément ouvert. Je m'avance rapidement en direction du bureau et sans réfléchir plus je lève le pot à crayon et l'abaisse dans le même mouvement. Le hurlement que pousse Murphy est rapidement étouffé par la main de Bellamy qu'il place sur sa bouche.

Mais le peu que j'ai entendu m'hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. On est arrivé à de telles extrémités. J'essaye de me souvenir de l'époque ou ma plus grande crainte était de louper l'un de mes contrôles. Ou d'arriver en retard en cours. Mais là je viens de broyer la main d'une personne sous un pot de fer.

-Murphy, ou sont-ils ?

Je ne sais pas comment fait Bellamy pour rester aussi calme, je suis déjà dans un état lamentable. Et pour Murphy s'est encore pire, les larmes de douleurs ravagent son visage et ses lèvres tremblent sous l'effet de la souffrance et de la peur.

-OU SONT-ILS ?

Le hurlement de Bellamy fait sursauter Murphy mais ce dernier reste silencieux, comme si il était paralysé. Bellamy me regarde à nouveau et je sais que c'est à moi de jouer. Je regarde la main ensanglanté de Murphy, la majorité de ses métacarpes doivent être brisé et ses doigts pendent mollement au bout de sa main. Certains de ses os se sont tordus lors du choc et percent dorénavant sa peau, répandant du sang sur la table. Je suis sur le point de vomir, mais pourtant je me vois à nouveau lever le pot comme si ce n'était pas moi qui commandais. Je commence à l'abaisser.

-Au sous-sol, ils sont au sous-sol.

Le hurlement de Murphy m'arrête juste avant de toucher à nouveau sa main. Apres l'éclat de voix de Murphy, Bellamy relâche la main de ce dernier qui se met à sangloter. Alors que Murphy se met à glisser lentement vers le sol, Bellamy resserre sa prise autour de son cou commençant à l'étrangler. Murphy privé d'oxygène commence à perdre connaissance, lorsqu'il sombre dans l'inconscience Bellamy le relâche et le corps du Serpentard s'effondre par terre.

A peine le corps de Murphy a t-il touché le sol que je recours vers l'un des bords de la pièce ou je me mets à vomir tripes et boyaux. Je vomis encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mon estomac ne contienne plus rien et je sente le gout de la bile dans mon œsophage. Je m'appuie le front contre le mur, tremblante et en sueur. Des hauts le cœur me prennent parfois encore, mais je ne vomis plus rien. Je sens les larmes commencer à brouiller ma vue mais je l'ai refoulé pour l'instant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste appuyé sur ce mur la tête plongée dans mes mains, mais je sens finalement une main sur mon épaule qui me tourne lentement vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Je pense au départ que c'est Bellamy, mais c'est finalement le visage d'Octavia que je vois. A l'autre bout de la pièce, je peux voir que Bellamy est dans le même état que moi, accroupi au sol vomissant encore tout son repas. Raven est à ses côtés, essayant de le réconforter. Mais aucun mot ne pourra soulager ce que l'on ressent, la culpabilité qui nous ronge. Finalement au bout d'un certain temps, Bellamy se relève et se retourne vers nous.

-On doit continuer, on sait où ils sont maintenant.

La voix de Bellamy est pâteuse, comme si il avait la gueule de bois. Ses yeux brillent et de la sueur goute le long de ses tempes. En somme nous sommes dans le même état, toujours debout mais complètement vidé de toute énergie.

-Comment on y va, à peine on fait deux pas que des mange-morts nous tombent dessus comment on va faire pour descendre deux étages ? Puis nous débarrasser des gardes qui doivent surveiller les prisonniers ?

Jasper a posé toutes les bonnes questions en deux petites phrases. c'est assez déprimant en fait car nous en avons aucune idée. Mon regard se pose sur les deux mange-morts toujours KO au sol. Puis je regarde le masque qui traine par terre. Je m'avance vers ce dernier qui git par terre et le saisit entre mes mains.

-Je sais comment on va se déplacer dans le château.

Je leur montre le masque des mange-morts que je tiens toujours dans la main. Jasper saisit le masque que je tiens, avant qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage.

-Tu sais qu'Halloween est passée, Clarke.

Je souris légèrement suite au trait d'humour de Jasper. Je me lève afin d'expliquer le plan qui a commencé à germer dans mon esprit. Je trouve mon idée légèrement tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est un début.

-Bellamy et Octavia enfilez leur tenue. Vous avez à peu près la même taille qu'eux. Nous, on vous suivra de loin, vous nous ouvrirez la voie. D'Accord ?

Les deux concernés hochent la tête avant de se diriger vers le corps des deux mange-morts pour leur retirer leur tenue. Voir deux mange-morts en sous-vêtement n'étaient ce à quoi je pensais ce matin en me levant ou hier matin, je ne sais plus trop quelle heure il est. Les deux Blake enfilent la tenue, je dois dire que les vêtements en cuir noirs leurs vont plutôt bien.

-une fois arrivée au sous-sol, vous continuez a vous faire passer pour des mange-morts mais vous laissez la porte ouverte pour qu'on puisse rentrer. Compris ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête en synchronisation parfaite.

-Et après ? Une fois qu'on est sous-sol avec une dizaine de mange-morts on fait quoi ? demande Finn.

-La, on improvise.

J'ai dit que j'avais une idée pas qu'elle était géniale, non plus. Les deux Blake mettent le masque si bien qu'on est le reconnu plus du tout.

-Prêt ? demande Bell' à sa petite sœur.

Cette dernière hoche la tête avant de sortir de la salle suivit de près par son frère. Puis les deux nous font rapidement signe pour que nous les suivions. C'est ainsi que nous progressons, les deux Blakes en tête nous indiquant le chemin et nous derrière nous cachant dans les différentes salles lorsque les Blakes nous faisaient signe.

Nous descendons sans encombre le premier étage mais la difficulté se corse au niveau du rez-de-chaussée. La quasi-totalité des mange-morts est rassemblée dans la grande salle, et pour aller à l'escalier qui mène au sous-sol il faut qu'on passe devant. Impossible de faire cela sans être vu de tous. D'un signe de tête nous nous dirigeons tous vers l'un des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Les Blake vérifient rapidement qu'il n'y a personne dedans avant de nous faire signe d'entrer.

Les toilettes sont petits, et doivent être bouchés car une odeur pestilentielle en sort. Au moins aucun mange-mort ne viendra ici, on est tranquille.

-Bon on fait quoi, maintenant ? demande Jasper avec une voix de pingouin car il se bouche le nez avec sa main.

-La j'en sais strictement rien, répondis-je.

Bellamy se met à arpenter la pièce, il a enlevé son masque sous lequel il a du mal à respirer. La sueur perle sur ses tempes, il ne doit pas avoir de système de ventilation sous sa tenue visiblement. Il se rapproche vers le fond de la pièce ou il se met à tapoter sur le mur.

-Bellamy qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demande Monty légèrement surpris.

-Quelqu'un a une barre de fer ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Mais oui comme si on se trimballait avec ça dans nos sacs. Sérieux c'est quoi cette question. Il doit voir à notre tête que sa question était débile parce qu'il secoue la tête.

-bon on sa débrouiller autrement.

Bellamy se met à chercher frénétiquement dans ses poches mais le fait est qu'il porte une tenue sur sa propre tenue le gène pour atteindre ses poches.

-Bellamy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Finalement Bellamy enlève la tunique qu'il porte pour atteindre la poche de son jeans ou il en sort un couteau repliable. Lexa a déteint sur lui ou quoi, une personne avec un couteau et des tendances violentes dans le groupe c'était pas suffisant, il faut en plus que Bellamy s'y mette.

-Bellamy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-L'année de ma première année ces toilettes ont été réparé. Je le sais car l'une des canalisations avait explosé au niveau du sous-sol. J'étais en cours de potion ce jour-là, tout le contenu de la canalisation c'était répandu dans notre salle. Je ne vous parle pas de l'odeur. Les toilettes ont été enlevé et remplacé et les anciennes canalisations sont restées. Elles sont suffisamment grande pour contenir des personnes pas trop grandes.

A la fin de son discours Bellamy sort la lame de son couteau avant de le planter dans les joins du mur qu'il commence à découper. Une fois que tous les joints entrent les pierres sont enlevés et il comment à retirer les pierres du mur, laissant voir une cavité.

-Octavia passe ta tenue à Finn, il ne pourra jamais passer la dedans, ordonne son frère.

Bellamy continue pendant quelques instant d'enlever les pierres du mur jusqu'à dégager un passage suffisamment grand tandis que sa sœur donne sa tenue à Finn. Le costume de mange-mort est légèrement trop petit pour Finn qui est serré dedans mais on s'en contentera. Je m'approche du trou creusé par Bellamy. Il s'agit d'un tuyau de diamètre d'une cinquantaine de centimètre ou la rouille est omniprésente. J'espère que tout le monde a son vaccin contre le tétanos.

-La conduite est condamné de l'autre côté, donc vous devrez attendre qu'on vous ouvre. Vous devrez descendre une dizaine de mètres avant d'atteindre le niveau du sous-sol si vous descendez plus bas, vous irez droit à la fosse septique.

J'hoche simplement la tête, j'ai compris le plan. Bellamy et Finn remettent leur masque et s'en vont des toilettes pour se diriger au sous-sol. De notre côté, nous entrons les uns à la suite des autres dans le conduit. Il n'avait pas du nettoyer le tuyau avant de le fermer car l'auteur est insupportable. La descente est laborieuse le tuyau dans le tuyau plus qu'étroit. Nous nous rappons la peau sur les bords rouillés. En plus le tuyau est quasiment vertical donc nous devons nous accrocher aux bords râpeux du tuyau ce qui fait que nos doigts sont en sang. Je transpire a grosse goutte, le sport s'est définitivement pas pour moi.

Après ce que j'estime une dizaine de mètre de parcourut je m'arrête. J'espère ne pas trop me tromper dans mon estimation de la distance. Une fois qu'on est arrivé à bonne distance on s'immobilise et on essaye de trouver une position confortable en attendant que Bellamy et Finn nous libèrent. Mais c'est plutôt compliqué de trouver une position confortable dans un tuyau verticale de 50centimetres de diamètres. J'ai l'impression que mes bras vont me lâcher d'une minute à l'autre, alors je cale mon dos contre l'une des parois et je me maintiens en position en posant le plat de mes pieds contre la paroi opposée et a partir de maintenant on attend.

Pdv Bellamy

Apres qu'on soit sorti des toilettes, Finn et moi nous nous mettons en direction des escaliers menant au sous-sol. Alors qu'on passe devant la grande salle, je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. C'est le moment de vérité, si on se fait surprendre c'est foutu. On se fera tuer ou pire. Lorsqu'on passe devant la grande salle, personne ne se retourne ou ne fait attention à nous, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose.

L'escalier du sous-sol est excentré vis-à-vis des autres si bien qu'on doit emprunter l'un des couloirs de l'aile droite du château. Alors qu'on avance dans le couloir, passant à coté de plusieurs salles fermé je me mets à attendre des hurlements. Ils sont rauques et sourd comme si l'auteur de ses hurlements essayait de les retenir. Je ne reconnais pas l'auteur de ses hurlements jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix à travers la porte.

-Allez… vous… faire…foutre.

Ce style inimitable et cette voix. Je me retourne vers Finn, lui aussi il a reconnu à qui était cette voix.

-Lexa…

Je vois Finn se diriger vers la porte d'où proviennent les hurlements mais avant qu'il ne l'ouvre je le retiens. Il commence à se débattre mais je resserre ma poigne.

-On ne peut rien faire pour elle, pour l'instant. Ils ne la tueront pas ils ont besoin d'elle d'accord. Si on veut l'aider, il faut libérer les autres.

Je sens Finn hésiter, entendre Lexa hurler la remuer. A vrai dire moi aussi ca m'a remué, je sais que Lexa n'est pas le genre à être douillette et pour qu'elle hurle de douleur c'est qu'elle doit vraiment plus en pouvoir. Lorsque je sens que Finn à arrêter de se débattre je le relâche. Nous recommençons à nous diriger vers l'escalier du sous-sol mais plusieurs fois je me retourne vers la porte ou les hurlements ont repris. Je voudrais pouvoir ouvrir cette foutue porte et tous les tuer pour ce qu'ils sont entrain de lui faire mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas. Plus tard par contre ils paieront, un vieille adache dit que le sang appelle le sang.

On se met à descendre les escaliers pour finalement se retrouver au sous-sol. J'ai toujours trouvé la disposition du sous-sol étrange, l'escalier mène sur un long couloir qui se trouve en face de nous tandis que derrière nous se trouve un mur en pierre noirci par la moisissure. On se met à avancer dans le couloir, il faut qu'on rentre dans la troisième salle à droite c'est dans cette salle que je me trouvais lorsque la canalisation a explosé.

Dans le couloir les mange-morts circulent librement mais ils ne font toujours pas attention à nous. C'est trop facile, ils ont trop confiance en eux. Une fois arrivée devant la salle numéro 3 j'actionne la poignée de porte et l'ouvre. Avec Finn, nous rentrons dans la salle. Il y a une trentaine d'élève et de professeur assis à même le sol, sale et amincie. Ça doit faire plusieurs jours qu'ils doivent être ici. Il y a seulement deux mange-morts en tout pour les surveiller.

Discrètement je ferme la porte à clé, ça nous fera toujours gagner du temps si ça se passe mal. Dans la foule d'élève je reconnais Indra et la mère de Clarke, Abby. Je fais un signe de la tête à Finn pour lui désigner le mange-mort situé sur la gauche tandis que je prends celui de droite.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ce n'est pas l'heure de la relève.

-Pour toi si, lui répondis-je.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe je me jette sur lui. Je lui mets mon poing dans la figure avec une telle force que je sens mes phalanges me font mal. J'enchaine plusieurs coups avant de me placer derrière son dos et comme pour Murphy je me mets à l'étrangler. Dès qu'il a perdu connaissance je le lâche et me retourne vers Finn qui se débrouille plutôt bien lui aussi. Dans un sublime enchainement de saut ciseaux Finn lui envoi deux coup de pied en plein dans la figure le mettant KO à son tour.

-Mais t'as appris à faire ça ou, bordel ?

-Demande à ta sœur, elle t'expliquera.

Je me mets légèrement à rire puis je me dirige vers le mur du fond de la salle en enlevant le masque qui recouvre mon visage. J'entends quelqu'un m'appeler mais je suis concentrée sur le fait de me souvenir d'où peux bien se trouver la canalisation. Avec mon poing je me mets à taper sur le mur jusqu'à ce que j'entende un son légèrement plus creux. Je ressors à nouveau mon couteau que j'ai replacé cette fois dans l'une de mes poches supérieures pour éviter de perdre du temps. Je commence à découper le mur. Enfin je découpe le joint des murs et retire les pierres.

-Bellamy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je reconnais la voix d'Abby, celle-ci se trouve juste derrière moi.

-On vous sauve la peau.

Je continue d'enlever les pierres jusqu'à ce que j'aperçois des jambes juste au-dessus de l'ouverture.

-Finn vient m'aider.

Ce dernier s'avance, il n'a toujours pas enlevé son masque ce qui fait que tout le monde se pousse sur son chemin. Finn me rejoint et avec son aide nous faisons sortir tous nos amis du conduit en les portants. Quand ils arrivent juste au-dessus de l'ouverture nous les attrapons tous les deux et nous les tirons vers l'ouverture. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes nous faisons finalement sortir Monty qui était le dernier. Tous mes amis sont couverts de trace de rouille sur le visage et leur vêtement et ils empestent une odeur immonde.

Je crois qu'aucun penser visiter les canalisations de toilette aujourd'hui. Je ne sens plus mes bras, mes amis ne sont pourtant pas épais mais au bout d'un certain temps ça commence à peser. Je me retourne vers le centre de la pièce. Finn et Octavia s'enlacent tendrement tandis que Clarke est dans les bras de sa mère. Je sens la main de Raven se glisser dans la mienne, et je lui souris tendrement. On va bientôt avoir nos alliés. On va pouvoir sauver Lexa. La bataille va enfin pouvoir commencer.


	23. Chapter 23

_Je sais, je sais on n'est pas samedi mais comme je suis magnanime je publie un jour avant. Non je rigole, j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre mais comme il fait plus de 9000 mots je les sépare en deux. vous aurez la première partie aujourd'hui et l'autre demain. juste pour faire durer un peu plus le suspense. Il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire et ce sera la fin de cette fic. je suis en préparation d'une autre je pense que je commencerai à la publier la semaine prochaine. donc voila c'est tout pour le moment._

 _Chatonpower: Bon ben ça y est j'ai décidé qui va mourir, mais j'ai copié un peu le style d'Harry Potter. j'en dit pas plus aussi non je vais m'autospoiler mais tu verras bientôt. Et oui je tiens à la vie, et ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Aussi non j'aime bien la baston, mais jamais cru que ça serait aussi dure à écrire, sérieux je suis pas sur du résultat là. tu me diras ton avis._

 _: Tres bien je vais t'écrire ça, mais même si tu en auras un aperçus un peu détourné dans le chapitre suivant tu devras attendre l'épilogue pour avoir les détails sur Lexa vraiment. Et non c'est pas bizarre, ou alors je le suis aussi. ou peut-être qu'on est bizarre à deux. "Un amour tout beau tout rose avec blondie" t'es sur de toi la? Parce ça fait un peu trop bisounours, je compte bien qu'elle s'engueule un peu quand même des fois, ça serait pas drôle aussi non._

 _Enjoy it_

* * *

Chapitre 23

Pdv Clarke

Dès que Bellamy et Finn m'ont fait sortir du conduit je me suis jetée dans les bras de ma mère. J'ai eu si peur pour elle. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou comme je le faisais quand j'étais petite et me mets à respirer son odeur. Elle sent le jasmin, c'est le parfum que lui offrait mon père pour chacun de ses anniversaires, son préféré.

-Tu mets toujours le même parfum, Maman.

-Toujours.

Je souris face à sa réponse, ma mère a parfois un tel coté mélodramatique.

-Laisse-moi te regarder.

En accord avec ses paroles, ma mère m'écarte légèrement d'elle afin de pouvoir regarder mon visage. Elle remet l'une de mes mèches de cheveux en place. Elle m'examine sous toutes les coutures, remarquant toutes mes petites plaies et écorchures. Elle saisit l'une de mes mains et la retourne dans tous les sens.

-Tu saignes Clarke.

-Ce n'est rien, Maman. Je vais bien.

Bon quand je regarde mes mains, je me dis qu'elles ont connu de meilleurs jours. Mes mains ressemblent plus à des steaks tartares qu'autre chose.

-J'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais je suis heureuse que tu m'as fait vacciner contre le tétanos, dis-je à ma mère qui me regarde surprise.

J'entends des rires derrière moi, mes amis ont très bien compris à quoi je faisais référence. Je crois que j'ai vu suffisamment de rouille pour toute ma vie. Je relâche ma mère, il faut qu'on continue à bouger ou on va se faire prendre.

-Maman est-ce-que tout le monde est ici au sous-sol ?

-Oui tous les élèves et les professeurs qui ont voulu résister ou sont restés neutre ont été mis au sous-sol.

-Et vos baguettes, Ou sont-elles ?

Ma mère se dirige vers l'un des mange-morts KO au sol avant de lui faire les poches. Du coin de l'œil je vois Indra faire de même avec l'autre mange-mort. Quand ma mère se relève bredouille mon regard se tourne vers Indra qui elle à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle tient dans sa main une dizaine de baguettes.

-Venez, cherchez la vôtre si vous ne la trouvez prenez-en une autre.

La voix calme est autoritaire d'Indra m'avait manqué. Au moins quand elle est là tout fil droit. Je vois les personnes dans la salle se dirigé vers Indra pour récupérer leur baguette ou en prendre une nouvelle. Indra s'écarte du mange-mort pour se diriger vers nous, sa baguette à la main. Lorsqu'Indra est suffisamment proche de nous je la vois froncer les sourcils et nous regarder tour à tour.

-Ou est Lexa ?

A sa question je sens mon visage se décomposer, je m'étais évertuée à ne pas y penser. Mais la question est légitime et je sais que même si Indra le niera elle aime beaucoup Lexa. Leurs séances les ont rapprochées et Lexa considère Indra un peu comme son modèle.

-Elle s'est livrée pour vous sauver.

La voix d'Octavia me sort de mes pensées. La réponse ne semble pas plaire à Indra.

-c'était stupide répond Indra.

-Peut-être mais pour l'instant, elle est entrain de se faire torturer et nous devons rapidement l'aider.

Bellamy semble en colère suite aux propos d'Indra. Bien sûr que ce que Lexa a fait était stupide, mais elle l'a fait pour nous sauver. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus intelligente mais au moins elle a fait quelque chose.

-Combien sont-ils dans le couloir, Bell' ?

-6 mange-morts dans le couloir et certainement deux dans chaque salle.

Je hoche la tête, il va nous falloir un plan. Ça commence à devenir une habitude de devoir chercher des plans. Alors récapitulons on a avec une trentaine de sorciers avec nous, contre une cinquantaine de mange-morts si on compte tout ceux dans les salles on a déjà fait pire.

-Il ne faut pas que les mange-morts du couloir, préviennent ceux dans les salles. Faites ca silencieusement.

Bellamy et Finn et hoche la tête, ils savent que c'est à eux de jouer. Ils remettent leur masque et commencent à se diriger vers la sortie.

-Ou aussi-non, on peut jeter un sort d'insonorisation au couloir.

Tout le monde se retourne vers Indra qui vient de parler. Sérieux on peut faire ça, je suppose que oui si elle propose.

-ouais aussi non, on peut faire ça, répond Jasper avec un sourire.

Je vois un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Indra d'habitude si sérieux. Puis cette dernière s'avance vers la sortie, sa baguette à la main. Alors qu'elle est contre la porte je la vois lever sa baguette et se mettre à faire des cercles avec tandis qu'elle psalmodie des phrases en latin que je ne comprends. Puis une lueur blanchâtre apparait au bout de la baguette de la sorcière à la peau mate qui se transmet à tout le mur avant de se disperser dans tous les sens. Apres cela, Indra se retourne vers nous

-C'est fait, le couloir et toutes les salles sont insonorisées. Ça nous évitera des problèmes.

Bon Ok, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Des fois je me demande comment on a pu arriver jusque-là avec le peu d'expérience qu'on a et notre capacité à nous attirer des ennuis. Bon ben maintenant on va pouvoir y aller. Indra revient finalement vers nous et se met à distribuer les instructions. Elle a du faire l'armée avant d'être professeur de magie, parce que contrairement au notre son plan n'est pas complètement débile et même fortement réalisable.

-Bellamy, Finn vous attirez l'attention des mange-morts dans le couloir. Dès que vous aurez attiré leurs attention avec Abby, Octavia, Raven et moi on les mettra hors combat.

-Et pourquoi on ne va pas avec vous, bougonne Jaspé exprimant son mécontentement de rester ainsi à l'écart.

Indra se retourne alors vers nous trois qu'elle n'a pas nommé pour son plan de sauvetage.

-Vous resterez là le temps qu'on sécurise le couloir.

-Mais…

Alors que je commence à protester Indra me la boucle.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, mademoiselle Griffin vous avez passé la majorité de l'année à dormir ou à dessiner votre voisine de classe. Quand à vous monsieur Jordan, la dernière fois que vous avez jeté un sort vous avez fait exploser votre bureau et vous n'avez plus eut de sourcils pendant 6mois. Tandis que vous Mr Green…

-Je vomirai sans doute après avoir jeté le sort ou j'hésiterai à utiliser ma magie et je me ferai tuer je sais.

Indra hoche finalement et s'en va pour se rapprocher de Bellamy et Finn pour leur donner ses dernières instructions. Quant à moi je me dirige vers ma mère pour la prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras avant que l'action commence.

-Tu feras attention à toi, Maman.

Je la sens sourire dans mon cou et elle se redresse avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

-Contrairement à certaine je n'ai pas passé ma scolarité à dessiner ma petite-amie au lieu d'écouter.

Je pique un fard monumental. J'ai envie de tuer Indra, elle était vraiment obligée de dire ça devant ma mère. Sérieux elle va croire que Lexa me déconcentre alors que je n'écoute jamais les cours. En première année alors que je ne connaissais pas encore Lexa, j'avais passé mon année à dessiner les toiles d'araignées des différentes salles de classe. Ce n'est pas très utile mais au moins ça occupe. Penser à tous les dessins que j'ai pu faire de Lexa pendant cette année scolaire et même avant me fait cruellement ressentir son absence. Elle me manque. Ses réflexions sarcastiques me manquent. Ses baisés me manquent. Dans ce genre de situation, elle m'aurait enlacé et m'aurait dit de ne pas m'en faire que ça allait bien se passer, que rien ne m'arriverait.

-Elle me manque, Maman.

Je sens les larmes commencer à naitre sous mes yeux. Je suis sensée être forte, guider mes amis dans cette guerre mais dans les bras de ma mère je craque je redeviens cette petite-fille que son père faisait sauter sur ses genoux. Les bras de ma mère se resserrent autour de moi et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mes cheveux.

-On va la retrouver je te le promets, ma chérie.

Indra se dirige vers nous et je lâche ma mère pour qu'elle puisse retrouver le groupe qui va prendre d'assaut. Je dois dire qu'Indra a très bien pensé son plan. Il vaut mieux qu'un petit groupe prenne le couloir, si on est trop nombreux on va se gêner et on sera moins efficace. Cette fois Finn et Bellamy remettent leurs masques et sortent de la salle.

Pdv Bellamy

Avec Finn on sort de la salle et on se retrouve dans le couloir ou les six mange-morts patrouillent toujours. Il faut qu'on les attire tous d'un côté pour pouvoir les prendre à revers. Avec Finn nous nous dirigeons vers le fond du couloir, à l' opposé de l'escalier que nous avons emprunté un peu plus tôt. Nous suivons les indications qu'Indra nous a données. Nous arrivons au bout du couloir ou le sol forme une bosse. Je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi le sol se surélevé à cet endroit-là, maintenant je sais.

Je sors ma baguette tout me baissant légèrement pour me rapprocher du sol. Je me concentre, je ne dois pas lancer le sort à haute voix pour éviter d'être entendu. Je ferme un bref instant les yeux avant de les ré-ouvrir juste à temps pour voir un faible éclair rouge s'échapper de ma baguette pour aller frapper le sol. Ce dernier se fissure et une gerbe d'eau me renverse avec Finn nous trempant jusqu'aux os. Pour l'instant Indra avait raison, la canalisation qui se trouvait sous le sol a bien explosé grâce au sort. Alors que toute l'eau se déverse dans le couloir je me mets à hurler.

-On a besoin d'aide, ça a explosé !

Alors que je commence à me relever, j'aperçois les six mange-morts qui gardaient le couloir se diriger vers nous en courant. Alors que je suis complètement debout j'attrape le premier mange-mort à côté de moi pour le jeter à terre tandis que la porte de la salle s'ouvre, laissant apparaitre Indra, Abby, Raven et Octavia. Je vois les sorts commencer à fuser dans tous les sens. Même si l'effet de surprise à très bien fonctionné et que la première vague de sort a touché deux mange-morts, les autres se sont rapidement repris et ont très vite répliqué. Si bien que les sorts de différentes couleurs s'entrecroisent dans l'espace restreinte qu'ait le couloir.

Avec les deux mange-morts tombés c'est du 4 contre 4, enfin plus du 3 contre 4 car je suis toujours allongé sur l'un des mange-morts qui se débat violement mais qui n'arrive pas à se dégager de mon étreinte. J'appui violement mon avant-bras contre sa gorge et je vois sa pomme d'Adam tressauter sous mon étreinte. Il essaye de se dégager en me frappant avec son bras mais je résiste à son assaut et attrape son bras quand il essaye de me refrapper. J'immobilise son bras avec mon second bras puis lui met un coup de tête qui lui casse le nez. Le mange-mort sonné arrête de bouger et se laisse petit à petit allé à l'inconscient à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Pendant ce temps le combat fait toujours rage dans le couloir. Indra a dû mettre une stratégie en place avec les trois autres filles car je vois que Raven et Abby s'occupe des sortilèges défensifs pour toutes les quatre tandis que les deux autres attaques. Mais les mange-morts même si ils sont moins organisés que nous résistent. Les sorts ricochent sur les boucliers magiques et s'écrasent contre les murs arrachant des débris de toute taille aux roches du mur. J'aperçois un morceau de roche de la taille de ma tête qui tombe du mur et que se dirige droit sur moi. je ne réfléchis pas vraiment et roule sur moi-même évitant de me faire écraser. La pierre s'écrase finalement sur le torse du mange-mort sur lequel je me trouvais. Je vois sa cage thoracique s'affaissait sous l'impact puis finalement ses cote se brisent et la pierre lui écrase complétement le thorax, le tuant.

Je ne m'occupe pas d'avantage du mort, j'aurai des états d'âme plus tard. Pour l'instant on doit se débarrasser de ces trois-là, et on continue. On fait chaque pièce une par une et après on prend d'assaut le château c'est ça le but, on va y arriver. Mais pour ça il faut se débarrasser de ces trois-là.

Alors je roule encore plusieurs fois sur moi-même, pour finalement arriver quasiment au pied des trois mange-morts encore debout, qui ne m'ont pas remarqué trop occupé à se défendre contre les assauts d'Octavia et Indra. Je ne me relève pas car je risque de me prendre un sort et d'être plus une gêne pour mes alliés qu'autre chose. Alors que le mange-mort le plus proche de moi s'apprête à jeter un sort, je lui balance un coup de pied dans le tibia lui tirant une plainte sourde.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait je vois un sort rouge écarlate le cueillir à la poitrine lui faisant faire un voile plané avant qu'il s'écrase contre le mur du fond. Les deux autres mange-morts déstabilisés par la perte de leur camarade ne sont plus aussi efficaces. Je vois un sort bleu clair touché l'un des deux et des cordes commencent à s'enrouler tout autour de son corps le ligotant. Le dernier mange-mort reçoit un sort dans les jambes le faisant tomber tête la première le sonnant méchamment, avec qu'il reprenne ses esprit je le frappe jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne une masse informe. Je me redresse et voit Finn en faire de même tandis que les filles viennent dans notre direction.

Indra ne nous prête même pas attention et se penche sur le premier mange-mort afin de lui retirer la tenue avant de commencer à se vêtir. Quand elle constate que personne ne la suit, elle se tourne et arque un sourcil l'air de dire mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bougez-vous. Octavia, Raven et Abby se dirige chacun vers un mange-mort hors combat, évitant soigneusement le mange-mort ayant la poitrine écrasé. Elles se changent et lorsque nous sommes tous en tenus nous nous retournons vers Indra qui attend en nous regardant, intensément.

-On fait quoi maintenant, Indra demande Abby.

Bon au moins c'est clair c'est Indra qui dirige aujourd'hui.

-On fait des équipes de deux, vous entrez dans la salle vous neutralisez les deux mange-morts qui sont dans la salle. Vous ressortez et vous vous occupez d'une autre salle. Simple.

On se divise rapidement en trois équipes. Indra avec Octavia, Abby avec Raven et moi toujours avec Finn. Puis on se partage les salles. Au total ça fait six salles chacun, en espérant que tout se passe bien.

Avec Finn nous nous dirigeons vers notre première salle. Nous rentrons dedans et nous dirigeons directement vers les deux mange-morts qui semblent surpris de nous voir. Nous ne leur laissons pas le temps de réagir. Je frappe le mange-mort avec mon poing et commence à le frapper. Plusieurs attaques au niveau du torse puis un coup de pied au genou, le lui brisant au vue du son puis un dernier coup dans la tête alors que celui-ci s'effondre. Finn pour sa part à adopter une méthode plus radical. Dans le couloir il a trouvé une pierre de la taille de son poing qu'il a caché sous son long manteau. A peine arrivé dans la salle, il s'est dirigé vers son adversaire et l'a assommé d'un coup à la tempe. Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie pour nous occuper de la salle suivante.

-Ne bougez pas de là, on revient.

Je veux m'assurer que personne ne sortira dans les couloirs et nous gênera.

Pdv Octavia

Je sors de la deuxième salle avec Indra lorsque je croise Bellamy et Finn qui semble sortir de leur première salle. Je souris légèrement, ces deux-là on a un caractère complétement différent mais pourtant ils forment une bonne équipe.

-Vous êtes à la traine les gags.

Je sens une tape derrière ma tête, enfin plutôt mon masque la mais bon. Je me retourne vers Indra qui a elle aussi revêtue son masque.

-On n'a pas le temps pour plaisanter Octavia.

J'hoche simplement la tête suite à la réprimande d'Indra. Je sais qu'on est sensé rester sérieux mais c'était tellement tentant. Avec Indra nous nous engouffrons dans la troisième salle, ou comme précédemment deux mange-morts se tournent vers nous surpris. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche nous dégainons nos baguettes.

-Expelliarmus.

Un éclair rouge s'échappe de ma baguette et vient frapper ma cible qui s'envole dans les airs avant de s'écraser sur sol quelques mètres plus loin assommer. Indra quant à elle n'a rien prononcé mais un éclair bleu s'est échappé de sa baguette percutant son propre adversaire. Celui-ci s'écroule sur place, mort. Indra nous avait spécifié qu'on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait, les tuer ou pas. Si pour ma part je préférais ne pas les tuer, Indra pour sa part à fait un autre choix. Je ne la juge pas je sais que certains professeurs sont mort, notamment Niko, qui était un ami d'Indra. Elle recherche vengeance maintenant.

Je m'approche du mange-mort que j'ai envoyé valser, et me baisse pour tâter son pouls. Quand je constate qu'il y en a bien un je me relève.

-Ligotez-le.

Je sors alors de la salle suivit de près par Indra, direction la salle numéro 4.

Pdv Raven

Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup la mère de Clarke mais je dois dire que c'est une femme pleine de surprise. C'est une femme brillante ca je le savais déjà, mais c'est aussi une femme dévouée et qui respecte la vie humaine. Je l'ai compris lorsqu'elle m'a clairement demandé de ne pas tuer quiconque. Elle ressemble un peu Clarke, la même utopie, la même envie de sauver tout le monde, la même envie de préserver la vie de chaque individu, même les coupables.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me retrouve en légère difficulté avec un mange-mort qui m'a sauté dessus parce que je n'étais pas assez rapide. Alors qu'il essaye de me frapper je roule sur moi-même, l'entrainant avec moi. Je me dégage prestement de son étreinte, puis je me mets à courir vers ma baguette. Quelle idée de se faire désarmer en moins de deux secondes en même temps, j'ai vraiment des progrès à faire pour me battre.

Alors que je suis à deux pas de ma baguette, le cri d'un des élèves au sol me hurlant de me coucher me pousse à me jeter à plat ventre. Juste à temps avant qu'un sortilège vert me passe juste au-dessus de ma tête. S'il m'avait touché je serai morte. Je tends mon bras et j'attrape ma baguette. Dans le même mouvement je me retourne.

-Reducto !

Le sort d'une couleur bleue pale, atteint le mange-mort qui commence à rétrécir jusqu'à ressembler à Arthur et les minimoys. Je me relève difficilement je suis couverte de poussier et sans doute de bleu. Ils m'ont pris pour qui Rambo au féminin, je ne suis pas Octavia. Je répare des voitures, des télévisions. Je ne me bats pas contre des mange-morts qui veulent ma mort alors qu'on m'a demandé de pas les tuer. S'il voulait des guerriers, il fallait mettre camp d'entrainement sur le fronton et pas école de magie.

Je vois qu'Abby s'en est bien sortie, son adversaire est ligoté par des lianes contre le mur bâillonné mais conscient. Ce dernier se débat d'ailleurs comme un forcené, tandis qu'Abby le fixe comme si de rien n'était. Elle a un regard froid, que je n'avais jamais vu dans les yeux de Clarke mais que maman Griffin maitrise à la perfection.

-Raven, tu penses qu'ils font quoi à Lexa ?

Elle n'a toujours pas détaché son regard du mange-mort suspendu mais je sais que c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse.

-J'en sais rien Abby, mais on va aller la chercher. On va la ramener à Clarke qui va pouvoir jouer à l'infirmière.

Finalement Abby se retourne vers moi le visage choqué et la bouche en forme de O. Oh non, Raven tais-toi la prochaine fois, t'es pas possible. T'étais vraiment obligé de parler de la vie sexuelle de ton amie avec sa mère mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crane.

-Non… mais je ne veux pas dire que c'est obligé qu'elles le fassent…parce que…

Je me mets à balbutier des phrases qui n'ont aucun sens pour essayer de rattraper le coup. Raven tu t'enfonces.

-Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant des jours. Alors tu va arrêter de parler et on va y aller.

Sur ce, Abby tourne les talons et sort de la salle, m'obligeant à la suivre. Si Clarke apprend cela elle va me tuer.

Pdv Clarke

Ça doit faire une demi-heure que le petit groupe d'intervention est sorti de la salle. Je suis littéralement entrain d'exploser, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Ils ont intérêt à se dépêcher ou je sens que je vais faire une connerie. Avec Monty et Jasper on a commencé à expliquer ce qu'il se passait aux personnes dans la salle, mais on a rapidement eut plus rien à dire. Quand on leur a dit qu'il allait falloir se battre certains se sont tout de suite proposés pour nous venir en aide. D'autre se sont montré plus craintif, je ne peux pas les forcer à se battre, c'est leurs choix.

Alors que je fais les cent pas dans la salle, je remarque une petite-fille entrain de pleurer silencieusement dans un coin de la salle. Personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué, tous sont trop anxieux pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Je m'approche de la fillette, elle doit être en première ou deuxième année maximum. Ce qui lui fait environ 11 ou 12ans. Je me laisse glisser à ses côtés et fixe le mur en face de moi jusqu'à ce que je sente le poids du regard de la jeune fille sur moi. Alors je me mets à parler.

-Quel est ton prénom.

-Charlotte.

Sa voix est roque suite aux nombreuses larmes qu'elle a versées.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, on va te sortir de là.

-Comment ?

Je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de lui mentir.

-je n'en sais rien.

Charlotte hoche finalement la tête, encore plus abattu qu'au départ. Je vais essayer de la consoler quand la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Octavia et Indra suivit de près par Abby et Raven.

Je me relève prestement et me dirige vers elles. Je les sers brièvement dans mes bras enfin ma mère et mes deux amies. Je pense que je m'en serai pris une si j'avais voulu prendre Indra dans mes bras.

-Vous avez réussi.

Ce n'est pas une question plus une constatation, néanmoins elles hochent la tête pour me répondre.

-Bellamy et Finn ?

Jasper et Monty viennent de nous rejoindre pour pouvoir participer à la discussion.

-Ils leur restaient une dernière salle, à faire avant de nous rejoindre répond Octavia à la question de Jasper.

A peine a-t-elle fini que la porte s'ouvre sur un Finn et un Bellamy essoufflés et complètement paniqué. Je me rapproche d'eux quand je constate que leur tenue est recouverte de sang à certains endroits. Leurs regards fuyants ne se fixent sur aucun endroit et semblent hanté par ce qu'ils ont vu

-Bellamy, Finn qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ma voix semble tirer Bellamy de son état de choc. Il ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne s'en échappe. Ses lèvres se mettent à trembler, tout comme son corps avant que je vois plusieurs larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-on…a…trou…trouvé

Bellamy reprend une inspiration.

-On…a…trouvé…Kane.

Sa voix est hachurée et chaque mot semble lui couter un effort surhumain. Ma mère s'approche de lui et essaye de le calmer en lui parlant calmement. Il n'y a bien qu'elle pour faire ça, je suis dans un tel état que j'aurai sans doute hurlé sur Bellamy alors que ma mère conserve un ton calme.

-Bellamy ou est-il ? Est-ce que tu peux nous emmener à Marcus ?

Bellamy ne répond pas mais hoche la tête malgré les tremblements qui ne l'ont pas quitté. Je me tourne vers Finn, celui-ci est avachie par terre complétement déconnecté de la réalité. Contrairement à Bellamy, ce dernier ne tremble il semble s'être retiré dans son monde pour arrêter de penser à ce qui est arrivé. Octavia est à côté de lui et essaye de le faire parler mais Finn reste cloitrer dans son mutisme. Il ne nous voit pas, il est trop loin pour qu'on l'atteigne.

Je me retourne vers Bellamy, ce dernier a pris la main de Raven qu'il sert comme si elle était son ancrage à la réalité.

-Bellamy emmène-nous voir Marcus.

Personne ne semble détecter les légers tremblements dans la voix de ma mère, mais je les distingue. Elle les a chaque fois qu'elle évoque mon père. Bellamy sort de la salle et nous le suivons. Raven toujours avec Bellamy, Indra les suivant avec Jasper à coté et ma mère et moi qui fermons la marche. Je me tourne légèrement vers ma mère qui semble anxieuse.

-Maman, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Mr Kane.

Je vois ma mère commencer à rougir dans l'obscurité ambiante.

-Je n'en sais rien, Clarke. On était proche mais…mais j'en sais rien. Je préfère ne pas y penser maintenant.

Puis elle s'enferme dans un mutisme que je respecte. Bellamy nous emmène vers le fond du couloir ou je vois les corps de six mange-morts dont un ayant le thorax écrasé sous une pierre dont son sang s'est répandu, formant une flaque d'un rouge foncé. Finalement Bellamy s'immobilise devant la dernière porte qui n'est d'ailleurs pas fermé. Finn et Bellamy n'ont pas dû la fermer dans leur précipitation. Je ne vois rien car je suis trop loin tout comme Indra et Jasper, mais Raven elle voit la scène et sa réaction me fait craindre le pire. Elle lâche la main de Bellamy pour s'écrouler à côté de lui pour finalement vomir tout le contenu de son estomac dans des suffoquemants de plus en plus horrible.

Indra se dirige vers eux et soulève Raven pour éviter qu'elle se vomisse dessus. Elle la tient par les épaules.

-Mr Blake emmenez Mlle Reyes dans la salle.

Indra donne Raven à Bellamy qui la soulève presque du sol avant de se diriger comme un robot vers la salle d'où nous sortons. Raven semble dans un état second quand elle passe à côté de moi. Indra se retourne finalement vers nous, son visage semble plus crispé encore que la normale.

-Vous devriez retourner dans la salle Mlle Griffin et Mr Jordan.

Ma mère à côté de moi est devenue aussi blanche que la craie, si Indra nous demande de partir c'est que ça doit être un véritable massacre. Je ne peux pas laisser ma mère, pas maintenant. Alors je secoue négativement la tête, Jasper semble quant à lui prêt à vomir à la vue du sang du couloir alors je n'imagine pas ce qui va se passer si il voit ce qu'il y a dedans. Je sens une main sur mon épaule.

-Jasper va aider Octavia et Monty à s'occuper de Finn et Raven, je reste là.

Je reconnais la voix grave de Bellamy. Jasper se retourne vers lui et le regarde de gratitude qu'il lui lance montre bien qu'il ne se sentait pas de franchir cette porte. Puis il se met à courir et s'engouffre dans la salle. Je prends la main de ma mère et nous nous avançons la main de Bellamy toujours posée sur mon épaule. Indra ouvre alors la porte.


	24. Chapter 24

_Bon ben voila on est samedi, je ne vous fais pas languir plus. voila la fin du chapitre 23, pas grand chose de plus a dire. alors place au review._

 _MaraCapucin: j'avais oublié de te répondre pour ton message qui fait très plaisir comme tous ceux que tu as pu m'envoyer depuis le début de cette fic. je suis très heureux que cette fic continue à te plaire, même si elle tire à sa fin. et oui il ne reste que l'épilogue. sur ce, bonne lecture._

 _Chatonpower: Ah non c'est pas bien de faire ça, faut jamais sauter les scènes de baston généralement c'est dans ces moments là que Lexa est encore plus baddass. juste pour ça il faut les lire. Non je rigole tu fais comme tu veux. Et oui la subtilité légendaire de Raven est de retour, je me demande comment réagirait Clarke si elle savait que son amie à parler avec sa mère de sa relation (un peu plus poussé)_ _avec sa copine, ça pourrait être drôle. c'est une idée pour l'épilogue tient. Bien sur qu'elle fait peur c'est fait exprès, et j'adore traumatiser mes lecteurs c'est bien connu._

 _: bien sur que c'est sadique, c'est même fait exprès tu sais quoi. attends c'est bientôt fini faut bien que j'en profite encore un peu. et sache que je suis toujours méchant._

 _Enjoy it_

* * *

Chapitre 24

Pdv Clarke

Du sang recouvre l'entièreté de la salle, ce sont des éclaboussures sur le mur mais le sol est une véritable mare. Je vois quatre corps qui gisent au sol se vidant de leur sang. Un cinquième corps est suspendu par des chaines au centre de la pièce, couvert de multiples blessures. C'est Kane. Je me retiens de vomir face à la vision d'horreur. Indra s'avance dans la salle et nous la suivons difficilement. Des instruments de tortures gisent ca et la dans la pièce.

Les quatre corps au sol sont des mange-morts, leurs tenues les trahissent. Mais ils n'ont pas seulement été mis hors combat c'est une vrai boucherie. Un à la tête explosé au sol la moitié du visage a disparu, l'autre s'est vu éventré par l'un des instruments de torture. Le troisième a eu la gorge tranché par un couteau, sa tête est quasiment détaché du reste de son corps. Le dernier semble avoir eu la nuque brisé, si bien que j'aperçois son visage alors qu'il me tourne normalement le dos. Une scène se superpose à celle-là dans ma tête, des corps partout, des flammes, une grotte et Lexa me regardant de ses yeux noirs.

Ma mère se dirige vers Kane et commence à chercher son pouls.

-Bellamy qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un croassement presque inaudible.

-On…on ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça. On…on s'attendait qu'il soit seulement deux. Quand il a vu Kane dans cet état, il…il est devenu incontrôlable.

Bellamy s'arrête de parler des larmes se mettant à couler de ses yeux, il semble revivre toute la scène.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… Je ne voulais qu'on les tue. Mais il était comme possédé.

-Finn…

La voix d'Indra semble plus grave dans cet endroit macabre. Je sens les larmes commencer à noyer mes yeux. Bellamy quant à lui s'effondre sur le sol se trempant du sang qui inonde le sol.

-On est sensé être les gentils, on est sensé être…

Ma voix se brise, peut-être qu'on est autant des monstres que les personnes qu'on combat. Indra se tourne vers nous.

-Ecoutez-moi bien les gamins. Il n'y a pas de gentils dans la guerre, d'accord. Mais qui tu es et qui tu dois être pour survive sont deux choses différentes, compris.

J'hoche simplement la tête, pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à faire la distinction entre qui je suis et ce que j'ai dû faire pour survivre. Je m'agenouille dans le sang, trempant mon pantalon et je prends Bellamy par l'épaule pour le relever.

-Notre combat n'est pas fini, Bellamy.

Il hoche la tête et nous nous dirigeons vers ma mère qui est entrain de fixer Kane sans rien faire. Lorsque je vois l'état dans lequel est le professeur je sais déjà que c'est trop tard. Son torse est lacéré à de multiples endroits de blessures plus ou moins profondes dont la majorité s'est infectée. Il est suspendu au plafond par les bras, et je remarque que plusieurs doigts lui manquent. Ses jambes semblent être cassées à de multiples endroits et des fractures ouvertes laissent voir ses os.

-Il est mort…il est est mort.

La voix de ma mère se brise, je ne sais pas où elle en était avec le professeur Kane mais sa perte semble lui faire du mal. Je la prends dans mes bras et je sens rapidement les larmes tremper mon tee-shirt. Apres quelques minutes passées dans cette position elle se redresse, ses yeux sont rouge d'avoir pleuré mais au moins elle s'est arrêtée.

-On s'en va Maman, Bellamy vient.

Ce dernier fixe intensément le cadavre de Marcus, regardant chaque blessure qu'il a imaginant ce qu'il a dû subir. Imaginant sa souffrance, sa lente agonie.

-Bellamy sortons.

-Ils sont entrain de lui faire la même chose, Clarke.

La colère transparait dans sa voix, sa haine pour tous les mange-morts.

-Ils lui font exactement la même chose. Ils la torturent aussi.

Je sais très bien de qui il parle et je ne veux pas savoir ça, pas pour le moment.

-Dis pas ça Bellamy s'il te plait.

-POURTANT C'EST LA VERITE !

Son éclat de voix me fait reculer et je sens les larmes inonder mon visage. Il ne peut pas dire ça, comment veut-il que je me concentre avec tout ça dans ma tête maintenant. Je vois Lexa à la place de Kane. Je vois le couteau lacérant son corps, les coups pleuvoir sur elle.

-Désole Clarke.

Bellamy semble penaud de son éclat de voix. Je tire ma mère de la salle et nous rejoignons tout le monde. Personne ne pose de question sur ce qu'il y a dans la salle et c'est très bien, je ne veux pas y répondre. L'image de Lexa est encore trop présent dans mon esprit.

Monty se lève et se dirige vers nous.

-On fait quoi maintenant. On a notre armée mais certains ne pratiquent pas la magie depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pourvoir nous aider et d'autre ont trop peur pour se battre.

Je prends une grande inspiration, se concentrer sur la situation présente pas sur le futur. Encore une idée de Lexa ça.

-On fait évacuer les non combattants et avec ceux qui restent, on prend d'assaut le château.

Ma voix ne tremble pas et n'est teintée d'aucune émotion, seul la détermination transparait.

-Et comment on fait évacuer ? demande Abby.

-De la même manière qu'on est parti nous. Monty tu sauras trouver le chemin dans les tunnels.

Ce dernier hoche affirmativement la tête.

-Très bien passé dans chaque salle, que ce qu'ils ne veulent pas se battre ou ne peuvent pas viennent dans la salle de Kane, le reste dans les autres salles. Allez-y.

Pour ma part je me dirige vers la salle de Kane et ouvre brusquement la porte faisant sursauter toutes les personnes dedans. Je me dirige vers le bureau qui n'a pas bougé et le pousse sans ménagement. Tout en enlevant la plaque de pierre je me mets à leur parler.

-Que ce qui souhaite se battre contre les mange-morts sortent de cette salle, les autres seront évacués par les souterrains.

Alors que j'ai fini d'enlever la pierre, je me redresse pour constater qu'une dizaine de personne est resté dans la salle se sont majoritairement des premières et des deuxièmes années qui ne savent utiliser aucun sortilège de défense ou d'attaque.

Apres dix minutes d'attentes, la salle est bondée et va jusqu'au couloir. Je suis finalement rejoint par Indra, Jasper, Monty et Octavia qui supporte Finn toujours dans un état second. Je me dirige vers eux.

-Jasper, Monty c'est vous qui lui guidez jusqu'à la sortie. Compris.

Les deux hochent la tête. J'ai pris un ton autoritaire qui ne laisse aucune discussion.

-Vous emmenez aussi Finn. Il n'est pas en état de combattre

Nouveau hochement de tête. Monty se dirige vers le trou et avant de sauter dedans il sort sa baguette. Je l'entends murmurer une formule, et le bout de sa baguette s'illumine. Puis il saute dans le trou. Petit à petit toutes les personnes entrent dans le tunnel, une par une parfois en hésitant devant le trou parfois en sautant directement. Au totale j'en dénombre à peu près 300, si on fait le compte il doit nous rester à environ 200 personnes avec nous. Ça devrait être suffisant pour prendre le château. Lorsque la dernière personne est finalement rentrée, Jasper se dirige vers O' et glisse un bras sous les épaules de Finn qui n'a toujours pas émis le moindre mot.

-Je prendrais soin de lui O', je te le promets.

Puis en avançant lentement, suite au nouveau poids qu'il soulève, Jasper se laisse glisser dans le tunnel, disparaissant avec tous les autres.

Apres que Jasper soit parti avec Finn, je ressors dans le couloir bondé. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment gérer une armée de 200 sorciers, j'ai déjà du mal à me faire écouter de ma bande d'amis alors qu'on est 8. Alors que je commence sérieusement à stresser à force de me demander comment je vais bien pouvoir gérer. Indra s'avance vers le bout du couloir en direction de l'escalier. Elle lève sa baguette et utilise un sort lui permettant d'amplifier sa voix.

-Je veux que vous formiez des équipes d'une vingtaine de personne chacune. Vous resterez toujours avec votre équipe, ne soyez jamais isolé ou vous mourrez. C'est compris ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête. Alors qu'on commence à se mettre en place, des incantations nous proviennent de l'étage du dessus. Elles sont de plus en plus fortes. Je me tourne vers Indra, en espérant que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense.

-Ça a commencé.

Tant pis pour le plan, de toute façon les plans ne durent jamais pendant une bataille, on se précipite tous vers les escaliers. Alors qu'on monte quatre à quatre les marches les incantations cessent brusquement. On débouche finalement sur le couloir qui mène au sous-sol. Ce dernier est désert aucune trace de mange-mort ou de qui que ce soit. On commence à avancer le plus silencieusement possible avec 200sorciers. On traverse tout le couloir pour finalement débouché sur le hall désert lui aussi. Les seuls signes qu'il y avait bien du monde ici sont les traces de pas et les différentes tenues qui jonchent le sol. Pour le ménage on repassera.

Puis aussi brusquement qu'elles avaient cessé les incantations reprennent. Elles semblent provenir de l'extérieur du château. Indra se rapproche de moi, suivit de mes amis et de ma mère.

-Ils sont dans la cour, dis Indra.

J'hoche la tête. On avance silencieusement en restant à couvert pour éviter que les mange-morts à l'extérieur puissent nous voir. On a l'effet de surprise autant en profiter. Je fais signe à tout le monde de s'arrêter et je vais voir discrètement ce qui se passe à l'extérieur grâce à la grande porte qui est ouverte.

Tous les mange-morts sont rassemblés dans la cour, formant une sorte de cercle géant. Néanmoins je devine sans mal Lexa au centre tenue par deux mange-morts car elle ne semble pas en état de de tenir toute seule sur ses pieds. Il doit y avoir plus de 100 voire 150 mange-morts. Nous avons beau être quasiment le double, nous n'avons aucun entrainement et la majorité d'entre nous n'ont jamais tué tandis qu'eux n'hésiteront pas.

Je reviens vers nos alliés qui sont toujours cachés.

-Il faut que deux équipes passent de chaque côté sur les coursives pour les prendre en tenaille.

Je dois hurler pour essayer de couvrir le son des incantations. Au moins on peut faire autant de bruit qu'on veut ça changera rien. Indra se retourne vers deux élèves qui semblent en dernière année et deux professeurs que je ne connais pas. D'un signe de tête les quatre groupes d'une vingtaine de personne chacun, se divisent en deux et se dirigent vers les couloirs qui mènent vers les coursives extérieurs ou se trouvent certains mange-morts.

Avec les sorciers restants on se dirige vers la grande porte. Aucun mange-mort ne nous voit, soit ils nous tournent le dos soient ils sont trop occupés à fixer le ciel. Je comprends ce qu'il regarde lorsque la lune se rapproche dangereusement du soleil. Ils n'ont pas encore commencé à se superposer, mais ça ne tardera pas. Des que ce sera le cas, ils vont obliger Lexa a utilisé ses pouvoirs et déchirer le voile.

Je regarde vers Bellamy, il a tares bien compris qu'on doit atteindre Lexa le plus vite possible. Je sors ma baguette, suivit par tout le monde. J'attends le signe des deux groupes partie sur la coursive droite qui me parvient par une lumière rouge. Puis j'attends le signe des groupes partis à gauche qui me parvient par une lumière bleu, cette fois.

Alors le groupe que je dirige, nous avançons dans la cour extérieure et nous nous déployons sur toute la longueur. Avant que les mange-morts aient pu réagir, les premiers sorts fusent. Les mange-morts les plus proches de nous tombent ou sont propulsés contre leur voisin. Mais bien vite les autres mange-morts se reprennent, ils dégainent leurs baguettes. Les sorts fusent dans tous les sens.

Les mange-morts qui se trouvaient sur les coursives prient par l'effet de surprise doivent se rassembler au centre eux aussi. Nous encerclons donc les mange-morts, mais bien vite le combat devient moins rangé. Certains mange-morts et sorciers trop proches pour engager un combat magique se battent a main nu au sol. Tout devient des armes et tous les moyens sont bon pour sortir vainqueur de cette affrontement.

Pour ceux debout, les sorts sont tirés des deux camps et s'entrecroisent pour former une aurore boréale mortelle. Les pierres volent en éclats et sont arrachées au mur. Une boule de feu traverse la zone de combat pour finalement s'écraser contre le mur du château près de la grande porte. Sous l'effet du sortilège, le pan du mur s'écroule tombant sur les personnes qui se battaient en-dessous. Ils sont tous écrasés que ce soit sorciers ou mange-morts, les blocs de roche leurs tombent dessus les tuant.

Je sens une main me saisir et mon premier réflexe est de relever ma baguette prête à me défendre. Je me retourne pour finalement constater que c'est Bellamy qui me tire par l'épaule pour me diriger vers le centre de la bataille, là où se trouve Lexa. On commence à courir en évitant le plus possible le combat. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

J'aimerai pouvoir m'arrêter à chaque combat pour pouvoir aider, mais je sais que si on n'arrête pas Lexa, ça ne servira à rien de s'être battu avant. On ne pourra pas résister à la résurrection d'une armée de mange-mort décédé. Alors à chaque fois que je vois un élève tombé sous le sort ou les coups d'un mange-mort, je me dis que justice sera rendu plus tard.

Alors qu'un mange-mort se précipite vers moi, je lève ma baguette et un éclair bleu électrique en sort. Mon adversaire se le prend en plein dans le ventre et s'écroule au sol, mort. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, c'était juste mon premier réflexe, jeter un sort qu'importe lequel pour vu qu'il me débarrasse de mon adversaire. Je ne me pose pas plus de question, je serai sans doute hanter le reste de ma vie par mon choix mais pour l'instant trop d'adrénaline circule dans mes veines pour me faire réagir normalement.

Je comprends qu'on touche au but quand je constate que les rangs des mange-morts en face de moi sont plus serrés. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on atteigne Lexa, avant l'éclipse. Bellamy remonte l'avance que j'avais prise sur lui pour se placer à mes côtés.

-Ne t'arrêtes pas de courir, continue quoi qu'il arrive.

J'hoche la tête, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire mais il a l'air d'avoir un plan, enfin un début. Je continue de courir le plus vite que je peux tandis que Bell' sort sa baguette. Alors que les mange-morts qui composent le cercle de protection autour de Lexa se préparent à nous tirer dessus, Bellamy les prend de vitesse. Sa baguette se met à scintiller violement d'une couleur rouge rubis. Avant que je n'ai plus comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une sorte de dragon de feu sort de la baguette. Il se dirige vers les mange-morts qui ne semblent pas en revenir eux aussi. Le dragon de feu se jette sur eux, et je les entends hurler de douleur sous la chaleur et la brulure cuisante des flammes. Puis aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu, le dragon disparait. Mais il a rempli sa mission une large ouverture et maintenant faite dans la barrière humaine qui entourait Lexa. Je me précipite dedans, marchant sur les corps calcinés et les hommes agonisants. Là aussi je n'y prête pas attention, j'irai voir un thérapeute plus tard.

La tout ce qui importe c'est Lexa que je peux voir et les deux gorilles qui la maintiennent debout de force alors qu'elle semble sur le point de s'évanouir. Le premier gorille lâche Lexa, qui est maintenant soutenue que par un seul et se précipite vers moi. Je lève ma baguette et un éclair bleu, semblable au précédent, se dirige vers le mange-mort. Celui-ci ayant prévu mon mouvement l'évite souplement, il a de l'agilité pour une personne de cette taille. Il lève à son tour sa baguette et me jette un sortilège de couleur vert très connu, qui se serait soldé par ma mort si je n'avais pas dressé un champ de protection devant moi. Avant que je n'ai pu répliquer, mon adversaire se jette sur moi et je me retrouve cloué au sol par un gorille de 80kilos tout en muscle. Ma tête a heurté violemment le sol, et je vois tout en double. Néanmoins je peux voir que le gorille vient de saisir d'une pierre et qu'il s'apprête à l'abattre sur ma tête. J'essaie de me débattre mais je suis clouée au sol. Alors que je sens ma dernière heure arrivée, une silhouette se jette sur le mange-mort le faisant rouler au loin.

-Vas-y Clarke.

Bellamy vient encore de me sauver la mise, je me relève difficilement et me dirige à nouveau vers Lexa et son geôlier, qui n'ont toujours pas bougé. Alors que je me dirige vers eux, le seul geste qu'exquise le mange-mort est de retirer son masque. Ses traits me disent vaguement quelque chose, des cheveux courts brun foncé grisonnant à certains endroits, une mâchoire carré. Mais ce qui le trahit se sont ses yeux, des yeux verts mêlant le vert foret et le vert émeraude. Les mêmes yeux que Lexa. J'ai devant moi le père de Lexa.

-C'est trop tard, Clarke. Vous avez perdu.

Une voix basse et caverneuse comme le laissait suggérer sa stature. A peine a-t-il fini sa petite phrase de victoire qu'une masse se jette sur lui, entrainant dans sa chute Lexa. Je me précipite vers elle, alors qu'Indra est aux prises avec le père de cette dernière. Je m'agenouille près de Lexa, qui semble sur point de s'évanouir, et pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

-Lexa, Lexa reste avec moi.

Je caresse son visage tuméfié, elle a du être passée à tabac et bien d'autre chose encore au vue de son état. Au son de ma voix elle ouvre difficilement les paupières, seul une semble lui obéir l'autre est trop gonflé pour s'ouvrir.

-Clarke ?

Sa voix est enrouée et cassée. Elle semble surprise de me voir.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser là.

Je me penche légèrement et effleure ses lèvres brièvement. Ces dernières sont craquelés et couvertes de sang.

-Il faut y aller, Lexa. Il faut t'éloigner des combats.

Je commence à la redresser le plus doucement possible pour éviter des douleurs à son corps déjà meurtri. Lorsque qu'elle est debout, je passe un bras sous ses épaules et nous commençons à avancer. Nous sommes quasiment sorties de la cour sans encombre quand je sens le corps de Lexa se plier à mes côté. Puis elle pousse un hurlement de douleur et se met à se tortiller, nous faisant nous étaler par terre. Je me rapproche le plus rapidement possible de Lexa qui se tord dans tous les sens, augmentant ses blessures. J'essaye de la remettre debout, pour qu'on puisse s'en aller. Mais je n'arrive pas la relever alors qu'elle se tord de douleur dans tous les sens. Elle se pince les lèvres jusqu'au sang afin de retenir ses hurlements. Je passe mes mains sous ses épaules mais elle se dégage de ma prise suite à une énième contraction.

-Lexa, il faut qu'on y aille.

Puis aussi subitement que sa crise avait commencé elle se termine.

-C'est trop tard Clarke.

Je ne comprends ce qu'elle veut dire que lorsque je vois ses yeux devenir complètements noirs et que la luminosité autour de nous diminue. Je relève la tête, la lune et le soleil ont commencé à se superposer. L'éclipse commence. Je prends Lexa une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, reposant sa tête sur mes cuisses. Autour de moi les combats ont cessé, tous fixent l'éclipse puis Lexa. Une sorte de hale de couleur bleuté se forme tout autour de Lexa et commence petit à rejoindre le ciel à l'endroit où on peut observer l'éclipse.

-Lexa, résiste. Tu ne dois pas utiliser ta magie. Pas maintenant.

-Elle ne peut pas.

La voix dans la foule s'élève caverneuse et lugubre. Je relève la tête pour voir celui que j'ai identifié comme le père de Lexa qui se tient bien droit un sourire coquenard sur le visage malgré son nez de travers et le sang qui coule de son arcade fendu. Indra ne l'a pas loupé.

-La magie est liée aux évènements naturels, Lexa dans son état normal aurait pu résister à l'attraction mais dans l'état ou elle est, elle ne peut rien faire.

C'est pour cela qu'ils l'ont torturé quasiment jusqu'à la mort, pour qu'elle n'ait plus le contrôle d'elle-même. Avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, le père de Lexa s'étale sous le coup de poing que vient de lui mettre Indra. Je me serai bien extasié sur le crochet d'Indra, mais un autre évènement attire mon attention.

Là où la magie de Lexa et l'éclipse se rencontre, le ciel semble se troubler comme lors d'un mirage. C'est comme si je pouvais voir, ce fameux voile dont parlait Lexa. Le ciel semble se troubler de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il implose dans une gerbe de flamme noir et rouge écarlate. Une immense déchirure est maintenant visible dans le ciel et je vois des sortes d'ombres s'en approchaient. Si c'est bien ce que je pense on est foutu.

Une ombre sort de la déchirure et se jette dans la foule de sorciers. Je vois les élèves tomber au sol, mort, leurs vies comme aspirées de leurs corps. Une seconde ombre apparait à son tour et se dirige vers un autre groupe d'élève qui s'écroule à son tour. Les élèves se mettent à courir dans tous les sens et à jeter des sorts sur ces nouveaux ennemis. Mais les sorts n'ont aucun effet, ils les traversent simplement. À près tout se ne sont que des ombres, des mange-morts décédés depuis longtemps. Les ombres sont de plus en plus nombreuses et les sorciers tombent par dizaine. Il doit en avoir une soixantaine et leur nombre augmente encore.

-Lexa, Lexa s'il te plait.

Je secoue Lexa mais elle est toujours plongée dans son état de transe. La luminosité diminue encore si bien qu'on se croit en plein milieu de la nuit. Bellamy me rejoint en courant et s'étale de tout son long pour éviter une ombre au-dessus de sa tête.

-Clarke, Indra m'envoie. Il faut que tu ramènes Lexa, elle peut renvoyer les ombres tant qu'il y a l'éclipse après ça c'est trop tard.

-ET JE SUIS SENSE FAIRE CA COMMENT.

Je crie pour couvrir les hurlements de douleur et les bruits du combat tout autour de moi.

-Attention !

Bellamy me pousse avec Lexa, nous évitant qu'une ombre nous percute. Ça fait un moment que plus aucunes ombres ne franchit la déchirure. L'éclipse commence à décroitre petit à petit elle va se terminer dans une ou deux minutes. Il faut qu'on est renvoyé les ombres avants, mais pour ça il faut réveiller Lexa. Je me mets à la secouer de plus belle, à lui hurler dessus mais rien n'y fait. Sa magie l'entoure toujours et alimente la déchirure.

Je sens comme un frisson me parcourir l'échine, et redresse la tête juste à temps pour voir une ombre se diriger droit sur nous. Maintenant qu'ils sont tous passés du monde des morts au vivant ils veulent tuer Lexa pour qu'elle ne les renvoi pas de l'autre côté. L'ombre fonce sur nous et je ne peux pas l'éviter, il est trop rapide et je n'aurai pas le temps de bouger Lexa qui est un poids mort. Alors que je crois ma dernière heure venue, un corps se jette entre l'ombre et nous et se prend l'assaut de plein fouet. Le corps est propulsé sur un ou deux mètres avant de s'immobiliser. Je vois la vie s'en aller petit à petit des yeux d'Indra tandis que cette dernière se meurt à petit feu. Puis finalement ses paupières s'immobilisent et je vois un dernier souffle franchir ses lèvres. Indra est morte, elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous.

Je n'ai pas le temps de la pleurer, l'ombre qui nous a attaquées se prépare à revenir à l'assaut et cette fois personne ne viendra nous sauver. J'empoigne les épaules de Lexa et lorsque l'ombre nous fonce à nouveau dessus, je nous fais rouler. Ma manœuvre nous a offert un sursis rien de plus, déjà l'ombre se prépare à nous foncer dessus et cette fois je n'ai pas le recul pour nous faire rouler à nouveau. L'ombre se dirige vers nous, je sais que je ne peux plus rien faire. Le seul réflexe que j'ai est de serrer un peu plus Lexa contre moi. Alors que l'ombre est presque sur nous, une intense lumière blanche nous éblouit tous.

Quand je peux à nouveau rouvrir les yeux, une silhouette fantomatique se trouve devant moi. L'ombre est stoppé juste devant elle et ne semble plus pouvoir bouger. Comme précédemment, tout le monde s'est figé et regarde hébété la scène. Puis le fantôme, puisque c'est bien ce de quoi il s'agit, lève un bras et l'ombre qui se trouvait devant lui est renvoyé vers la déchirure ou il ne semble plus pouvoir en sortir.

Le fantôme se tourne vers moi, en fait c'est une femme enfin plus particulièrement une petite fille que je reconnais. En même temps la ressemblance est toujours aussi frappante, malgré quel soit un fantôme. Elle s'avance lentement vers moi. Bellamy qui est à côté de moi lève sa baguette vers le fantôme mais lorsqu'il voit son visage il l'abaisse à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle est juste à côté de moi, le fantôme s'abaisse et embrasse doucement le front de Lexa. Je vois les yeux de cette dernière s'éclaircir pour finalement redevenir vert. Elle prend une grande inspiration comme si elle avait trop longtemps retenu sa respiration

-Salut grande sœur.

La voix du fantôme est claire, cristalline. La voix d'une petite fille de 5ans qui n'a pas grandi après son décès.

-Chloé.

En comparaison la voix de Lexa est roque, et érayer.

-Faut toujours passé après toi pour faire le ménage Lex'. Ça commence à devenir une habitude.

Puis sur ses paroles, Chloé se met à marcher entre nos rangs enfin j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle flotte. Sur son passage toutes les ombres sont renvoyées de l'autre côté du voile. Le plus étrange se sont les cheveux et les vêtements de Chloé ont à l'impression qu'ils sont agités par un vent surnaturel. Lorsque toutes les ombres sont renvoyées de l'autre côté, Chloé se dirige vers une femme que je n'avais pas remarquée avant, en tenu de mange-mort. Une sorte de sourire apparait sur le visage de Chloé tandis qu'elle s'approche toujours plus prêt.

Lexa commence à s'agiter dans mes bras, en regardant la scène.

-Doucement Lexa, ne bouge pas tu vas te faire mal.

-C'est pas moi qui vais avoir mal là.

Je me retourne à nouveau vers la scène juste à temps pour entendre Chloé parler.

-Salut maman.

A peine a-t-elle fini qu'elle lui balance un crochet du droit qui envoi sa mère valser par terre. Ne me demandez pas comment elle a fait alors qu'elle ne mesure que 1mètre10 mais elle a envoyé sa mère au tapis. Elle se penche vers sa mère, et j'entends sa voix d'enfant résonner dans la cour.

-ça c'était pour ma sœur.

Elle lui donne un autre coup.

-Ah et ça c'était pour m'avoir tué.

Je vois un léger sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres fendues de Lexa. Chloé lève les yeux vers l'éclipse celle-ci est quasiment terminée.

-Vous avez perdu, Maman. Le gout de la défaite n'est pas trop amer.

Un autre sourire apparait sur le visage de Chloé qui se dirige vers nous. Elle se penche à nouveau vers Lexa, toujours étendu dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as manqué petite sœur.

Un sourire apparait sur les lèvres de Chloé, un vrai sourire cette fois pas celui légèrement sarcastique qui caractérise les deux plus jeunes sœurs Wood.

-Toi aussi, Grande sœur.

Puis Chloé relève la tête dans ma direction, et me fixe dans les yeux. C'est assez déstabilisant, deux yeux verts rendu encore plus hypnotisant par l'auréole fantomatique autour d'elle.

-Tu prendras soin d'elle, Clarke. Promis ?

J'hoche la tête. Chloé se penche vers sa sœur et embrasse son front à nouveau. Puis l'éclipse se termine et le fantôme de Chloé disparait avec. Je vois une larme solitaire couler le long de la joue de Lexa. Avec la fermeture du voile, la majorité des mange-morts encore debout se mettent à transplaner, ceux pas assez rapide sont rattrapés. Justice sera rendue, cette fois.

Bellamy s'approche de nous et dans un même mouvement se penche pour prendre Lexa dans ses bras pour la soulever le plus délicatement possible. On se dirige vers l'infirmerie improvisé que tient ma mère et Bellamy dépose Lexa sur un lit de fortune ou elle s'endort instantanément, et cette fois ces pouvoirs ne se manifestent pas. Cette fois c'est bien terminé, le moment clé est passé. Elle a rempli sa mission.

C'est terminé, nous avons gagné. L'armée des mange-morts est détruite. Et Lexa avait raison ce n'était pas elle l'élue, ça n'a jamais été elle. Ce n'était pas Chloé n'ont plus, sa mort la privée de ce statut. Non il y avait deux élues, Lexa et Chloé ensemble, comme les deux faces d'une pièce. Côté pile pour Lexa qui est en vie, coté face pour Chloé qui est morte.

C'est ainsi que prit fin la grande guerre des sorciers.


	25. Chapter 25

_Et voila l'épilogue de fin, qui clôture cette histoire. alors c'est le moment des remerciements, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont follow et tous les reviewers. c'est grâce à vous que ce genre de fanfiction existe. alors voila c'est la fin mais je reviens vite avec une autre idée de fanfiction, d'ailleurs vous allez avoir le résumé de cette fiction en bas de chapitre, si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil. alors voila pour la dernière dans cette fic, place au review._

 _Chatonpower: ahaha mais non c'est cool les scènes de baston, même si c'est compliqué à écrire. moi je me suis bien amusé à tuer Indra, tu remarques que comme dans la saga seul les personnages jugés plus secondaire meurent. alors heureux que ce ne soit pas une deathfic._

 _: wahou que dire... Ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir. c'était super sympa, et il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant que de savoir que son histoire plait à tel point. je suis très heureuse que cette histoire soit ta favoris. je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ne pleure pas, elles se retrouveront dans une prochaine vie. après tout, May we meet again._

 _Enjoy it_

* * *

Epilogue

Pdv Lexa

 _ **La douleur ça commence toujours ainsi. Je me revois dans la salle de Poudlard, me tordant de douleur sous les assauts de mes parents. Mes poignets et mes épaules me font mal à force de me tordre dans tous les sens suspendu uniquement par mes poignets. Du sang coule de mes poignets noués l'un contre l'autre avec une ficelle qui me rentre sous la peau. L'une de mes épaules doit être déboitée. Le sortilège cesse et j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle. Je desserre lentement les dents que je m'intiens hermétiquement fermées pour contenir mes cris de douleurs. Mes lèvres sont en sang à force de me les mordre, mais je résiste à la douleur enfin pour l'instant.**_

 _ **Ma mère s'approche de moi, encore une fois, elle commence à me parler mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle dit comme toutes les fois avant. J'ai du mal à distinguer son visage, du sang me coule sur les yeux et je ne peux pas l'enlever car j'ai les mains attachées. Suite à mon silence, ma mère se recule et lève à nouveau sa baguette. Je sais déjà ce qui va arriver ça doit faire plusieurs heures que ça se passe ainsi. Je vois les lèvres de ma mère bouger, puis la douleur revient insupportable, lancinante. Mon sang bat à mes tempes et j'ai l'impression que l'intérieur de mon corps est en feu et que mes organes se liquéfient. Je me tords à nouveau de douleur me faisant encore plus mal. Je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas crier, je ne veux pas leur donner satisfaction.**_

 _ **Quand le sort cesse à nouveau, je sens tout mon corps se détendre. Je suis épuisée, j'ai trop mal. Tout mon corps n'est que souffrance, je suis sur le point de craquer. Je vois du mouvement dans la pièce, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je suis dans un état second.**_

 _ **Cette fois je vois mon père s'approcher, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu mon père d'aussi près. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui se passe puis je sens le coup partir. Mon nez explose sous le choc et du sang s'accumule dans ma bouche, sang que je crache au visage de mon père. Le deuxième coup part et à partir de là tout devient flou. Il me semble que les évènements s'enchainent avec une lenteur exagérée mais je ne me souviens que de bribes. Je me souviens que mon père a continué de me frapper à divers endroits pendant de longues minutes sans jamais faiblir, sans jamais une hésitation. Je me souviens du bruit des os qui craquent, mes os. J'ai du mal à respirer, avec mes cotes explosées qui me font très mal.**_

 _ **Puis j'ai un trou de quelques minutes, ou quelques heures je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passée mais quand je reprends légèrement conscience l'un des sbires de mes parents se tient devant moi. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à distinguer ce qu'il tient fermement dans sa main. Lentement il lève le bras. Une vive douleur se répand dans mon bras alors qu'il me l'ouvre sur toute la longueur du triceps. Je retiens un gémissement de douleur. Puis il se dirige vers mon autre bras, ou il applique le même traitement. Je n'arrive plus à me retenir et laisse un gémissement de douleur franchir mes lèvres.**_

 _ **Puis tout s'enchaine, il me taillade les jambes à de nombreux endroits et ensuite le dos et enfin le ventre. A chaque fois que le couteau entre dans ma peau je pousse un hurlement de douleur de plus en plus fort. Je m'agite dans tous les sens et continuant de hurler. A travers mes hurlements je distingue une voix que je n'arrive pas à distinguer. Petit à petit la voix me parait plus claire et je distingue enfin ce qu'elle dit.**_

 _ **-Lexa**_

 _ **Je ne reconnais pas la voix, je continue de hurler mais je ne sais plus vraiment ou je suis. Tout est noir autour de moi, la seule chose qui reste c'est la douleur.**_

 _ **-LEXA !**_

Je me réveille brusquement, dans un hurlement me redressant sur le matelas. Je suis dans un lit par une chaude nuit d'été. Et Clarke est à côté de moi, entrain de me serrer dans ses bras et de me murmurer à l'oreille que tout va bien.

Ça fait pourtant plus d'un mois que tout est fini, mais je me réveille encore en faisant des cauchemars de cette nuit-là. Toutes les nuits je me réveille en sursaut, transpirante de sueur et avec Clarke à mes côtés. Clarke qui ne m'a pas lâché attend patiemment que ma respiration se calme. Je reprends graduellement mon calme, toujours percé par Clarke. Celle-ci m'attire contre elle et ma tête repose finalement sur son épaule, mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Ca va aller Lexa, je suis là.

La voix de Clarke est calme, rassurante, apaisante. Je sens le contraste de sa peau beaucoup plus fraiche sur la mienne. Maintenant que je me suis calmée, je prends conscience que mon tee-shirt trempé de sueur me colle à la peau. Il faut que je prenne une douche. Je suis moite de sueur et je dois sans doute coller à Clarke, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger je suis bien dans les bras de Clarke.

Je commence à bouger pour me dégager de l'étreinte de Clarke, mais celle-ci ne semble pas d'accord puisqu'elle se recouche en me tenant fermement dans les bras.

-Reste avec moi.

La voix ensommeille de Clarke me tire un léger sourire. Je sais qu'elle adore dormir, mais toutes les nuits depuis le 21juin elle reste à mes côtés même quand je me réveille à deux heures du matin et que je n'arrive pas à me rendormir elle reste là à mes côtés à me bercer tendrement.

-Je dois aller prendre une douche, Clarke.

Apres ma phrase, Clarke se redresse me lâchant par la même occasion. Puis elle se redresse sur un coude me regardant avec un sourire mutin. Elle s'approche lentement pour finalement complet l'espace entre nos bouches. Le baisé est lent, trop à mon gout. J'en ai marre d'attendre, après le 21juin mon état physique ne me le permettait pas et après c'était Clarke qui avait peur de me faire mal en étant trop proche. Alors maintenant qu'elle accepte un rapprochement, excusez-moi l'expression mais j'ai les crocs.

Je renverse Clarke sur le dos, pour pouvoir m'emparer de ses lèvres et approfondir le baisé. Je joue un instant avec ses lèvres les titillant avec ma langue avant que celle-ci ne les ouvre. Nos langues se rencontrent d'bord timidement puis plus violement. Les mains de Clarke se glissent dans mon dos afin de me rapprocher. Je commence à descendre mes baisés sur son cou puis sur sa clavicule, lui mordillant légèrement cette dernière. J'entends Clarke émettre un léger rire, alors qu'elle enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller étirant son cou pour me donner plus d'accès. Les yeux clos, elle semble complètement à ma merci.

-t'étais pas censé prendre une douche ?

\- oh tais-toi.

Je recapture ses lèvres pour la faire taire, alors que celle-ci rit toujours. Je sens les mains de Clarke passer sous mon tee-shirt pour caresser mon dos nu. Elle caresse la vallée que forme ma colonne vertébrale, puis redescend vers mes reins. Elle glisse ses mains sur mon ventre traçant d'abord mes abdominaux, puis remonte encore. Je l'entends légèrement gémir de surprise dans le baisé avant que je le rompe.

-je suis en pyjama tu croyais vraiment que j'avais un soutif.

Clarke grogne à nouveau avant de prendre les bords de mon tee-shirt pour me l'enlever. Je me retrouve donc en mini-shorty dans la chaleur moite de la chambre. Je sens les doigts de Clarke caresser les nouvelles cicatrices de mon corps. Elle commence par celles de mes triceps, puis celles au niveau de mes reins, avant de remonter sur celles de mes omoplates, et enfin celles sur mes abdominaux et mes cotes, m'arrachant quelques gémissements lorsque cela me fait des chatouilles. Puis avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, Clarke me retourne et je me retrouve sur le dos avec Clarke au-dessus de moi. Elle me sourit avant de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

-T'as perdu la main commandante, me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille.

Cette fois c'est moi qui grogne et pour l'empêcher de continuer sur sa lancée je lui retire à son tour son tee-shirt. Lorsque son tee-shirt vole dans la pièce, Clarke se repenche sur moi et commence à me sucer un point précis au niveau du cou juste à sa base, me laissant une marque bien visible. Puis elle pose des dizaines de baisés sur mon cou, mes clavicules, la vallée entre mes seins, mon nombril. Clarke s'attarde sur mon nombril, refusant de descendre là où j'en ai tant envie.

-Clarke arrête de jouer avec moi, grognai-je.

Je sens Clarke sourire sur mon ventre mais comme elle semble décider à continuer à jouer avec moi, elle remonte ses lèvres jusqu'à ma joue qu'elle embrasse tendrement. Comme je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches pour finalement la faire rouler pour qu'elle soit en dessous de moi.

Malheureusement je n'avais pas vraiment tenue compte qu'on était au bord du lit et lorsque je nous fais rouler nous tombons du lit. Je ne sais pas comment on s'est débrouillé mais je me retrouve encore une fois en bas, le souffle coupé par le poids de Clarke qui m'est tombé dessus. Je l'entends commencer à rire alors qu'elle essaye d'étouffer ses gloussements dans mon épaule.

\- Clarke ce n'est pas drôle.

Clarke explose de rire, ne se cachant plus. Je commence à bouder, faisant une petite moue. Clarke se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement sur mes lèvres boudeuses.

-on t'a déjà dit que t'étais trop mignonne quand tu fais la tête

.

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur mon visage, il n'y a bien qu'elle pour me dire ça. Clarke recommence à m'embrasser tandis que ses mains se glissent sur mes courbes, pour finalement arriver au bord de mon shorty. Elle commence à tracer le contour de mon vêtement, avant de lentement le descendre.

Nous avons fait l'amour pendant des heures. Nous nous sommes embrassées, nous sommes caressées mutuellement, nous sommes fait jouir mutuellement. Nos souffles se sont mélangés et nos corps se sont unis encore, encore.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, Clarke enlacé contre moi sa tête reposant dans mon épaule et son souffle chaud dans mon cou. J'ai des courbatures après la nuit que nous avons passée, je crois que l'activité physique de cette nuit plus le parterre n'a pas arrangé mon dos. J'essaye de me redresser sans réveiller Clarke, le soleil va bientôt se lever et je veux aller voir le soleil se lever sur la mer. Je m'extirpe de l'étreinte de Clarke mais lorsque je vais pour me redresser je sens une main me saisir le poignet.

-Reste dormir Lexa.

La voix ensommeillée de Clarke me tire un sourire, je me penche pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle a toujours les yeux fermés, elle me tire encore et je m'effondre à moitié sur Clarke qui passe ses mains dans ma nuque. Je souris, elle est insatiable, elle m'a maintenue éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit mais elle veut remettre ça.

-Je veux aller voir le lever de soleil, Clarke.

J'ai pris ma voix de petite fille, je sais qu'elle n'y résiste pas. Elle pousse un profond soupir avant de me lâcher et de se cacher le visage dans ses mains.

-C'est pas juste, t'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta voix d'enfant.

Quand je disais que Clarke est grognon le matin, je ne rigolais pas. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, avant de me redresser.

-Rendors-toi, Clarke. Je vais revenir.

Je me lève et commence à m'habiller. J'enfile un short en jean ainsi qu'un débardeur noir. Alors que j'ai fini de m'habiller je sens des mains se glisser sur mes hanches. Je me retourne pour trouver une Clarke debout et habillée d'une courte robé d'été. J'hausse un sourcil interrogatif, Clarke ne se réveille jamais avant 10heures.

-si tu me le proposes, je viendrais voir le levé de soleil avec toi.

Je souris avant d'embrasser chastement Clarke et de la tirer vers la sortie.

On se retrouve ainsi à marcher avec Clarke, main dans la main, sur la plage. L'air marin est frais ce matin. Il doit à peine être 5h30 ou 5h40 du matin. Je m'assois dans le sable et Clarke s'assoit entre mes jambes, sa calant contre ma poitrine. On reste ainsi à admirer le soleil sur la mer, tandis que Clarke trace des arabesques sur mon bras.

Alors que le soleil continue sa montée dépassant la ligne d'horizon, je sens la tête de Clarke reposer plus lourdement sur mon épaule. Sa respiration devient plus lente et plus profonde tandis qu'elle se rendort dans mes bras. Je reste là à la bercer pendant que je continue à admirer la montée du soleil Espagnol.

Apres une petite heure je sens une présence à mes côtés, je tourne la tête pour trouver Finn assis à côté de moi. Lui aussi fixe la mer dans un silence apaisant.

-dire que t'as failli louper les vacances à Barcelone.

Je souris légèrement, en référence à ma lettre. Bien sur que je pensais louper ces vacances, je croyais que j'allais mourir. Mais mes amis ne m'ont pas laissé même si ils m'ont passé une sacré savon quand j'ai repris conscience

 **Flashback**

Je me réveille graduellement, j'ai un de ces mal de tête. Je reconnais l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là. J'essaye de me redresser mais une plainte sourde m'échappe. Je sens une présence à côté de moi enfin plusieurs présences, je n'y vois pas encore totalement claire et je ne distingue que des formes floues.

L'une d'entre elle se rapproche et pose une main sur mon front. Je me raidis à son contact et cherche à me dégager de la présence. Des flashs apparaissent devant mes yeux des morceaux de scène que j'ai vécue. Mon père me tabassant, le couteau entaillant mon corps. Je me tords dans tous les sens me faisant mal au passage. La main se retire mais je continue à avoir une respiration saccadée, et je sens mes membres qui tremblent. Je vois du coin de l'œil une autre silhouette s'approcher mais celle-ci me prend la main doucement.

-Lexa, calme-toi. C'est fini, on est là.

Je reconnais la voix de Clarke mais je suis toujours piégée dans les visions de mon passé proche. Tout devient noir autour de moi, et je commence de nouveau à avoir peur. Quand il fait noir on ne peut rien faire, on se laisse surprendre.

-Lexa n'est pas peur, ouvre les yeux. C'est nous.

Voilà donc pourquoi il fait noir, j'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne me souviens pas quand mais maintenant que je le sais, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. Ça me fait mal mais au moins je vois quelque chose. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et j'arrive enfin à distinguer les personnes qui sont autour de moi. Ils sont tous là entrain de me regarder, attendant patiemment que j'émerge.

-Clarke…

Ma voix éraillée me surprend moi-même. J'essaye de me relever mais je n'arrive qu'à me faire plus mal qu'autre chose.

-Reste allongée, Lexa.

Ca ce n'est pas la voix de Clarke, je dirai plus celle de Monty ou Jasper peut être, je n'arrive pas encore à tout distinguer.

-tu sais que tu nous as fait très peur, Lexa.

Clarke a repris la parole. Elle caresse doucement mon visage en évitant soigneusement les zones meurtries.

-Peur c'est un euphémisme, oui.

Bellamy commence à s'approcher de moi. Il a l'air en colère et recommence à me hurler dessus.

-Non mais tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu ressusciter des mange-morts psychopathes. Ou même pire mourir, tuer par tes propres parents. Alors, bordel qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête, quand tu as décidé de te faire la malle en transplantant. T'as voulu sauver le monde, ou t'as juste voulu partir loin de nous.

Je crois que je dois avoir la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson rouge. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas content mais que Bellamy explose dans un monologue super colérique je n'avais pas vraiment prévue. Comme je ne sais pas quoi répondre je me mure dans un silence coupable. Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça, il n'a pas tort.

Mais mon silence n'a pas l'air de plaire à tout le monde puisqu'ils se mettent tous à me hurler dessus en même temps. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent à tous parler en même temps, je sais juste qu'ils sont en colère et qu'ils ont eu très peur pour moi. Je me tourne vers Clarke qui ne parle pas mais qui me regarde intensément. Elle a aussi l'air en colère mais plus une colère froide, elle ne va pas se mettre à me hurler dessus mais je ne vais pas y échapper.

-Clarke…

Avant que je n'aie pu finir ma phrase, je sens une vive douleur à ma joue. Et voilà, je disais bien que j'allais avoir droit à sa colère. Clarke vient de me gifler. Le seul point positif est que tout le monde s'est tu, je crois trop choquer.

-Si tu t'avises à refaire un coup pareil, Lexa. Je te jure que ma main dans ta figure ne sera pas la seule chose que tu te prendras.

Je souris légèrement, message très clair je ne fais plus de truc stupide pendant quoi…une semaine. Je crois que Clarke n'apprécie pas trop mon sourire car elle va pour me frapper à nouveau cette fois l'épaule. Mais je lui attrape le poignet pour la tirer vers moi, déséquilibré elle tombe à moitié sur moi et je capture ses lèvres dans un baisé tout sauf chaste, baisé qu'elle me rend.

Je gémis de douleur, en même temps j'ai fait tomber Clarke sur mon torse alors que j'ai des côtes cassées, je me suis prise une baffe alors que j'ai la mâchoire cassé aussi et j'ai les lèvres qui sont aussi explosées. Clarke se redresse doucement, me regardant dans les yeux.

-ça te fait mal, me demande-t-elle.

-J'ai connu mieux.

La mère de Clarke se rapproche de nous, avec un bloc note qui semble bien remplie.

-comment tu te sens Lexa ?

-génial Madame Griffin, j'ai juste l'impression qu'un autobus m'a roulé dessus.

Je vois un léger sourire apparaitre sur le visage d'Abby, avant qu'elle consulte son bloc note.

-Tu as de multiples os brisés, des contusions et des plaies ouvertes sur la totalité du corps.

J'hoche simplement la tête je crois que jusque-là j'avais compris, au moins ça explique que j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un poids lourd. Sans se soucier plus, Abby continue son inspection.

-tu as dormi pendant 8jours. Tu vas avoir faim, tu vas avoir soif.

Puis elle se tourne vers sa fille.

-je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle, Clarke. Il ne faut pas qu'elle bouge. Aucun mouvement

Abby commence à se diriger vers la sortie de la salle sans plus de cérémonie. Mais alors qu'elle est à mi-chemin, elle se retourne.

-Ah et Clarke évite la tenue d'infirmière tu veux bien.

Je crois que j'avale de travers ma salive parce que je me mets à tousser violement, ce qui est très désagréable, tandis que Clarke devient rouge pivoine. C'est une situation très gênante, autant pour Clarke que pour moi. Abby fière de sa petite remarque se dirige à nouveau vers la sortie, mais elle s'arrête une dernière fois pour regarder dans notre direction.

-Au fait, merci Raven.

Puis elle sort. Nous tournons tous la tête vers Raven qui semble gênée à son tour, attendant des explications.

-Raven qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demande Clarke

Raven se met à triturer nerveusement ses mains, mais elle garde le silence.

-Raven ! Dis plus fort Clarke.

-Ok, Ok, j'ai peut-être dis à ta mère que tu te ferais un plaisir de prendre soin de Lexa en petite tenue d'infirmière.

-PARDON ! Hurle Clarke. Non mais t'as pas fait ça quand même.

Face au regard contrit de Raven, je comprends qu'elle l'a fait. Je souris légèrement, Raven est son tact habituel. Je me tourne vers Clarke, cette fois un large sourire sur les lèvres comme les enfants.

-c'est vrai j'aurai droit à la tenue d'infirmière.

Clarke pousse un profond soupir d'exaspération, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, sous les rires des autres.

-Mais t'es pas possible.

 **Fin Flashback**

-La seule personne qui n'a failli pas venir ici, c'est Raven quand elle nous a avoué qu'elle avait parlé de notre vie au lit avec la mère de Clarke.

Finn se met à rire. Il se souvient très bien de l'aveu de Raven qui avait déclenché l'hilarité générale en fait pas la part de Clarke. Mais au moins j'avais compris à quoi faisait référence la mère de Clarke avec la tenue d'infirmière. Alors que Finn se calme, le silence revient troublé uniquement par le bruit de la mer et le léger ronflement de Clarke. Finn hésite à demander quelque chose, ça se voit à sa tête.

-tu continues de faire des cauchemars, Lexa ?

J'hoche la tête, ils étaient tous là lors des premières nuits que j'ai passé à l'infirmerie. Lorsque je les réveillais au milieu de la nuit en hurlant. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à en faire.

-Toi aussi, Finn. N'est-ce-pas ?

Il hoche aussi la tête. Les pires nuits nous maintenions éveillés nos amis toute la nuit, quand l'un ne hurlait pas c'était l'autre. Et ceux inlassablement.

-toutes les nuits je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle. Je me souviens d'avoir vu Kane, pendu au plafond couvert de sang. Et pendant un instant ce n'est Kane que j'ai vu. C'est toi que je voyais, j'imaginais qu'il te faisait pareil. Et j'ai vu rouge. J'ai…j'ai…

La voix de Finn se brise et ses lèvres tremblent. Il a l'air sur le point de pleurer.

-Finn tu n'es pas obligé

-je sais mais j'en ai besoin. Parce que ce que j'ai fait là-bas me hantera à tout jamais. Je n'ai pas simplement tué des personnes je les ai massacré. Je ne leur ai laissé aucune chance de survivre.

Une larme solitaire coule sur la joue de Finn. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il me parlait de ca à moi, plus qu'à Octavia avec qui il sort officiellement. Peut-être parce que je suis, la seule personne qui s'est déjà retrouvée dans cette situation. Je fais encore des cauchemars de cette journée ou j'avais tué ma sœur dans la grotte. Finn avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'écoute et qui le comprenne et j'étais la seule.

-Qui tu es et qui tu dois être pour survivre sont deux choses différentes, Finn.

-et si un jour j'arrive plus à faire la différence entre qui je suis et ce que je dois faire pour protéger les gens auxquels je tiens.

-Que veux-tu Finn, qu'attends-tu de moi. Si tu veux qu'on te pardonne, c'est fait je te pardonne. D'accord je te pardonne.

Finn hoche la tête et essuie d'un geste négligeant la larme qui avait coulé sur son visage.

On regarde la mer jusqu'à ce que petit à petit tous nos amis se tirent de leur sommeil et nous rejoignent sur la plage. Octavia se tient dans les bras de Finn, les cheveux relevés en un chignon approximatif. Raven et Bellamy comme d'habitude se chamaillent tout en refusant de se lâcher la main. Jasper et Monty sont entrain de construire un château de sable comme des enfants.

Clarke commence à s'agiter dans mes bras, se réveillant graduellement. J'embrasse tendrement son nez pendant que ses yeux papillonnent pour s'adapter à la lumière environnante qui a considérablement augmenté.

-Bien dormi, la belle au bois dormant ?

Clarke grogne légèrement avant de se retourner pour pouvoir admirer la mer à son tour. Son dos est calé contre ma poitrine et je cale mes mains sur son ventre. Je me penche vers son oreille alors qu'elle trace des forces imaginaires sur mes bras.

-Alors tu aimes Barcelone.

Clarke hoche la tête avant de se retourner dans ma direction.

-c'est toi que j'aime Lexa.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je me penche vers elle et noue nos lèvres sous le soleil maintenant haut d'Espagne et avec nos amis à côté. C'est tout ce dont on a besoin pour passer une bonne journée.

FIN

* * *

 _Voila le résumé de ma nouvelle fic. cette fois elle se déroule dans l'univers de the 100 après mount Weather._

 _Ça faisait à peine quelques heures que Clarke était partie du camp lorsqu'elle la croisa. cette petit-fille perdue au milieu des bois, en guenille et dont le corps n'était qu'une gigantesque plaie. c'était une grounder sans aucun doute mais Clarke ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, ce n'était qu'une enfant qu'importe ses origines. Pourtant le visage de cette fillette lui semblait familié mais pourquoi? si seulement elle avait su que cette fillette allait lui ramener son plus grand cauchemar? ou son rêve le plus secret._

 _Dois-je préciser que c'est une fiction Clexa._


End file.
